A Mile In His Shoes  Uchiha Sasuke
by cousin D
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and HP. Six months after Sasuke has been rescued and returned to Konohagakeru, his Cell and Cell 9 are given the mission to infiltrate a distant school to judge the security. Shonenai Iruka X Kakashi very minor relationship
1. Redemption

A/N: This is an AU crossover with Harry Potter story. I've twisted a few little facts to suit the story, so please don't worry if you find things a little different than the original manga. It's done on purpose. Shonen-ai. 

Just in case some readers are unfamiliar with the Naruto world, here are a few terms that might come in useful.

shinobi - ninja

Taijitsu -physical fighting

Genjutsu - illusions and spells

Ninjutsu - stealth skills

**A Mile In His Shoes : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Chapter 1: Redemption**

"Uchiha Sasuke, last heir to the Uchiha clan." The Hokage, a stern woman named Tsunade, stood before the assembled village with Sasuke in front of her. Of course it was to be a public affair. They were on the broad stairs that led into the Hogake's palace simply for the sake of letting the whole village see him. After his capture or rescue (however you looked at it) Sasuke had been expecting such a public exhibition. "You are guilty of treason against Konohagakeru. Your decision to follow Orochimaru, a known missing nin, the infamous traitor sannin, was a decision based on nothing more than your petty desire for revenge. You did not think about the welfare of the village. You didn't think about the lives of your fellow shinobi. You didn't think about the pain you would cause your own Cell. You have proven yourself untrustworthy. Can you defend yourself?"

"I have no defense." Sasuke would not beg. Not even when he knew he was in the wrong. Not when Sakura stood behind him with her hands clasped hopefully in front of her. Not with Naruto's mouth pulled into a thin, unhappy line and his hands fists at his sides. Not with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's Cell leader, with his one visible eye narrowed. He would not beg in front of them, even though he knew it meant his death.

The Hokage put a hand on one hip and scowled at Sasuke. She certainly was a change from the Yondaime Hokage. Tall and proud, the Godaime Hokage was one of the legendary sannin. She had been Cell mates with Jirai and the infamous Orochimaru, but she had risen to the envious position of Hokage - the leader of Konohagakeru, the Village of Hidden Leaf. "The lose of your clan at the hands of the your brother was a blow to our village. That you would follow Uchiha Itachi in his way of betrayal puts a damning light on your family. What have you to say for yourself?"

Sasuke looked up and met her eyes. "I have no defense." She could, she should kill him. She was more than capable of it. He wouldn't fight. He deserved it.

The Hokage snorted and spoke more softly. "You are an asset to this village, Uchiha-san. I'm afraid I can't give up on you just yet." She took a deep breath and turned to face the assembled village. "I have decided. Uchiha-san will be allowed to stay. He will not be persecuted. His punishment is in my hands. You are all dismissed."

Her words didn't go over well. The crowd was angry. They began shouting and waving their fists in the air.

The Hokage stared at the angry crowd until they grew still and silent. When she spoke, her voice was an angry whisper. "Do you defy me?"

No one dared answer.

"Then you will accept my judgment. It is you who elected me Hokage. The Uchiha bloodline is too precious to be lost for a," She glanced at Sasuke meaningfully. "Bad decision that will not be repeated. You are dismissed!"

This time, the crowd obeyed and before long the gathering was gone and only the members of Cell 7 remained. "That wasn't wise." Sasuke told the Hokage. "You can't trust me."

"I don't. But your blood IS too valuable to lose. Killing you would be a waste." Her eyes were hard. "You will redeem yourself to the point where I can trust you. If I have even the faintest idea that you're loyalties waver a second time, I will have you executed. You will be listed as a missing-nin and I'll have the ANBU hunters searching the world for you and if - IF - you manage to elude them," She leaned over menacingly. "I'll order Kakashi to take your life." She turned sharply and strode away.

He would never earn back the trust he'd once enjoyed. The betrayal was too great.  
"Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke." Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on."

Slowly, Sasuke looked up.

Sakura smiled at him. "You look terrible. You should take a bath and get some of the dirt and sweat off."

Naruto was tapping his foot impatiently and shouted that he was hungry. "Come on. Come on! It's been hours sine I've eaten and you look like a skeleton, stupid! It's time to eat."

Just like that? Time to eat? Time to wash? Like nothing had happened? It wasn't that easy.

Kakashi-sensei, his face mostly covered by his ever-present mask, moved forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "Time to prove the strength of the Uchiha clan. Stand up."

"I'm tired." Sasuke said, dully. "I'm so tired."

"Stand up."

And Sasuke stood. With Sakura and Naruto on either side of him, Sasuke started walking. He wasn't thinking as he walked. When the rain started falling, he barely noticed it except that the ground turned to mud and squished over the soles of his boots and in between his toes. They weren't invisible. While the village had obeyed the Hokage and left the gathering, they whispered to one another and glared at Sasuke as they passed.

"Just walk." Naruto told Sasuke, softly. "They'll stare and whisper. They'll yell at you and they'll try to hurt you. Keep walking. Keep your head up."

If there was one person who knew how to survive the distain of the villagers, it was Naruto. "I can do this. You don't have to walk with me." Because Sasuke knew that his Cell's reputation was damaged by his crime. They would suffer for what Sasuke had done, especially if they chose to show him public support.

"Ah," Kakashi slapped a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. "But we have to see that you make it home safely. The Uchiha reputation will protect you from an outright attack, but… why take chances?"

"Home?" Sasuke didn't want to go back to the Uchiha Compound. Anywhere but there. He'd see them all, again. He'd see the spirits of his family. His grandmother's pleading eyes and his mother's demand that he avenge them. They would know. They'd know he'd failed in the most miserable way. He'd become just as much of a monster as Itachi.

Sasuke shuddered and tried to pull away from Kakashi's hand. "No. I won't go back." His eyes flew up and he saw, through the pouring rain, the high walls of the Uchiha Compound near the center of the village. The tall stone walls and narrow windows. The old, gnarled apple tree just barely peeking over the top of the massive wall. The tree Itachi had climbed to pick an apple for Sasuke. The tree where he'd seen Itachi kiss his sweetheart for the first time. Itachi had taught Sasuke his first taijutsu in the shade of that tree. "I won't! Please… not there." He would rather go back to the holding room, the prison beneath the Hokage's palace, with the rats and the bugs and barred door. Nothing but a bucket to relieve himself and nothing to look at but his shackled feet and his manacled hands.

"You will." Kakashi's voice, like his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, was hard as steel. It made Sasuke stop struggling at once.

It seemed that they walked forever until Naruto gave Sasuke's arm a squeeze. "We're here. Home."

Home, Sasuke saw when he raised his eyes to look, was not the Uchiha Compound. Instead, it was a very small house like any other ordinary home in Konohagakeru. It had a good sized front yard and a fresh coat of white paint. The front door was open and a recognizable figure stood there, surrounded by light from the inside. He stepped out into the rain and smiled down at Sasuke. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you've come back safely."

How could anyone stand up to Iruka-sensei's smile? It made Sasuke want to burst into tears with guilt. Instead, Sasuke pulled carefully away from Naruto and Sakura to bow respectfully. "Thank you, sir."

"Well, what are you all doing in the rain? You'll catch your death's out there." Iruka-sensei made a welcoming gesture. "All of you inside and get yourselves warm. I have hot soup and tea. Sakura-kun, you stay, too. Your parents wouldn't thank me for letting you walk home in weather like this."

Sasuke didn't move. "I don't want to be a bother, sir." Sasuke bowed his head to Iruka-sensei and tried to take a step back, but the teacher laughed.

"Stay where you are. What kind of man would I be to let you wander away in the rain? We have plenty of room. Right, Naruto?"

"Right!" Naruto took hold of Sasuke's arm and tugged at him. "Come on. Get in. I'm soaking!"

Sakura politely refused Iruka-sensei's offer. She was expected home and it wasn't a far walk. She would be by in the morning to visit. Kakashi-sensei also bowed and turned around. He had things to take care of. He, too, would visit later.

Reluctantly, Sasuke allowed himself to be led into Iruka-sensei's home. It was warm and clean. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all in one large, open room. There was the smell of food and smoke from the fireplace. Naruto could be heard in another room rummaging around in something. There was a woven rug on the wooden floor and paintings of different landscapes on the walls. The living room had a sofa and few chairs gathered around a low table. The dining room was nothing more than a small square table with three chairs. The kitchen was modest. A stove and oven, a sink and some cabinets. There was a small refrigerator in the corner and a door to the left of the stove.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had been in Iruka-sensei's home. The first time had been long ago. He'd been there before - a time he didn't want to remember. A time when he could only smell blood…a time when his brother's soft words echoed in his mind. Iruka-sensei's home was the same as Sasuke remembered it. The man didn't change much. It had been more than two years since… that time.

Sasuke dragged himself out of his memories and remembered his manners. He bowed to Iruka-sensei and muttered a thanks for inviting him in. He knew that there wouldn't be too many in the village who would even want to be seen speaking with him.

"I'm sorry." Iruka-sensei's voice brought Sasuke's attention back to him. His eyebrows drew together when he looked at Sasuke. "Whatever you had to go through with Orochimaru, I'm sorry. I'm glad it's over and you're home."

It wasn't over. He was still marked by the curse, three black marks on the side of his neck, and Orochimaru was still on the loose. "Sir, I'm serious. You don't have to trouble yourself for me. I've survived alone this long. I'll manage on my own."

Iruka-sensei shook his head. "Naruto's in the bedroom. I only have two, I'm afraid. You'll have to share."

"Share?"

"Are you hungry?" Iruka-sensei neatly side stepped the issue. "As I said, I have food and a hot drink."

Sasuke didn't belong there. He knew he didn't. "No, sir." He hadn't felt really hungry in a long time. "I want to wash."

"I understand." Iruka-sensei looked sad. "You're too skinny, though. You've lost a lot of your muscle."

Had he? Sasuke hadn't noticed. He'd thought that it was Naruto who'd grown. "I'll eat if you want me to."

"No. If you're not hungry right now, that's understandable. But in the morning, you'll have breakfast with us. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Naruto suddenly burst out from the door in the kitchen. He took Sasuke's arm and gave him an encouraging pull. "This way. You can bunk up with me. Iruka-sensei gave me a great room." Before pulling Sasuke away, Naruto paused to hug Iruka-sensei. It seemed strange. Sasuke wouldn't have done it. He didn't even like touching other people. Naruto did it so easily, though.

Great the bedroom might have been, but not big. Compared to what Sasuke had been used to at the Uchiha Compound, the bedroom was little more than a closet. There was a little bed and a striped rug on the floor. There was a wooden dresser under the window and a bushy potted plant on the dresser.

"This is…yours?" Sasuke didn't move from the doorway. It didn't look like he thought Naruto's room would look. It was impeccably clean. The floor was swept. There was no dirty clothes thrown on the floor. The bed was neatly made.

Naruto seemed to understand and he laughed, giving Sasuke a poke in the back. "Go on. Get in. Yeah, it's mine. Don't look at me like that. Iruka-sensei gave it to me. I'm not about to make it a mess." He took off his vest and kicked off his boots, then sat on the bed and stretched out his legs. "Sit. I don't let just anyone in here, you know."

Sasuke sat on a chair near the window. "I thought you had an apartment."

"I did. The old Hokage gave it to me since no one would take me in. It's better here. We'll have to get you a bed. I'm sure Iruka-sensei will think of something. He always does. You'll need to get the things you want from the Uchiha Compound and Iruka-sensei will make you do chores, but it's not bad. You'll like it here."

"I think they'll kill me."

Naruto's easy smile vanished and he scowled at his lap. "You did some awful things."

"I know."

"Come on. I'll show you the bathroom. You smell like a wet dog."

**Six months later-**

Every night, Sasuke forced himself to stay awake as long as he possible could. It was a habit he'd developed as a child, waiting for his big brother to return home from this mission or that. Later, he would stay up studying for exams and, after Itachi's betrayal, he stayed up out of fear of falling asleep and witnessing his brother's crimes in his nightmares. Living with Iruka-sensei and Naruto hadn't changed Sasuke's habit. Only the nightmares had changed.

"Kakashi-sensei says you'll wear yourself out if you don't start sleeping more." Naruto muttered as he buttoned his pajama shirt. Unlike his normal bright orange clothes, his pajamas were plain, dark blue with white buttons. The legs on the pants were hemmed up. They had once been Iruka-sensei's. Although he was respected in the village, Iruka-sensei was not a rich man. Hand-Me-Downs were common in his home and Sasuke had to share his clothes with Naruto. It only made sense, Naruto and Sasuke had quietly agreed. Iruka-sensei was kind enough to take them in. Why should they burden him by having him buy clothes for two when they could make do by sharing? They were about the same size so it made sense with the exception that Sasuke refused to touch Naruto's orange jumpsuit and Naruto wouldn't think of putting on Sasuke's shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

It almost made Sasuke laugh to think of how horrified his father would have been to know Sasuke wore cast-offs from the poor village teacher.

"I can't sleep." Sasuke, dressed in his own faded blue pajamas, sat cross-legged on the bed Iruka-sensei had given him with a book on his lap. It was one of Iruka-sensei's and Sasuke had read it three times. He wanted a new book, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to the Uchiha Compound for either the books of his mother's library or the money he knew was hidden there. "I'm not tired."

"Suit yourself." Naruto said, doubtfully. "You always do. I'll find you asleep with that book still on your lap in the morning and Iruka-sensei will yell at you for staying up all night, again." He crawled into bed and snuggled in , curling the blankets around himself until he was nearly cocooned and only the top of his spiky blonde hair showed. He did the same thing every night, as if he felt some undeniable need to shield himself. "See you in the morning."

Not too long after that, Sasuke heard Naruto's familiar, soft snoring.

The room he shared with Naruto was small. It was roughly the size of a closet in the Uchiha Compound. There were now two beds, one on either side of the room, a rug between the beds, and a single window. That was it. They had a few other, little things, of course. Clothes neatly folded on chairs at the end of each bed. A few books and a shinobi's usual cache of weaponry and scrolls. It was modest, but it was home.  
The house was quiet. Sasuke could hear crickets singing outside the open window and soft voices of people who went about their business. The clock on the little table under the window that separated Sasuke and Naruto's beds ticked steadily and it was that ticking that Sasuke would blame for lulling him to sleep every night.

Dreaming, Sasuke found himself on his knees in the darkness.

"Pretty." Cool, dry hands stroked Sasuke's cheeks. "My pretty. Aren't you beautiful? So perfect." The hands roamed into his hair, delicately touching his ears and the back of his neck. When those awful fingers brushed against the curse mark on the side of his throat, Sasuke felt not pain but a glowing warmth. "Look at me, pretty shinobi. Look at me."

Sasuke didn't want to. He was afraid of the voice. He wanted to be home. He wanted mother to be sitting in her study lost in some book. He wanted father to be worrying about the apple trees in the garden not bearing fruit. He wanted Itachi to swing him in his arms like he used to.

"Look at me, my Sasuke."

Orochimaru was not ugly, but he made Sasuke cringe. The pallid skin and inhuman eyes, the long tongue that slipped out of his mouth all made Sasuke tremble. Worst of all was Orochimaru's soft, silky voice.

"Yes." Orochimaru laughed, never taking his hands away from Sasuke. "Be afraid of me, but only me. Perfect in everyway." He laughed and his hands tightened on Sasuke's face. His long fingers dug into Sasuke's skin until Sasuke cried out. There was a wrenching, tearing sensation. Such pain that Sasuke thought he would lose his mind.

His face was off. His face was in Orochimaru's hands. A limp, wilted mask of bloody skin.

Orochimaru kept laughing and held up Sasuke's torn off face against his own. It grew to fit Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru smiled with Sasuke's lips. He blinked with Sasuke's eyes. When he laughed, it was with Sasuke's voice. "I have what I wanted. You can die, now."

Sasuke woke in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

The crickets still sung. The moon hadn't moved, much. Naruto still snored.

Sasuke inhaled to calm himself. It was a nightmare, just like all the others. Orochimaru was always stealing his face.

The book had fallen onto the floor from Sasuke's lap while he'd slept but Sasuke didn't immediately move to retrieve it. Instead he sat and stared at Naruto's peacefully sleeping back. The blanket cocoon had fallen apart and Naruto lay sprawled on his narrow bed. He looked comfortable and at ease. Was he plagued by nightmares? Did the demon inside him, Kyuubi, haunt his dreams? Surely… it must. Yet, Naruto slept on without so much as a twitch to signal any disturbance in his sleep.

Sasuke envied Naruto. He was so much stronger than Sasuke would ever be. How Sasuke had ever thought Naruto was weak was a mystery.

The sound of a knock on the front door drew Sasuke away from his thoughts. He frowned. No one would visit so late unless it was important. On the other hand, if it were an emergency, the visitor wouldn't have bothered knocking. Kakashi-sensei would have just snuck in. It couldn't be Sakura. She wouldn't be so rude as to come after dark.

Sasuke left the bedroom after stopping to put on his bathrobe. Unlike most everything else Iruka-sensei had been able to give them, the bathrobe was new. It was also a match to Naruto's. Dark green with a black belt to hold it closed, the bathrobe was sturdy and warm. It was not stylish or a fine make. It was the first gift anyone had given him since his family's mass murder.

"You don't have to." Sasuke had told Iruka-sensei when he and Naruto had been given the robes.

Iruka-sensei brushed Sasuke's words aside. "Humor me. It's not as if they're expensive." He blushed a little at that and Sasuke knew Iruka-sensei had gone shopping at the discount racks at the store. It wasn't fair. He was the best sensei in the village. They ought to pay him more. "Really, you and Naruto could afford to buy better ones for yourselves if you took the time to go shopping. You two would walk around in rags if I let you."

"Then let me repay you. You shouldn't spend your money…"

Naruto pushed passed Sasuke and eagerly snatched his robe from Iruka-sensei's hands. He hugged it as if he were a child. He rubbed his face against it. "Thank you! Thank you! It's the best!"

In the light that shone in Iruka-sensei's eyes, Sasuke saw something that surprised him. Iruka-sensei was happy. He was glad to spend money on them. Even if it meant he had to do without, Iruka-sensei really wanted to do this which meant he wanted to have them around. Sasuke took hold of the green robe and quietly thanked Iruka-senei. After that, he never protested when Iruka-sensei wanted to give them something.

Sasuke didn't answer the door because Iruka-sensei was already there when Sasuke went into the hallway. Curious, Sasuke stayed in the doorway and listened.

"It's late for a mission." Iruka-sensei spoke softly. "You couldn't have come in the morning?"

"I need to deliver it to the Cell leaders when Godaime Hokage gives it to me. If her schedule doesn't suit you, take it up with her. Is Hatake-san here?"

"I'll see that Kakashi gets it." Iruka-sensei held out his hand for the message scroll and the messenger handed it over without question and left quickly. Without turning around, Iruka-sensei said, "You heard, Sasuke?"

Sasuke abandoned his silence. "I did. I'll wake Naruto."

Iruka-sensei smiled. "You're a good boy, Sasuke. Thank you."

It made Sasuke pause. "Why do you say that?" It wasn't the first time Iruka-sensei said that. "I'm not good. Everyone knows it. After what I did, how can you even pretend?"

"You made a mistake. A very bad mistake. But, you're only thirteen. You're a child when it comes right down to it. You regret what you did and you won't do it again." Iruka-sensei looked sad. "As for what everyone knows, everyone knows that Naruto is an evil demon. Do you believe that?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then I suggest you make up your own mind about Naruto and yourself. 'Everyone' is not always right. Go on and get Naruto."

"Yes, sir."

With the scroll in one hand, Iruka-sensei left Sasuke in the hall and made his way back to his bedroom. Before he closed the door behind him, Sasuke heard, "Kakashi…come on. Get up."

Kakashi? Sasuke stared at Iruka-sensei's closed bedroom door and frowned. Since when had Kakashi started spending the night?

Naruto, rubbing his eyes and yawning through his words, stumbled out of their shared bedroom. "What's going on? I heard voices."

"You sleep like the dead." Sasuke commented, idly. "We have a mission. You might want to get dressed."

"Does Sakura-chan know?" Naruto asked, suddenly wide awake.

"I suppose not. We can fetch her on the way to the Hogake's palace."

At that moment, Kakashi strolled out of Iruka-sensei's bedroom, buckling his vest and adjusting his mask. "Hello, sleep-heads. Get what you need. We're off as soon as I've had some coffee."

Naruto scowled blackly. He looked at Kakashi as he went into the kitchen, then at Iruka who stood awkwardly in his bedroom door, blushing slightly. Naruto looked back at Kakshi, then back to Iruka. One could practically see the dots being connected. Light dawned in his eyes and Naruto's mouth fell open. He gaped at Iruka-sensei. "Hey! Hey! When….? What…?"

Kakashi laughed. "Tsk, tsk. Iru, you're neglecting your parental responsibilities if Naruto doesn't know what…"

"You shut up!" Iruka-sensei's face couldn't possibly get more red. "He knows! Look, Naruto, I wasn't keeping ah," He gestured at Kakashi then at himself. "I wasn't keeping US a secret. It just… happened."

No. It didn't just happen. Everyone in the whole village knew about the scandalously bold affair. Iruka, the modest, sweet natured sensei had snared the most eligible bachelor in Konohagakeru. One of the most feared shinobi in the world was finally settling down. Almost everyone in the village had seen them going out to dinner, painting Iruka-sensei's house, and doing the grocery shopping. It was hardly a secret. No, what had 'just happened' was Kakashi spending the night.

Naruto turned his shocked expression to Kakashi where it became a glare. He looked like he would say something, but suddenly grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him back to their bedroom. They got dressed without saying much of anything and only when they were ready to leave the room did Naruto say, "If they get married, do you think it'll be Hatake Iruka or Umino Kakshi?"

"You think they will? Get married, I mean."

That made Naruto scowl deeper and he fiddled his hitae. "Kakashi's not good enough. Old pervert."

"They've been dating for almost five months. Iruka-sensei must seethe good in him."

"Iruka-sensei had worse judgment than I'd thought. Come on. Let's go."

Outside the Hokage's office, Sasuke was surprised to find another Cell waiting. Cell 9, Gai-san's Cell, all looked up as soon as Cell 7 walked in. For a moment, they stared at each other. Gai-san, naturally, was the first to break the silence when laughed boisterous and began shouting to Kakshi about something with his expressive movements while Kakashi did his best to ignore him. The rest of Cell 9 was a bit quieter, though Rock Lee could easily start yelling at any moment. Hyuuga Neji stood with his arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant glare at Cell 7.

Sasuke could remember a time when he'd felt superior, too.

Tenten was the most bearable of her Cell and smiled politely at Cell 7. She, like Neji and Lee, was a year older than Sasuke. She was thin, almost as narrow as a boy. Her dark hair was tied up in two buns on either side of her head. While she chatted with Lee, her fingers were twisting thin strands of thread into intricate, spider-web patterns. She would look admiringly at what she'd done, then let the strings fall apart and rebuild.

Lee, with his stark black hair and wide, round eyes, was a memorable boy. He laughed at something Tenten said, then gave a brief look at Cell 7. He smiled charmingly at Sakura, but did not start proclaiming his everlasting love. He'd grown passed that.

"Hey, hey," Naruto poked at Sasuke's arm. "You all right?"

"Fine."

"You're staring at them."

Sasuke took the not too subtle hint and looked away from Cell 9. He waited patiently while Kakshi and Gai-san bantered and while Sakura and Naruto bickered. When the Hokage's assistant finally opened the office door and asked them all to enter, Sasuke obediently followed Kakashi in. The two Cells filed into the office in two straight lines with their Jonin at the head of each line. Once they stood before the Hokage's desk, they formed up into one straight line and waited for her to speak.

Tsunade had been made Hogake of Konohagakeru when the previous Hokage had died. She was a buxom woman with long blonde hair and a no-nonsense attitude. She didn't speak for a long while, just kept signing this paper or that, handing each finished one to her quiet assistant.

Everyone waited patiently…everyone but Naruto. He tapped his foot and grew red in the face at the effort of keeping his temper. It didn't last too long. "Hey! Ba-chan!"

"Twenty-eight seconds." She absently threw her pen and struck Naruto on the forehead. "I was wondering how long you could hold out. Now, to business. Thank you for coming so quickly." The Hokage smiled all around and her eyes passed over Sasuke with barely a flicker. He still was under suspicion, but an important mission would go a long ways to proving his trustworthiness. "I apologize to you both, Kakashi and Gai, for sending the messages so early, but this mission is going to be a long one and I wanted to get all of you started as soon as possible."

Two cells for a single mission. That wasn't customary.

"Let's just hear the details, Tsunade." Kakashi said to the Hokage.

"Show some respect, brat." The Hokage told him, crossly. "Anyway," She picked up two scrolls, handing one each to the Cell leaders before she unrolled a third one. "Those are maps to the destination. The mission is a request from the headmaster of a school in a neighboring nation. He fears a civil war and worries for the safety of his students. You have three weeks to judge the security of the school." She looked down at the scroll on her desk and ran her finger down the writing as she spoke. "This is to be an observation mission only. There must be no harm done to students or faculty. In fact, the client states that it would be for the best if your presences is not discovered."

"Three weeks?" Naruto was the first one to speak and stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched to show his displeasure with the assignment. "What do we need three weeks for?"

For once, Sasuke agreed with Naruto. Three weeks for just for a security check on a school? "A week, tops." It was almost as good as an insult. In fact, just Cell 7 should be able to do it in a day or two which begged the question, why were they being paired with Maito Gai's team?

"Apparently," The Hokage answered, watching both Cells. "The client believes there is simply too much work to be done in a short time and has therefore stipulated the three week time period. How you use that time is up to the discretion of your Cell leaders."

Neji spoke up for the first time with his arms crossed over his chest. He was never one to mince words. "Why is this a double mission? Why two cells when one could easily carry out the mission parameters?"

"Again, the client's request, again, he seemed to think this is too big for one Cell when I told him each Cell had four members. He paid for two Cells." The Hokage assured him. "Besides, this is a B-rank mission so it won't hurt for you to have back up. How you arrange the duties and responsibilities of the teams is up to your Cell leaders."

"Of course," Kakashi said, his fingers lingering on his favorite book. "A little security never hurt anyone and I'm sure my Cell can make use of these other ones." He wasn't quite insulting about it, but Neji bristled and even the good-tempered Tenten scowled at him. Lee, for all his rashness, said nothing but waited to see what his sensei would do.

"No!" Maito Gai threw a fist into the air, dramatically. "You will see! It is your cell that will have to follow the lead of my most extra ordinary cell! How dare you suggest that your Cell - thought bright they are in their youthful glory - are in anyway superior to mine!"

After he'd finished, but before Kakashi could reply, Tenten reached out a hand to Sakura. "Nice to be working with you. I'm sure we'll get on well. Maybe we should talk about Cell dynamics later and figure out how best to work everyone."

"Good idea. Naruto's not exactly suited for espionage, but he's a real powerhouse in a crisis." Sakura took the offered hand and the girls shook. "Sasuke makes up for it, though."

"Neji's good at observation, too. You can't ask for more brute strength than Lee. So, is yours always like this?" She indicated Kakashi.

"Yup. Yours?"

"Oh, yes. Usually worse. He's showing restraint today. Good work, sir." She smiled with pride at her sensei.

Gai matched the proud smile easily and gave Tenten a thumbs-up. "Thank you"  
The Hokage smiled. "At least I know two of your Cell members will be sensible. There is little expected danger, but as the mission will take place within a known zone of terrorist activity the high ranking was justified."

It was sounding more and more interesting as the Hokage spoke, but Sasuke didn't let himself get too excited - unlike Naruto who was practically bouncing up and down with pent up energy - because there were always catches. Simple missions always turned into life or death missions so a B-ranked mission would turn into…what? A-rank with possible end of the world scenario? That could be interesting.

"It will an extended mission," The Hokage told them. "There are no expected enemies to battle with. However, it is in a land reasonably far away. Going at full speed, it will take you one week to get there. All in all, you'll be gone for a month. The client has paid half in advance, you will collect the second half of the payment after the mission is completed."

The mission was accepted with Kakashi's mute nod and Gai's loud exclamation that they WOULD succeed.

Sasuke struggled to maintain his dignity and not smile. He was happy to be leaving Konohagakeru. Happy that for a month he wouldn't have to deal with the hateful glares and whispers. Happiest most of all that he wouldn't have to look at the Uchiha Compound every time he left Iruka-sensei's home. He'd come to hate the place over the years. Even in the past few months of living under Iruka-sensei's roof, Sasuke couldn't escape the Uchiha Compound. It was a giant, squat monstrosity that was visible from almost every point in the village. Sasuke's ancestors couldn't have thought that their ego inspired home would be nothing but a horror for the last of the Uchiha's.

Maito Gai-san smiled broadly and slapped Kakashi on the back. "We'll make a fine team, my best rival! And our Cells will bond even closer together. To bond and work together is the greatest goal of any man!"

"Excuse me?" Tenten said, rather pointedly.

"And woman, of course!" Gai added without missing a beat.

"Gotta watch him." Tenten said to Sakura. "Tends to forget women exist."

"Now, now," Gai laughed, a bit more nervously. "I wouldn't forget my dear kunochi, one of the most skilled of all Konohagakeru, the lovely flower of womanhood. You would be impossible to forget."

Again, Tenten addressed Sakura. "If he didn't talk like that to everyone, I'd think he was a dirty old pervert."

Sakura sniffed. "I KNOW mine's a dirty old pervert."

"Hey." Kakashi didn't sound as insulted as he should have been.

"She's right." Naruto scowled. "You don't deserve Iruka-sensei."

The Hokage cleared her throat, drawing attention back to herself. "You have three weeks starting from the moment you arrive. Use any methods you see fit within the parameters. Dismissed."

**To be continued…**


	2. Farewells

**Chapter 2: Farewells**

The two Cells silently left the Hokage's office, but the silence ended as soon as her office doors closed behind them and they were alone in the corridor with no one but two guards to see them.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stated, "I can NOT leave without saying goodbye to Iruka-sensei! I absolutely have to see him." He cast a vile look at Kakashi. "You don't have to come."

Kakashi laughed happily. "Ah, but Iru-chan would miss me terribly if I didn't give him a goodbye kiss."

Naruto made a gagging sound then pointed at Kakashi with a savagely shaking finger. "You…You…You had better treat him good or I'll kill you myself!" And anyone with an ounce of sense would not doubt Naruto's promise. In fact, Sasuke knew that he would probably help Naruto. If Kakashi was just playing around with Iruka-sensei there would be a great many young genin and chuunin out for Kakashi's guts on a platter.

"Of course, of course." Kakashi gave Naruto a mocking little bow, his one visible eye sparkling happily. "Whatever you say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own good-byes to say. Gai?"

"Right you are!" The two jonin left their Cells to attend to their own business. "We shall reconvene at Umino-sensei's home. Please be prompt and bring what you'll need. Your spirit! Your vigor! Your youthful energy!" He laughed and strode away walking side-by-side with Kakashi for a while before they broke apart and went their separate ways.

"He's weird." Naruto said, shaking his head.

Neji looked down his nose at Naruto and said, "We don't make comments about your sensei no matter how strange he is." His eyes, intimidating at the best of times, narrowed threateningly. "At least our 'weird' sensei is good enough to keep his students loyal to…"

"Enough." Lee stepped forward and took hold of Neji's arm, giving him a little pull. "That's enough. We should go."

"Enough?" Naruto bristled and clenched his hands into fists. "Your mouth's bigger than mine, Hyuuga. Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare."

Sakura shook her head and pulled on Naruto's arm, much like Lee was doing to Neji. "Don't do it. This isn't the way to start a mission together. Let's go."

It was good that Lee spoke up. Sasuke wouldn't deny what he'd done, but he didn't want Kakashi blamed for it. It wasn't Kakashi's fault. It had been Sasuke's decision to take the path he'd taken. No one else should be blamed for his stupidity.

"I'm pointing out the truth." Neji told Naruto. "The truth can not be denied, no matter how ugly. If Hatake-san had better control over his Cell, Sasuke wouldn't have…"

"But I would have." Sasuke's voice startled everyone and they all looked at him. "It was my choice. I knew what I was doing. I thought I knew. Kakashi couldn't have stopped me so don't involve him. It's got nothing to do with Naruto, either." Sasuke moved to stand in front of Naruto. "If you're trying to pick a fight, pick it with me."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "All this testosterone is about to make me ill." She turned on her heel and started walking away. Lee gave Neji's arm another tug before the two boys followed her.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto told Sasuke, his eyes following Cell 9. "I'd have taken him."

"Maybe." But that didn't matter. It was something Sasuke had to do. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had risked their reputations in the past six months by standing by Sasuke. They didn't have to. It wasn't unheard of to request a cellmate be removed from the Cell. It wouldn't have been unthinkable if they'd just abandoned him. They hadn't. They'd stuck right with him and Sasuke was very grateful. "We should go, too."

Cell 7 caught up with Cell 9 outside the Hokage's palace. None of the boys spoke to each other, but Tenten and Sakura walked closely together talking as if they were the only ones around. Sakura was definitely a strategist, but Tenten was practical and realistic. _An ideal team_, Sasuke thought.

"I want to see this place, first." Tenten told Sakura. "I don't like any plan if I can't see what I'm talking about."

"But we won't have time to plan properly if we wait that long. We should get a general outline before we get there and then take care of details. We already know a lot of the details. It's the small things we'll have to plan around." Sakura argued. The two girls walked slowly side-by-side as they talked and seemed to take no heed of the boys or the two men walking just behind them. "We know it's a school. A large populace can be expected, but mostly harmless children. They're expecting a war, so there is the possibility of warriors being present."

"Experienced instructors can't be ignored." Tenten added in. "If the client believes his school is in danger, surely he would be sensible enough to hire instructors capable of protecting the children in their care."

"But not sensible enough to find the flaws in his own school without hiring outsiders?" Sasuke asked, quietly.

Tenten, one of the only girls in Konohagakure not head-over-heals for Sasuke, absently said, "Be silent, Uchiha-san. We're working. Now, the main objective is finding weak points. We can ignore direct danger to the school that comes lurking around. It's not our job to defend it or its people. The client requested simple observation. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Any interference on our part would cost the client extra and it would, in fact, go against the contract. The main problem that I see is getting decent surveillance amongst the students. We can easily do reconnaissance on the grounds and the exterior of the building, but we'll need to be more careful on the interior evaluation."

Both girls fell silent and neither of their Cells chose to interrupt them. Suddenly, both girls turned and faced their Cells. "Well? What's with the slow pace? Pick it up, gentlemen." Tenten clapped her hands together meaningfully. "What are we just waiting for? We don't have forever so let's go say our goodbyes and get moving."

Neji stopped walking. "If you'll excuse me. I have business to attend to before we can leave. I'll join you later. Lee, walk Tenten home." Tenten and Lee didn't question it, but hurried the group along as Neji took the another road, his long hair swaying behind him with every step.

"Where's he going?" Naruto asked.

Tenten smiled at Naruto. "My place isn't far so I'll leave you here. We'll meet up with you at Umino-sensei's house, if that's alright. You coming, Lee?"

"You don't have to ask." Lee gave them a cheery wave before he turned to walk with Tenten. "I have to leave my family a note before we go. That won't take long at all." And then they were gone.

**Neji-**

When Neji reached the Hyuuga Estate the sun hadn't quite risen. The chill of winter was bitter and stung his toes in the open toed boots he wore. It would snow again, soon. Before midday, most likely. Neji could smell it.

"What's your business?" The guard at the main gate asked gruffly. She eyed Neji up and down, her eyes lingering on his hitae with displeasure. Undoubtedly, she didn't like the fact that it covered the curse seal on Neji's forehead. Her curse seal was plainly visible. Like many Hyuuga's of the Branch Family, she wore her hitae band around her throat to leave the curse seal in the open. Perhaps she was proud of it, as strange as that seemed to Neji.

"I'm need to see Hinata-sama."

The guard, some distant relative of Neji's, nodded and stepped aside. "Go in. " She pushed open the heavy door and Neji walked by her.

All around, while the members of the Main Family slept, the estate was patrolled by members of the Branch Family. Each of them that Neji passed bore the same curse seal on their foreheads and each one of them wore it proudly.

The Main House, a single large building where members of the Main Family lived, was grand. It was built entirely of stone - much like the Uchiha Compound, but unlike the Uchiha Compound, the Main House was elegant. There were thick carpets and elaborate tapestries. The furniture was plush and brightly colored. It was opulent, as should be expected of the most illustrious clan of Konohagakeru.

Neji hated the place.

He hated the silk curtains and he hated the delicately painted art on the walls. Most of all, he hated the Hyuuga's who lived there. Every Hyuuga who had an undamaged forehead was a target of Neji's hate. Many with the curse seal were hated, also.

It was an old tradition, one that stretched back hundreds of years. It was only chance that caused Neji tosuffer the curse seal carved onto his forehead.

The Branch Family, of which Neji was a member, was destined to sacrifice themselves for the members of the Main Family. If one of the Main Family were to be in danger, it was expected and accepted that one of the Branch Family would die for them. Just as Neji's father had been put to death in place of the head of the Main Family. Sacrificed… like an animal.

It wasn't uncommon. That was what the Branch Family was for, after all. They were the protection so that the Main Family could live on, so the pure blood would not be extinguished. Neji had never thought to question it before his father had been put to death. Even then, he didn't question his fate, but he did resent it. Why was Hinata's father more worthy of life than Neji's?

In a corridor Neji had walked many times before there were two doors facing each other. There were two guards standing in front of one door. The other, Hinata's door, was completely unguarded. He knocked before he went in, of course, but didn't wait for an answer before he started to open the door.

"She's sleeping."

Neji didn't bother to turn at Hanabi's voice. He disliked her.

"She's always sleeping. Be kind to her." Hanabi whispered, tugging on Neji's arm to get him to look at her. When he did, she looked at the guards at her door. "Leave, now."

They didn't question, but turned and left without a word. It was the way things were supposed to be, but that didn't mean Neji had to like it.

"They'll kill her." Hanabi said once she and Neji were alone. Hanabi was small, even foreight years old. Her eyes, like the eyes of all Hyuuga's, were white as moonlight and her serious little face looked up at Neji. "They're going to kill Hinata."

"I know." It was Hanabi who would rule the Hyuuga Clan, one day, not Hinata. Hanabi's skills and talent were far greater than timid Hinata's. It was Hanabi who was given special attention by the family instructors while Hinata was ignored. Hanabi was as much of a genius as Neji.In the time it took forHinatato learn one simple jutsu, Hanabi would learn five.

"You're a Branch Family member." Hanabi's eyes narrowed as her face tightened into a scowl. "You must do your duty. Hinata's a Main Family member. You MUST protect her."

Neji straightened up and took his arm from her with a sharp pull. "I know my duty." He would protect Hinata, even from their own family, but not because of the curse. "When will this happen?"

"Not yet. Perhaps not for years. Hinata will die the day our father dies and she knows it. The Main Family won't allow someone so weak to be head of the clan. The family will kill her to make way for me." Hanabi's scowled darkened. It didn't seem possible for such a young child to have so ugly an expression. "Don't let them kill my sister."

"I won't."

There was a soft creak from inside Hinata's chambers and at the sound Hanabi turned and fled into her own bedroom.

"Neji? Why are you here so late? Come in." Hinata's voice was as soft and delicate as ever when she called out. Neji hadn't opened the door when she had, but that was no surprise. She was Hyuuga. Of course she could see through the door.

When Neji walked in, he found Hinata sitting on her bed with the blankets around her. The moonlight shone in through a window and it made her look all the more like a porcelain doll. She was pale and lovely as ever. When she smiled at Neji, a nervous, uncertain smile, she fairly glowed. For everything she lacked - skill, intelligence, cunning - she was sweet and Neji treasured his cousin dearly. If only she would give up on the idea of being shinobi. She just wasn't suited for it. Someone like Hinata should spend her life arrange flowers and raising children.

"Neji?"

He hadn't realized he was staring. "Forgive me. I came to tell you that I'll be leaving on a mission for a short while. You must be careful while I'm gone." Because if anything were to happen to her while he was gone, Neji knew he would be the one punished for it.Besides, he wasn't sure he'dbe able to forgive himself for not protecting her."I will be gone for a approximately one month and one week, including travel time."

"Have you said good-bye to your mother?"

"Why?"

Hinata shrugged. "Kiba and Shino tell me they always say good-bye to their family's beforewe leaveon missions. I was just curious. I don't think mother or father would care if I told them."

"No. They wouldn't." Neji would have been shocked if they'd even noticed that Hinata had gone. He knew his mother wouldn't notice. "You will take care of yourself. You have a tendency to do react slowly in bad situations."

"I promise." Hinata looked down at her lap and began picking at the blanket. "You know I'm careful. Shino and Kiba are a strong Cell to be with." She looked up at him, then back down at her lap. "Or were you talking with Hanabi about another threat Shino and Kiba won't be able to help with?"

He looked away from her. "Your sister spoke to me after I'd arrived."

"I see. Father's in good health and he rarely goes on missions anymore. I'm safe for now."

"For now."

Neji worried about Hinata, but they were different worries than he'd had only a few minutes ago. Before talking with Hanabi, he could almost ignore the logic of killing Hinata for Hanabi's advancement. The clan would be stronger with Hanabi at its head, after all. If they were willing to sacrafice powerful Branch Family members, then they would surely have no hesitation about killing Hinata who was worthless compared to Hanabi.

He couldn't ignore it any longer. He would have to think of a way to get her away from the Hyuuga's.

Even if she did survive her childhood, there was another difficulty Neji couldn't think of a way to solve. Hinata was weak, shy, and timid. No one wanted a timid wife. He comforted himself in that she was cute and sweet and that perhaps someone might value that over her shinobi skills. Off hand, he couldn't think of anyone who would, but there was always hope.

After a long silence, Neji realized he had nothing else to say. How strange. When they'd been children, they'd stayed up all night talking. How could there be nothing left to say? "I should go."

Hinata looked sad. "Yes. I suppose so. You be careful, too."

"Of course." He felt like he should say more. He always felt as if he were forgetting to say something with Hinata. In the end, Neji left wordlessly.

There was nothing left to say.

**Lee-**

It would be a quick stop of Lee's home before they moved onto Tenten's. Lee had no one to say goodbye to. The house was empty as it usually was. It was no terrible surprise. He'd rather expected it. His brothers were likely on missions as were his parents. They were respectable, hard-working shinobi who couldn't have had time to just sit around the house waiting for him.

The Rock home was like any other in Konohagakeru. It was not a lavish compound like the disused Uchiha Compound nor was it a plush estate as the Hyuuga's had. As a child, the house had seemed very comfortable. But when he'd started to grow up and realize that he was different from everyone else, the house had become just the place where he slept. He wanted to avoid his own home. Why would he want to suffer the disappointedlooks his parents gave him or the teasing of his older brothers?

Lee spent only a few minutes in his home picking out a some weapons from hiscache, though it wasn't much. Gai-sensei always advised traveling light. A burdened down shinobi was one that moved quickly towards death. As he was leaving the house, his eyes fell on a wall where family photos were hung. There wasn't a single picture of him.

It wasn't that they didn't love him, Lee was certain that his family did. But he was an embarrassment. They would never say that to him, but it was true. He was the only chuunin in Konohagakeru with no chakra. It was a handicap and his family was ashamed. It really was as simple as that.

But Gai-senseiwas proudfor exactly the same reason.Lee was the only shinobi ever to pass the chuunin exam with no chakra. "You've become chuunin without the benefit of chakra." Gai-sensei had beamed at him. "You must understand how remarkable you are."

Leeleft a note for his family, telling them how long he would be gone and signed it before joining Tenten at the front door.

"You done?"

"Yup."

She sighed unhappily. "I was hoping that you'd take a bit longer. Now we have to go to my place."

**Tenten-**

Tenten was about as fond of her family as Neji was, but for quite a different reason. She hadn't been put under a curse seal as Neji had been. She didn't expect to be put to death for the sake of family. She didn't even have to worry about the whole Main Family/Branch Family nonsense. However, like Neji, Tenten had stayed away from her home as much as possible and ever since she'd been placed in her Cell.

The moment she entered the house, Tenten knew her mother was there. The house was silent, but there was a presence Tenten couldn't ignore. She frowned, but kept her face stern and spoke to Lee softly. "I just need to stop at my room then we can go."

Lee didn't say anything, but followed her in wearily.

They made it all the way to Tenten's bedroom where she began collecting what she needed before Tenten's mother appeared.

"Where the have you been?"

Her mother's voice made a chill run down Tenten's spine, but she determinedly kept gathering hair thin wires and her throwing weapons. "Working. You know that." Tenten buckled the straps of her bag and slung it over her shoulder. When, at last, she knew she was packed, Tenten stood and turned around to face her mother. The woman was a mess. Her long hair was uncombed and her face unwashed. She smelled of several days filth. Instead of a proud shinobi uniform, she wore a plain, baggy housedress. She didn't even have any muscle. She was skinny and bony, like an old chicken. "Is there something you want, mother?"

Tenten's mother didn't answer, but looked at her in disgust. "Weak. You're a common girl. Nothing special about you at all." She raised a familiar bottle to her lips and drank deeply. "Why? Why couldn't you have inherited it? Your father's bloodline limit was amazing."

It was an old speech. "I'm busy, mother. I'll be back in a month or so."

"How did that fool of a sensei put you in a team with a Hyuuga?" Tenten's mother spat. "Your father would be ashamed…his only heir a weak commoner. We were as powerful as the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's! Then…then you."

"My father is dead. Maybe you should follow him. You're doing no good for the village. You're useless."

"Weak!"

"You're weak!" Tenten shouted back. It was always the same. "If you're so strong, why not use your bloodline limit? So lost in a bottle you can't even see straight, let alone activate your talent!" Tenten easily dodged the strike her mother aimed at her.

"You shame our family with your life." Her mother was growing angrier and angrier by the moment. "Even Rock Lee," She gestured to him with the bottle in her hand. "Even he is more highly thought of than you!"

Lee chose that moment to step in. He spoke softly, but kept his eyes on Tenten. "We should go now. Gai-sensei will be wondering where we are."

"Yes," Tenten's mother glared. "Go. Get out." When Tenten moved passed her mother, the woman took another swing at her, but Lee caught the bottle in midair and crushed it with one hand. It only made Tenten's mother laugh. "Even the powerless wonder here is more impressive than my daughter."

Neither Tenten nor Lee said anything until they'd left the house and had gone a good distance down the street. After a while, Tenten said, "Sorry about that. She shouldn't have said that about you."

"Or about you." Lee told her. "You're going to be alright." It wasn't a question and Lee smiled when he said it.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Neji and I are here to support you." His smile widened. "And because you are you. You are strong, no matter what your mother says."

Neji was suddenly walking on Tenten's other side. "Because you are more than your blood. More than your family. You are strong and smart and determined." Neji turned his white eyes on her, though he didn't smile as Lee did and spoke gravely. "You WILL be alright."

Tenten walked a little prouder.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke knew there would be trouble when they went to Sakura's home, but he hadn't anticipated such blatant staring.

Sakura frowned at her father, but motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to follow her into the house. "Wait here a minute. This won't take long." Then she left the living room with her mother, a handsome, scar-faced woman, to get her medical equipment. She was the logical choice to keep charge of the necessary things.

There was a long silence before Sakura's father worked a smile onto his face. "Yes, please, come in, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke was suddenly nervous. It had been a very long time since anyone had called him Uchiha-san. In had been a very long time since anyone had called him anything at all. He had been ignored by most of the villagers and spat-upon by the rest. To be given such unexpected courtesy unnerved him. Sakura's father was a massive, square-faced man with a bristling beard and dull eyes. He was nothing like Sakura at all.

There was an awkward few moments while Sasuke and Naruto stood side-by-side facing Haruno-san. Haruno-san said nothing for a long while, but watched them as if he were afraid they were going to steal the family's good silver.

It made Sasuke roll his eyes. He was the sole inheritor of the Uchiha Clan. He had more money than he knew what to do with. Why on Earth would he steal anything? As for Naruto, his honor just wouldn't let him take something that didn't belong to him without a darned good reason and he couldn't imagine Naruto eating off anything other than paper plates, anyway. It would just mean that he'd have to wash dishes and the sky would fall before THAT would happen. Besides, Iruka-sensei would find out and he'd give Naruto a thrashing.

So the silence went on and on. While it did very little to upset Sasuke, it was having an obviously bad effect on Naruto. He was sweating uncomfortably and kept his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his left foot and stood closer to Sasuke than he normally would.

"So," Sakura's father drew Sasuke's attention back to him. "My Sakura talks about you a lot."

"Your Sakura talks a lot. Period." It was out of Sasuke's mouth before he could stop himself. It was the truth, after all.

The man's frown deepened. "She thinks a lot of you."

"You're not joking. Is she ready, yet?"

Sakura's father motioned to the sofa for Sasuke to sit, but pointedly ignored Naruto. It was strange. Since they'd walked into the house, Naruto hadn't said a word. Sasuke had never seen Naruto so still or quiet for such a long stretch of time and it worried him.

_Perhaps, _he thought, _Naruto is getting sick. _

"Uchiha-san," Sakura's father said. "Despite what's happened to you in the past year, you should know that you won't be treated any differently by my family. We see you as the same boy you were before that criminal got his hands on you. I also want you to know that I appreciate the kindness you've shown my daughter. Considering your family's standing in the village, you didn't have to even acknowledge her."

Sasuke frowned.

"I know my Sakura isn't as…competent as other kunoichi and she certainly isn't strong, but she tries hard. I suppose that must count for something. To be blunt, you must be fond of her to put up with her ineptitude. Oh, the book learning she does well enough at. Umino-sensei tells me she's brilliant at that, but when it comes to the real world…"

"When it comes to defending her Cell, Sakura is unstoppable." Naruto said, bluntly. It was the first time he'd spoken since entering the Haruno house and he spoke very sedately. "No one told you abut the chuunin exams, did they? She saved our butts." Who could ever forget the nightmare of the infamous Forest of Death or Sakura's fearsome courage?

The look Haruno-san gave Naruto was poisonous and filled with hate. It seemed some things would never change. "I'll ask you to leave my home."

A tantrum is what Naruto should have thrown. He should have made a scene. Instead, Naruto turned on his heel and walked out. He didn't even slam the door on his way out.

"Now," Haruno-san managed a slight smile. "Uchiha-san, I knew your father. He was a good man. I always believed you'd turn out as well as he had. He was fortunate in his wife - your mother - also. She was a striking lady, as I recall." He kept talking, but Sasuke had stopped listening.

He really had no idea why the man was blathering on. Of course he'd known Sasuke's father, everyone had. The Uchiha Clan had been one of the most powerful before Itachi - Sasuke's beloved elder brother - had betrayed them all. Everyone had known, or wanted to know, the ancient family just as they now all clamored for the attention of the Hyuuga family. That he could describe Sasuke's mother as striking was no surprise, Sasuke had gotten his handsome looks from her. She had once been considered a great beauty of Konohagakeru - not that beauty was something significantly prized.

Konohagakure was a village of power. One of the biggest, most powerful villages in the world. What was considered most attractive was not physical appearance, but power. Could one's mate defend the children? Could one's mate guarantee security? That was true desirability. Skill, power, intelligence, strength - those were what made people attractive.

That was why Sasuke was confused. He knew he was highly valued by the village before his betrayal, but he didn't know why. It was true that he had been the only survivor of Itachi's rampage, but it had been through no skill of his own. Itachi who had - for his own reasons - spared Sasuke's life. Sasuke was weak. Surely, he must be. Why else would Itachi spare him? Itachi had seen no point in his death.

"…you must think of it soon."

Sasuke realized, belatedly, that he'd missed half of the conversation due to his inner musings. He'd have to be careful and cursed himself. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood. A minor punishment for allowing his mind to wander. He couldn't just ask the man to repeat what he'd said as that would prove his own ineptitude, but Sasuke didn't know what to say. Silence was always useful, but the man was watching him expectantly and patiently. He wanted an answer.

"Daddy?" Sakura's voice was Sasuke's savior for it took the attention away from him. Dressed in her usual knee-length trousers and the typical green utility vest all chuunin wore over her pink shirt Sakura stood behind her father with a dark frown on her face and a fist on her hip. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing to hurt you, sweetheart."

"Daddy…" Sakura took in a deep breath. "It's really not your affair. You MUST leave Sasuke alone."

Interesting.

"Sasuke," Sakura turned on her sweetest smile. "Where's Naruto?"

"He was asked to leave."

"I see. Why don't you walk with him to Iruka-sensei's house and say goodbye. I'll catch up in a minute."

Anything to get away from Sakura's strange father. Outside the house, Sasuke found Naruto grinning. As soon as the door closed, Naruto pressed his ear against it. "Come on!" He whispered. "Listen! Listen! This is gonna get good."

"What is?" Curious, Sasuke did as Naruto urged and squatted down next to the window and pressed his ear close. He felt rather silly, but he was astounded by what he heard.

"He's a fine, respectable boy!" Sakura raged. "What did you go and sent him outside for? He isn't a dog!"

"He's…Naruto." The voice of Sakura's father made it sound as if there were no greater crime.

"And?" Sakura demanded, impatiently. "See? You don't even have an answer! Naruto's never done anything to hurt anyone and you treat him like slime. He's my friend and I'll have him visit if I please! And don't even get me started on what you did to Sasuke!"

That made Sasuke blink, bemused. Naruto grinned madly. That must have been the part that he hadn't been listening to.

"How dare you!" Sakura's fury made both Naruto and Sasuke flinch. "Don't you ever even THINK of shaming me like that again! He's a gentleman and he does not need you messing around with his life! I have never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"Now, I'm only trying to make the best match for you. His bloodline…"

The room went very quite and Sasuke knew Sakura was trying to rein in her formidable temper. "If you want to get so involved in my life, old man," She said as though it hurt not to yell. "Then do it properly! Sasuke has no family to speak for him so that duty falls to Kakashi-sensei. He's our superior and the only one with any authority over Sasuke-kun. I can tell you now Kakashi-sensei would laugh at you and if you're thinking about going to Iruka-sensei, I can tell you know that he would say that the matter is for Sasuke and I do decide. Most importantly of all, Sasuke has no interest in me at all beyond a friend. It's not going to happen. I'll be gone for a month or so plus travel time. See you when I get back."

Sasuke decided that he would ask Naruto what was going on later. He still didn't quite understand what that whole argument had been about. What kind of arrangement would Kakashi or Iruka-sensei set up for him? What did it have to do with his bloodline?

When she slammed the door behind her, Sakura found her cellmates waiting for her and smiled brightly. "Ah. I thought you'd be gone, by now. Onward, then? Then we can catch up with Kakashi-sensei at Iruka-sensei's house. Maybe the others will be there by then, too."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She looked as if she were about to cry, but held the tears back admirably. She smiled and held her chin high. Her shoulders were thrown back proudly and she met Naruto's eyes. She knew they'd been listening and refused to show any signs of her distress.

For once, Naruto backed down. "No reason." He seemed pleased, which was really no surprise. The girl he admired most in all of Konohagakure had defended him. Not many people bothered to. Naruto turned to Sasuke to change the subject away from Sakura. "Anything you want to pick up? You know at… that place." He gestured towards the high walls of the Uchiha Compound which could be seen over the tops of houses.

"No." The dusty ruins of his childhood home had been derelict for many years and as far as Sasuke was concerned, they would stay that way. "I have what I need. What I don't have I'll borrow from Iruka-sensei." They all knew Iruka-sensei would lend them his weapons or scrolls or kits. He was generous to a fault, especially when it came to his students.

**Naruto-**

Iruka-sensei was, Naruto always bragged, the best. It wasn't that he was an exceptional teacher. He could rarely make it through the day without blowing up at a student for a prank or for falling asleep in class. He wasn't a very handsome man for his eyes were small and his ears just a little too big. He wasn't the smartest person in the village nor was he the strongest, most powerful, or really…anything. There was nothing - outwardly - that set Iruka-sensei above anyone else. He was pleasant and well-mannered with an easy laugh and an openness about him that Kakashi had often warned would get him into trouble one day. But, despite all that, Iruka-sensei was still the best.

"You'd better behave," Sakura-chan warned when they got closer to Iruka's house. "You know Kakashi-sensei is going to be there."

"He always is, lately." Naruto whined. He knew he was whining and didn't care. Kakashi had drifted into his life so effortlessly it didn't seem fair. "Every night for a week he's been at the house! He stayed over tonight. In Iruka-sensei's bedroom!"

"Well, I think it's sweet." Sakura-chan said, lifting her chin a little. "Iruka-sensei's smart. He wouldn't spend time with someone that wasn't good enough for him."

Naruto looked at the ground and grumbled. It was one of the few times Naruto grumbled at Sakura-chan, the girl he adored. He understood that she would never love him just as Sakura-chan understood that Sasuke would never love her. They all cared deeply for each other, but, while they would all die for each other, it wasn't the way any of them had hoped for in the beginning.

It was familiarity, Naruto had decided. Once they'd gotten to know each other and not just wished from afar, they'd gotten to be friends. They honestly liked each other and had grown to understand and respect each other. Sakura was a serious girl and wouldn't be happy with someone as feather-headed as Naruto. Naruto wanted to be with someone he could laugh with. Sasuke had eyes for only one goal - Itachi. They knew it. They accepted it. That didn't mean they liked it. Sasuke, of course, had remained oblivious to all the drama, even though he was invovled.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked. "You like Iruka-sensei. You like Kakashi-sensei. Their relationship should make you happy."

Of course Sasuke wouldn't understand. It wasn't that Naruto disliked Kakashi. The fact was that he was selfish. When no one took care of you except you, then it tended to turn a person a little self-centered. Until Iruka-sensei had taken Naruto into his life, Naruto had lived alone in a shambles of an apartment and had no one to take care of him but himself. When he'd finally gotten someone to love, he desperately wanted to keep that someone all to himself.

He already shared Iruka-sensei with Sasuke. Wasn't that enough sharing? Why did Kakashi have to come along, too?

It had started innocently enough. Kakashi had walked them back to Iruka-sensei's house after a hard day of training. It hadn't seemed odd. He'd walked Sakura to her front door, too. Kakashi said he wanted to make sure the boys were alright. It was only a sprain Naruto had taken in the fall, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Of course, kind-hearted Iruka-sensei had asked Kakashi to stay for dinner. That hadn't been so bad. Kakashi kept his infamous book well out of sight and made polite conversation for an hour before leaving. Naruto had no problem with the visit. What he had a problem was that Kakashi did the same thing two nights later. It became habit quickly and - worst of all - Iruka-sensei didn't mind. He laughed at Kakashi's stupid jokes and scowled at the crude ones with an indignant, "There are children in the room!" But Iruka-sensei forgave and would invite Kakashi back again.

Iruka-sensei's house was just like the man himself. Plain. There was a small vegetable garden outside the front door and as soon as they opened the front gate, the three members of Cell 7 stopped dead in their tracks. In the modest front yard Iruka-sensei and Kakashi were sparring. It wasn't a sight one saw often. Iruka-sensei was too sensible to brawl in the streets and had no need to spar, certainly not with jonin level shinobi. Kakashi was too lazy to spar with just anyone. He knew he was one of the best and saw no point in proving it. So to see the two men launching kicks and lightening fast strikes at one another, to see them dodging and flipping and tumbling, made the three stop and stare.

"Hey," Sakura leaned a little closer to Naruto. "Has Iruka-sensei ever told you why he never took the jonin exam? He's as good as Kakashi-sensei. He shouldn't still be chuunin!"

Naruto shook his head. He'd never really seen Iruka-sensei fight in an even match. He'd seen the teaching bouts, but this was something else entirely. Throughout the sparring, Naruto couldn't miss that Iruka-sensei was smiling - if only a little - and Kakashi's one visible eye was twinkling happily.

"No," Sasuke said, making both Naruto and Sakura look at him. His eyes had turned red and the black tomoe, small black marks in his eyes, whirled around in circles. The sharigan, the feared bloodline limit of the Uchiha Clan, could see and copy any technique and he watched the two men intently. "Kakashi-sensei is slightly faster. His moves more…graceful." He seemed to struggle for the right word. "Iruka-sensei would lose if Kakashi-sensei went all out on him."

"Iruka-sensei is the best!" Naruto stubbornly insisted with his jaw clench. "Sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

Immediately, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei leapt apart. While Kakashi looked the same as always, Iruka-sensei was sweating and panting from the effort. Naruto might be forced to admit that Sasuke was right about Iruka-sensei not being quite up to Kakashi's level. Iruka-sensei looked embarrassed and blushed, but waved hello to them.

Kakashi regained his composure first. "Ah. I was wondering when you'd get here. You mustn't be late all the time, children. People will think poorly of you."

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Naruto demanded.

For an answer, Kakashi only winked. "Iruka is kind to all strays, isn't he?"

Naruto ignored him and marched to Iruka-sensei. Dismissing the fact that he was thirteen and that thirteen-year-old boysdidn't hug their elders, Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka-sensei and sent a glare over his shoulder to Kakashi. "Mine."

"Do I have competition, Iru?"

"That's disgusting." Iruka-sensei gave Kakashi a nasty look at the comment, but patted Naruto's hair. "Now, Naruto. You must stop doing things like this. It's been months."

"No. I don't wanna. He's a lech. A pervert. A lazy bum. He doesn't deserve you. You're way too classy for him!" Naruto held on a little tighter… then sighed. "But I will. I'll share you. But if he hurts you, I'll stomp him into tomorrow!"

"At least I have a staunch defender." Iruka-sensei said, pleasantly. "Now, come inside and have something to eat before you go. Don't worry about the others. I'm sure they'll figure out where to find you. Tell me about this mission."

**Maito Gai-**

No one seemed to notice him as he sat on top of Umino-sensei's house, but that was alright. He was happy to see his eternal rival enjoying himself so much. It was no great secret between them that Kakashi was fond of Umino-sensei. That he'd wanted to spar before leaving on such a long mission was expected. So Gai kept quiet and out of the way and let them go at it, though he did wish that Naruto-kun hadn't asked about Kakashi's own home. It wasn't the boy's fault. He didn't know.

When Kakashi's Cell appeared, he did nothing to stop them from interfering in the bout. After all, it wasn't strictly his business. Cell 7 was Kakashi's to take care of and command while Umino-sensei had a certain authority over all the youngsters of the village, especially the two of Cell 7 who lived with him.

"Gai-sensei,"

There was Neji, patiently waiting with his arms at his sides as he suddenly appear on the rooftop at Gai's side. Gai smiled brightly. The best of his year, Neji was a year older than Sasuke-kun. Both boys had been considered the top of their class. To have them both working on the same mission would be a great advantage, though Gai did have some reservations. They could end up competing with each other instead of working for the good of the mission.

"Are they almost done?" Neji asked, scowling down at the scene below. It was amusing to see Naruto jealous for Umino-sensei's affection, but Neji couldn't see it. He had a hard time with anything that dealt with family.

"Oh, let them finish their goodbyes." Tenten was at Neji's other side, sitting placidly with her knees raised up to her chin and smiling down at the scene below. "It does no harm. We're not really in that much of a hurry."

Of course, Lee was quick to follow Tenten and ended up beside Gai, though he stood - like Neji - instead of sitting. "Rejoice for the lost who find home."

"Huh?" Tenten hooked an arm around one of Neji's legs and leaned forward to get a clear look at Lee. "What are you talking about?"

"A new line for a poem. I just thought of it. It suits them, I think."

Gai nodded at Lee. He was so proud of the boy. "What are we waiting for? Let's get down there! The sooner we go, the sooner we return!"

A short while later, Gai's Cell met Cell 7 in front of Umino-sensei's home and set off towards the client's school - Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Wards and Watching

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe story. I've changed details here and there of both universes in order to suit my story. I should also tell readers that I am nowhere near being an expert in either the Harry Potter Universe or the Naruto Universe. So you'll have to excuse mistakes.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Wards and Watching**

**Week 1**

After a week of travel, Gai-san and Kakashi-sensei called a halt outside a large, dark forest. It wasn't as intimidating as the Forest of Death, of course, but it was still a sight to behold. Sasuke found himself staring at the forest and tore his eyes away. The Forest of Death was where it had all started with Orochimaru and Sasuke didn't want to think about that. Instead, he watched Gai-san and Kakashi-sensei take pots of ink stopped up with corks from their backpacks.

"What's wrong?" Sakura glanced around cautiously, her fingers dangling near her hip where her kunai - a small dagger - was holstered. "We're close, aren't we?"

"There's nothing wrong and we are close. We just need to see to a minor detail." Kakashi-sensei told her. "This is a nicely deserted spot. Everyone settle in. This will some time."

"Why? What's going to take time?" Naruto had never been known for his patience. He tapped one foot irritably and scowled at the forest, eager to get moving. No doubt he wanted to make as good an impression as possible at their first important mission in months. "Can't we just go?"

"The school is on the other side of this forest, about a four day's walk. A couple of hours run for us." Kakashi-sensei's eye sparkled, making it seems as if he were smiling. "If you're so impatient, go on ahead of us."

Naruto, who took everything at face value, nodded. "I'll meet you there, then!" He didn't get far. Naruto bound towards the forest's edge, but stopped very suddenly. He put his hands to his stomach and turned back to face them looking quite pale. "What…what is this?"

"Oh?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Is something wrong?"

Gai-san shook his head. "Don't tease him. It's unkind. Come back here, Naruto. You won't like trying to force yourself in further."

Stubborn as he always was, Naruto did try to take another step forward, but his face suddenly looked green and he flinched and doubled over in pain. He didn't try again and walked back to the group. As he walked, Naruto's back straightened and the discomfort faded easily from his face. "What's wrong with this place? I felt like I was going to be sick. It was awful. Worse than that flu I had."

Sasuke remembered that flu. For a week and a half Naruto had been confined to bed while he vomited everything he tried to eat. He'd lost a good deal of weight to the sickness and had taken days to get his strength back, even with helpful advice from everyone Iruka-sensei knew. Nothing Iruka-sensei had tired had been able to ease Naruto's pain. It had been so bad that near the end, Naruto had cried.

"I'm tired." Naruto had whispered with tears drying on his cheeks. "Let me sleep."

But Iruka-sensei had bathed Naruto's face with cold water. "Not yet. You can't sleep yet. You're not Hokage, yet."

"Let me sleep. Please let me sleep. It hurts. Everything hurts. Let me sleep."

"Not yet."

Seeing Naruto half-laying on Iruka-sensei's lap, unable to wake, had frightened Sasuke more than he'd wanted to admit. He had honestly thought Naruto might die during those last days. If the pain of just walking towards the forest was so terrible, they wouldn't be able to complete the mission.

Gai-san answered, "It's not the forest, but the people who live on the other side. The wizards are a suspicious, frightened people and firmly believe that all those without magic should be kept out of 'their' world. They've put spells on…"

"What?" Naruto asked. "Hold on! Wait! Spells?"

"Spells are rather like genjutsu. Wizards deal quite a bit with illusions and power manipulation. The sickness you felt just now was most likely a spell to repel people with no magic."

"But," Sakura said, looked at the forest with a frown. "We can do genjutsu. Why would this spell affect us? Ah," She flushed a little and glanced at Lee, guiltily. "Well… I mean…"

Lee laughed and waved away her concern. His lack of chakra was well-known and apparently he wasn't sensitive about it.

Kakashi-sensei, from where he crouched by his backpack, said, "Aren't you listening? Magic is LIKE genjutsu. The two are not the same. We do not use magic and they do not use genjutsu."

Tenten nodded thoughtfully and balanced a senbon (needle weapon) on the tip of a finger. "Which is more powerful?"

"Neither. They are simply different." Gai-san cheerfully told her as he, too, began to take off his vest and shirt. "Both powers are great, though I think I can safely say that shinobi have an advantage over wizards. They have more moral restrictions placed on them. For instance, did you know that they aren't allowed to kill? They aren't even allowed to take contracts to kill."

"In fact, if word gets out that this headmaster has hired us he would probably be convinced of a crime." Kakashi-sensei's shoulders shook, as if he were laughing. "He must be desperate to risk so much. But even if he does get caught, they won't kill him. They'll imprison him."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't understand. Is that all?"

"Well, in their defense, their only prison is rather nasty, I'm told. Perhaps it's bad enough to make death look lenient by comparison."

**Kakashi-**

The whole taboo about killing was just another facet of the wizard community that Kakashi found amusing. He kept silent while Gai went on about the strange habits of the wizards. Of course, he already knew all of what Gai was saying. He, like most of his rank, had spent time in the wizard community doing undercover work or carrying out other missions. Kakashi's last time in the wizard community had been a simple assassination of some minor politician.

"You won't have to worry about any of that," Kakashi told them. "Because we won't be killing anyone this time. What you have to worry about is the difference between magic and genjutsu. There is enough of a difference between the two for there to be problems. What Naruto felt is what muggles - people with no control over magic - feel. The theory behind this particular spell is that muggles will leave because they don't like the feeling of the forest. Technically, we are muggles."

By then, both Kakashi and Gai had bared their chests and were ready to do the most necessary step of their mission. Kakashi held his bottle of ink in one hand and settled himself on the ground with Gai. They both sat cross-legged, ignoring the snow melting into the seat of their pants. Cold was just another inconvenience shinobi were trained to ignore.

"And now we must ward ourselves against their spells." With a flourish Gai dipped the tip of his index finger into the inkpot then motioned for his Cell to gather around him. Kakashi wondered what it was like to have such an obedient Cell. "My most esteemed rival and myself have come prepared for the challenges these wizards throw. Shirts off."

Of course, Cell 9 did as they were told.

Cell 7 did not.

"Problem?" Despite popular opinion, Kakashi was not as big of a pervert as everyone accused him of being. He did not lust after children. If he ever did develop that particularly revolting inclination, he was fairly certain that Iruka would eviscerate him. He didn't like children. They were noisy and disrupted his routine. When the Hokage had informed Kakashi that he would be a Cell leader, Kakashi had fought with every excuse he could think of. He'd gotten ride of many Cells by failing them and forcing the Hokage to give them to another jonin. Somehow, Cell 7 had gotten under his skin and he'd kept them. "Come along. Don't stare at me. I'll start to think you don't trust me. Just look at Cell 9."

Naruto blushed to see Tenten without her shirt and Sakura determinedly didn't look at either of the boys. Sasuke, strangely, wasn't looking at them, but was staring alternately between Kakashi and Gai. His face was pale and his hands trembled. When he realized Kakashi was watching him, Sasuke lowered his eyes to the snow around his boots.

_If I find Orochimaru, I'll kill him._ Because Kakashi, as Cell leader, had been told what Orochimaru had done to Sasuke.

"My most favorite rival would not take advantage of his Cell by doing anything inappropriate," Gai-san cheerfully reassured them.

Sasuke flinched.

"You think too poorly of your jonin if you worry so." Gai dipped his finger into the inkpot and drew out the bright blue ink, wiping off the dripping excess on the edge of the pot's mouth. "Lee, stand… yes. Just there." With Lee standing in front of him Gai began drawing on his chest with the tip of his finger. "Come along. It's just for the wards. Without them, you won't be able to complete the mission."

Kakashi had been watching Sasuke when Gai spoke. The reaction was subtle, but it was there. Sasuke frowned and his eyebrows drew together. Good. He knew how important the mission was. Not for the sake of the commission the village was getting, but for Sasuke himself.

Sakura - still blushing - raised her chin. "Right. This is part of the job. We can do this." When she started taking off her shirt, Nartuo and Sasuke were quick to follow. Naruto unzipped his orange jumpsuit to the waist and pulled his arms out and Sasuke pulled his shirt off over his head. Modesty wasn't a problem for Naruto. Sakura, who undoubtedly saw Tenten's casual reaction to being half-naked in public, reacted as coolly as any girl could be expected to. Sasuke had turned cold and stood with his arms hanging limply at his sides. His chest was laced with scars, but no one drew attention to them. Kakashi had seen Sasuke without his shirt on before Orochimaru had taken him and he knew the scars hadn't come form Orochimaru. They were old.

"So, what are wards?" Naruto asked. "Like seals?" His hand went to his stomach where the seal that held the demon, Kyuubi, in place swirled around his navel. What a long, terrible story that was.

"Not really. Seals literally seal something whether that be a demon or a curse." His eyes flickered to Sasuke and the curse mark on his throat that was now clearly visible. "Wards are a protection from something. In our case, the wards will act like a mask and allow us to pass through the magic protecting this place. It will make the magic perceive us as wizards and ignore us. It's not too difficult, if you know what you're doing. Fortunately, Gai and I DO know what we're doing. Naruto, step up."

**Sasuke-**

"Will it hurt?" Sasuke asked, suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to think the question was odd and paused his fingertip over Naruto's skin. "You remember the last time, do you? Lee doesn't seem to think it hurts."

Sasuke didn't care what Lee felt. He cared what Naruto and Sakura would feel. "The seal hurt. You warned me. You should warn them, too." When Kakashi-sensei had sealed Orochimaruo's curse mark, Sasuke had thought he would die from the pain. It had been worse than any physical pain he'd ever suffered.

"This won't hurt. Wards are different than seals. You can do this?"

"I trust you." And even if he didn't, Sasuke wouldn't have admitted it in front of Cell 9.

Watching as Kakashi-sensei draw the symbols on Naruto and then on Sakura, Sasuke felt himself growing cold. He wasn't frightened, exactly. He knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't hurt him. He trusted his Cell without doubt. He still sweated and he still had a hard time keeping his eyes on what Kakashi-sensei was doing.

Seeing Kakashi's hands on Naruto and Sakura made Sasuke feel like throwing up.

_Naruto calls Kakshi-sensei a pervert… he doesn't get it._ Because real perverts were nothing like Kakashi who just giggled when he read his raunchy books. _Real perverts touch and say things… and do things…_

The warding was a long process. "You've already got a seal placed on you." Kakashi tapped a clean finger on the swirl around Naruto's navel where Kyuubi, the fox demon, was sealed. "We can't interfere with that seal, no matter what. I have to work around it." The characters he drew onto Naruto were ornate. The intricate symbols swirled around the spiral seal then fanned upward like flames right up to the middle of Naruto's chest. Somehow, Naruto managed to stay quiet for the whole process, though it took nearly an hour.

All too soon, Kakashi-sensei finished with both Naruto and Sakura. He took his blue finger away from Sakura and studied the wards he'd put on her with professional detachment. "You're done. Like I told Naruto, leave your shirt off for a minute to let the ink dry. We'll finish after all the wards are in place." He looked at Sasuke. "Your turn."

Sakura and Naruto waited with Tenten and Lee for the ink to dry and Sasuke, like Neji, moved to stand in front of his jonin. 'It's for the mission. It's important.' Sasuke told himself, watching as Kakashi-sensei dipped his finger into the inkpot and drew it out carefully. The ink was blue, as vibrant as a clear midwinter's sky.

He showed no sign of discomfort when warm finger touched his skin, but dutifully kept still and silent. Kakashi-sensei's hands weren't as long or as soft as Orochimaru's. He didn't leer. He didn't…

Sasuke looked at Gai-san drawing on Neji to have something else to concentrate on. As Kakashi-sensei had drawn around Naruto's seal, Gai-san drew around the curse mark on Neji's forehead. Neji would have the curse mark sealed for the duration of the mission as a precaution. Neji had never spoken much about the curse mark his own uncle had carved into his forehead so Sasuke didn't know how he felt about having it sealed. In fact, Sasuke didn't even know what the curse was. The Hyuuga's were as secretive a family as the Uchiha's.

Kakashi-sensei stood and held his finger against Sasuke's throat. Sasuke didn't move even when Kakashi-sensei used his free hand to brush Sasuke's hair aside. The tickle of the finger against his throat as, presumably, he drew the wards around Orochimaru's curse mark and the seal Kakashi-sensei had already placed around the curse.

"I'm done." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sasuke looked down at himself. He was covered. The wards were elegant, but strange. Unlike the tiny seal on Sasuke's shoulder and the seal on Naruto's stomach which was also small, these were bold and covered the entire chest. Though he couldn't see his throat, he imagined that what Kakashi-sensei had drawn looked vaguely like the marks around Neji's curse mark.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked. "Are we done?"

"Only if you want to go in without us old men to slow you down." Gai-san laughed at himself even as he and Kakashi-sensei sat facing each other and took off their own shirts. "You didn't think jonin would be immune to magic, do you?" They painted the wards on each other at the same time, working around each other's hands, and somehow never made a mistake.

At last the two were done, but they stopped the chuunin again before they could rush into the forest. Gai beamed at them. "So full of spirit! I'm proud of you all! But as we will be here for three weeks there is one more precaution we must take." Gai-san called his Cell to him and had them stand side-by-side while Kakashi-sensei did the same with Cell 7.

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san began a fast, long series of hand movements. Their hands moved so quickly that they seemed to blur as Sasuke watched. It went on and on, tiring just to watch. Kakashi-sensei looked at Sasuke even as his hands continued to speed through the hand signs. "I'm sorry. This might be a bit uncomfortable." Both men shot their arms out and a force struck hard enough to throw Sasuke off his feet.

When Sasuke woke, Naruto was shaking his shoulder and Sakura was gently slapping his face. Sakura let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness. We were starting to think you wouldn't wake up. I thought you'd be the first one up, not Lee."

Sasuke sat up with their help. He wasn't hurt., but shaken. Kakashi-sensei offered a hand to help Sasuke to his feet. "I did warn you."

"What was that?" Sasuke pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the offer of help. He wasn't that weak. He didn't need help just to stand.

"The wards had to be locked. Now, they won't simply wash off when you wash or if you're caught in the rain. They're only made of ink, you know. We can take them of when the mission's over."

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san turned to each other, rubbing their hands as if they were sore. They didn't exchange a word before they started the series of hand signs over again. They threw their power at each other. Unlike Sasuke, neither jonin fainted. Both staggered a bit, but they stayed on their feet. It was worrying. Even though Lee had also, apparently, passed out, Sasuke had to wonder if anyone else had. It was another sign of weakness.

"And we're done," Kakashi-sensei told them at last. "Let's get moving, shall we? As soon as we reach the school grounds our mission starts. The sooner it starts, the sooner we can go home." He and Gai-san took off together, leading the chuunins through the forest at a comfortable dash.

**Later-**

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry was massive.

On the edge of the forest, Sasuke stood on a branch high in one of the old trees and looked out at the school.

Lacking elegance and grace, the school made up for it in mass. The place was big. There was no other way to describe the castle. Sasuke had never actually seen a castle before, but he had to admit to being impressed. He'd never had a place as the target before and the mission intrigued him. There would be no killing or guarding, just looking for clues and loopholes in security.

"Flaw number one," Neji landed on the tree branch next to Sasuke. "Assumption of invulnerability. We haven't encountered a single guard or any protection other than the spells we've already bypassed."

"Agreed." Sasuke said, softly. "So, we know shinobi can get in." Sasuke thought, wirily, 'If the wards stay in place, this shouldn't be too difficult.'

While they knew about wizards and magic, neither Neji nor Sasuke had ever had to deal with them directly. Shinobi had been watching the wizards and witches for years upon years, but rarely did they directly interfere. They were considered a dangerous society for their illogical ways, overly complicated laws, and cruelty. Law in shinobi villages was simple - the head of the village was always obeyed, absolutely.

"I have heard my uncle speak of Hogwarts," Neji said. "He spoke about it during lessons when we were young, when it was thought that Hinata-sama would head the clan one day. This is a powerful place, not only magically, but politically. The headmaster is deeply respected by all levels of government."

There was a large lake and a massive tree. Sasuke saw a wide field with high bleachers and, only a short distance from where Neji and Sasuke stood, there was a large, round stone hut with billowing smoke wafting from a chimney. The land was covered in snow, a white blanket that sparkled in the afternoon sun. Somehow, even in the deep of winter, the trees around them held onto their leaves. It was a beautiful place.

"Uchiha, if you betray us again," Neji didn't look at Sasuke. "I will kill you. There will be no mercy from the Hokage. No more chances."

"I understand." Neji would not have an easy job of it. No matter what the circumstances, Sasuke had survived too long to give up his life easily. "I will not betray my Cell."

"And the rest of us?"

Sasuke held his silence. He would offer not promises to another Cell. It was his Cell and Iruka-sensei who had stood by him when he'd needed them. They were the ones who still believed in him after all he'd done.

"Naruto isn't the only one who went after you, Uchiha."

"You went to stop me from helping Orochimaru even if it meant killing me. You went because the Hokage wants my bloodline limit for the future of Konohagakeru. She can not have the sharigan dying with me. Naruto went to save me." Sasuke stared hard at Neji. "There is a difference."

Neji seemed to think about what Sasuke said. "Perhaps. I will still kill you at the first sign of betrayal."

"You will try."

"What do you see when you look down there?"

Sasuke activated his Sharigan - the Mirror Wheel Eye, his eyes turned blood red with swirling black tomoe marks - and looked carefully at the students milling around the school. "Interesting. I see…" It was hard to describe. Sasuke had never seen anything quite like it. "I see energy being drawn to them. It's different. Chakra comes from within, but this magic is coming from all around. It looks like it's coming out of the air around them. It hovers around them like an aura. I need to get closer." He could see very well, but the sharigan, unlike the Hyuuga's Byakuen, did not enhance Sasuke's vision. It just changed what he saw. "It's no wonder that wizards are so powerful."

Neji scoffed. "You overestimate them, certainly. They can't control chakra. I doubt a single one of them even knows how to properly use their own body. Still, we shall see once we get a closer look at them." Neji focused on the school and then turned his eyes up to the flocks of owls. "A closer look is definitely in order."

Hogwarts didn't look like a school.

School, to Sasuke, was the Academy.

When Sasuke had gone to the Academy for the first time, it was Itachi who had walked him there and introduced him to Iruka-sensei. "Stand up straight," Itachi had whispered to Sasuke as they walked down the wide halls of the Academy. "You want Umino-sensei to think well of you, don't you? Did you remember your lunch?"

After school, Itachi had butchered the family.

The Academy was the small building with only four classrooms. One classroom each for the nine, ten, eleven, and twelve-year-old classes. There were four teachers, each one staying with a single group of students for four years, until they graduated. Roughly fifteen students to a class, so rarely more than eighty students in the whole academy at any one time.

How many students resided in the school called Hogwarts? The place was bigger than some villages Sasuke had passed through. Perhaps there were hundreds of students. Perhaps it wasn't entirely a school, but only a few rooms that were being used. The rest of the castle could be deserted for all that Sasuke knew.

For four years, Sasuke had studied under Iruka-sensei, the best of the teachers. The other teachers were nothing. He couldn't even remember their faces and decided that it was good fortune that put him in Iruka-sensei's class.

"You two coming or what?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts as he swung up next to Neji. He grinned. "Sakura-chan has a plan all worked out."

Back at camp they found Sakura where they'd left her, sitting cross-legged on the ground with her wide brow furrowed in thought and her eyes unfocused. The only difference in their encampment was that Gai-san and Kakashi-sensei had pulled their bags into the high trees where, they told their students, they would be spending the night.

It was after they'd eaten and exchanged information about what they'd seen in their brief scouting mission that Sakura told everyone what she'd decided was the most effective plan. "It's simple. To be thorough, we need to scout inside and out looking for weak spots, right?" She didn't so much as pause before going on. "One of us has to get on the inside. We need someone to get close to the students. After all, security isn't only physical. There are more than likely students capable and willing of letting enemies in. We'll need to single out a student and replace them."

Naruto made a face at her. "I don't get it."

"If we can have one of us directly interacting with the students and professors it will be all the easier to overhear rumors, whispers, and get a real feel for the place. This student we replace is going to have to be taken somewhere safe. Lee, you're the fastest so you'll take him back to the village and keep him safe. We've only got a couple of weeks, but if you keep him out here there's the danger of an attack the client is fearing could happen and the student might be hurt. Part of the mission is to avoid harming anyone."

"Yes!" Lee jumped to his feet and threw both fists into the air. "The most important job of all is mine! I won't let you down!"

Sakura went on, "We'll have to find the perfect target. Someone that no one will miss. Someone who with no close friends and no ties who might realize the switch."

Switch? Sasuke frowned a bit. He hadn't thought about that. Substituting one of their own for one of the students was a good way to get information.

"I agree. It'll have to be just the right person and whoever does the replacing will have to use up a good deal of chakra on the constant illusion of keeping the face changed." Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. "We'll need some observation work done to find this perfect candidate to replace. We'll all take a run around the school to see what we can find and meet back here in about an hour."

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san exchanged an amused look. "I feel old." Kakashi-sensei told Gai-san. "The children don't need us to help them plan anymore."

Gai-san started to cry. "It's so beautiful when they start to grow-up! Before we know it, they'll be killing targets without supervision."

They set out at once, dashing though the forest at a relatively easy run. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura took the canopy, running along the tops of the trees, while Neji, Tenten, and Lee jumped and swung from branch to branch near the middle of the trees. Gai-san and Kakashi-sensei ran on the ground, only occasionally journeying upwards to check on their Cells. They all ran in the same direction at basically the same speed to make sure they didn't miss anything.

There were many creatures in the forest and most of them were different than what Sasuke had seen in the Forest of Death. They even happened to catch a glimpse of creatures that looked half-horse and half-human. Those, Kakashi-sensei said, would bear watching.  
There were insanely big spiders and lizards that breathed fire as well as Sasuke. There were birds big enough to swallow cows and fearsome, moving trees. Sasuke enjoyed it. There were new, interesting things to see around every corner, new surprises. For the most part, they focused on the school, though.

That first day went well and before long, the target was found by Cell 9.

"Hey," All of Cell 7 stopped running at Lee's voice. His head poked up through the treetops and he waved at them. "Neji thinks he's found the boy we can replace. Gai-san said to get you."

They followed Lee to where Kakashi-sensei, Gai-san, and Tenten were waiting on several large branches near the edge of the forest. All of them were watching the school and its students who were, once again, wandering around on the school grounds in heavy cloaks and thick scarves.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura asked when she landed beside Tenten.

"Getting a little closer. There. He was the one who spotted our target. We won't even have to bother with much genjutsu for a disguise, Neji said."

Sakura craned her neck and squinted her eyes, trying to get a closer look. "Which one's Neji? Who's this boy he found?"

"He's… ah. There he is." She nodded slightly to where a boy walked casually towards the trees where the Cells were waiting. "Neji saw him and wanted to get a closer look just to be sure. You know," She glanced at Sakura. "We could do this without replacing anyone. Neji used genjutsu to take a nondescript form and just slipped in. I don't think anyone was the wiser."

"That was only for a few minutes," Sakura countered. "We need someone who can actually talk to the students and the teachers. Someone who can stay undercover for a couple of weeks, if necessary. They'll be bound to notice an extra student milling about. Even if we just do observation and use ninjutsu to sneak around the school the best we can do is overhear conversations. This way is better. With someone who can interact they can direct conversations and get more information. If they are caught while trying to look around it won't look suspicious."

Shortly after, Neji - without the genjustu disguise that made him look like a student - stood with them on the high branches of the trees. "He's a perfect match for Uchiha." Neji was never one to waste words. "We couldn't ask for better. He's pale and dark haired. The physical resemblance is uncanny. I suggest," He turned his eyes to Sakura and Tenten, who'd done most of the planning for the mission. "That Uchiha spends this first week in observation of this boy."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. He would need a week, if he was going to pass as a wizard for any amount of time. He would have to learn the boy's habits and mannerisms. The magic would prove a terrible hurdle, but Sasuke was confident in his genjutsu. He would pass for the other boy.

"Did you find out what the insignias are for?" Tenten asked. At Sakura's questioning look, Tenten said, "Those colorful badges they all wear. Do you see? They wear scarves and gloves to match the colors of the badges. I was just curious."

"There are four variations of the insignia. Predominant colors seem to be green, red, yellow, and blue, a different color for each insignia as well as an animal symbolized on each one. There is a lion, a badger, a bird - perhaps an eagle or a hawk - and a serpent." Neji said. "I did not overhear the reason for the distinction and didn't think it wise to ask so blatant a question. I suppose it must be important."

Sasuke looked out at the students, again. "Which one is he?"

"There," Neji pointed to a lone boy. "That one."

**A week passed-**

Neji watched the school. It wasn't unusual for him to take Lee or Tenten with him while he went to different spots in the forest to watch the school with his byakugan vision. He would spend a good deal of time thoroughly studying what he saw when he looked at the school, but seemed equally interested in the lake and the forest around them.

"Three weeks is an absurd amount of time." Neji repeated what they all knew. "I have already found most of the flaws. There are many tunnels and hidden passages that lead not only around the school, but beneath the ground. They open into the forest and that nearby town."

Gai-san had patted Neji's back, sympathetically. "Now, now. There's plenty of work to do. You won't be bored. Just think, all these faults need to be reported to the client. You'll have to map them all out carefully and that will take time even for you."

Sasuke, also, watched.

Unlike Neji, Sasuke focused on the boy.

After Neji had pointed out the boy, Sasuke had to agree that the similarity was remarkable. While he watched, the others continued the sweep around the school. They never approached more than the edge of the forest, except for Neji's brief walk onto the grounds when he'd found the boy they would use.

Using the sharigan as often as he could, Sasuke watched all the magic he possibly could. From watching what little he could, Sasuke was able to learn a little. He didn't like it. Iruka-sensei always said that a little information was a dangerous thing and Sasuke felt like he had far too little information to go on.

One little mistake, he knew, and he would be found out. The mission would fail. The Hokage would never trust him with anything. Perhaps he would be executed if she thought he'd done it on purpose. Perhaps he would just be cut from the Cell and someone else would be allowed to steal his place.

_Stop it. _Sasuke reprimanded himself at the dismal thoughts. _I can replicate anything. The sharigan will show me how to copy anything. Magic is different, as Kakashi-sensei told us, but it's close. Close enough for me to muddle through two weeks._

Sasuke, always with back-up, followed the boy into the school and learned what classes he had, where he slept, and where he spent his time. He learned the names of the boy's classmates and teachers. He learned the words to many of the magic spells and he learned how he should behave.

The week passed quickly for everyone, even though Naruto still insisted they didn't need three full weeks. While Neji and Sasuke had been watching everyone else had been detailing the more obvious security flaws. The mission was almost completed before the second week even began.

On the first day of the second week, Kakashi-sensei sat by Sasuke at breakfast and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"No, sir. I can do this."

"That's not what I asked. Anyway, you'll have to remember to be careful. Iru-chan won't be happy if I don't bring you home."

"The rest of the village might celebrate, though."

"Maybe. We'll be taking the boy as soon as everyone's eaten." Kakashi-sensei held a transmitter unit, an earpiece and a voice collar, in his hands. There were bright blue ink marks on the unit, but he shrugged. "The transmitters don't work, here. Sorry. One of the spells cast around this school is that technology doesn't work. We couldn't get passed it." The transmitter collar and earpiece was often used for shinobi Cells to communicate during missions. Sasuske had worn them more than once. "We can ward them, like we did to ourselves, so the transmitter itself works. The signal just won't get through. Something happens to it from when you speak into the voice collar and when it should reach the earpiece that destroys the signal. They're useless."

"It's okay," Sasuke told him. "I'll take my chances."

"No, you won't." Kakashi-sensei looked at Sasuke seriously. "You know why we were put on this mission in the first place? Cell 9 could have handled this without us. If the Hokage had wanted to put two Cells on the mission just to satisfy the client, she should have chosen Kurenai's Cell. The Hokage could have had another Hyuuga, Hinata, and Aburame Shino along with his insects. Both of them are far better suited to espionage missions than anyone in our Cell. She chose us. Why?"

Sasuke did know why they were chosen. "To give me a chance to prove I can be relied upon."

"That's right. We can not fail. You can't afford it and we won't lose you. Gai sentNeji out with instructions tolook forsomeone you could impersonate, giving you the most vital role of this mission. Luck gave us a boy who resembles you so remarkably.When our report is handed into the Hokage, you will shine - if we succeed. You'll have a back-up at all times, but they'll have to keep completely concealed unless there is a situation in which you maybe killed. Tenten will watch your back during the day and Sakura will guard you at night while you're sleeping. It's been agreed upon."

"By whom?" Sakura demanded, pushing herself into the conversation. With a piece of rabbit she'd been eating still in hand, she frowned at Kakashi-sensei. "This is the first I've heard of it. Of course I'll do it, but…."

"But," Kakashi-sensei told her in a tone that forbade argument. "This was a command decision. Gai and I agreed and we are still the jonin of these Cells. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sakura bowed her head.

Gai-san slapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Don't look so down-hearted! We are both most happy with the decisions you've made Haruno-kun. You'll make a fine jonin, one day. However, there are some things important enough that there will be no discussion. Now," He looked around at everyone. "Have we all finished breakfast? Yes? Good." His eyes shone brightly and he punched a fist into the air. "This day begins our second week of the mission. Today, we find our target and begin infiltration."

Naruto laughed. "Don't you mean, 'Today we kidnap that unsuspecting boy'?"

**To be continued…**

**To all reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think of this story.**


	4. Severus Snape

**Chapter 4: Severus Snape**

**Week 2, Day 1 -**

With Neji and Sakura, Sasuke left the Forbidden Forest on the first day of the second week, ready to slip into his role. It had been decided that the best place to take the boy would be as far from the school as possible and that was the groundskeeper's home. The others waited in the forest. There wasn't any point in bringing everyone into the open. Even three was too many for a simple kidnapping in Sasuke's opinion.

They hid behind the groundkeeper's house. It was not exactly large, nor was it small. It was round, built of stone, with a thatched roof and a chimney puffing out gray smoke. Though it was winter, Sasuke could clearly see the furrows in the ground where a garden would be planted in the growing season. There were pens set up on one side of the little house. A wide path had been shoveled from the door of the little house up to the school, a long, winding walkway with an inch of snow built up.

"You're sure he's coming today?" Neji whispered. He squatted next to Sasuke next to the stone house. On Sasuke's other side, Sakura was leaning slightly to the left so she could see around the house. Neji snorted and reached over Sasuke to lightly slap Sakura's shoulder. "Don't do that. You'll be seen. I'll do it." He activated his byakyugan and stared at the stone house.

There was a moment's silence while they waited for Neji's report, but Sasuke - for the time being - wasn't interested in the boy. He glared at Neji.

"You have a problem?" Neji asked. It was easy to forget that with the byakyugan Nej could see everything in all directions. He could see Sasuke's expression.

"Don't hit Sakura."

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "He didn't hurt me. It was barely a touch."

But barely a touch was all Neji needed to kill. With the Hyuuga's terrible fighting style, all Neji had to do was graze a fingertip against his enemy's skin and they would be helpless. "Don't touch Sakura." Sasuke repeated. "Well? Is he there, yet? I don't hear any footsteps."

"Not yet." Neji let his eyes turn back to their normal state. "You're sure he comes here every morning?"

"Yes. He's a creature of habit and his habits include morning visits to the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid." Sasuke moved stood and leaned over Sakura to look towards the school. Despite what Neji thought, Sasuke and Sakura were both well-trained enough not to be caught. A simple look would do no harm. They were only just able to see the front door of the little house.

The door of the little house opened and the groundskeeper stomped out. He was huge. Even after seeing him several times, Sasuke was awed by the sheer size of the man. His hands were so big that he looked as if he could crush a horse with his bare hands. Even with heavy layers of leather and wool to shield him from the winter cold, Sasuke could tell that the man was a solid wall of muscle. He carried a shovel that would have been impossible for anyone else to use. It looked as if it had been built just for him.

Sakura, peeking around the corner with Sasuke, stiffened at the sight of the groundskeeper. He was a shocking sight.

They watched silently while he worked on clearing the small build up of snow from around his doorstep then lean the shovel against his home. He smiled, satisfied with what he'd done, then lumbered towards the school, humming happily as he went.

When he was out of sight, Sakura relaxed. "No matter how many times I've seen him, that man is still incredible!" A smile broke out on her face. "I wonder how he is in a fight."

"Clumsy." Neji told her. "He's too big to move properly. He'd be too slow in a fight."

"That's what people say about Choji," Sakura reminded him. She pulled back to their hiding place and, again, they all crouched down together, waiting. "But he's pretty good, if you ask me."

Neji shrugged. Choji wasn't in Neji's league and everyone knew it. "Trust me. He isn't a fighter. He's not trained."

A short while later, they all heard the soft crunching of snow at the same time and fell silent. Neji activated the byakyugan and looked though the house. "He's coming."

Sasuke swallowed hard. It wasn't a difficult mission. It was relatively easy and with few repercussions should he fail. _But I won't fail. I won't. I'll show them I've changed. I'll prove they can trust me._ More than that, he would prove that his Cell and Iruka-sensei weren't wrong. If he DID fail, they would look like fools before the village because they'd believed in him. Perhaps the Hokage wouldn't give Cell 7 important missions. Perhaps Iruka-sensei wouldn't be trusted as he'd always been. _They aren't wasting their faith. I won't make the same mistakes again. I'll prove they can trust me._

Sasuke and Sakura, unable to see with the byakyugan but still wanting a better view of the boy, leapt up and landed on the roof of the groundskeeper's home. They crawled on their bellies until they could see over the peek of the roof where they could watch the boy's approach. He walked slowly with his shoulders hunched and his robe wrapped tightly around himself. He carried a plain satchel with a long strap over his shoulder.

"He's injured," Sakura said with a little frown. "He's got a limp. What happened?"

"A school yard fight." Sasuke answered. "Three-on-one and he took the worst of it. He was in the infirmary the last time I checked on him. While he pretended to sleep they burned his foot." Strange. Why would the boy's attackers go to so much effort and leave an enemy alive? Torture? It seemed the most likely reason and it made Sasuke think less of the students at Hogwarts. Torture was nothing more than unprofessional time-wasting.

More odd than that, why had the boy pretended to sleep while he'd been burned? Sasuke had been sure that he'd been awake.

The boy went directly to the stone house where he waited patiently at the door, his arms wrapped around himself and frowning at his feet. The sunlight on the snow seemed all the brighter when looking at the black clad boy.

Sasuke moved forward, bracing himself against the thatching of the roof. It would have been simple to jump down and seize the boy. Sakura stopped him with a hand on his arm. When he looked at her questioningly, she pointed down the path where the groundskeeper was coming back to his home. The groundskeeper smiled brightly at the boy.

"Didn't have to wait for me." The groundskeeper laughed. "It's not locked."

"That would hardly be polite. Don't normal people wait to be invited in?"

"I guess. You're welcomed here. You know that, right?"

They went in together and the door was closed behind them. Sasuke and Sakura slid down the roof and back down onto the ground, landing silently next to Neji.

"We wait." Sakura leaned her back against the house, balancing on her feet with her arms wrapped around her knees. "We don't want any witnesses. We can wait. He's a loner. We'll catch him alone sooner or later."

The chance came just a few minutes later, in fact.

Not long after they'd gone into the little house, the groundskeeper left his home and made his way to the school. He didn't quite run, but walked very quickly.

"Now." Sakura whispered, pushing herself to her feet. There was a window directly above where they hid, but they wouldn't try it. "No need to frighten him. We'll just walk in. It'll make him feel more at ease."

They entered the cabin with Sakura at the lead and Neji bringing up the rear.

The boy sat by a fire in a chair so large it made him look like a small child. His left foot was bare and set up on a footstool. They could all easily see the white, swollen burn in the middle of the sole of his foot. His schoolbag sat on his lap and a plate of food rested on a large table next to the chair. The moment they entered, he looked up at them sharply with suspicious black eyes. His long, bony hands tightened on the arms of the chair he sat in. "What are you doing here?"

There was a low, menacing growl from a gray muzzled old dog. It had been sitting by the boy's feet, but now stood with a lowered head and its teeth bared. Old it might be, but it had an attitude that would have done any of Kakashi-sensei's hounds proud. The dog lashed its tail back and forth, warily eyeing the intruders.

The boy absently reached down and touched the dog's head. "Hush, Ol' Man. Hush. You'd better go. He doesn't like strangers."

"We came to see you." Sakura told him, brightly. She smiled sweetly and breezed into the one room house with a light step. Sasuke couldn't manage her light-hearted attitude so easily and slid himself into the darker shadows around the perimeter of the room. Neji, still and silent as ever, stood near the doorway and kept his eyes focused on the outside. Sakura asked, "Are you planning to go away for the holiday?"

"For Christmas break? No. I'll stay here." He frowned at her and grabbed his boot, pulling it on as quickly as he could. "Why? Who are you?" While he spoke, the boy kept looking at the door where Neji stood as if hoping for an escape.

Sakura sat down in a chair opposite of the boy and crossed one leg over the other. "We aren't here to hurt you so you can stop looking so bleak," Sakura laughed. "There's nothing to worry about. You can call me Sakura."

The boy's eyes darted again to Neji and his whole posture screamed of wariness, of fear. The boy did well to hide it, but not well enough to hide it from a shinobi. The caution was sensible. Even without his all-seeing eyes, Neji was an intimidating character. Strange that the boy also tensed when he glanced at Sasuke. He wasn't menacing, not like Neji.

"That's Neji." Sakura said when she saw where the boy was looking. "He'll tell us if anyone's coming to interrupt us."

"You don't have to tell him everything." Sasuke muttered, irritably. He knew why Sakura had taken the lead. She was the most friendly out of their lot and, being so, was better able to put the boy at ease. However, Sasuke had always believed in keeping some things secret and he feared that Sakura, in an effort to relax the boy, would say too much.

"It's only good manners. Lies are useless and unproductive at this stage." The smile never left her face. "That grump is Sasuke, in case you're wondering. They're friends of mine. And what's your name?" It was just another ploy to relax him. Sakura all ready knew his name. Sasuke had told her days before.

"Severus Snape." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Does mister Hagrid know you're here?"

"No. We need you, Snape-san. You see…"

"Incoming." Neji muttered.

Sakura frowned. "Out, then."

She was entirely right. While they could probably have taken Snape-san without incident, there was a chance of being seen and there was very little likelihood that Sasuke could turn himself into Snape-san before the groundskeeper walked in. It would have to wait. Sasuke pressed his hands together and transported himself a short distance to behind the cabin.

Neji joined him seconds later. "Three of the four boys you reported earlier."

Sasuke nodded, but steeled himself. Sakura was still inside the groundskeeper's house. Those boys had little in the way of restraint and were therefore dangerous. Sasuke stood as far as he dared and pressed his ear to the wall. He used the tips of his fingers to open the window a crack, just enough to hear Sakura's voice.

"Don't breathe a word about us." Sakura giggled softly and Sasuke could imagine her holding up a finger against her lips. "It's a secret."

She appeared next to Sasuke an instant later with only a small puff of smoke. The three of them crouched close to the window and listened carefully. Sasuke, as he'd been closely watching Snape-san for the past week, recognized the first voice to speak. Sirius Black - school bully.

The dog, Ol' Man, was growling just as menacingly as he had when the shinobi had walked in. The only difference was that Snape-san didn't try to hush him.

"Well, what have we here? Snively, did you come by to harass Hagrid? Or was he the only one who could stand to be near you? You sure smell like an animal." He stomped gracelessly into the little house and his voice oozed contempt. "Oh, breakfast? Too good to eat with us commoners, are you?"

When Snape-san spoke it was sharp and biting - his usual tone for Black-san. "If you're so bored, why don't you go play with the whooping willow? It's great fun. Better still, go tease Malfoy about his hair." Sasuke could practically hear Snape-san grinning. "Do tell me when and where you'll do it, though. I'd give my left foot to see that."

"You know, you're not one to be teasing other people about their hair. At least Malfoy keeps his washed. I think I'll tell Hagrid you're lurking around eating all his food." Just from listening, Sasuke could hear two others walk into the room behind Sirius Black. There was a fourth who didn't walk into the house. The group always stayed together, Sasuke had observed. This was the first time he'd encounter them as a trio instead of a quartet. "I don't think he'd appreciate you dripping your grease everywhere."

"I was invited here, unlike some trespassers." Snape-san answered. "I'll have to tell mister Hagrid he should set up some security spells to keep unwanted mongrels out of his home. At least Ol' Man only drools and bites. Merlin only knows what some mutts would do when let loose in a person's home. Soil the carpet, most likely."

Sasuke had yet to figure out what all these jabs about dogs were about. What was said wasn't exactly insults, as Sasuke heard it, but the tones were definitely insulting. If Snape-san's tongue weren't so sharp, perhaps Sasuke would have had an easier time with the mission. Sasuke preferred to ignore whoever was irritating him and just walk away. Being ignored was often the worst thing that could be done to a person. Sirius Black was the type of person who would be infuriated to be ignored.

They heard the front door open again and the groundskeeper's booming voice, "And what would you lot be doing here? Don't recall having given out invitations to breakfast. Off with you now before you get yourselves into mischief."

"We were just coming for a visit, Hagrid." One of the other boys, James Potter, said, charmingly. "We haven't seen a lot of you lately and thought you might be lonely. I can see we were wrong. We'll just head back and let you get on with whatever you were doing. Come on, Siri. Pete."

There was silence for a moment until the heavy door closed again. "Isn't that odd? They haven't come visiting since their first year and then they were only curious, like all the little ones are. Well, never mind. I've got something from Madam Ratian that should clear up that burn on your foot." Hagrid stomped heavily across the room and stopped near the window. "She said this should clear it up just fine, but wanted me to give you a talkin' to about skipping out when she's not looking. She wanted to give you another once over. Here, what's that look for?"

There was a moment of long, tense silence. If Snape-san told the groundskeeper about their visit, it would complicate matters. Not too badly, but badly enough. Sasuke would have told. He wouldn't have hesitated to tell his superior about suspicious characters invading his home. In fact, if he'd found someone prowling around Iruka-sensei's home, he would have killed the intruder before he reported it.

"Lad?" Hagrid-san asked, sounding concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you have a backdoor?"

Sakura whispered to Sasuke, her breath warm on his ear, "He didn't see any of us leave. He saw the smoke, but that was it. He must think we just vanished."

"Wizards can do that." Neji added. "It's called apparition."

Hagrid-san laughed at Snape-san's question. It was a loud, bellowing sound that showed how terrible Hagrid-san's voice might have been if he weren't quite so good-natured. "You've been visiting me for three years, lad. Right since that first day of your first year. You know I've only got one door. Now, get your foot up on the stool. Why did you put that boot back on? You'll do yourself no favors if you don't rest yourself. Madam Ratian said you could skip classes if it's bothering you too much."

Snape-san answered quickly, "I'll be fine. I don't think that'll work, though."

"No?"

Snape-san snorted. "Madam Ratian keeps outdated salves. What I make is fresher and, therefore, better. I've already tried my own mix on the wound and it didn't work. In fact, it hurt more. It'll just have to heal on its own."

"Well, there you are!" Hagrid-san said, cheerfully. "Of course it hurt. Gotta hurt to know it's working."

Severus scowled and jerked his foot away from Hagrid's hand. "Your logic is flawed. I don't want it."

Hagrid sighed and sat back on his haunches. "What can I do, lad? I want to help."

There was silence for a long time in the hut. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Never mind. I should go to class."

"You haven't eaten, yet. You love eggs."

"I'm not really that hungry. Thank you." They heard Snape-san's slow, limping walk move across the house. The door opened then softly closed.

"He's outside," Neji whispered. "The groundskeeper is not following." The veins around his eyes pulsed. "Hagrid-san is sitting on a large chair with his head in his hands. He doesn't look as if he's going anywhere."

Sakura nodded, sharply. "Let's go."

Snape-san hadn't gone far. When the three shinobi moved around the cabin, Snape-san was only about ten yards from the front steps. Sakura sped up her steps until she was right behind Snape-san and lightly touched his elbow. "Hi."

The reaction was almost violent. He spun sharply around and glared, his black eyes glittered angrily and one hand had slipped into the folds of his dark robes. From the way his arm tensed, Sasuke knew the boy had found something in there and was gripping it. A wand, most likely.

Snape-san realized, belatedly, who it was and his stance relaxed, somewhat. "You again?"

"Yup. Me, again."

Despite her effort in being friendly and her hands clearly being empty of weapons, Snape-san backed away from Sakura. His eyes flickers away from her to Sasuke, then to Neji, then back to Sakura. He focused on her, apparently deciding that she was the leader. "What do you want?"

"You. It's time to go on a little trip."

Snape-san's eyes darted behind them, towards the groundskeeper's home.

"He won't come." Neji said. The veins around his eyes were protruding, pulsing again. Snape-san recoiled a step when he saw the Hyuuga byakugan. "That man is clearing away the dishes from your breakfast. He paused to pat his dog. Now he's started to mop up slush that you and those other boys tracked into his house." The veins around Neji's eyes became normal and he focused on Snape-san instead of what was happening inside the little stone house. "You see? It's no good hoping for a rescue. You will come with us."

"I really haven't the time. Excuse me, I'm late for class."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you have no choice." Sakura lurched forward quickly and seized Snape-san by his skinny shoulders. She yanked him hard enough to pull him off his feet, but it was Sasuke who caught him and held him until Neji tapped the spot on the back of the neck that would leave Snape-san insensible.

The boy slumped at once. He never even had time to even yell. Sasuke carefully lifted Snape-san onto his shoulder to carry him and the three of them made for the forest as quickly as they could. Students would start coming out of the school before long and there was always a chance that the groundskeeper would leave his house and spot them.

They ran until the reached the camp where the rest of the Cells were waiting for them. It was no trouble for Sasuke to carry Snape-san. The boy was lighter than any girl of Konohagakeru.

They took Snape-san to one of the large trees, an ancient thing that must have been a thousand years old. The first branch, several feet wide, was almost twenty feet from the ground. On that branch the rest of Cells 7 and 9 waited. The three of them ran up the tree's trunk and stopped at that first branch, the place Gai-san had chosen as a sort of campsite. It was safer, he said, than camping on the ground.

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi-sensei and lay Snape-san on the tree branch on his back.

"So," Kakashi-sensei was lounging with his back against the tree's wide trunk and his legs straddling the wide branch. "This is him? Good choice." Even as he spoke, Kakashi-sensei kept his one uncovered eye on his book. "Do you plan to wake him or keep him asleep until he gets to Konohagakeru?"

Neji shrugged, but Tenten lightly slapped his arm. "Oh, wake him up. Poor guy might as well know what's going on."

When Sasuke had laid Snape-san on his back his robe had fallen slightly apart, showing his too short black trousers and the scuffed black shoes. There were little pockets on the insides of Snape-san's robes and whatever was in those pockets weight the rob down enough that it hung off the branch. The effect made Snape-san look like he was an immense bat resting on the branch with his wings hanging down.

Just a slight touch was all it took for Neji to wake Snape-san and he woke as if he'd never been asleep. His whole body jerked, seeing all the faces looking down at him, but when he tried to scramble away, he noticed where he was and looked down, he froze. His pale skin went deathly white as he looked at the ground far below. His breath hissed between his teeth and he forced his eyes back up to his captors. "What is this?"

"A kidnapping." Kakashi-sensei closed his book and tucked it back into his vest. "Yours to be precise."

"I see." Snape-san's hands clutched at his book bag, apparently more afraid that it would be taken from him than he was of being kidnapped or falling to his death. His eyes narrowed. "You can tell my uncle this won't work."

_Interesting._

"My uncle sent you, didn't he? There isn't any other reason for a kidnapping. My estimation of him has gone down considerably. How unsubtle." As was usual for him, when in a stressful situation, Seveurs opened his mouth and said exactly what he was thinking. "You think the headmaster won't notice I'm gone? You're all more idiotic than you look and I would have thought that was impossible." He looked sharply at Kakashi-sensei. "What kind of cut-rate kidnappers is he hiring if he's got to resort to old men, children, and," he looked Gai-san dressed all in green. " and… and things like you."

It was enough to make Naruto bristle, Neji scowl, and Kakashi-sensei chuckle.

Snape-san trembled all over either from pent up rage or anxiety about the situation. "Can't you even give me an answer? Are you all so stupid that you can't even speak? What's his brainless plan? Going to take me to him and then what? Kill me? How unimaginative." Snape-san laughed bitterly. "Hasn't even got the courage to come himself. That dirty, lying…"

"You talk a lot." Kakashi-sensei spoke softly, but in such a tone that Snape-san stopped talking. Kakashi-sensei put a finger to his ear and scratched. "Honestly, I don't know what you're going on about."

"True," Gai-san nodded. "We haven't anything to do with your uncle."

It made Snape-san all the angrier and Sasuke hadn't thought that was possible. "Don't treat me like a fool!"

"Then don't act like one." Neji spoke in a low, no-nonsense tone. "Tenten, are you sure this will work? He acts nothing like Uchiha."

Tenten nodded confidently. "It'll work. Haruno-san and I have worked out all the details. This one is perfect. Uchiha can keep up the act and it's only for a couple of weeks."

"Right," Neji nodded briskly, making the two long strips of fabric hanging from his hitae jerk. "Take your clothes off."

Really, Snape-san couldn't be blamed for his reaction. Anyone would panic and Neji wasn't the most tactful of people. Snape-san pulled his wand out, but never had the chance to use it. Sasuke snatched it from Snape-san's hand, easily.

Sasuke looked at the wand appraisingly, turning it this way and that. "This is what they use to channel their power. A wand. I'll need your other stuff, too."

Snape-san wasn't a coward. He leapt at Sasuke, but Naruto had grabbed him and threw him onto his belly on the branch. Then, Naruto sat on Snape-san's back to keep him from wiggling free. When Snape-san started to reach into the folds of his robes Lee took hold of his wrists to stop him.

The whole situation would have been a lot easier if they hadn't been so concerned with the terms of the contract. No one was to be hurt and that included Snape-san.

"Let me go!" Snape-san yelled as loudly as he could, but Lee and Naruto weren't about to let go. Snape-san kicked and thrashed as furiously as he could.

"Geeze!" Naruto complained. "Do you always make so much noise? It's not like we're going to hurt you or anything. Calm down and we'll let you up."

"Unwise," Neji muttered.

"Shut up," Naruto snarled. He'd never liked Neji. "Just because we've got a job to do doesn't mean we have to scare the poor guy."

While they argued, Sasuke curiously activated his sharigan and examined the wand. It was nothing more than a stick. It looked dead. "It's only wood." Sasuke couldn't understand. When used by one of the wizards or witches, the sticks would light up brilliantly. Once, when he'd first started watching Snape-san, Sasuke had wondered what it looked like when a wizard focused and released all that magic that he'd seen hovering around them. He'd looked with the sharigan and had almost been blinded by the flash of intense light that shot out of the wand. "How does it work? Why?"

Kakashi-sensei said. "I couldn't tell you. You'll have to make do. Boys, let him up."

Naruto and Lee quickly did as they were told and let Snape-san go, but the moment they did, his hand snaked inside his robe and he pulled out one of the many tiny vials he kept there. Sasuke knew about all those little glass vials. He'd been watching long enough to see Snape-san making the mixtures and taking tiny samples to keep. Snape-san was obsessive, checking them every morning and night as if he were afraid they'd be stolen or damaged.

Snape-san threw the vial onto the branch and a choking storm of dust erupted from it, taking them all by surprise. They shouldn't have been. They'd seen and used similar weapons on missions, but never coming from a vial.

_Interesting._

Sasuke, as he held his arm over his mouth and nose and leapt away to the branch of another tree, found himself wondering what other things Snape-san kept in those dozens of little bottles.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw that both Cells had leapt away from the branch except for Kakashi-sensei who still wore the mask over his face and didn't seem bothered by the dust. He stood in front of Snape-san and held of both of Snape-san's wrists far enough over the boy's head that Snape-san was forced to stand on the tips of his toes.

"That was clever." Kakashi-sensei sounded like he was laughing. "You're a bright boy. I think you'll make life interesting at the village for the next two weeks. Pity I won't see it."

Snape-san snarled and kicked, deliberately catching Kakashi-sensei in the crotch. It made Sasuke cringe, but Naruto was laughing hysterically when Kakashi-sensei released the boy and doubled over.

"I hate children." Kakashi-sensei muttered.

Snape-san, once dropped, turned to run away from Kakashi. There wasn't much room to run. As he ran further out onto the branch it narrowed and he lost his footing. He would have fallen if Lee hadn't leapt from where he'd gone to escape the dust back to the large branch and caught him by the back of his shirt. "Let me go! Let me go, now! You babbling ape! Let go!" It seemed he would rather fall to his death than be captive. Sasuke could understand the feeling.

"Ah! Such a brave fighter! Gai-sensei, he shows great courage!" Lee was obviously charmed by Snape-san's fighting spirit.

"That he does, my youthful charge!" Gai-san stood beside where Lee was kneeling, holding Snape-san as he dangled in midair. "As heart warming as it is to see that even wizard youths have such inspiring energy, I really think you ought to stop and think, young man." He crouched down to talk to Snape-san. "You'll do yourself harm. We only want your clothes."

Neji nodded and dropped down from the branch he'd been on to stand beside Gai-san. "You should not try to avoid what is inevitable. Pull him up, Lee. If he won't behave, I'll put him back to sleep and you can have Hinata-sama wake him up at the village."

Snape-san snarled at Neji, "No matter what you have planned, it won't work."

"Of course it'll work." Tenten replied, easily. "You're absolutely perfect. A loner with no close friends who tries to keep out of sight, generally. You go out of your way to avoid attention. You're exactly who we've been looking for. We have to hurry though or you'll be missed. "

As soon as Lee pulled Snape-san back up to the tree branch everyone had gathered on it, again. There was just enough room for them all to gather around, surrounding Snape-san. Sasuke didn't like it. He hated crowds. Hated the feeling of being trapped. Luckily, Sakura stood next to him and that gave him a bit of comfort.

Naruto, as soon as he could, easily snatched one of the little vials from Snape-san's robe and held it up to the sunlight. "Do all these little bottles make smoke? That's kind of handy since you don't have any chakra." He shook the vial, curiously, and smiled at the little orange bubbles.

Snape-san's eyes shot wide open. He made a sort of choking sound, then surged away from Lee. Snape-san clearly wasn't trying to attack Naruto which was why Lee didn't stop him and why Sasuke didn't throw Snape-san out of the tree. Snape-san snatched the vial out of Naruto's hand, turned, and threw the vial as far from the tree as he could.

It exploded gloriously several yards away from them.

"Wow." Naruto stared at the charred branches and half-destroyed trees. "Just… wow."

Snape-san glared at him. "Are you entirely stupid or just insane! You do NOT agitate Ocean Tears!"

Naruto, used to more vicious insults, brushed the comment aside and asked, "Why do you keep stuff like that in your pockets?"

"Because I like a little excitement when idiots pick my pockets." Snape-san told him, sharply. "Maybe you've done me a favor, though. That explosion will attract attention. They'll come here, soon."

"Who?" Sasuke asked. He really wanted to know. "I've been watching for a week. Who are you close enough with that they'd search for you?"

Snape-san's shoulders drew together. His glare was fierce. He straightened his back and met Sasuke's eyes. He didn't answer.

Tenten, as direct as ever, spoke first, pushing forward until she stood in front of Snape-san. "Let's get to the heart of matters, shall we? We aren't going to hurt you. If we'd wanted to, you'd have been dead a week ago. We could have killed you without you even being aware that you were being killed. We didn't and we won't. All we're going to do is take you away for a couple of weeks. You can think of it as a vacation. If we do our jobs right, no one will even notice that you've gone missing."

"What jobs?" Snape-san asked.

"We're just going to look around your school a bit. That's all." Tenten looked closely at Snape-san. "Uchiha, your nose needs to be changed."

"Yes." Sasuke said. "I see what you mean. It's not a problem." He frowned and stepped closer to Snape-san, putting his hand out.

Snape-san flinched and stepped back.

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes a little. "I need your nose. Hold still." He reached again, but again, Snape-san backed away and glowered.

"He needs to get a sense of your nose." Lee stood beside Snape-san and spoke softly. "He won't hurt you. All you have to do is stand still."

Snape-san shook his head, holding his book bag in front of him, as if that would protect him.

Gai-san laughed deeply, throwing his head back as he did. "Ah! I'm moved! Such loyalty! Such devotion to one's schoolmates! Obviously, you don't want to betray your schoolmates or your teachers. You'd rather fight us, though you understand you have no chance of winning, rather than let us have a chance of getting close where we might hurt someone. I'm touched."

The look Snape-san gave Gai-san was almost laughable. His lip curled up and he regarded Gai-san with disgust. Clearly, the idea of protecting his schoolmates was not a pleasant thought.

"You know," Kakashi-sensei said. "I think you're right, Gai. After all, who would want to leave such a place. They treat you so well, don't they?"

Snape-san glared and clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Now, now." Kakashi-sensei laughed. "Don't look so cross. We understand how reluctant you are to leave them. After all, they've always been so kind to you. When you need them they're always there for you."

Snape-san said, "Your pitiful attempt at a psychological trap will not work. Obviously, you've been watching me. You know exactly how I'm treated. That's hardly the point. I'm not going to let you just take me away."

Naruto scratched his head and frowned. "We aren't working for your uncle. We aren't going to hurt you or anyone in that school. Look, it's just a job. We're just going to look around. You might as well make the best of it."

"And he will." Neji was suddenly behind Snape-san and brushed his fingers against Snape-san's lower back. Instantly, Snape-san's legs collapsed under him. Again, he almost fell off the branch. "We haven't the time for this nonsense. You will be still and silent. We can do this just as easily with you asleep."

Snape-san gaped at his legs. "What have you done?" He turned angry again when he looked up at Neji. "What have you done!"

"I've put them to sleep." Neji answered easily.

Snape-san turned almost purple with anger. His hands grasped the strap of his book bag so tightly that his knuckles turned white. However, he didn't try to speak and when Sasuke approached him again, he didn't jerk his face away. Sasuke's fingers traced over Severus's crooked nose. "Stop moving. You're making this hard."

"Well?" Kakashi-sensei asked when Sasuke drew away from Snape-san.

"It's workable." Sasuke stepped back from Snape-san and he put his hands together. His fingers flashed a series of signs so quickly that Severus could only see a blur of fingers. There was a sudden puff of smoke around Sasuke. No one but Severus seemed surprised to see it. When it cleared Sasuke stood, the same as he had before, except for the nose.

Severus blinked.

Sasuke touched his new nose with the tip of his fingers. "How does it look?"

"Perfect," Sakura told him. "That's detail number one. Number two is the voice."

Sasuke had never had need to disguise his voice, but he understood the necessity. Snape-san had a very distinctive voice. He squatted in front of Snape-san and put his hand over Snape-san's throat. "Speak."

"What?" Snape-san obviously didn't like having his throat touched anymore than he liked having his face touched. He didn't pull away, but Sasuke could feel that he was sweating and shaking just from the touch. If he could have, Sasuke was sure that Snape-san would have jumped out of the tree rather than have anyone's hands on him.

"Say something. Anything."

"I've got nothing to say."

It was enough. Sasuke stepped away from Snape-san and spoke. "I've got nothing to say. How do I sound?"

"Just like he does." Naruto assured him. "Can you keep it up?"

It would take a lot of chakra and concentration, but Sasuke was sure that he could. The last detail was the hair. Though the color and length was the same, that was about it. Hair oil from Gai-san would be the finishing touch to the disguise.

Where Gai-san kept his hair oil on that skintight suit of his, Sasuke didn't even want to think about. Gai-san produced the bottle and handed it gravely to Sasuke. "Precious youth, take great care of this. The secret to my luscious, silky hair." He dramatically struck a pose with one hand on his forehead and gave a toss of his hair. "To think that one so young, so full of life and potential, should be honored in being allowed to touch my oil!"

It sounded vaguely obscene.

Sasuke turned the bottle in his hand and looked at it, trying to figure out how to use it. His appearance had never been a great concern in his life.

The problem was quickly solved when Gai-san snatched the bottle back from Sasuke and laughed heartily. "Ah! The trials of youth! I fondly remember teaching Lee the secret techniques of hair care. Now, student of my esteemed rival, you, too, shall bask in my wisdom!"

Sasuke knelt down and allowed Gai-san to do his work. Gai-san poured oil onto his hands and rubbed it into Sasuke's hair, flattening it until oil ran down the sides of Sasuke's face and down the back of his neck and Naruto had to wipe it off with his shirt sleeve. Gai-san used his hands to pat Sasuke's hair down until it was hanging and stringy, just like Snape-san's.

"Now the robe." Sasuke said. "I'll need that."

Snape-san, naturally, fought for his robe, but it wasn't much of a fight. They were faster and stronger than he was. Snape-san was left sitting in his shorts until Tenten told Sasuke, "Give him your clothes, Uchiha-kun. Fair's fair. You can't expect him to go to the village like that."

He did it almost without thought, stripping out of his wide necked shirt, boots, and baggy black shorts, though he was modest enough to do so only after he'd put Snape-san's robe on. "Here."

Before they knew it, Snape-san was dressed in Sasuke's clothes - though he didn't look happy about it - and Lee took hold of Snape-san's arm. "We have to leave now."

Snape-san looked back in the direction of the school. Whatever he was thinking, he kept to himself. After a long moment, he let out a defeated sigh. "How long will you keep me?"

"Two weeks." Kakashi-sensei answered. "It's not all that long."

"Two weeks?" Snape-san gave it careful consideration. "The Christmas holidays will be over by then." He nodded briskly to Lee. "Fine. Let's go then. Going with you has got to be better than going with Uncle Marcus." But he shot them another glare. "If you hurt mister Hagrid, I'll strip the flesh from your bones with a mixture of goat's milk, ear wax, and lilac leaves."

It was a creative threat, if nothing else.

Lee flashed Snape-san a bright smile, then gave his arm a jerk. He pulled Snape-san onto his back so that he was riding piggy-back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape-san demanded. He smacked Lee over the back of the head, but Lee didn't even acknowledge that he'd been hit. "Put me down! Make that one fix my legs and I can walk!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Lee hoisted Snape-san up until he could securely put his hands under Snape-san's legs to hold him steadily. "It'll be much faster if I carry you and this way, you won't be tempted to kick me and I can get us to the village much faster than if you were trying to keep up. I'm sure Hinata-sama will be pleased to let your legs work as soon as we get to the village."

"At least give me my bag!" Snape-san demanded. He stared at his fallen book bag with fear. He was terrified of being forced to abandon it.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled the book bag over his shoulder as he'd seen Snape-san wearing it. "I need your schoolbooks."

"Then keep them. I only need one. Give me my potions book. There's a double in there. I only need the one with the notes in the margins."

Sasuke couldn't think of a reason not to. So long as there was one book, it should be enough to get him through the mission. He handed the bag to Snape-san and let him rummage through it until he pulled out a tattered book and hugged it against his chest. "That's all I need."

Lee gave everyone a thumbs-up. "Good luck to you all. We'll see you back here in two weeks." After a wave good-bye, he and Snape-san were gone.

"What are you waiting for?" Tenten prodded Sasuke's arm. "Sorry. Sorry." She held up her hands in defense when Sasuke rounded sharply on her. He hadn't meant to. "Didn't mean anything."

"No. It's all right." Sasuke picked up Snape-san's cloak and carefully pulled it on. The tiny bottles, each in their own little pockets made no noise at all. He wore it just as Snape-san had worn it and replaced his open-toed boots with the ankle boots Snape-san had been wearing. They were tight and had to be laced up. Sasuke stopped before putting on the left boot. "He was burned."

"What?" Naruto asked. He crouched down next to where Sasuke had sat to put on the boots.

"On his foot," Sasuke answered. "I watched his classmates burn his foot while he slept in the infirmary. He was limping, earlier. I need some fire." The disguise had to be perfect, after all.

Gai-san broke a smaller branch from the tree, but handed it to Kakashi-sensei instead of Sasuke. Of course Kakashi-sensei, the genius copy-cat, could breathe fire just like Sasuke could. It took only a small breath to set the stick a flame. "Take a deep breath and give me your foot."

Sasuke leaned backwards, balancing himself with his hands, and held up his foot for Kakashi-sensei. It didn't hurt as much as Sasuke had thought it might. He did clench his teeth together at the first touch. It was nothing. Pain was nothing.

Naruto leaned close enough that he pressed against Sasuke's arm and watched Kakashi-sensei carefully. Sakura slipped her hand over Sasuke's.

At last, Kakashi-sensei took the fire away from Sasuke's foot and looked at it. "It's done. You'll be able to operate with it?"

"Of course." He'd survived the chuunin exams. He would survive a simple burn. Sasuke took Snape-san's bookbag and put the strap over his neck so the strap went across his chest as he'd seen Snape-san wearing it for the past week. "I'm ready."

It was well past dawn when Sasuke, trailed at a respectable distance by Tenten, left the Forbidden Forest. He stood on the edge of the forest for a moment and tightened his hand around the book bag's strap. He would have felt better with Sakura as his shadow or if the communicators had worked and he could talk with Naruto. As it was… he felt very alone.

Tenten was out of sight and she would stay there unless he needed help - which wouldn't happen. It was only two weeks. One week of which was a vacation week for the students. They were mostly going home for Christmas - a cultural celebration. Something to do with presents, mistletoe, and eating. It would be useful for Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, and Gai-san who were all handling the physical area around Hogwarts. They would be able to slip inside more easily and find hidden security concerns. Sasuke's job would be made harder. How could he infiltrate students who weren't there?

Determined, Sasuke hunched his shoulder and lowered his head, slightly. He started towards the school in the same precise, proud stride he'd seen Snape-san walk with so many times.

Two weeks. He only had to last two weeks.

**To be continued…**


	5. The Scent of Ink

**Chapter 5: The Scent of Ink**

**Week 2, Day 1, continued…**

Sasuke met no trouble walking from the Forbidden Forest to the school. No one spoke to him or even really looked at him. He made sure not to look to interested in what was going on around him, but to keep a close eye on his feet. How funny not to see his toes.

The magic seemed to be everywhere. No matter where Sasuke looked there was someone using their power doing something silly. They made feathers float and practiced turning rocks into marbles. It was a waste, but, Sasuke thought, perhaps wizards had an unlimited supply of magic and they could afford to waste their power.

Naruto had almost unlimited chakra and he was able to keep going where any other shinobi would have been exhausted and probably unconscious.

If the wizards had similarly inexhaustible power, it would be wise to note. It didn't have much to do with the mission, but if an enemy wizard were to attack, it would be important. Perhaps some kind of spell that would disable the attacker's power should be suggested.

"Snape, if you don't want the book, just say so. Don't walk away from me."

Sasuke hadn't even noticed the other student, to be honest. He recognized the voice from when he'd seen Snape-san in the school's infirmary. "Hello."

Lucius Malfoy smiled with brightly and strode briskly to Sasuke's side. He held out a heavy book. "Well? You're the one who wanted it."

Sauke took the book and tucked it under his arm with a nod then started to walk away, again. Malfoy-san caught Sasuke's arm to stop him. "You're not walking away from me, are you? Are you sure you don't want me to do something about those Gryffindors? You can't just let this go on. I can take care of them a lot more effectively than you. Just a word to Potter's father and it won't happen again."

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Malfoy-san from behind greasy, lank hair. "No." Sasuke told him. The voice was perfect, he was sure, but this would be the real test. From what Sasuke had seen, Malfoy-san was closest to Snape-san out of all the students. "I can handle them myself."

"You always have to take the hardest road, don't you. What are you doing up and about, anyway? Madam Ratian always give a day off if you've been as badly hurt as you were."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. He dipped his head a little lower, but eventually looked up. "What do you want?"

"Can't I inquire about a friend without a reason? I've noticed you're limping. You weren't the last time I saw you. It was just your head that had been split open. What did those four do?"

"Let me deal with them on my own."

"If that's what you want." Malfoy shrugged carelessly. "Just remember that you can call on me if you need something. I'm always good for a favor." Malfoy-san smiled broadly and Sasuke could understand why this boy would be a leader in the school. He was charismatic - a charming dandy. However, from what Sasuke had seen over the past week, there was more to Malfoy-san than charisma. "Come with me."

"I have a class."

Malfoy-san shook his head, but kept his hand firmly on Sasuke's arm. "It's only charms. You could easily pass if you missed the next seven classes. Come on." When Sasuke didn't immediately follow when pulled, Malfoy-san looked at him curiously with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Are you going to ignore me, Snape? Severus?"

It occurred to Sasuke that maybe he'd missed a few things during his observations. He had, of course, noted that Snape-san tended to spend a good deal of time with Malfoy-san, but he'd thought little of it. Maybe he should have thought more. Even though Snape-san didn't appear to enjoy Malfoy-san's company, Malfoy-san would wait for Snape-san outside classrooms and deliberately sit next to him at every meal Sasuke had seen Snape-san take in the Great Hall. He seemed to go out of his way to spend time with Snape-san.

"Would I dare?"

Malfoy-san smiled. "You make me sound like a monster. I just need a word in private."

Private, it turned out, was the Slytherin House deep in the dungeons. Sasuke let Malfoy-san lead him through the halls and down into the dungeons. They went down many stairs until they came to a hallway filled with tapestries, all of them nearly large enough to hang from ceiling to floor. Each one was different. Some were of landscapes, some were portraits of people, and some were abstract works. Near the middle of the hall was a painting of writing, twisting snakes. Malfoy-san led Sasuke past the painting.

The entrance into the Slytherin House was a portrait; a woman with her arms around a child. The woman smiled at the boy and patted his hair, lovingly. She smiled at Malfoy-san and then at Sasuke. "Good morning, boys." Her eyes fell on Sasuke and she smirked knowingly.

It made Sasuke nervous. Surely, she hadn't seen him when he'd snuck in while following Snape-san. He'd been very quick and very fast. After he'd found out that the many paintings around the school were able to talk and move, he'd had to be extra careful not to get himself caught. They could easily report him to an authority.

"Baroness." Malfoy-san gave nodded greeting with a disdainful tone. He didn't seem to catch the look the Baroness was giving Sasuke. "The password is Rayngar."

"Correct, mister Malfoy. Kindly enter." The woman waved her hand a little and the tapestry opened. A wide split formed down the middle through which Malfoy-san stepped.

It was an ingenious protection for Slytherin House. The entrance was not a door or even a hidden door in the wall. Instead, it was the portrait itself. Which mean, theoretically speaking, if the portrait were rolled up and hung elsewhere, the Slytherin dormitory could be opened from anywhere. Plus, all the other tapestries were like camouflage to disguise the true entrance.

The Slytherin common room was impressive and Sasuke looked around, approvingly. Solid stone all around. Easily defendable. The room was cool, but not cold, with rich carpets on the stone floor. It was a large, open room with a fireplace at one end and several plush sofas spread around the room. There were heavy tables with clawed feet and elegant paintings on the walls. There were no windows, no light at all except for candles that burned so brightly that they filled the room. On either side of the fireplace were two doors.

On a sofa in front of the fire two girls were lounging, almost laying down with their feet curled up next to them. A dark haired girl with shining eyes smiled and winked at Malfoy-san. "And what might you be up to?"

"Nothing to worry you, Black." Malfoy-san answered easily.

She raised her chin, haughtily. "You're doing something with Snape and you don't think I should worry? Come on. What's the plot? Maybe I can help."

"No plots this time." Malfoy paused only to take hold of Sasuke's arm, again, and pull him. "We're just going up to have a word. About what I spoke to you about last night."

Understanding dawned in the girl's eyes. She frowned a little and looked Sasuke up and down. "But… Snape?"

Malfoy-san made a show of wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. It was all Sasuke could do not to cringe. "He's a friend of mine, Black. You're not going to insult him, are you?"

"No. Of course not." Black acquiesced quickly. "If you think it's wise..."

"And why wouldn't it be?" The other girl on the sofa spoke softly, but she had a cold look on her face. "Snape's as good as they get. If you haven't seen that your eyes aren't open, Bella. Go on, Lucius. I'm sure Snape's smart enough to understand."

Malfoy-san gave the second girl an elegant bow that made her blush before walking Sasuke to the dormitory of the Slytherin boys. It was the first time Sasuke had been there openly. They were opulent rooms with plush rugs and velvet curtains for privacy around each bed. Malfoy-san took his arm off Sasuke's shoulders as soon as they were out of sight of the girls and wiped off his sleeve with his hand.

"I sometimes think you deliberately put stuff in your hair to make it look like that. Take a seat. I received a letter from my mother at breakfast. Of course, you weren't there." Malfoy-san yanked open the curtains of one bed and sat on it. He pulled a small scroll from under the pillow and unrolled it, smirking at Sasuke, knowingly. "You did very well, holding your tongue out there, I mean. Usually Black gets you into a temper without even trying. You didn't say one word to her. I'm very proud of you."

Sasuke didn't know what he should say to that, so he kept silent and nodded.

"Were you with Hagrid at breakfast?" Malfoy-san's tone had changed slightly. It sounded sharper.

"Yes."

"You must stop seeing him." Malfoy-san frowned disapprovingly. "He's beneath you. Despite everything you're better than Hagrid. People still talk about that. You snubbing your classmates and professors to dine with that… that person. You must care more about your reputation."

"I don't like them." Sasuke knew it was something Snape-san would say. He seemed to be a blunt, honest sort of boy. "I'd rather eat with slugs than in the Great Hall. I do go there for lunch and dinner."

"True. Now, listen to this," He unrolled the scroll and read from it. "Lucius, Hope you're doing well in your studies… bla, bla, bla… ah! This is the important bit. You're to bring that boy with you when you return home for the holidays. Our guests, whom we've told you much about, are eager to meet someone that you think so highly of. If the situation requires it, advise me and I will smooth the details. Kindest regards, Joliet Malfoy." Malfoy tossed the scroll onto the bed beside him. "She write as if it were a business letter. Anyway, you heard it."

When Sasuke didn't answer, unsure what to make of it.

Malfoy-san rolled his eyes. "For a genius, you sure are thick. You are invited to the Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holiday. Feel free to thank me now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Malfoy-san slapped his hands together. "Now, I'll buy you come decent clothes at Hogsmead Weekend. You'll need a suit and some new shoes. You are not being presented to my mother looking like that. And your hair…"

"Thank you, but I must refuse." Sasuke knew he couldn't take up an offer to go home with just any old classmate of Snape's. Apart from there being a greater risk of giving himself away as an imposter, he had a mission to complete and the mission depended on him being at Hogwarts.

Malfoy-san's reaction was interesting. His smile vanished and he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back a little. His eyes narrowed, thoughtfully. "What game is this?"

"No game."

"You can't refuse me." Malfoy-san seemed astounded by the very idea of it. "Are you trying to joke? You aren't very good at it. You leave that to me, won't you? Now, you'll have to get your hair trimmed. Mother doesn't mind long hair so you can keep it to your shoulders I suppose."

He went on and on while Sasuke thought. He couldn't leave. No matter what guests Malfoy-san's mother wanted him to meet. No matter if it was expected that he would go or not. He couldn't leave Hogwarts.

"You should feel honored. Any of the seventh years would give their front teeth to meet the people you're going to meet."

"Who am I going to meet?"

"The future! You remember. I was telling you about them yesterday." Malfoy-san's eyes shone disturbingly brightly. "You're just not valued here, Snape. Not one of the professors can see how much you're worth. Now!" He held up a hand. "Don't mention Slughorn. He's a fool, he doesn't count. If you even think to mention Hagrid, I'll hex you myself." He looked confidant, as confidant as Naruto when he would say that he was the next hokage. "You just wait - you'll go far and I'm the one who will you get there."

From the brief glimpse Sasuke had seen of Snape-san's life, it must have been a temptation too great to turn down.

"You'll be the envy of all Slytherins when they find out you met them. One of them in particular. There will be several of us there, but at least I don't have to remind you not to tell any of the professors. Monday morning we'll be leaving and I'll return you Tuesday night. You'll have plenty of time to get your studying done or whatever it is you do when you're alone. Go and get to your class."

Sasuke turned to leave, but as he did, Malfoy-san's voice stopped him.

"Snape, whatever's wrong with your foot - get it fixed. Honestly, limping around like a lame horse is pathetic. You do have a Slytherin impression to uphold. Mine. Since I allow you to hang around me, you reflect on me. I won't have you making me look bad. Get your foot fixed."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Malfoy-san who was laying on his bed, rereading the letter from his mother. He didn't look up as Sasuke left.

Sasuke left Malfoy-san still lounging on his bed, but unsure about what the whole thing had meant. There was some significance in what had happened, but it was entirely possible that the whole things were nothing more than Malfoy-san trying to take care of his friend. The references to two friends whom many of the students would be eager to meet, but warnings not to tell any of the professors, alerted Sasuke.

When he walked into the Slytherin common room, Sasuke was ignored by the two girls. It was as if they didn't see him. Perhaps they'd only noticed him before because of Malfoy-san. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

Sasuke had found the first major security flaw. Student fighting was ignored.

Granted, at the Academy, the students fought, but that was monitored. The sensei's encouraged good fights, but that was part of the course work. If Iruka-sensei found out that his students were brawling because of personal reasons, they'd be lucky if he didn't cane them.

Worse, the fighting was done with magic. This wasn't just taijutsu fighting with a few punches or kicks. Wizards, even as students, were capable of great power. Their fighting could easily lead to accidents that could kill someone. An attacker could easily kill someone and disguise it as a student fight, thus concealing their presence.

Sasuke left the Slytherin House without speaking to anyone but hadn't gone more than a few paces before the school's healer, madam Ratian, found him. She was a strong looking woman with a square face and serious, angry eyes. For a moment, she just stood in front of him and tapped her foot on the stone floor. "Well? Where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Class. This IS a school. I thought I might try to learn something." It was fun, Sasuke realized, to say exactly what he was thinking without . For the first time in his life he could say exactly what he was thinking without worrying about what people would think or how his words might reflect on his family. "Why? Did you want to go swimming? It's a little too cold, but thank you anyway."

"I'll have none of your flip answers!" She took another step towards him and crossed her arms over her chest. She was tall and narrow with a stiff black gown and a white apron. "You were told you stay in the hospital wing. Bad enough that you decided to take that useless jaunt to the Ministry, but then I have Hagrid telling me that you're limping around with a burned foot. If you'd just stay where I put you this sort of thing wouldn't happen."

"It was while I was under your care that I was given this burn. You don't keep a very close eye on your patients, do you?"

"You and your mouth! You'll never change." She flushed and seemed outraged. "Why didn't you say something?"

Funny that she didn't ask who had done it. "Because it's not your affair." Because Sasuke was fairly certain that Snape-san wouldn't want anyone to fight his battles for him. He would get his revenge by himself. Would Sasuke have to do that, too? Maybe he could let it ride out for two weeks and let the real Snape-san take care of it when he returned. "Was there anything else?"

Her eyes blazed. "Young man, you will get yourself to the hospital wing, now, and have that foot looked at. It was against my better judgment to let you out to the Ministry in the first place. I only let you go because the headmaster said I should. What are you waiting for? Come along!"

Sasuke didn't move. "I have to get to class."

"You have to get your foot seen to!"

Without hesitation, Sasuke kicked off his boot and held up his foot for examination.

Madam Ratian rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly…" But she took out wand and aimed it at Sasuke's foot. He had to steel himself when she did. It was a weapon as surely as if it had been Tenten with a shuriken or Lee's fist.

"You didn't use the salve I sent with Hagrid, did you?"

"I've been busy."

She snorted. "Well, see it to quickly - before class! - and stop getting yourself into such trouble. I see you more than any other student. At least three times a week you're taking up one of my beds."

"I apologize for using up your bed space. I'll try to limit how often I'm attacked. If you prefer, I'll just find a quite corner to bleed in. Now, if you don't mind, the injury is hardly life threatening. I've proven I can walk." Sasuke looked up at her without really raising his face. "Your efforts…"

"Are no longer needed? Don't you give me that! I'll have you know that Hagrid burst into my office demanding to know why I'd let you wander about if you weren't completely healed. I don't need to be lectured by that creature about how to do my job! Honestly, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

Quite probably. "If I'm a lost cause, put your efforts into someone else. I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sasuke turned sharply enough to wrench himself away from madam Ratian and continued into the school. "I certainly don't need an overbearing nag chasing after me." Yes, that was definitely something Snape-san would say.

The first class of the day was charms. One that required wand and magic. The stress of keeping up his disguised nose and voice was using up a lot of chakra. The idea of having to use more chakra to imitate magic worried Sasuke. He knew it would be draining and, therefore, make his work harder. There was a simple solution that should allow Sasuke to skip actually doing magic. With luck, he would be able to use the excuse for a day or so.

**Remus Lupin-**

Charms was one of Remus' favorite classes, but he could barely concentrate so close to the full moon. He felt impatient and irritable. His skin itched and everything became hypersensitive - especially his nose. That was how he smelled the ink.

Hogwarts was full of ink. Every student used an inkwell to write with. It would have seemed strange if there hadn't been any smell of ink in the school. However, this was like a flood of scent and it was strong enough to make Remus stare at the door of the classroom. Even with his friends sitting behind him, messing around, he stared at the door. Ink mixed with another, unfamiliar, scent.

When the door opened, Remus was surprised to see Snape, looking at sour as ever and reeking of ink. They'd all presumed that he was still in the hospital wing from the previous night, but he looked healthy enough, except for a limp. Remus was confused. The person standing in the doorway looked like Snape, but the person didn't smell a bit like him.

James said, loudly, "Look who decided to show."

Professor Halford, the charms professor, looked less amused than James and it was no wonder. Snape was the one person who was never late to class. He was normally there ahead of everyone else, reading through his text book when everyone else was strolling in. To see him standing in the doorway after class had begun was unbelievable.

Snape glared at them through his normal curtain of stringy hair and a particularly nasty sneer. His eyes slowly traveled around the room, pausing only a moment when they fell on each of the Marauders. "Well… a warm welcome. I'm flattered."

"What's wrong?" Sirius called out from just behind Remus. "Forgot where class is?"

Snape's hand clenched at his side and his eyes narrowed. "No." Snape inhaled deeply through his oversized nose. He smirked as he let out the breath. "I had to work myself up to being in the same room as you. The smell… well, it gets to me."

Sirius growled and began shouting insults, but was told to be silent by Professor Halford who tapped his fingers irritably on the work table. "Mister Snape, where have you been?"

"Detained." Snape answered, sharply.

"And why might that be?"

Snape raised his chin a little and managed to look as if he were looking down at Professor Halford. "Because apparently someone thought stealing my wand would be amusing." He shot a murderous glare at Sirius, then shifted it to James. "I couldn't say for certain who, but…"

"Hey!" James slapped his palms onto the table he and Sirius sat at and jumped to his feet. "We didn't take anything!"

Snape cocked his head to the side. "I never accused you. Guilty conscious?"

James looked ready to spit. "You lying…"

"Enough!" Professor Halford shouted. "Mister Snape, take your seat. Pay as close attention as you can, you're still be expected to know this even if you have conveniently lost your wand. Mister Potter, no more outbursts. We won't have accusations flying. You can take it up with your heads of house."

The lesson started normally enough after James huffed and loudly fell back into his seat with Sirius whispering in his ear. Snape slunk by, going to his customary seat in the back row - well away from where James and Sirius sat - and fell silent.

The lesson went normally after that though it did seem odd not to have Snape perfectly performing every exercise Professor Halford set them to. He simply watched everyone or kept his eyes on his text book.

"It's creepy." Remus heard James whisper to Sirius. Sometimes they forgot that Remus could hear so well due to his condition. "He's just… staring. You didn't take his wand, did you?"

"How could I? You k now he keeps it in that bag and he guards that like it's treasure. I'll bet he hasn't lost it at all. He's just being lazy. Who would want it?"

"Someone who wanted to cause trouble. That's why I thought you'd taken it."

While they whispered, Remus had been puzzling. He was fairly smart, he knew, and most things he could find a sensible explanation for. Why Snape should smell like a gallon of ink escaped him, however. The scent of ink was almost overpowering. Even stranger was that it wasn't the same ink that Hogwarts supplied to its students. Perhaps Snape had gotten it as a gift or he'd bought it at the last Hogsmead weekend.

Remus took another sniff of the air and frowned. It smelled like Snape had been bathing in it. Beneath the smell of ink, though, there was something else. The base smell, the scent that belonged to Snape alone, was different. No one could change their base scent. At least, it was very hard to do. Even with potions - which Snape admittedly excelled at - it was almost impossible to change a person's base scent. More to the point, no one really bothered with the potion. It took weeks to brew and who would they want to hide their scent from? A nosy werewolf boy? There just wasn't a reason to waste all that time and effort. Snape didn't even know Remus was a werewolf.

The rest of the class went peacefully, but after it was over James and Sirius showed that they hadn't forgotten Snape's insinuated accusation. Professor Halford escaped into his office by a small door in the corner as soon as he ended his lecture. Snape hurried to leave class, as was normal for him, but as he moved closer to the door he was hit by a spell.

Sirius hit Snape with the spell. It struck Snape square in the back and sent him off his feet, hurdling through the air until he struck a wall. His hit with a terrible thud and slid limply to the floor where he landed in a heap, his body draped over his book bag.

He didn't get up. Remus feared that his friends had gone too far. There was blood running from Snape's mouth and a terrible bruise all ready forming on the side of his face.

No one spoke, they all watched in horrified fascination until Snape moaned and his eyes crept open.

Sirius was right there and grinned. "Don't accuse us of stealing, again." He and James left the room with Peter trailing eagerly behind James. "Come on, Moony."

"You go on," Remus told him. "I'll catch up."

The classroom emptied quickly until it was just Remus, staring at Snape, and Snape, still bleeding. He should help. It was the right thing to do. Even if Snape was stupid enough to goad James on when he must have realized what would happen. It had been three years. Snape HAD to know what would happen when he irritated those two. It was his own fault that he'd been hurt.

_I couldn't have stopped them, anyway. It happened so quickly. They'd have just hunted him down later. Better that it happen now and not in some dark hall late at night._ Even as he tried to convince himself, Remus felt like being sick. _He wouldn't want pity even if I offered it. He wouldn't want help. He's never asked for it. _But Remus couldn't shake the guilt._ I wonder if anyone's ever offered to help._

He realized, very suddenly, that Snape was watching him. Remus felt frozen, half-expecting Snape to throw a curse at him, wand or no. He wouldn't have been surprised if Snape surged to his feet and started spitting swears.

Instead, Snape didn't move at all. "Are you planning to just stare?"

There was acid in that tone. It was that voice that made everyone want to strangle him or, at least, knock him down a little. He was so proud of himself. So sure that he was right about everything. His confidence would have been annoying in a professor. In a boy their own age, it was unforgivable.

Remus wished he had some of that confidence. "No. I'm planning to go to Runes." Remus finished collecting his books and papers and shoving them into his bag. "You should go to the hospital wing."

"Why?"

The question took Remus off guard. "You're bleeding."

"So? Why are you pretending concern?"

Remus stiffened. "I'm not pretending anything. Look at you! You could have serious injuries."

Snape looked like he would laugh and Remus flushed, shamed without Snape having to say anything. It wasn't the first time Snape had gotten serious injuries as a result of the Marauders. It likely wouldn't be the last time. Remus had never done anything to stop his friends. He had stood in the background and watched and when it was over, Remus had followed James and Sirius away. The same way he always had.

_I have to. They're my friends. If they were angry with me… Sirius is hot-tempered. He might tell in a fit of anger. He might let it slip that I'm a werewolf._ Remus had faith that Sirius wouldn't do it on purpose, but Sirius was thoughtless. He did so many things without thinking. _I can't lose them. If I did, I'd really be alone and I don't think I could handle it. _He stared at Snape's dark eyes._ I couldn't stand to be as alone as he is._

Snape pushed himself up until he was sitting. "I suppose your conscience is bothering you. Funny. I didn't think a lowly creature such as myself deserved a Gryffindor's compassion." He paused and looked thoughtful. "Tell me, what did I do to earn your friend's attention?"

Remus frowned. "You're Slytherin."

Snape got to his feet and wiped the blood away from his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. "What do you think I'm going to do? Destroy the school because I'm Slytherin?"

"Who knows? Slytherins will do anything to get what they want." Everyone knew one couldn't trust Slytherins. They were sly and underhanded. Everyone knew it.

Snape said nothing, but turned and left the room.

After he'd gone Remus sniffed the air, again. _Ink._

**Sasuke-**

Interesting to note that the students apparently judged each other on the House they belonged to. Sasuke wondered if it was general belief or just the opinion of Lupin-san that Slytherins were heartless. It could, of course, be the truth - however unlikely that seemed. If all Slytherins were untrustworthy, then they would be a large security risk to the school and should be noted.

_Malfoy-san said other Slytherins would be jealous when I meet these people he wants me to meet._ _He obviously doesn't want school authorities to know what he is planning. I'll have to find out what he's planning. It can't be just Slytherins who are untrustworthy. Gryffindors attacked Snape regularly, from what I've heard. I'll have to find out about the other two Houses as well as the professors._

So far, he didn't think much about the Charms professor. Sasuke knew he'd hit the wall hard. He'd only been able to keep all those little bottles in the pockets of Snape-san's robes from breaking by catching himself with putting up his hands to cushion the blow when he struck the wall. Even if the Charms professor hadn't heard Sasuke hit the wall - and Sasuke was sure he must have - he should have been more alert to danger, more aware of what his students were doing, if the school's headmaster was afraid of an impending attack.

Sasuke's next class, Herbology, was out at the greenhouses. It was snowing again when Sasuke left the school. Sasuke was thankful for the cold. It seeped into the tight boots he wore and numbed the burn on the bottom on foot.

He had to dig in Snape-san's book bag for the gloves and scarf and was, once again, amazed by it. He would have to get a bag like Snape-san's. It was impossibly big on the inside and seemed to hold everything Snape-san owned. There were books, scrolls, inkwells, quills, clothes and many, many small bottles like the ones Sasuke currently carried in the cloak.

By the time he arrived at the greenhouse the rest of the students were crowded around a long center table where many potted plants were waiting for them. It was a class that the Slytherins had with Ravenclaws. It was also the class that had Sasuke wondering what Snape-san had done to make himself universally loathed.

Gryffindors glaring at him, he understood. Snape-san had clearly made enemies with the leaders of that House. Slytherins scowling at him, Sasuke could understand. Snape-san didn't fit in with them with the exception of Malfoy-san's dubious attentions. But Ravenclaws? What had Snape-san done to earn those foul glowers?

As soon as he entered the greenhouse, Sasuke found out. One of the Ravenclaws, a sharp featured girl, strode up to him and poked a finger in his chest. "You've got one chance. Admit it."

Sasuke had no clue what she was talking about. "Why should I?"

The girl's lips pressed together. "Don't think you're so clever. We all know you cheated on the Herbology exam. You're an idiot with plants. The whole school knows it. You cheated, somehow."

It seemed that Slytherins stood up for each other in public. Snape found that he was suddenly surrounded by other Slytherins, all of them glaring at the girl and the other, angry, Ravenclaws. No one said a thing, but the Ravenclaw girl moved away to a group of her housemates and began whispering together. Occasionally, they would look at Sasuke, then whisper again.

_Blatant plotting. Iruka-sensei would have failed them._

The class had barely begun before Sasuke was aware that the girl who'd spoken to him was watching him. He went about his work trimming some plant called a Fireweed. It was a beautiful flower, Sasuke thought. Long green leaves trimmed in red with orange blossoms here and there. The plants gave off heat, a comfort in the cold weather, but the Herbology professor warned them that the plants were also flammable. To keep them from spontaneously bursting into flame, they had to be kept trimmed.

"Be careful with your work," Professor Shell told him before they'd begun trimming. "Fireweed needs to be treated gently. Even when trimmed, they aren't quite stable."

All through the class, Sasuke knew he was being watched. While students walked around the greenhouse getting this or that, the Ravenclaw girl who'd confronted Sasuke kept a close eye on him.

After nearly an hour, someone passing by grabbed Sasuke's arm. When he turned to them something splashed onto his face.

It was cold as ice, then burned. He could feel it seeping into his eyes like liquid fire.

"What is it? Mister Snape, what's wrong?"

Sasuke could hear Professor Shell's voice, but covered his face with his gloved hands. He clenched his teeth to stop from yelling, but it hurt. The pain was incredible.

"Mister Snape, look at me."

All of a sudden, the pain increased. It was like having razor blades cutting at his eyes. Sasuke let out a moan, but managed to control himself. Hunched over he slid his arms over his face to completely cover himself. When he opened his eyes to look at the ground, Sasuke saw nothing but white. A thick white fog that covered his vision like paint.

_Blind. I'm blind._ Cold fear spread over him. Without his eyes Sasuke knew he was worthless. He couldn't do missions without his sight. What if the stuff had destroyed more than his ordinary vision? What if it had ruined the precious Sharigan? _They've taken my eyes._

Hands took hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Mister Snape, stop it this minute! Look at me!"

Sasuke shook off the professor and staggered away, only to bump into the table. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" But the hands grabbed at him again and Sasuke struggled not to hurt the professor. _They'll see. The Sharigan might be visible. I can't tell! If they see the Sharigan they'll know I'm not Snape-san. The mission will be failed. My last chance… gone…_

"Someone call madam Ratian." Professor Shell sounded irritated more than anything. "Mister Snape, if you'd only let me look we could see what damage is done. Mister Louis, what were you doing with Vulcan Tears, anyway? I was saving that for Professor Slughorn."

"Sorry, sir. I thought it was just a jar of water for the Fireweed. It was an accident. Kelp tripped me."

"I did not!"

Sasuke ignored the argument and kept his hands pressed to his face. If only he knew whether or not the Sharigan was open. He had to get away. He had to stop the pain!

There were whispers and laughs in the background. They were laughing at him. Everyone was laughing. Everyone was laughing.

Sasuke twisted away from Professor Shell and ran. He ran into the table, then into people, and finally was stumbled by the cold, glass wall of the greenhouse.

"Not so high and mighty now!"

"Look at him! That'll teach him not to cheat."

"Looks like he's drunk!"

And they laughed. It was almost deafening.

The pain was lancing deep into his brain, making Sasuke dizzy and unsteady. Sasuke kept one arm covering his eyes, protecting them from further harm, and reached one hand out. Cool glass under his fingertips. Sasuke made a fist and smashed the glass. It fell like rain, a sharp sound as it fell to the ground.

The laughter turned to yelling but Sasuke didn't listen. He kicked and broke more glass before the spells took hold of him. A spell was shouted out and Sasuke found himself paralyzed with one arm over his eyes and one leg raised, poised to kick at the glass wall.

"Causing trouble again, mister Snape?" Madam Ratian's voice asked, sharply. He heard her shoes tapping on the floor, getting closer and closer to him. "I told you to keep out of trouble. And causing all this mess! What were you thinking? Now, just hold still and stop this senseless panicking. I'll have you sorted out in no time." There was another spell and Sasuke could move, but madam Ratian's voice sounded as if she were right in front of him.

He wiggled and squirmed away from her hands trying to pry his arm away from his eyes.

There was a crash and sudden heat seemed to explode from behind him.

"The Fireweed!" Professor Shell shouted. "Fire! Everyone out!" The hands at Sasuke's arm were gone. He heard people running and screams of fear.

It gave Sasuke the time he needed to burst through the glass wall. He felt the glass slice his cheeks and arms, but it was a pale pain compared to the blades that seemed to be jabbing into his eyes.

Sasuke ran. He ran clumsily, slipping on the snow and falling, but he ran as far from the noise of the fire and the screaming students as he could get.

There was silence from one direction and a cold wind from the other. Likely, Sasuke thought, the wind is blowing over the lake. The forest would be a shield against the wind.

So he ran towards the direction the wind was not coming from, hoping for the best. Sasuke fell after only a moment of running in the ankle-deep snow. It sent a shock of pain through the side of his head where he'd been slammed against the wall. Sasuke, on his knees, took handsfuls of snow and and pressed it against his eyes. The pain dulled, but didn't vanish. Again, Sasuke put snow to his eyes and, again, the pain lessened.

The shouts of the students and the angry crackling of fire was far behind, but Sasuke got to his feet and started running. He ran until he ran into waiting arms that wrapped around him and held him still when he tensed to fight.

"Stop it!" Tenten snapped. "Don't fight me. You're safe. We're in the forest. What happened?"

"Someone put a liquid in my eyes. I can't see anything." He blinked again but the pain wouldn't fade and Tenten gasped. "What is it?"

"Your eyes. They're white." Tenten pulled his arm. "Let's get you back to base. Gai-sensei will know what to do."

"No!" Sasuke pulled his arm sharply away, but stumbled over the stump of a tree and landed on his knees. "I want Kakashi-sensei!"

"Don't be stubborn." Tenten scolded. "Those people will coming looking for you soon. They'll think an injured student is lost in this forest and you left footprints bold enough for even one of them to follow. We have to go, now."

"I know." Sasuke pushed himself to his feet. "Just… don't touch me."

"Let me do my job, Uchiha." Tenten told him, flatly. She took his arm again and pulled. "I won't hurt you, you know. Who do you think started that fire? A thrown kunai was enough to knock over one of those flammable plants. Now, let's go."

**To be continued…**


	6. Not Right

**Chapter 6: Not Right**

**Rubues Hagrid-**

Rubeus stared out of his window, but wasn't really looking at anything. In one hand he still held the ointment Madam Ratian had given him for Severus' foot. The boy hadn't even stopped for breakfast. Funny, that. He always stayed for breakfast. Maybe the foot was hurting more than he'd let on. Maybe Rubeus should have made him stay longer, forced him to have the ointment on his burned foot.

_About as much chance of that as there is of teaching a cat to juggle. _Rubeus almost laughed at the thought. Severus wasn't one for obeying orders, no matter who gave them.

Absently, Rubeus tucked the jar of ointment into a pocket and stood. He'd have to track Severus down and try to talk to him. Not that it would work. It rarely did. Rubeus' shoulders slumped a bit more. Maybe he was just making things worse by pestering the lad. Maybe things would be better if he left Severus alone.

With those depressing thoughts, Rubeus stood at his window and looked out at his home. The snow still fell, but in small flakes. It would stop, soon, but the clouds were dark and Rubeus knew there would be rain. Hogwarts had been his home for so long that he'd long ago stopped thinking of ever leaving. He loved Hogwarts. He loved the castle, as ancient as memory itself. He loved the land, nearly unspoiled and rich with life around the castle. He loved the animals; each owl, cat, frog, snake, unicorn, thestral, and all the uncountable others. He loved the clear blue sky and he loved the raging storms. Most of all, Rubeus loved the land. The professors came and went as easily as the seasons turned. The students, though often a joy, left more quickly than the professors. The land…. the land stayed. The animals stayed. And, always, Rubeus stayed.

Rubeus knew that many of the animals he saw in the Forbidden Forest were the descendants of animals he'd tended. The sons and daughters of lucky critters he'd found and nursed to health. It made him feel important. It made him feel needed. So he loved Hogwarts for the opportunity it gave him to feel needed.

_And now I'm needed for Christmas Trees. _So it was really no wonder that when the Christmas holiday approached it was Rubeus who was asked to venture into the Forbidden Forest to find a few evergreens to decorate for the students. _Maybe I'll find Severus and bring him with me. Get him away from stuffy classrooms for a bit._

That thought cheered Rubeus enough to get him away from the window and start dressing for his trek.

_Take him to see that waterfall near the clearing. He'll like that. The ice will have frozen it over, by now. _It would be beautiful, the frozen water caught in mid-fall. Better if it were a sunny day - the sun would sparkle on the ice. Rubeus decided then that he would wait to take Severus out. He would collect only half the trees the headmaster had asked for, then collect the other half the next day with Severus. He hoped Severus would like it. That the little frozen waterfall would make Severus smile just a little.

The boy needed it.

Severus used to smile at pretty things when he was a little first year. True that the first year had been hard on him, but nothing like the following two years had been. Rubeus remembered watching little Severus stare at clouds creeping across the night sky and pass over the moon when he was supposed to be asleep in bed. He'd seen Severus out more than once watching fireflies blinking in and out of the darkness like tiny stars fallen to Earth. Young Severus ventured closer to the Forbidden Forest than any of the other students and stared into the darkness and the shadows, transfixed.

"What are you looking at?" Rubeus had once asked.

Severus had smiled and pointed into the forest. The shadows moved under the moonlight as a strong breeze made the trees sway to and fro. The shadows cast by those trees seemed to dance. "It's beautiful."

It had been almost two years since Severus had been caught watching the clouds. Two years since he'd been orphaned. Two years since the lad's life had fallen down around him. Rubeus wouldn't pretend to know what was for the best, legally, but he did know what was best for Severus and he couldn't understand why no one else saw it. He couldn't understand why a man as good and kind as headmaster Dumbledore had sent Severus away from Hogwarts for two years into the care of a man like Mister Prince .

Severus had to be kept away from that ruddy uncle of his.

**Flashback-**

_Rubeus had found the boy one morning early in the summer. It hadn't been more than two weeks since the students had been taken away by the Hogwart's Express. Funny to have the place so quiet, but Rubeus could appreciate it. He made his daily rounds about the school, checking to make sure the House Elves had remembered to lock all the doors and to see that no students had left any nasty surprises around._

_He hadn't expected to see the skinny, sallow skinned boy sleeping under a rather overgrown azalea next to the front step. All he saw was the foot, at first. A black shoed foot, with laces untied, peeked out from under the dark green leaves. The foot didn't move as Rubeus had gotten closer, but when he got within a few feet, he saw the foot shift, go still, then slowly draw up under the azalea and Rubeus knew he'd been spotted._

"_Now, don't you worry. It's just me." Rubeus used the gentlest voice he could. "Why don't you come out and we'll have some breakfast?"_

_A moment's hesitation. "Eggs?"_

"_Sure, if you want." Rubeus knew the boy with just that one, sleepy word. He'd had the boy over to his hut often enough in the past year. "Come on out, Severus."_

_Severus looked worse than Rubeus had ever seen him when he did crawl out from under the azelea. He was a naturally thin boy, which never looked quite healthy to Rubeus, but now he looked like a wraith. Wrapped in his school robes and wet through from the previous night's rainstorm, he looked like a half-drowned kitten. His eyes were the worst sign of what had happened. Those coal black eyes were empty._

"_Lad, what are you doing here?"_

_Severus looked up at the large front doors of Hogwarts. "I can't get in."_

"_It's locked. It's all locked up in the summer."_

"_Oh." Severus sat in the mud and lowered his eyes. His narrow shoulders hunched, as if he were trying to curl into himself._

_Rubeus couldn't stand to see anything in pain, be they person or animal. "Why don't you come with me? Got a right nice fire built up and we'll heat up some water so you can have yourself a bath - wash that mud off." Rubeus knelt down and held a hand out, but Severus cringed away. "Hey, now." He tried to smile, though he knew something was terribly wrong. "Is only me."_

"_I know who you are. I'm not stupid." There was no fire in his voice. Young Severus stared at his muddy shoes. "I just…"_

_Rubeus waited for a moment, but Severus never finished what he'd started to say. "Severus? Come along. Ol' Man's been lonely without you."_

"_Right." Severus shakily stood up and tried in vain to brush some of the mud from his clothes. "Eggs? That would be nice. Thank you, mister Hagrid." They walked side-by-side towards Rubeus' hut. Halfway to the hut, with birds singing overhead and a warm morning breeze, Severus said, "My uncle killed them."_

_It stopped Rubeus cold. "Who?"_

"_Ma and pop. He killed them." Severus looked up at Rubeus with terrible, empty eyes. "Ma didn't like uncle Marcus much. They fought. I was scared. I wanted to help, but ma locked the door. I couldn't get out. They were both so angry. There was a crash and yelling. Then… everything went quiet." Severus shivered. "Ma was dead when I came out. Pop… " Severus hugged the coat. "I don't know where he is."_

_Rubeus quickly looked Severus from head to foot. "What about your uncle? Did he hurt you?"_

"_No. He said Slytherins could be useful. He said he was going to take me to his house, that I'd live with him from now on. He said pop killed ma and ran away. Said pop didn't want me." Severus looked sharply at Rubeus and glared fiercely. "He lied."_

"_Yeah. I think you're right on that." Rubeus ran a hand over his head and tugged on his beard, wishing he knew the right thing to say. He had to say something. There had to be a right thing to say, but Rubeus wasn't a professor. How was he supposed to deal with this kind of situation? "Don't you worry. I'll send for the headmaster and he'll sort it all out. I'm sure he'll make everything right."_

"_No," Severus said dully. "I don't want him. I can do this myself."_

"_Do what?"_

_Severus spoke calmly without a hint of emotion and that, more than anything, frightened Rubeus. "I'm going to kill Uncle Marcus. May we have toast with the eggs?"_

_It made a chill run down Rubeus's spine. "Toast? Yes. Sure thing. Got some jam, too."_

"_I like jam. Strawberry?" Severus stopped walking and looked up, glaring at the sky._

"_Yup. And apple jelly."_

_Severus stared in silence for a long while, so long that Rubeus was worried. "You're very nice to me."_

"_Well… you're a good boy."_

"_Maybe. I'm still going to kill my uncle."_

"_I wish you wouldn't."_

"_I know. Can we have eggs, now?" Severus' eyes were shining by then. His voice was choked and strained. His long, spidery fingers clenched and unclenched spastically._

_Rubeus wanted so badly to make Severus feel better. To feel less like killing people. No child should even think such things. But Rubeus wasn't smart. He could only offer what meager comfort he could. So he put his arm around Severus and they started walking again. "Yeah. We can have those eggs."_

_Rubeus watched Severus' face while they walked, but didn't comment when tears began to streak down the boy's cheeks. Severus stopped walking and lowered his face. His shoulders began shaking and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Can I stay with you?" Severus asked, softly. "Just tonight?"_

"_Sure thing."_

_Severus cried, then. His shoulders shook and he sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Rubeus lowered himself to his knees and put his arms around the boy, holding him because he didn't know what else to do. _

**End Flashback-**

What the headmaster was thinking sending poor Severus to that uncle of his every summer was beyond Rubeus. It wasn't right. Severus told Rubeus that he just ran away every year before his uncle could find him and he'd spent the summer just wandering. Of course, the headmaster was smarter than he was and knew what was for the best, but it sat so wrong with Rubeus.

"He's in shock, Hagrid." The headmaster had said when Rubeus had told Dumbledore what Severus had told him. "The poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Don't worry. There's absolutely no evidence that mister Prince has done anything to hurt that family. He's got Severus' best interests at heart. If he wanted to, you know he could just come here and take Severus out of school, but he doesn't. He wants Severus to get a good education." The headmaster patted Rubeus' arm. "It's all for the best. Trust me."

Rubeus even tried to take Severus, himself. "I'll take him in myself. If mister Prince wants what's best for Severus, he can't want the lad wandering homeless all summer. Let Severus stay with me. Right smart lad like him… he'll think it's a treat to help me out with the chores."

But the headmaster had shook his head. "Mister Prince isn't willing to give up what little time he can have with his only nephew. You can't begrudge him that. The law is very clear on this, Hagrid. He must go with his family."

"But…"

"Please, there is nothing you can do. Mister Snape must go with Mister Prince."

Rubeus trusted headmaster Dumbledore. He was a good, honest man. He was also wrong. Rubeus knew the headmaster was wrong and he knew Severus was in danger every summer and there seemed to be nothing he could do to help. Severus didn't even want his help.

"I won't have you getting involved." Severus had told Rubeus, firmly. "I can take care of myself. You stay here and I'll see you in the autumn. Trust me. I'm strong." He'd looked straight at Rubeus with a determined expression. "Uncle Marcus is dangerous. I don't want you to be hurt."

At least, that uncle Marcus didn't make a fuss about Severus staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. For the past two Christmas', Severus had spent the week at school and Christmas morning with Rubeus. Undoubtedly, it wasn't as good a Christmas as the boy deserved, but it was all Rubeus could give. A tree, a fat goose, and some presents. What was Christmas without presents? Nice warm mittens, a book he was certain the boy would appreciate, and a pet.

The pet slept in a basket by the fire and Rubeus checked on it again before getting ready to leave for his duties. She woke with a yawn, showing off rows of tiny, needle-sharp teeth, when Rubeus took the lid off the top of her basket. Her large black eyes blinked up at him, somewhat disapprovingly, and she flicked her fluffy tail. The kit let out a squeaking noise, then lay her head back down to return to her nap.

"Oh, right you are. Just get your sleep now. A few days more and you'll meet a new friend. I'm sure you'll like him." Rubeus laughed to himself as he put the lid back on the basket. She was beautiful and - if he was any judge of animals - a smart little thing. Severus would adore her. Every child should have a pet.

He set out some beef for Ol' Man before he got dressed to go on a tree hunt. Huge boots were first, then his long, shaggy coat, and woolen hat. He wasn't as vulnerable to cold as regular humans, but Rubeus knew he had the potential to be in the forest for hours and even he couldn't underestimate the cold. He filled his large pockets with some bread and a few bites of smoked ham to tide him over until he was able to get a decent meal. He planned to be out for most of the day just finding the trees he wanted for the Great Hall as well as for the four Houses. If he had time, he would bring some greenery home for himself and make a few wreathes.

Outside his hut, Rubeus stopped almost as soon as he'd closed the door behind him. Still on the front step, Rubeus froze and raised his face a little. He drew in a deep breath. Smoke. A quick look around was all it took. There were great plumes of smoke rising from one of the greenhouses.

Rubeus ran, dropping his ax and his coat in the snow. Rubeus was not meant for running. He lumbered as quickly as he could to the greenhouse where hoards of students watched it burn, huddled together in little groups. All of them were wide-eyed with fear.

"Get back!" Rubeus bellowed, waving at them with his hands to shoo the students further away from danger. "All of you, now. Back to the castle and someone get the Headmaster!"

"I think I can handle my own emergencies!" Professor Shell snapped. He was a bad tempered man, too well thought of for his own good, in Rubeus' opinion. He looked at the students then. "Well? Get the headmaster. All of you to the castle!"

The greenhouse was far enough from everything that letting it burn wouldn't do any damage, but Rubeus worried all the same. "Shouldn't you do something?" Rubeus asked the Herbology professor. Even if there wasn't a spell to put out fires, there was a whole lake full of water and Rubeus was sure a simple floating spell would have the fire put out in no time.

"If you're as useless as that," Professor Shell glared at Rubeus. "Then leave. No we can't just put it out without planning! Imagine the damage to my plants!"

Rubeus blinked and suppressed a groan. Sometimes, the professors confounded him. The plants were likely all ready destroyed. "Everyone got out?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Professor Shell waved the question aside. "I just know it was that Snape boy!"

Rubeus frowned and tensed. "What's that?"

"He was causing a fuss. He'd managed to get some Vulcan Tears splashed on his face and he panicked. Honestly, a simple visit to the hospital wing would have cleared it up. You'd think he wasn't paying attention last week in class. Really, if he would have just calmed down…"

Rubeus knew young Severus could get himself into a right tizzy when rubbed the wrong way, but he also knew that Severus was careful and level-headed most of the time. More than anything, he knew that Vulcan Tears, a sap harvested from the Fireweed, hurt like anything on skin contact. If it had gotten on his face… "Well, what happened to him? Where is he? I didn't see him in the crowd."

"Took off somewhere, I should think. Even before the fire, he was actually punching holes in my greenhouse. The audacity!" His attention was suddenly off Rubeus and he rushed away. "Headmaster! You've got to do something! My plants!"

Rubeus didn't listen. He looked around at the students, most of them moving back to the castle, but didn't see the skinny, black-haired Severus. It would have been like Seveurs to hang about to watch the blaze. If he'd caused it - which was very unlikely - he would have put it out. Severus was such a clever lad.

The fire was put out easily and the students all returned safely to the castle. The headmaster and professor Shell followed them back and soon it was only Rubeus standing alone near the greenhouse.

_Not right. Something's not right. _He looked around at the smoldering greenhouse, the distant castle, then at the forest. He looked up at the dark sky then down at his feet, all the while drumming his fingers on his hip. _He's not here. He wouldn't run away. If he'd done something wrong, he'd come to me. I know he would. Not here. Wasn't here when everyone else was running about._ Rubeus looked at a broken pane where professor Shell had said Severus had punched through. _That glass is two inches thick. I helped set it in place. Severus can't have broken it._ All thoughts of Christmas trees left Rubeus. He walked around the smoking greenhouse, frowning, pulling lightly on his beard. _Severus isn't that strong. No one here is, except me. He absolutely can't have broken that glass without a spell and professor Shell said he used his fist. Not right. Something's not right._

**Tenten-**

**In the Forbidden Forest-**

High in the tree they'd chosen as their base, Tenten had delivered Uchiha to Haruno-san. Haruno-san hadn't hesitated before putting her hands on either side of Uchiha's face and when he'd flinched at the touch, Haruno-san had whispered comfortingly and stroked his cheeks.

_Once upon a time, any girl of Konohagakure would have killed to have their hands on his face. Now, they turn their faces from him when he walks down the street. They wouldn't want to be within ten feet of him. _Tenten thought it was rather sad.

Haruno-san's little hands glowed with power as she brushed across his wounds. There were minor scratches from the run though the forest when he'd stumbled because he didn't trust Tenten to lead him. There were more serious injuries - deep cuts over his forearms and one across his forehead where glass from the greenhouse had cut him upon his escape from the fire. The pale green power emanating from Sakura's hands was gentle and powerful, erasing Uchiha's wounds as if they'd never been.

Tenten couldn't look away from the scene, but she did keep her distance and stood on a branch several meters away. It was strangely intimate. She'd never seen anyone so close to Uchiha before they'd started this mission. It wasn't just Haruno-san. Tenten had seen Uchiha sitting very close to Uzumaki and whispering this or that. Uzumaki sometimes laughed hysterically, nodded or shook his head silently, or whispered back. She'd watched Uchiha fall asleep actually leaning on Hatake-san's shoulder.

Tenten watched Haruno-san peer into Uchiha's eyes. Uchiha should have been executed. The ANBU should have dispatched him without a second thought. Instead, he was given back to his Cell and was pardoned of his crime.

Whether that was a kindness or not, Tenten hadn't decided.

It wasn't as if it was much of a life. He spent time with no one but Umino-sensei outside his Cell. He rarely ventured out of Umino-sensei's home. He seemed to be in a constant state of depression and when, on very rare occasions, he did have to leave the safety of his Cell, he was subject to stares and insults. So far as Tenten knew, no one had dared to try their hand against him. Disgraced or not, he was still an Uchiha. He lived without honor and the constant knowledge that he had ruined his family's name. Surely, death would have been kinder.

"Did that liquid have a scent?" Haruno-san was asking. "A taste? Anything?"

Uchiha licked his burned lips. "Sweet. Like honey."

Haruno-san pursed her lips and drummed her fingers on her knee. Finally, she let out a growl. "I'm not Tsunade-sama. I don't dare try to heal you. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I think I might be able to heal your eyes, but I'm just not sure."

"I trust you."

"I don't. Eyes are complicated. YOUR eyes are even more complicated. I could do more damage than good. I could permanently destroy what's left of your eyes. I could ruin your sharigan and then…" She let her voice trail away, but the meaning was clear.

Without the sharigan, Uchiha had no value to the village. He would likely be kept at the village as nothing more than - Tenten grimaced at the phrase that sprung to her mind - a breeder. They would save him until they could get children from him to carry on the sharigan. After a child was born, the village would have no further reason to risk keeping a known traitor alive.

"We've tried washing out your eyes, but it did no good. I think," Haruno-san bit her cheek, uncertainly. "I think you may have to return to that school and allow them to treat you. They surely know more about whatever was thrown on your face than I do." She shook her head and looked in the direction of the school. "But if they find the sharigan… they might…. I don't know enough about how they work their healing. Damn it! I don't know enough about the sharigan!"

"Sorry," Uchiha didn't lower his face. "No one ever told me much about it."

Tenten didn't know much about how the Uchiha's had ordered their clan, but she did know a bit about the Hyuuga's and suspected that they were similar. The Hyuugas never sought medical attention from the medi-nins, if they could prevent it. Instead, injured Hyuugas were almost always returned to the Hyuuga estate where they were treated by their own family. Most likely, the Uchiha Clan had intended to educate Uchiha about the sharigan when he showed signs of it. Sadly, his power had developed long after they'd all been murdered which meant that Uchiha might never learn important secrets about the sharigan unless, somehow, Hatake-san, with his stolen sharigan eye, knew something or Uchiha Itachi suddenly turned into the doting big brother and turned up to give lessons. Both cases were unlikely.

Tenten jumped to the branch where Uchiha and Haruno-san were, causing Uchiha to start. He tensed and reached out suddenly to take hold of Haruno-san's arm. "I think we need approval before this goes further. I'll find Gai-sensei and Hatake-san. Stay here."

She ran through the forest without fear, but wishing the communicators worked. What a lot of trouble it was to be without them. With the communicators she would have easily been able to instantly recall Gai-sensei to base or simply get his judgment about what to do. As it was, Tenten didn't believe in brooding on things she couldn't change. So she ran and knew Gai-sensei would see her long before she saw him. He was a greatly underestimated man.

Before too long, Tenten came upon Neji and Uzumaki. Uzumaki was crouched on the ground behind heavy brush while Neji stood in the branches of a concealing tree. They were watching a herd of centaurs. Tenten landed on the branch next to Neji and stared. She'd never seen centaurs before. Of course, she'd heard of them, but she'd never actually seen one. Magnificent creatures, they were, too. All of them, even the females, were heavily muscled, graceful, and powerful.

"Why are you here?" Neji whispered.

"I need Gai-sensei. Have you seen him?"

"To the west."

Tenten still didn't move for a moment. The centaurs were talking amongst themselves while younger ones played, running round in circles. "How's it going with your partner?" Tenten gestured to Uzumaki below.

Neji scowled. "He is not my partner. We happen to be forced to be in the same place, at the same time, during the same mission. There is no other relationship."

"So stubborn. Keep that up and he'll hate you."

"Good. I all ready hate him."

It was all because of Hinata-sama, though the sweet girl probably didn't know there was any ill feeling between Neji and Naruto. Gentle Hinata, who would have been more at home in a flower garden than in battle, was very nearly the center of Neji's life. Both Tenten and Lee knew that Neji would die for Hinata-sama, but they were also both certain that he wasn't in love with her. Everything that affected Hinata-sama affected Neji to some degree. He worried if she caught ill or if she was bullied. He worried if he thought she was getting too skinny and he'd worried when Umino-sensei had announced the Cell Hinata-sama would join. Worst of all was the rare times when some hapless fool would express any kind of interest in Hinata-sama. Even though Neji had told them that he was concerned that she would never be able to get married because she was weak, he was the one who actively discouraged suitors.

"He's an idiot." Neji had told them after he'd frightened away yet another suitor before Hinata-sama even knew she was being courted. "He clearly doesn't deserve to hold my cousin's hand, let alone marry her."

That fierce protectiveness was what had made Neji hate Naruto. At the chuunin exams, Uzumaki had cheered for Hinata-sama until she'd forced the fight between herself and Neji. He had wanted Hinata-sama to bow out of the fight. He'd wanted to leave before anyone could lay hands on her. Instead, Uzumaki had encouraged her and Neji had been forced to go against her. He certainly couldn't lose, though he wouldn't have told that to Hinata-sama. The reason would only have made her worry.

"Her father will have me replaced if I failed the exams," Neji had bitterly told Tenten and Lee. "He said he would find another - a more competent - guard if I were to shame the Clan by losing at the chuunin exams. Losing to Hinata-sama… that would have been the worst shame of all."

He couldn't throw the fight. He couldn't just walk away. Neji was the prodigy, the genius of the Hyuuga Clan. The idea that he might lose was absurd. So Neji had fought, the last thing he'd wanted to do, and he'd beaten Hinata-sama so badly that it was doubted whether or not she would ever be able to fight. That, Tenten knew, had probably been Neji's intention.

"Are they important? The centaurs?"

"Maybe. They don't like humans. I would count them as a very real threat." Neji refocused on the centaurs. "Why do you need Gai-san?"

"Uchiha's been injured."

Below them, Uzumaki looked up sharply. His eyes widened with worry and he inched his way away from the centaurs. Within seconds, he was in the tree with them. "What happened?"

"Keep your voice down!" Neji snapped.

Uzumaki snarled at him before he looked at Tenten. "Well?"

"You heard me the first time. His eyes are injured. Haruno-san is looking after him. I have to find Gai-sensei and tell him what's happened."

Uzumaki nodded briskly and started back to the base without waiting for Neji.

"At least Uchiha's Cellmates are worried for him. That's one good thing he's got going for him."

Neji grunted. "His fate is… dark."

"Always the pessimist. He's been doing all right since he got back to the village."

"He went to Orochimaru of his own free will. After he'd been cursed. After his Cell had been attacked. After he knew how dangerous Orochimaru is. After all that, he STILL went willingly." Neji's face was like stone. "He can not be trusted."

"I know. I know. You've said the same thing a dozen times since this mission began. You know," Tenten gave him a teasing smile. "Maybe it's his fate to be forgiven. Are you going after your partner?"

"I would trade him for Lee in a heartbeat." Neji told her, firmly. "Though he is just as loud, Lee is far more sensible. Still, I suppose I must follow." He looked again in the direction Uzumaki had gone. "Be safe."

"Be safe." Tenten smiled after Neji. When she was alone, Tenten paused. The sky had grown dark with clouds. The snow had slowly fallen away, but there was rain in the air. Tenten smiled, despite the stress of the mission and Uchiha's accident. She didn't like this mission. There were too many unknowns - about the school and about magic in general - as well as too many knowns - Uchiha's treachery, the anger between Uzumaki and Neji, and Lee's separation from the Cell. She hated the idea of the Cell being separated. How was she supposed to know that Lee was taking care of himself? He was so careless about his own well-being. Despite all that worry, Tenten smiled at the clouds.

It was coming.

She could feel it, heavy against her skin. It was coming.

Coming.

The first raindrop struck Tenten's nose and caused a brilliant smile to light her face. Joyfully, she sprung from where she'd stood with Neji to another tree. She loved the rain.

_They stood together at father's remembrance. What a depressing day. The rain fell steadily while what few friends father and mother had gathered together. The somber atmosphere was made worse by the cold. Mother didn't look at the photograph of father set up at the front of the room at the assembled friends. She didn't' even look at Tenten. Instead, she stared out the window at the falling rain. Her fingertips grazed across the glass and she stared. People around her talked and she stared. Entranced by each falling drop of water._

"_The ANBU took his body and gave it to the medi-nins." Tenten heard someone whisper. "They've never had a shinobi from Mist to study, let alone with a Bloodline Limit. It could come in handy."_

"_I suppose. Seems a cruel thing to do, though. They've been here for ten years. It's almost like they're one of us."_

"_Don't be absurd."_

"_What about the girl?"_

"_At least she was born here." The whisperer said, somewhat indifferently. "We'll see how she turns out. She'll begin in the Academy shortly."_

"_That's not what I mean. Has she shown any signs of the family's bloodline limit?"_

"_No. Not that I've heard. She's only ten. There's still time. Many Uchiha's don't show until they're thirteen. You know that's the only reason the Hokage allowed them to stay." The woman snorted in derision. "They're missing nin, no better than any other criminal. If they hadn't promised the Hokage a child, well…"_

_Tenten knew that she was the reason why her parents had been allowed sanctuary in Konohagakure. Her parents had promised the Hokage a child that would carry the Bloodline Limit of the family. With the promise of another clan like the Hyuugas and Uchihas, Tenten's parents had been allowed the safety of the village after their own village had turned against them. So many people had been killed, Tenten's father had once told her, simply because they'd been born with the Bloodline Limit._

_Tenten leaned closer to her mother, but her mother stared at the falling rain._

_They wouldn't get father's body back, Tenten knew. By the time the medi-nins were finished, there wouldn't be much left, anyway. What was left, the ANBU would… discard._

"_Mother?" Tenten whispered, fearful of drawing attention to herself. "Mother, I want to leave."_

"_Go." Her mother didn't so much as look at her, but Tenten was thankful. Her mother had never seemed so far away._

_No one paid Tenten much attention as she left, quietly making her way out of the large living room and then out of the house. She liked rain. She'd always liked rain. It was calm, a steady beat against her skin. Tenten stood for a moment of the front step of her home. She heard the muffled voices from inside and she saw, when she turned her head to the window, her mother's hand pressed against the window. Tenten raised her face and let the rain beat down on her. _

_Soothing. _

_It was almost enough to wash away the pain._

Tenten smiled again at the cold rain and set off.

There were people in the forest. Tenten paused when she found them. It was near the edge of the forest where eight people - all of them dressed in black robes - huddled together. She almost kept moving passed them, her mission was too important to forget, but Tenten did linger for a moment.

"The minister is sure about this?"

"Of course."

"Just keep your eyes open. We don't need any trouble. This mission is dangerous enough" That speaker kept glancing uneasily around, clearly afraid of the forest.

"Don't tell me you buy into that nonsense about the headmaster. He's a saintly old man, a threat to no one! This is such a waste of time. I can't believe our talents are being wasted on watching a harmless school. This is insulting. "

"You're the one spouting nonsense. Don't you ever read memos? The minister…"

The argument went round in circles for a long while, but it was easy enough to see what was going on. The local government had sent these people to spy on the school or, rather, the headmaster of the school.

There was a slight movement to the left and Tenten left her hiding spot. The movement had been a deliberate attempt to get her attention. She found Gai-sensei and Hatake-san a short distance from the men. Hatake-san, as always, looked rather bored and barely moved when Tenten came to stand with them. His attention, like Uzumaki's, was quickly seized when Tenten spoke and told them about Uchiha.

He closed his book and tucked it inside his vest. "Gai, we've heard enough here?"

"For now. They seem to be ready to stay for a fair time. We can come back after you've seen to your Cell."

Hatake-san left as quickly as Uzumaki had, leaving Tenten with Gai-sensei. "Gai-sensei?"

"Yes?"

Tenten wasn't sure it was any of her business. After all, it wasn't her decision to allow Uchiha a second chance, nor was he part of her Cell. She was curious, however, and this might be the only opportunity to ask Gai-sensei without any of Cell 7 around. "Sir, is this really wise? Putting the mission in Uchiha's hands?"

Gai-sensei gave her a disapproving frown and lightly smacked the top of her head. "That's Uchiha-SAN, my dear kunoichi. Don't forget your manners."

"Sorry, sir. Forgive me for asking, but is this really a good idea? Uchiha-san, I mean."

"You don't trust him?"

Tenten shook her head. "It's not that. After all, he's been back six months and he's caused no trouble. He secludes himself in Umino-sensei's home when he's not with his Cell and he hasn't been seen trying to leave the village without at least one member of his Cell. Tsunade-sama trusts him." And as far as Tenten was concerned, Tsunade-sama always knew best. "It's nothing to do with trust. He'll do his job to the best of his ability. What worries me is Orochimaru's interest in him. This is the first time Uchiha-san's been out of the village since his capture… sorry. His rescue. Orochimaru might have been waiting for this opportunity to get at him."

"Orochimaru had no difficulty getting into Konohagakure during the chuunin exams when security had been dramatically increased." Gai-sensei shook his head. "He could have gotten to Uchiha-san long ago, if he'd wanted to."

"Do you know what happened to him when he went to Orochimaru?"

His stern look was enough to make Tenten regret that she'd asked. "I do. Kakashi and I are very close. We tell each other almost everything. You'll forgive me when I say that what happened to young Uchiha-san is not your concern."

"Yes, sir." But Tenten couldn't quiet her misgivings. "I have to ask. It's common knowledge about the vendetta he had against his brother. Has Uchiha Itachi been killed?"

"No."

It puzzled Tenten all the more. "Orochimaru still lives, I've heard. With both of them around, is it really safe to have Uchiha-san so far from the village? What will happen the next time they meet?"

"Do you expect them to?"

"Neji says everything is fated." Tenten shrugged. "That means it's possible, right? If it's possible, we should think about it." She expected that Uchiha-san thought a great deal about meeting with either Orochimaru or his brother. How could he think of anything else? "I shouldn't think Orochimaru was happy to lose Uchiha-san."

"No. He wasn't."

"Then he'll be looking for him."

"Maybe." Gai-san smiled, then, and gave her a not-so-gentle push on the back to encourage her speed. "You can play in the rain when the mission is over."

Tenten blushed and nodded. Gai-sensei made a point of knowing everything about his Cell. Tenten reached upward with cupped hands and caught some of the rain. She brought her hands down and rubbed the water onto her all ready soaking face. "Makes me feel alive."

Gai-sensei laughed - though softly for the sake of the men nearby. "Perhaps your blood is starting to wake?"

Tenten shook her head. "After all this time? No. My parents Bloodline Limit ends with them. My mother told me that I should have shown signs of it before my twelfth birthday."

"You're only fourteen. That's not really so far from twelve."

"The women of our family always showed early signs. I don't hope for it, anymore." She pulled out a kunai and tossed it easily, pinning a fat squirrel to the tree it had been running on. She had barely had to look at the squirrel before she'd thrown. Tenten never missed. As they moved passed, Tenten collected both her kunai and the squirrel. "One should be content with one's talents, I say." She held the squirrel by the tail and kept the kunai in hand as she looked for other tasty things to have for dinner. Rations wouldn't last long, after all.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke stiffened when he felt the hands touched him.

"It's only me." Kakashi-sensei said, running his fingers around Sasuke's eyes. The touch hurt, but Sasuke didn't flinch. "The skin around your eyes, nose, and mouth are burned. Whatever that stuff was, it was potent."

His hands were warm, like Iruka-sensei's. Sasuke tried not to think about the others watching. Bad enough to be so weak in front of Sakura and Naruto. It shamed him deeply that Cell 9 saw him so crippled.

"I'm going to pull your eyelid up, Sasuke. I want to get a better look. Don't move. Gai, come here. Tell me what you think."

There was the pulling and Sasuke forced himself to be still, though he felt the breath of both men on his face. Maito-san was too close. Too close by far. Sasuke wanted to pull away, but Naruto was behind him with hands on his shoulders. He wouldn't look cowardly in front of his Cell.

"Like milk over the eye. Almost, but not quite, like the Hyuuga eyes." Maito-san commented. "Can you open the sharigan?"

Sasuke did and was greatly relieved that he could see more. His vision still wasn't perfect, but it was more than just the blanket of white.

Kakashi-sensei sounded pleased when he said, "It's there. It's active. Like a candle behind frosty glass. Can you see anything?"

"Shadows. I can see… blobs of chakra. Like shadows at night, darkness against dark. I can see movement, but no details." It was unreal and terrifying. Sasuke feared nothing more than losing control of his own body and, even more nightmarish, was the loose of his invaluable eyes. Without his eyes he had no future. "They called it Vulcan Tears."

"Ah."

"You've heard of it?"

"It can be healed, I've heard. This is good." Kakashi-sensei said. It gave Sasuke reason to hope. "I expect it only affected your normal vision. The sharigan is intact and you have control of it. Gai?"

Gai-san hesitated a moment. "He is part of your Cell. I will leave the decision to you."

Kakashi-sensei patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, are you able to continue?"

_Don't let me shame them. "Yes, sensei."_

_Kakashi-sensei patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Then the mission continues."_

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Sorry, I can't write Hagrid accent. I would end up mangling it terrible. _

_In case anyone is wondering, there will be a sequel to this story focusing on Severus Snape and what is happening to him in Konohagakure during the two weeks that the shinobi Cells are at Hogwarts. _

_Hope everyone's enjoying this._


	7. I'm on Your Side

**Chapter 7: I'm on Your Side**

**Week 2 day 2-  
Rubeus Hagrid-**

In his search for Severus, Rubeus had asked around the school, of course, but no one had seen the boy. He'd gone to the Great Hall where he ate lunch with the Professors at the Head Table, but there was no sign of Severus at the Slytherin table. He saw all the children, but where Severus usually sat at young Malfoy's side, there was an empty spot.

Throughout lunch, Malfoy kept glancing at that spot angrily.

Rubeus looked at the Gryffindor table and saw the group of boys who were always bothering Severus. They were talking and eating without a care in the world. Rubeus wasn't fool enough to think they were as innocent as they looked, but at least they were all there which meant they weren't off pestering Severus about something. Finally, he turned to Madam Ratian and asked her if Severus were in the Hospital Wing, again.

"Thank goodness, no! For once he's not there." She happily turned back to her meal.

Without any other options, Rubeus stood and moved down the table to stand at the headmaster's side. "Sir? Begging your pardon?"

"Yes?" The headmaster smiled gently at Rubeus.

"It's about one of the students, sir. Severus Snape."

The headmaster's smile dimmed somewhat. "And what sort of mischief has young mister Snape gotten himself into this time?"

"No mischief, sir. I'm a mite worried, though. Haven't seen him since the greenhouse fire."

"Well… it was only an hour or so ago. He can't have gone far." He shook his head, regretfully. "Professor Shell has told me about mister Snape's inexcusable behavior. I expect mister Snape wanted some time alone. Don't fret." He, like Madam Ratian, turned back to his meal.

"But… but sir! He was doused with Vulcan Tears!" Rubeus told him, angrily. "Didn't Professor Shell tell you that? He should be in the Hospital Wing! They said he was hurt."

"Mister Snape has quite the talent when it comes to hiding. He's been found in the most interesting places. I'm sure he's somewhere quite close, just waiting out the heat, as it were. He'll turn up sooner or later." And the headmaster turned back to his conversation, clearly dismissing Rubeus.

Rubeus went to the Slytherin House and asked after Severus, but the tapestry of the Baroness told him that Severus hadn't gone into Slytherin House all day. Nor was he in the library, the spare potions lab, or anywhere else in the school.

Rubeus neglected his chores in favor of walking the grounds. He thought he knew most of Severus' hiding places, but the boy was nowhere to be found. He even went so far as to go down to Hogsmead and search the shops, but there was still no Severus. By the time he returned to his hut, the sun had long since set and Rubeus had a knot of fear in his stomach. He sat in his hut, pulling on his beard, while Ol' Man whined and put his head on Rubeus' lap.

Not in the school.

Not on school grounds.

Not in Hogsmead.

It left only one possibility and that thought tightened the knot in Rubeus' stomach. The Forbidden Forest.

_Too smart to go out there alone. He'd have asked me to go with him. If he just wanted to be alone, he'd have come here. He knows he's welcomed. He knows I wouldn't turn him away._ Rubeus sprang to his feet and took his coat off the hook by the door and pulled on his high boots. He took a lantern and lit it with his umbrella. He thought about asking the headmaster for help, but almost laughed at the idea. _As if any of them can help me out there._ Wizards or no, Rubeus knew they would just as likely hinder him as help in the Forbidden Forest. Besides, as soon as someone reported Severus missing from his dorm at curfew, Rubeus was certain the headmaster would send out a search party of his own.

He left his hut with Ol' Man at his side and started towards the Forbidden Forest with the lantern as his only light.

**Hours later-**

The rain still fell heavily, cold and dreary. It was pitched black but for the meager light of his lantern. Ol' Man was tired, but determinedly kept going, sniffing at the ground, but apparently finding no trail. Rubeus pulled his hat further down over his eyes and cupped a hand around his mouth. "Severus!"

There was no answer. There hadn't been an answer all night.

"Severus!" The sun would be rising, shortly, and Rubeus was starting to lose hope. _Dead. He could be dead. Little mite like himself would be a mouthful for some of the critters around here._

Ol' Man barked, then, with a burst of energy, bolted into the darkness.

"'Ere! Wait!" Rubeus started to follow Ol' Man, but paused when he heard a splash. Then another splash. Another. A curse and Ol' Man's happy barking.

Hagrid's face broke into a broad grin and he hurried as quickly as he could to where the sound had come from. There were several large rivers running though the Forbidden Forest, but luckily it was only one of the smaller streams that Severus had found.

With his head bowed and his hands outstretched in front of him, Severus was trying to make his way through the river while Ol' Man, too sensible to go in the water, stood on the riverbank and barked as loudly as he could. Severus stumbled, again, stood slowly while muttering swears to himself the whole time. He was wet right through and must have been freezing cold.

"Severus, don't you move," Rubeus called. He wanted to cry with happiness. "I'm coming for you."

**Sasuke-**

Naruto was complaining and Sasuke wished he wouldn't. "He'll freeze to death in that water!" They'd been carefully followed the groundskeeper though the forest since he'd entered, looking for the best place for Sasuke to be 'found' by Hagrid-san and his hound. It was Kakashi-sensei who decided upon the river, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Hagrid-san will hear Sasuke flailing about…"

"Flailing…?" Sasuke muttered, irritably.

"Yes, flailing about. You'll splash around as much as you can so he'll be sure not to miss you. If you were to just stumble across his path, he must be suspicious. You're injured, after all. He thinks you're lost and in trouble and, therefore, you will be found - lost and in trouble. Don't worry, you'll only be in there for a minute. Make yourself look as pitiful as possible."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told, led to the river by Naruto. Sasuke didn't start fumbling around until he heard Naruto dash back up the tree where the Cells would watch for Hagrid-san. As Kakashi-sensei had predicted, it hadn't taken long. The hound arrived first, then Hagrid-san calling out for Severus.

Sasuke froze when he heard the voice calling to him. He'd never been so cold in all his life. The school uniforms were completely inadequate, he decided. The robe was soaked right through. He was shaking furiously and the water that reached to his knees was unbearably cold. He was tired and his face still hurt.

He wanted the mission to be over.

_Selfish._ Sasuke reprimanded himself. _Can't take a little discomfort. Spoiled… selfish… weak._

There was a splashing so loud that Sasuke thought an elephant might have been dropped into the little river and he started, stepping back a pace but managed not to slip on the slimy rocks under his feet. Hagrid-san's large hand landed on his arm and Sasuke - without thinking - jerked away. That time, he did fall and was chest deep in icy water so cold that it stole his breath for a moment. Sasuke barked, "Don't touch me!"

"Easy now," Hagrid-san's deep, rumbling voice was persistent. The water moved around Sasuke, giving him warning that the man was getting closer. "It's me. Only me." Words meant to be comforting only made Sasuke's heart race faster, but he forced his body to relax. He was shinobi. There was no fear that would stop his mission.

"I know it's you. I'm not stupid." Sasuke ground out the words and forced himself not to fight as he was lifted out of the water. He wanted to kick the man in the face and run. He wanted to heat the air in his lungs and breathe fire to make the man let him go. He didn't. He let the man hold him even though he felt trapped by the arms.

Big arms.

Huge arms.

Arms that held him like he was a baby.

Arms that felt like steel.

He didn't speak while Hagrid-san carried him, but he did listen to the man's soft words. It didn't help distract him.

_"Mine." Orochimaru held him tightly and whispered. "Don't struggle. Don't fight me."_

"You're shaking," Hagrid-san tightened his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and wished the whiteness would leave his sight. He'd give anything for color or even the darkness of having his eyes closed. "Let me walk. I'm not an invalid."

"'Course you're not. Just a little cold and tired, I'll warrant. Don't you worry about nothing. I'll take care of you."

_"I want my Cell," Sasuke muttered._

_"You don't need them. I'll take care of you."_

**Rubeus Hagrid-**

Rubeus hurried back to his hut as quickly as he could. Little Severus wasn't built for retaining heat. He tried to ignore the way Severus stiffened when he'd lifted him out of the stream. Severus wasn't afraid of him. He'd never been afraid of Rubeus. It must be the stress that was making him act so strangely.

"You're being awfully quite," Rubeus commented as he held Severus a little tighter.

"Thinking," Severus replied, quietly. He kept his head bowed and his hands balled into fists on his lap.

Awkwardly, Rubeus shifted himself until he could partially wrap his coat over Severus' legs. "We're almost back. I'll take you right to the Hospital Wing and everything will be fine. Madam Ratian will set everything right. Eh?" He paused when Severus turned his face away. "What's wrong?"

"Must you to take me to her? She doesn't like me."

Rubeus sighed. He'd heard the complaint before and agreed that it was true. He'd heard enough rumors among the staff of Hogwarts to know what people thought of Severus. "She's good at what she does. You won't have so much as a scar in an hour or so."

"… my eyes?"

Rubeus's eyes widened, but he kept walking. He knew for a fact that Severus knew all about Vulcan Tears. Nearly three weeks ago, Severus had spent a whole morning telling Rubeus about what he'd learned in Herbology including the effects of being splashed on a person. He knew that it was completely curable. "They'll be just fine. Why, I could cure you myself. All it needs is that burn salve from the Hospital Wing. It's the same stuff I was going to put on your foot." He chewed on his lip, worried. "Did you hit your head while you were out here?" There were all kinds of plants and animals in the Forbidden Forest that would affect a human's ability to think and none of them were good.

"No. I'm just cold."

Ah! Rubeus cursed himself. He knew it was cold, but it must feel unbearably cold for Severus who didn't have the mass to keep himself warm and who was still wet. Muttering vilely under his breath at his own stupidity, Rubeus stopped and set Severus on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked sharply, his whole body tensing.

"I'm a fool. A right old fool." Rubeus shrugged off his heavy coat and looked at Severus - a pitiful sight, indeed. "No wonder you're confused and forgetful. Get those wet clothes off." He put a hand on Severus' back and grabbed a handful of wet robes, but Severus rolled away so suddenly that Rubeus could only stare in shock.

"Don't touch me!" Severus hissed. He was on his feet and stared in Rubeus' general direction and hunched down slightly, as if he would fight. "Don't ever touch me!"

The hurt Rubeus felt wasn't easily brushed aside. He knew Severus had reasons for not trusting people, but he'd thought that Severus trusted him. "You know I won't hurt you."

"I am not an invalid. I do not need to be undressed like an infant! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" He stepped backwards while he spoke. "I can survive in wet clothes. Thank you very much, all the same." He took another step backwards. "You're making a lot of fuss over nothing. It's only a burn."

Rubeus resisted the urge to box Severus' ears. "A burn that covers most of your face and has blinded you. You've been out all night wandering around, in the freezing rain. You're still limping so I know you haven't let that foot get taken care of. You're likely to pass out any minute for all I know."

Severus was stubborn. "I'm standing, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I don't know how." Rubeus rubbed his face with his hands. "If you'd take those wet clothes off, you'd get warm faster. I wasn't going to drag you back to school in your birthday suit, you know. I've got my coat to wrap you in and it's warmer than anything. Got a fur lining and everything."

Severus shifted from foot to foot, uneasily, and his hands went to the collar of his robe. "I'll stay as I am."

"Sev…"

"I said, I'll stay as I am. I will also walk." Severus turned his face away from Rubeus. "You'll be better able to defend us without being burdened down."

Severus reluctantly permitted Rubeus to put his coat over the boy's shoulders and, even more reluctantly, took hold of Rubeus' arm and allowed himself to be guided through the forest. They walked silently until they reached the edge.

They left the forest and came out almost directly behind Rubeus' hut. It was better, Rubeus decided, to take Severus there and let him rest by the fire than to take another ten minutes to walk to the Hospital Wing.

He settled Severus into a chair by the hearth and cast a spell from his umbrella to light the fire. "You come right in by the fire." He rushed to get a heavy quilt from his bed and covered Severus with it until there was nothing showing by the boy's face. "How are you doing? Maybe I should have run you straight to the Hospital Wing, instead…"

"No," Severus kept his face towards the fire and what terrible things the fire's light did to his scarred face! He looked terrible. "You said you could fix my eyes. You said you had the medicine." Severus turned his face towards Rubeus and blinked. "You heal me."

Rubeus gaped. "I don't think that's a good idea, lad. I'm not a healer."

"I don't want to have that woman looking at me. You do it."

Rubeus put a hand to the back of his head and thought. He couldn't think of a reason not to do it. He knew Madam Ratian and Severus didn't get along and he knew that Severus wouldn't want anyone seeing him in such bad shape. "All right, then. Let me get it."

The salve was white and kept in a plain clay jar. Rubeus scooped a large portion of the salve onto his fingers and told Severus, "Make sure to keep your eyes open. I don't suppose this is going to feel very good."

**Sakura-**

Sitting, again, on the top of the round house, Sakura waited and scolded herself. _Can't even heal my own Cellmate! Training for months with Tsunade-sama and I can't even heal a burn! That's it! I'll study twice as hard when I get home. Double lessons!_ She should have been able to heal Sasuke. There was no excuse for her ignorance, no reason to forgive her. Because of her, Sasuke had suffered.

It was true that she knew nothing of the sharigan and that would make any healing dangerous, but that didn't lessen her guilt. _I have TWO Cellmates with sharigan. Why didn't I think? I should have asked Tsunade-sama about the sharigan specifically. What else am I forgetting? What if something happens to Kakashi-sensei's eyes, next time? What about Kyuubi?_ The thought of Naruto's demon, sleeping within him, made Sakura shudder. She was frightened of Kyuubi, but any sensible person would be. Naruto was frightened of Kyuubi and he'd lived with it his whole life. Maybe that was why he was frightened. _Can it affect his health? What if I try healing him and something goes wrong? What if my power affects something of Kyuubi's power and it hurts Naruto? Have to study harder. There have to be answers somewhere._

Contrary to what most of her classmates at the Academy had thought, Sakura didn't especially enjoy studying, but she did understand the necessity. Whenever Iruka-sensei had assigned research in this or that, she had known that the information could one day save or end lives. It was serious business, so she'd always prided herself on the fact that she always knew the answer.

This time she didn't know.

Inside the little house, Sakura could hear Hagrid-san and Sasuke moving around and talking. The windows were all closed against the cold, but she could hear them well enough. "You'll need warming up." Hagrid-san told Sasuke. "A hot bath is just the thing."

"I'm tired, not dirty."

"I won't have you arguing. Get yourself to the bathroom. Come on."

They moved into an adjacent room and Sakura followed, moving to a spot on the roof just over a window of the room they were now in.

"The water's nice and hot, now. I'll be in the other room getting something ready to eat. Make sure not to get that stuff on your face wet." The door opened then closed.

She waited.

Hagrid-san wouldn't hurt Sasuke, she hoped. He seemed to be a gentle man, but she had been deceived before. Kabuto - Orochimaru's right hand man - sprang to mind. It was possible that this man was little more than an actor as clever as Kabuto. She hated Kabuto worse than any of Orochimaru's other minions. She'd trusted Kabuto and he'd betrayed them, playing them all for fools while he'd watched Sasuke for his master.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Sakura smiled. She leaned over the edge of the roof and pulled open the window, then slipped into the room with Sasuke. He was still dressed in his wet clothes with one hand on the metal bathtub and there was heavy white cream covering most of his face. It stopped just under his nose and above his mouth. "How does that stuff feel?"

"Cold, but the pain has all ready stopped. Hagrid-san told me I must keep in on all day and all night."

She helped him to undressed and get into the large bathtub without hurting himself and it struck her, as she wrung out his wet clothes, that she'd always thought seeing Sasuke naked would be more exciting. She still loved him. Even if, one day, she married and started a family outside her Cell, Sakura believed that part of her would always love Sasuke. Things had changed, though. For one, Sakura had done a bit of growing up.

Sasuke needed people he could trust, people who would defend him and stand at his side. He needed friends - not romance. That was just what Sakura would give him.

They sat together while Sasuke soaked and Sakura helped by drying his clothes out. When they were done and Sasuke had redressed, Sakura sat behind him on the floor and re-oiled his hair.

"It's only been a day and a half, but what's your opinion of this place?" Sakura asked, smoothing Sasuke's hair down like she'd seen Maito-san do.

"There are large security faults, but they have a lot of power." He paused on that word. "They could easily fix the faults once we've pointed them out. I don't think this place is safe, though. I can see several students dying a year, if not more."

"That's just the life of the poor kid you're imitating. Everyone else seems safe enough."

"I don't think so. If he dies, they'll find someone else. This is definitely an unhealthy environment. They should have set sparring time with a supervisor to ease tensions instead of allowing little grudges and personality clashes to escalate into secret wars. I thought Tenten was staying with me during the days."

"She is, but she needed some rest. She'll be back in a few hours and I'll come see you tonight. We want to keep on schedule of her during the days and me at night. So, she'll catch up with you sometime this afternoon and I'll be around tonight." Sakura hoped the hours passed slowly and that Tenten overslept. She knew Tenten was an accomplished kunoichi, a master with weapons of all kinds, but Sakura wanted to know Sasuke was safe and for that she needed one of her own Cell to be watching over him.

"What's everyone else doing?"

"Naruto and Hyuuga-san want to get into the school and have a look around tonight. Hyuuga-san said there are a lot of passages and some kind of huge snake sleeping beneath the school. I think he wants to find it."

"A snake?"

"Don't worry. No matter how big it is, Naruto can summons his frogs if there's any real trouble." She finished with his hair and handed him a towel to dry off with, then helped him to redress. When she had finished and retied the straps that held the front of the black robe together, Sakura backed away and shook her head. She'd failed him in so many ways. "Then again, a giant snake might try to eat Naruto's frogs. It's good that he has Hyugga-san to help him. I wouldn't want him going down there without back-up."

Sasuke walked away from Sakura, dragging his hand against the wall to keep himself from falling. "If Hyuuga-san tries to kill me, stay out of it."

Sakura nearly choked at the abrupt order. "What?"

"Hyuuga-san has said that he will try to kill me if I betray the mission. I won't. I swear I won't do anything to deliberately endanger the mission. But, if something happens, don't get in his way."

Sakura frowned. "Are you asking me to let you die?"

"No. I'm asking you not to get killed. I'm afraid that… just don't put yourself in front of him. I can take care of myself."

She managed a smile, though she knew Sasuke couldn't see it. "Do you really think so little of Naruto and myself and even Kakashi-sensei, that you think we'd just sit back and watch you get yourself killed?"

"Hyuuga-san won't do anything unless I…"

"Doesn't matter." Sakura shook her head and had no doubts in her mind. "No matter what you do, you're part of my Cell. If you assassinate the Hokage, if you burn Konohagakure to the ground, or if you do anything else so remarkably stupid - I'm on your side. No, I will not sit by and let you get attacked. We're a team. Deal with it."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Loyalty to the village and to the Hokage come before loyalty to one's Cell."

"I didn't say you'd get my full support if you told me you wanted to go back to Orochimaru." Sakura ignored Sasuke's flinch. "I said, I'm on your side. I will never do anything to deliberately hurt you."

If his face hadn't been covered in that white stuff, Sakura might have been able to see what effect her words had on Sasuke.

"You done in there, Severus?" Hagrid-san rapped on the bathroom door

Sakura whispered, "I'll be around."

Sasuke nodded and spoke loudly, "Give me a moment, mister Hagrid. I'm getting dressed."

Before he'd finished speaking, Sakura had slipped back out the window and onto the roof.

"You look a mite warmer," Hagrid-san said, approvingly. "You'll stay here for the rest of the day and tonight. I've all ready spoken with your head of house and he says it's just fine. Your professors all know you've been hurt so you've got the day off from classes. If you don't mind, that is. I didn't think you'd want to spend another day in the Hospital Wing and…"

"I don't mind. It's quieter, here."

Sakura listened to Sasuke make small talk with Hagrid-san and she listened while Hagrid-san got a place ready for Sasuke to sleep. When the little house grew quiet, Sakura slipped back into the bathroom window and crept downstairs. Sasuke was still in a large chair by the fireplace. It wasn't likely that he was asleep, but she couldn't tell. The groundskeeper, undoubtedly exhausted by his night-long search, was fast asleep in another chair with the hound, Ol' Man, sleeping at his feet. The large hound lifted its head and looked at Sakura. It sniffed at the air, then lay its head again and fell back to sleep.

Sakura watched the room for a moment, approved of the solid lock on the front door and the small, defensible windows, then moved to find herself a comfortable vantage point. The open rafters were the most obvious place. As she settled herself in she brooded over Sasuke's unreasonable request.

_He might as well ask me to watch while he cut his own throat! If he has sense, he won't ask Naruto and - preserve us! - he won't say anything to Kakashi-sensei!_ Naruto would react badly to the request and might take it upon himself to confront Hyuuga-san and that would only lead to trouble. Kakashi-sensei, who'd all ready lost one Cell, would take the request even worse. _No matter what crime he might commit,_ Sakura thought,fiercely_. Sasuke is ours. We lost him once, we won't lose him again!_

**Week 2, Day 3 **

**Sasuke-**

It was early when Hagrid-san told Sasuke to hold still so the salve could be wiped off his face. Sasuke sat in the chair he'd slept in and knew the groundskeeper was in front of him. There was a warm, wet cloth and water dripping down his chin and neck.

"Keep your eyes open. It's not nice, but it's gotta be done." The massive hand took hold of Sasuke's chin and held him still while the water was doused over his face.

The maddening white that had covered his vision like a snow storm went dark the moment water washed into his eyes. Gray leaked into the darkness, then color. The colors slowly solidified into shapes while Sasuke held his breath until he saw a hairy face and worried, black eyes.

"There!" Hagrid-san smiled warmly and sat back, dropping the wet cloth on the floor. "Good as new, from where I sit. How does it look from your side?"

"Perfect." Sasuke blinked and looked around. It was as if nothing had happened. There was no pain, no burning, nothing to show he'd been injured much less blinded. Sasuke felt lightheaded with relief. _Still a good tool for the village. Still useful._

"One more thing to take care of." Hagrid-san retreived a jar from the fireplace mantle and scooped out a fingerfull of the salve from the jar. "This is just what I used on your face last night. Featherhead that I am, I didn't think to do this last night. I was so worried about your face that I didn't think of your foot. This time, you will use it. That foot of yours must look terrible by now."

Sasuke blinked. He'd forgotten the injury Kakashi-sensei had done to his foot. It was only a little pain and just didn't seem important. Obviously, it was important to Hagrid-san. Sasuke toed off his shoe and held up his foot. He sat still while Hagrid-san smeared the medicine on the sole of his foot. At once, the pain was gone. "Thank you."

Hagrid-san beamed and nodded. He wiped his hands on the towel and stood from where he'd been kneeling. "I'll fix you up some breakfast before you set out. You'll need your energy today. It's Wednesday."

The day meant nothing to Sasuke. He'd begun the infiltration on Monday only to have himself injured that same morning. He'd spent the rest of the day and night with his Cell in the Forbidden Forest and the following day, Tuesday, resting in Hagrid-san's home. Thus far, his mission was a resounding failure. He couldn't learn anything unless he was with the students.

Hagrid-san moved away from Sasuke and busied himself at his stove while he spoke, tossing this and that into a pan on the stove until the man's home was filled with wonderful, mouth-watering smell of ham, bacon, and potatoes. "I saw a boggart once, myself. Nasty things. You'll need your strength."

"Boggart?"

"Isn't that what you said you were doing today? Sorry, I thought you said Wednesday was the boggart in Defense class and Thursday was that big Potions exam. Did I get it wrong, again?"

Of course. Sasuke could have kicked himself. He had heard one of the teachers talking about a thing called a boggart. Careless shinobi got themselves killed. "No, mister Hagrid. You're right. All this… excitement, I'm sure you understand. I'll be ready for the boggart."

The boggart - the manifestation of one's greatest fear.

Sasuke swallowed hard. There were so many fears to chose from.

**To be continued…**


	8. Fear

**Chapter 8: Fear**

**Week 2, Day 3**

**Kakashi-**

Kakashi had watched Sasuke walk back to the castle of Hogwarts with Sakura discreetly trailing behind. Sasuke seemed to walk well enough and Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. Those eyes were ultimately important to Sasuke's future. Kakashi returned to the base shortly after where everyone but Gai was still sound asleep.

"He's healed, then?" Gai asked, softly.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "If his eyes hadn't healed, Sakura would have brought him back."

The children all slept soundly. It surprised Kakashi. He had thought that at least Neji would have been woken by his return. Sometimes, Kakashi was surprised by how deeply some people could sleep. He wondered if, practically alone in the school, Sasuke was safe while he slept. He wondered if Sasuke would have more nightmares and was thankful that he'd thought to have Sakura guarding him at night. She was far more likely than Tenten to sit with Sasuke until he could sleep again.

Night after night, after his rescue, Sasuke had woken screaming. Naruto had confided that Sasuke often cried in his sleep and thrashed around as if he were being hurt.

The nightmares had never really eased.

"What are you thinking about?" Gai could be quiet when he was of a mind to.

"Oh, you know me. Nothing much."

Gai laughed softly. "You rarely think about 'nothing'."

Sometimes, Kakashi could hate Gai. Sometimes, he thought he couldn't live without him. Iruka was the keystone of Kakashi's life, but he had known and depended on Gai most of his life. When Obito and Rin had died, it was Gai who'd sat with Kakashi through the night. He'd offered no judgments or opinions. He hadn't tried to cheer Kakashi up or reprimand him for anything he'd done. Instead, he just sat by Kakashi's side and never mentioned to anyone that Kakashi had cried all night.

It was comfortable to be on a mission with Gai. They hadn't worked together in a long time. In fact, After Obitio and Rin had died, Kakashi hadn't worked with anyone. There were no Cells that needed an extra member and it was against tradition to have more than four people in a Cell. After some time, when there were positions available in Cells, Kakashi refused them. "I work on my own," He'd told the hokage. Because, if he was alone then he wouldn't have to deal with losing anyone else.

Gai was still watching him.

Kakashi turned his face away. His mask covered all but one eye - as usual. Surely, there wasn't much anyone could tell from his expression.

Gai was one of a kind though. He smiled sympathetically at Kakashi from where he sat between the sleeping Tenten and Neji on his branch, some distance from Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi tried not to stare. Watching Gai with his Cell always made him feel as if he were cheating his Cell of something.

Gai had his arm wrapped around Tenten's shoulder as she slept, her head resting trustingly on his shoulder. Even Neji, who was always distant and troubled, was sound asleep next to Gai. Neji didn't so much as twitch when Gai absently patted his long hair. The bond between Gai and Lee was so obvious that it hardly needed mentioning.

"I think you're thinking about your Cell." Gai said.

"What?"

"You're not the only one missing a Cell member." Gai patted Neji's hair, again, and Kakashi wondered if the Hyuuga boy was truly sleeping. He was surely too well-trained to sleep through being touched. If the boy were awake, he would hear things Kakashi wouldn't want him to hear. "My Lee is gone, too. At least you're close to Sasuke if something should go wrong. My Lee has no support should something happen between here and the village." He laughed, then. "What a weakness we've imposed on ourselves."

"What weakness?"

"The Cells," Gai said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "From our earliest days we're told that one day we'll be placed in Cells. We know without a doubt that no matter what Cell we're placed in, they will be our allies, the people who will live and die for us. We're all so fiercely dependant on them."

"It's logical," Kakashi said, repeating a lessons he'd heard many times throughout his life. "People fight harder for the people they care about. With Cells, Shinobi fight to the death to protect each other."

"That's true. We put all of our hearts into our Cells. Especially our first Cell. We know we can't fail… ah! The folly of youth!" His voice trailed away and his smile faltered. "Death comes so easily. Our efficient Cells are so easily crippled when even one member is killed. I was seventeen years old when I saw my Cellmate, Yasin, killed. Eighteen when Lagera died. Only two years ago Ivsen was taken from me."

It amazed Kakashi that Gai had requested another Cell. It astounded him that anyone would volunteer for such pain.

Kakashi himself had to be ordered to take Cell 7 and that was only because Naruto and Sasuke held such potential both for the good of the village and for destruction.

"You've got the power to control them, Kakashi," The Hokage had told him. "You don't have a choice, this time. You will lead Cell 7."

And he'd found himself faced with three brats who looked at him as if he were the center of the world. Charmed by their courage and tenacity, their blatant unwillingness to fail, he'd been unable to fail them in the test. And so he kept them. He had bound himself to yet another relationship doomed to end in pain and hoped that he would be the first of Cell 7 to die. Even with Iruka at his side, he wasn't sure he could deal with the pain of being left behind, again.

"You know you're my friend, but I'll will defend Sasuke. If worst comes to worst, if he… I will defend him." The words were out of Kakashi's mouth without really thinking about them. "I can't do it, again. I can't lose them." Kakashi stood abruptly. "I'll be back."

**Gai-**

Kakashi was gone before Gai could say anything. He didn't try to follow as he was well-aware of Kakashi's black moods and how to deal with them.

Neji's eyes drifted open and he looked to where Kakashi had all ready vanished into the forest. Then he looked up at Gai and sat up straight so he wasn't touching Gai. "I think we face a fight with all of Cell 7 if we must kill Uchiha. He is not stable."

"Who is?" Gai asked. "We all have problems. Think, though, how desperate he is to stay with his Cell. He has seen what life is like without them." Gai smiled down at Neji. He was so proud of Neji. There had been a time when Neji wouldn't think about sleeping when there were other people around, but now he had fallen asleep resting against Gai. Neji had come such a long way. "Furthermore, think of yourself. Would you be so eager to return to Orochimaru knowing what Uchiha-san knows? He now knows that he was never important to Orochimaru and that all the promises were nothing but lies used to lure him to Orochimaru's grasp. If Orochimaru gets Uchiha-san, he will kill the boy and slip into his skin. No matter what promises and enticements Orochimaru has used, would you willingly return?"

Naruto was staring at them, angrily. Gai hadn't even heard the boy wake. Naruto pushed himself up and sat on his knees. "Stupid Neji," Naruto growled. "Who are YOU to call Sasuke 'not stable'? Where did Kakashi-sensei go?"

"That way," Gai pointed in the general direction Kakashi had gone. "Don't be angry with Neji. We all must do our duty to the village. He acts on the orders of the Hokage."

"His orders suck eggs." Naruto glared again at both Neji and Gai, then moved off in the direction Kakashi had gone.

**Kakashi-**

He wanted just a moment to clear his mind. Too much quiet let Kakashi think of things he'd rather forget. He thought of Obito and Rin and how he's fought against the Hokage when he'd tried to place Kakashi in another Cell. He thought about all the lonely missions he'd completed before he'd been forced into heading Cell 7. He thought of that first day when the wide-eyed brats had waited for him.

How strange it had been to head the Cell.

A rustle caught Kakashi's attention and he happily turned his thoughts away from his past.

There was no wind, but he distinctly heard leaves rustling. There was a 'chittering' noise and a 'thunk'. The familiar sound of metal slicing into flesh, but with an odd twist. The flesh didn't sound quite right. It sounded hard.

When he found the source of the noise, Kakashi stayed in place to watch. He'd never seen such a large spider. It was almost five feet tall with legs that would have spread out to nearly ten feet in width if they hadn't been curled up in rigamortus.

There were a dozen people surrounding the spider, all of them with their wands raised as if they expected the thing to spring back to life. Two men stood a short distance away bent over a large cauldron, stirring simultaneously as they whispered together. One of them turned to the people around the giant spider and ordered, "The blood. Now."

"You're sure this thing is dead?" One of the men around the spider asked, nervously.

"Don't be a coward," It was a woman who answered. A dark haired young woman with an exquisite face and elegant poise. She strode closer to the spider and wrapped her hand around a knife protruding from the animal's head and tugged it out. "Of course it's dead." She slashed hard along the glossy exoskeleton and a thick, oozing black substance, like hot tar, flowed out.

The smell was stomach churning.

The woman collected a sample of it on the blade of the knife and began walking towards the men at the cauldron.

"Don't touch it," One of the men around the cauldron instructed.

The woman laughed, but kept her hand steady on the knife. "Why not warn me not to run with scissors while you're giving out such useful warnings. You think I don't know the danger? Why don't you come here and help me carry this?" Her eyes were sharp and bright. She smiled wickedly. "Better yet, hold your breath." She tossed the knife with an easy grace, but it never reached the cauldron.

One of the men tending the cauldron was fast and raised his wand. He shouted out a spell and the knife froze in midair. "Are you mad?!" The man glared at the woman with wild eyes.

"Don't get so worked up. It's going in there, anyway."

"The knife, you idiot! Adding steal would make the whole thing explode!"

"Really? Well… that would made the day more interesting, wouldn't it?" She sounded amused more than anything. "How are you planning to test it if you're unwilling to take a chance? It's got to be tested. Lord Voldemort will not tolerate a failure of this caliber."

Kakashi didn't have any intention of interfering. It would take effort and he really didn't care one way or the other about the wizards or the little wars they were fighting. It was something to note in the report to the client, however.

The man who'd case the spell on the knife reached out and plucked it out of the air. "There will be no failure. This isn't some experiment. This potion is well-established and well-documented. All we have to do is add the blood. Put your masks on. You don't want to breathe this in." At the order, everyone in the area pulled from their robes a plain white mask. They were somewhat similar to the ANBU masks, but without the distinctive designs. Every mask looked exactly the same and, when added to the uniform black robes, the masks made everyone there look like clones.

The man holding the knife, also masked, held the blade over the cauldron and let the viscous blood ooze in. Whatever was in the cauldron reacted at once. There was a great hissing and bubbling. Mist rose from the cauldron and spread through the air. It didn't dissipate at once, but stayed thick as fog moving further and further away from the cauldron.

The people in masks shied away from the mist, but didn't seem adversely affected by it. It kept spreading and spreading outward until it crept into the trees and where Kakashi was hiding.

Kakashi felt mist against his skin. It itched, then burned. When he breathed, however, the burning moved into his throat and lungs. If he hadn't been wearing his mask, the pain surely would have been unbearable. Kakashi put a hand to his mask to make sure it stayed securely over his mouth and nose.

Below, where the clearing was almost invisible due to the mist, Kakashi could see the man who'd been holding the knife drop it and toss something - some kind of plant - into the cauldron. The mist immediately stopped spewing from the cauldron and what had been in the clearly vanished almost at once. When Kakashi could no longer feel it against his skin he lowered his hand from his face and frowned down at the masked people.

"It's wrong," The woman snapped, yanking the white mask from her face. "It's not powerful enough! Too slow. They'll see it coming and stop it. Dumbledore will be able to stop it easily! It needs improving."

Kakashi made his way away from the group as they discussed improvements they might make to the potion, but stopped a short distance away.

Naruto had followed him. He hadn't had a mask to protect him from the mist.

The boy sat on a low tree branch with one palm pressed against his chest and the other clutching at his throat. His skin was red and raw, irritated like Kakashi's. There were tears of pain running freely down his face.

"Hold still," Kakashi whispered as he landed in front of Naruto. "I'll take you back."

"Hurts…" Naruto gasped out the word and winced as he said it. "Like… like breathing poison."

Kakashi saw the unshed tears in Naruto's eyes and it infuriated him. He picked up Naruto and carried him like one would carry a baby. Naruto didn't complain, but lay stiffly in Kakashi's arms. His body was wracked with tremors.

"Can't stop," Naruto said, hoarsely. "Hurts. Everything hurts."

"I know. Don't speak." Kakashi carried Naruto back to the base all the while silently cursing those who'd hurt Naruto. He wanted to kill them in the most painfully slow way he could think of. That, however, would be unprofessional. Naruto came first and that meant getting him to Sakura.

**Hogwarts-**

**Sasuke-**

The Defense Against Dark Arts class was not one Sasuke had been looking forward to, but at least he could see. That didn't make the closet any less intimidating. He stood at the back of the room near the door, leaning against the wall and hopefully invisible to the teacher. It struck him then, as the class waited for the teacher to arrive, that Snape-san really was the best choice Neji could have chosen. He was practically invisible. Even the people standing next to Sasuke didn't look at him.

The teacher, Professor Haleheart, strode into the classroom with a great deal of energy. He was clearly excited about the lesson and started right in. "Boggarts!" He nearly shouted the word. "Don't look like that, you've all been expecting this and I think each of you is ready. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. You've all been practicing the riddikulus this week - or you should have been - so everyone should have it down pat." He went right to the closet at the front of the classroom and slapped his hand against it. "You'll face your greatest fear today. Let's see who's up to it."

The professor looked around the room ready to have the students expose their most vulnerable point to their classmates. If the Gryffindors were unhappy about it, the Slytherines were livid.

"Mister Snape!" Professor Haleheart smiled broadly and motioned for Sasuke to go forward, towards the wardrobe. "Come along. I know you've got this one down."

Sasuke repressed a sigh and pushed away from the wall. There really was no choice. He slowly made his way to the front of the room. This couldn't end well.

Black-san stuck his foot out in a juvenile attempt to trip Sasuke, but Sasuke avoided it as easily as if he were simply stepping over a fallen log. He didn't even bother looking at Black-san or respond to the name-calling from him or Potter-san.

At the front of the class Sasuke stood before the professor and simply waited. What a fool he was going to make of Snape-san. The other boy's reputation would be ruined because though Sasuke had learned enough to know generally what a boggart was, he couldn't copy the riddikulus - a spell he'd never seen.

Sasuke made sure to hold himself rigidly straight and his eyes sharply on the wardrobe. Snape-san had shown himself to have no lack of self-confidence when it came to his lessons. Still, that didn't prepare Sasuke for when the wardrobe was opened.

The boggart - as Sasuke - stepped out into the classroom. The boggart was dressed in clothes Sasuke hadn't worn in a long time. The wide-necked blue shirt with his family's symbol on the back along with the baggy shorts and the white sleeves that covered him from wrist to elbow. He had the traditional toe-less shoes that all shinobi wore and bandages wrapping his legs up to the knees. On it's throat was the curse mark Orochimaru had placed on him.

Sasuke went cold.

**Remus Lupin-**

Ink.

Still the overpowering smell of ink.

Remus shifted uncomfortably and scratched at his arms as discretely as he could. He was so tired that he was numb all over, but the scent of ink still drew his attention when Snape had walked in.

Sirius nudged Remus' elbow and snickered when Snape made his way to the center of the room. "This should be funny. Come on, Snivellous! Give us a show!" James was eagerly waiting for the wardrobe doors to open, grinning at the prospect of Snape's greatest fear. Peter bounced up and down on his toes and looked ready to shout out the first insults.

Even the Slytherins seemed impatient to see what would be revealed from Snape's mind.

Professor Haleheart waited a moment, as if to see if that Snape was ready. He needn't have bothered. Snape didn't move a muscle.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Remus blinked when James lightly touched his arm. "Huh? Oh. Yes. Why?"

"You're staring at Snape."

"So is everyone else. Do you smell something odd?" There was more than the ink, more than the unfamiliar underlying smell that Remus was certain was NOT Snape. Remus sniffed again, trying to sort though the various smells of the many people and things in the room. Like before, the only mystery in the thick mixture in the room was Snape. He didn't smell like his potion's ingredients. There was no hint of the usual ingredients - not roses nor herbs, not fish nor garlic, or anything else that Snape normally smelled of. It was just ink. Ink and… and another person.

James looked confused. "What are you talking about? There's no smell."

"Maybe my imagination is playing tricks on me." But the ink was so strong. Also, just as worrying, Remus was counting an extra scent. He looked quickly around the room - fifteen Gryffindors. Fifteen Slytherins. One professor. He sniffed, yet again. Thirty-two human scents instead of thirty-one. It wasn't the boggart he was smelling, the extra scent was definitely human. He couldn't see anyone, though, and the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom was at the top of a tower so no one should be lurking outside a window.

Remus scanned the room again and saw nothing. Perhaps the extra person had an invisibility cloak. Why, though? What reason could anyone have for eavesdropping on a class?

Professor Haleheart swung open the wardrobe doors and the boggart stepped out.

It was Snape who stepped out. He was afraid of himself. The boggart Snape looking radically different than the Snape they all knew. He was dressed in the strangest clothes and useless boots that left his toes bare. His hair, instead of lank and hanging to his shoulders, was swept up off his neck. Without the robes to cover himself, Snape looked powerful. His arms and legs were strongly muscled and he held himself with an air of great dignity. On the side of the boggart's throat, Remus could just catch sight of a tiny tattoo - what looked like three black comma marks. He wondered, if under his greasy hair, whether or not the real Snape had the same marks on his throat.

"Would you look at that." Sirius elbowed Remus. "He's afraid of himself. I'm hurt. I thought he'd see me. Or a bar of soap." He snickered, but Remus was still worried.

Snape didn't say anything to the boggart, didn't cast out his spell or even pull out his wand as he was supposed to. The boggart didn't move or speak, it just stood there. Not at all the way Remus had expected the boggart to act. Snape didn't look as terrified as he should have, considering that this was supposed to be his worst fear.

"You are not real."

Professor Haleheart made an exasperate sound. "Mister Snape, if you don't mind? The rest of the class would like a turn. Cast your spell and be rid of it."

"No." Snape didn't take his eyes off the boggart. "It is not real. I refuse to waste power on something I know to be an illusion."

It wasn't like Snape to waste an opportunity to show off, Remus thought.

The boggart suddenly grabbed it's throat, just over where Remus had seen the little tattoo, and clenched its teeth together. Its eyes squeezed closed and its whole body tensed. It clutched at the tattooed spot with both hands and its face twisted in pain. Its knees shook for a moment before it threw its head back and let out a piercing, bone-shaking scream. The pain was horrible to watch. The boggart went down on its knees, screaming all the while.

Everyone backed further away from the screaming boggart.

Even Sirius stopped laughing.

The screaming stopped suddenly and the boggart stood. It was vastly changed with a terrible pattern of black marks spread out across its entire body, like flames licking across its skin. The eyes were nightmarish. They'd turned from black to a ghoulish bright red with tiny black marks swirling around and around the pupil. The boggart smiled at Snape and stood loosely with its arms at its side.

"I'll kill them all," The boggart said, a grin blossoming on it's twisted face. "Everyone one of them. My lord wants them dead!"

It was chilling.

The boggart's hands were dripping with blood. Two figures appeared at its feet. There was a boy in orange and a pink haired girl laying lifelessly on the ground between the two Snape's. They'd been savagely killed. The girl's neck was bent at an unnatural angle. One foot was actually torn off. The boy was in no better condition. His face was mangled and chunks of flesh had been torn from his bones. Both of them had a fist-sized hole punched through their chests. Clutched in one of the boggart's hands was a clump of blood-stained silver hair while the other held back hair.

No one in the room made a sound while the two Snape's faced off.

The boggart Snape laughed and laughed and its tongue slipped out of its mouth - a tongue that was almost two feet long. It was thin as a pencil and forked at the end, like a snake's tongue.

Finally, the professor stepped in and aimed his wand and the boggart. He shouted out the spell, and the image of Snape with its terrible, maniacal laughter vanished.

Snape was sweating. Remus could smell it. His hands shook and his face was lowered. What kind of fear was that? Fear that he'd become some kind of mass-murderer? Fear of something he had all ready done being discovered?

Snape turned sharply and strode out of the classroom. The moment the door closed behind him, the collective tension burst. Dozens of people all whispering and muttering, some shouting to each other, everyone focused on the spectacle that had just played out before them. A look into the mind of the most private of their classmates.

"Enough!" Professor Haleheart shouted, rapping his knuckles against the wardrobe. "I'll not have this disorder in my class! All of you, eyes on me and close your mouths! What you just saw is not terribly unusual. Many people have deep-seated fears lurking within them. I'm sure many of you will be similarly shocked when you step up. Now…"

The rest of the class went quickly. Everyone was eager to have it over and done with. Class ended early with four students breaking into nervous fits and three fainting. Twenty minutes after Snape had staidly walked out, Professor Haleheart dismissed the class.

Of course, Sirius and James wanted to go after Snape.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke had escaped the room as quickly as he could and lost himself in the lonely halls of the school. He wasn't sure how long he'd just wandered or whether or not anyone had seen him.

He wanted to throw up.

He wanted to cry.

The mission was almost entirely forgotten as he staggered down the halls of the school, stumbling over his own feet. He felt clumsy and heavy, not like himself at all. To see himself with the blood of his Cell on his hands.

_Itachi stood over Sasuke with the blood of their family dripping from his hands. "Little brother…"_

Sasuke put a hand to his mouth. He could taste the rising bile.

"_You want the power, don't you? All you need to do is kill your closest friend. Who is closest to your heart?"_

_Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Maybe even Umino-sensei? "I don't know."_

"_That's all right," Orochimaru patted Sasuke's hair. "Just kill them all."_

Sasuke stopped walking and put his knuckles against one of the stone walls. This was no good. He had to get back to business. He couldn't allow the mission to be forfeit just because of him. He sucked in a deep breath and straightened his back. The corridor was empty. "Sakura?"

"I'm here." She was at his side in an instant. "I didn't think you'd want me to interfere. Are you all right?"

No. Definitely not. "I'll survive." How unprofessional. How shameful to let his personal problems interfere in a mission.

She walked silently beside him until he managed to get his stomach under control. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet. You're pale."

"I've always been pale. Mother was pale." Sasuke regretted it as soon as he'd said it. Images of his mother's plain face sprang to mind.

_Mama… Itachi's bloody hands… "Kill them all."_

"This is where Tenten and I agreed to meet." Sakura touched his arm and gestured towards a large door. "Go in and get your breath back."

Tenten paced warily around the room. She didn't stop pacing when Sasuke and Sakura walked in. The room was otherwise empty but for a narrow window and many wooden crates piled up, one on top of the other. The room, itself, was dark. There was no light but for that which was coming in through the window.

"You're early," Tenten said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, easily. "He left class early. That's all."

"That's breaking character," Tenten gave Sasuke a disapproving frown.

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged. "But it's done. Sit down, Sasuke."

Sasuke slid down to sit on the floor. He was exhausted and didn't want to explain to Tenten or tell Sakura how grateful he was that she'd spoken for him. He was grateful that she didn't flinch at what she must have seen when he'd faced the boggart. "Where are we?"

"A storage room," Tenten answered, briskly. "It is safe enough, judging from the accumulated dust. Are you going to be ready to go back soon? Your sensei needs you, Haruno-san. It's important."

"Just give Sasuke a minute." Sakura told her. She went to sit on the floor by Sasuke's side and drew her knees up to her chest, then rested her cheek on her knees. She looked as tired as he felt. "Tenten and I switch off now, Sasuke. I'll be back tonight. I… " She stopped and her head rose sharply. Her eyes widened. "The floor's moving!"

Sakura and Sasuke leapt away from where they'd been sitting. Tenten was armed before they'd even turned to face the moving floor that had shocked Sakura so badly.

It was moving. The stone of the floor shifted and grated against, the grinding sound of stone rubbing against stone.

"Keep behind me," Sakura, with her kunai in hand, ordered Sasuke.

He bristled at the command. He was unarmed, not helpless. No matter how much he disliked it, Sasuke obeyed. Sakura and Tenten had weapons and could deal with whatever was going on. It was his duty to escape danger and continue the mission.

Slowly, the stone that had been moving lifted up slightly then settled back down. "Tenten," Neji's voice came up through the floor to them. "Give me a hand."

"Neji is still working on mapping out the secret passages he and Naruto found." Tenten tried to help. She gripped the stone, but couldn't lift it at all. Strength wasn't her forte. Tenten was a weapons master. Perhaps not literally, but Sasuke had heard rumors that she was only a few months away from getting her certificate from the hokage. Maito-san was working with her and she could use almost any weapon. She had the traditional kunai, shuriken, and scrolls that were part of every shinobi's arsenal, but also had other weapons. She carried fans and senbon needles, exploding tags and wire. Those were only the weapons Sasuke had seen. He was certain she carried more.

They watched the stone shift again, then resettle. Neji grunted at the effort.

Sakura snorted, disgustedly. "Right. Let me have a go." When Tenten and Sasuke did as they were told, Sakura bent low over the stone. It inched up again, but this time, Sakura reached down and curled her fingers around the edges of the stone that was barely above the level of the floor. She heaved and the stone rose enough for Sasuke to see Neji peering out from below. Sakura's face turned red from the effort, but she moved the stone enough to set it on the floor and let a dusty Neji climb up.

Tenten asked Neji, "Find anything interesting?"

"Many, many passages. I can see them, but it will take time to map them out. There are passages that lead far enough away that I can't see all the way to their end. Those will take the most time."

Sasuke felt a surge of envy. He'd much prefer to be prowling under the earth with Naruto than play-acting for the students and professors. "Where is Naruto?"

Tenten glanced at Neji, uncomfortably. "He was injured. That's why I told you your sensei needs you, Haruno-san. You'd better go quickly."

"How bad is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. He didn't look very good. Something about poison fog and spider blood."

Sakura bid Sasuke farewell and left quickly through the single window.

Sasuke watched where she'd gone for a moment. Naruto would be all right. He was strong and Sakura's power was impressive. He would be fine. He had to be fine.

Sasuke went on to tell Tenten and Neji his plans. "I'm going to confront Malfoy-san tonight. I want more information about these people Snape-san is supposed to meet. Also, I heard this morning that there is an outing planned for the upper-class students. They will be allowed to go into a nearby village on the weekend. There's something going on tomorrow night. A game of some kind. I've never heard of it, but everyone seems excited."

Tenten added in, "It's called Quidditch. It's very popular and played while flying on broomsticks." She went on to explain rules and the general atmosphere of mass fanaticism. "They all take it very seriously. Gai-san told me about it."

Neji said, "Make sure you attend this game, Uchiha. It will be another opportunity for you to interact."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't need instructions from Neji. "How long will it take you to map out the hidden passages?"

Neji shrugged. "Everything seems to keep moving. I've had to re-map rooms, stairs, halls… everything. We make one chart then everything changes and we have to go back over it again. I won't be accused of incompetence."

"Oh, Snivellous!"

Everyone turned to stare at the closed door. Tenten was at the door quickly and braced her feet on the floor and pressed back to keep the students out.

There was a loud rapping on the door. "We know you're in there and we know you've got friends with you. Open up."

The expressions of everyone in the storage room went dark. "They know you're here," Sasuke looked around at the bleak faces. The mission could be over. If their presence were discovered then the contract could become void. "That's impossible. They can't know."

"But they do," Neji said.

Sasuke frowned at the door. "You'd better leave. I'll try to convince them that they're mistaken."

Neji looked at the door and placed his hands together to open his byakugan. "They have a map they are consulting. They are using… something to hide beneath. A blanket or something. They seem to be using it to hide."

"A map? They're using a map to find a storage room?" Tenten asked. "That's strange."

"More than strange," Sasuke replied. "It's suspicious. I want that map."

"And I want whatever it is they're hiding beneath," Neji added. "Distract them, Uchiha. We only need a moment and we'll steal what they have."

Tenten and Neji both leapt up, landing on the high ceiling, holding on with their hands and feet - chakra focused there to keep them from falling.

The door opened and in walked… no one.

**Remus-**

Hiding beneath the invisibility cloak was getting a bit tight for four people, especially since Sirius had hit another growth spurt. Remus didn't complain, though. He stayed squashed between Sirius and Peter and looked at the map even when James pounded on the door.

"Why are we using this, again?" Peter asked as Sirius stepped on his foot for the fourth time.

"We just want to follow him," James explained - yet again. "See what he's up to and, if he's doing something interesting, we can throw it off and pretend we just appeared out of nowhere. He hates it when we do that."

They'd followed the portraits from the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom and they'd been led straight to this small door. The map definitely showed five people inside the room, but none of them was Snape. The portrait of the little girl had seemed sure, though. "I saw him. He went in there… with a girl."

Remus was certain their target was in the room, too. All the time that they'd followed the directions of the portraits, Remus had been following the smell of ink. Not only was there ink and the smell that was not Snape, but he could still smell the extra person he'd detected in the classroom - obviously the girl.

It was too good of an opportunity for them to miss out on, Peter had laughed. Snape… with a girl? Remus had a hard time even imagining it. Who would want to spend time with a foul-tempered guy like Snape?

As they stood there with Sirius puzzling over the Maurader's Map and James trying to figure out why the door wouldn't open, Remus yawned. He could feel the day wearing on and on. Every minute that passed, he felt weaker and more tired. He wanted nothing more than to slip away to the Hospital Wing. He certainly didn't want to be tagging along so James and Sirius could harass Snape. Even if there was a tempting mystery, Remus was becoming too tired to care.

James reached out to rap on the door again when it swung open and they saw Snape standing in the middle of the dark room. He looked like a wraith, glaring from under his hair, his face eerily pale against the darkness around him.

"Well?" He asked, sharply. Though he stood perfectly still, Snape's eyes scanned the doorway.

_Of course. He can't see us, _Remus thought. The room seemed otherwise empty and Remus wondered if they had to work on the map. It now showed that there were only four people in the room. Still, Snape was the only one they could see. The room was almost completely dark so it was possible that people were hiding in the shadows.

Remus felt a rush of fabric against his face and suddenly, Snape was smirking at them. "Ah, there you are."

The others all exchanged confused, horrified faces. The invisibility cloak was gone. James clenched his fists and looked like he would charge Snape. "What did you do with it?!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do with what?" He began pacing. Back and forth in a rapid step he strode, then slowed his pace, then sped it up. He kept talking the whole while. "You come bursting in here and demand to know where things are? What makes you think I keep track of your belongings. I come for some quiet time and…"

"Quiet time?" Sirius laughed, unable to keep silent any longer. "We know you weren't alone. There are other people here!"

"Where?"

Sirius raised his hand with the map… but the map was gone. Sirius stared at his empty hand, dumbfounded. He looked at the ground, obviously thinking that he'd dropped it, but it wasn't there. He looked at James, then at Remus.

The invisibility cloak was gone.

The Marauder's Map was gone.

They couldn't rightfully blame Snape. He'd been right in front of them the whole time without his wand and he hadn't cast any spells.

Furious, Sirius opened his mouth. James elbowed him and shook his head, making Sirius close his mouth. They couldn't blurt out about the invisibility cloak or the map. They couldn't admit to having things like that, even if it was just Snape who would hear.

Spluttering, angry, and confused, they left Snape without saying another word to him. Not so much as a hex. They would, undoubtedly, return when James and Sirius had recovered from the loss of their things.

Remus paused in following his friends away and stared at Snape. The map hadn't been wrong. He still smelled strangers in the room. Two new scents plus the extra one he'd smelled in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom.

Snape stared back at Remus, impassively. He made no biting remarks as the Marauders left. No comments about losing their toys. No veiled threats. He remained quiet and just stared. As Snape said nothing, Remus was convinced. Ink. A scent that just wasn't right. A mysterious girl. Two unknown people. Yes, Remus was certain.

The boy standing so still and solemn was not Snape.

**To be continued…**


	9. You're Not Snape

**Chapter 9: You're not Snape**

**Naruto-**

Naruto woke up at the end of their conversation and watched Kakashi-sensei bound away into the trees. He had known - they'd all known - what would happen to Sasuke if he failed. That didn't mean Naruto had to like it or that he would just stand back and let it happen.

With a sympathetic look in his eyes, Gai tried to defend Neji by telling Naruto that he would only be obeying orders if he tried to kill Sasuke. Neji didn't even look sorry that Naruto had overheard the planned murder of his teammate.

"His orders suck eggs," Naruto told Gai and Neji before setting off in the direction he'd seen Kakashi-sensei go.

Naruto had gone some distance, always just a short distance behind Kakashi-sensei, when he felt that something was wrong. The air was wrong. A heavy fog was spreading quickly through the trees. Naruto coughed and stopped running. There was a strange taste in his mouth. He licked his lips and spat to get rid of the taste. It didn't work. The taste of copper and something foul was coating the inside of his mouth, sliding down his throat like viscous blood.

It was due to his too brief training with Jiraiya-sensei that Naruto could feel Kyuubi's power reach out. When he'd been younger, Naruto hadn't been able to tell that there was a difference between his chakra and Kyuubi's, but now he clearly knew that it was Kyuubi's red chakra that pulsed within him. Stubbornly, Naruto did his best to suppress Kyuubi's power. It was one of his worst fears. He had nightmares that one day Kyuubi would become powerful enough to fully take over and Naruto would be the one imprisoned in his own mind while the demon used his body for whatever it was that demons did.

Kyuubi - the nine-tailed fox demon imprisoned within Naruto - pushed harder, sending its red chakra to Naruto's mouth and lungs. Naruto had the definite impression that Kyuubi was telling him not to be foolish.

All of his life, Naruto had been depending on Kyuubi's power even though he hadn't known about Kyuubi until a short time ago. Every little injury had been healed instantly thanks to Kyuubi. Naruto's pride warred with the unwanted help. He didn't want to be dependant on anyone - certainly not Kyuubi.

He pushed again and thought, _Leave me alone!_ He rubbed at his itching eyes. _I don't need you. I can do this myself! I'm strong enough without you!_

No sooner than he'd thought it, that Naruto was nearly overcome with lightheadedness. He gripped the sides of his head as his ears started to grim. There was amusement and anger that wasn't his. Kyuubi's presence, the forceful pushing, vanished. There was a moment when Naruto felt off-balance. Kyuubi's power was gone, completely pulled into the prison that kept Kyuubi away sealed inside Naruto. Naruto steadied himself, but just as the dizziness left him, agony hit.

His lungs felt like they were filled with fire. The pain was so intense that he lost his balance on the tree branch and fell.

The fall wasn't bad, except that landing made Naruto inadvertently draw in a deep breath. His eyes watered. His hands were shaking. Naruto tried to stand, but the pain started to flow through his arms and legs. He had to try twice before he could make it to his feet. Just as he started to head back, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. The painful mist was coming from that way, he was sure. It was coming from the direction Kakashi-sensei had gone. Naruto swallowed hard and grimaced. He clenched his teeth and ran. He didn't get far. No more than fifty yards had passed before Naruto could go no further.

The thick fog was everywhere and it felt like it was going right into his chest. Naruto clutched at his throat. He tried not to breathe, but that didn't stop the pain. It was everywhere. Pulsing inside every part of his body.

In so much pain that he could barely see for the stars dancing in front of his eyes, Naruto sank to the ground. He was shaking and couldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried, his whole body kept trembling so violently that he thought he'd never stop.

Then, Kakashi-sensei was in front of him.

"Can't stop," Naruto said, hoarsely. "Hurts. Everything hurts."

"I know. Don't speak." Kakashi-sensei picked Naruto up like he was a baby and leapt into the trees, carrying him back to base.

Naruto wanted to kill himself from shame. He hadn't been carried like that since… since never.

As he was carried, Naruto felt the world grow distant. Sounds seemed to fade and darkness closed in until the only thing Naruto could see was Kakashi-sensei's shining hair and even that soon vanished into nothing.

Kyuubi was rattling his chains.

He stood in the corridors of his mind. It was a dark, unhappy place. He felt cold. There was darkness in his mind, a blackness that frightened Naruto. From that darkness he heard the scratching of Kyuubi's claws and the grinding of the fox demon's terrible teeth.

Slowly, cautiously, Naruto moved towards the darkness. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. His blood ran cold. "Hey. Hey, fox! What's going on? What's happening?"

_**"What is happening is that we are in pain and you are so foolish that you will not allow me to stop the pain. Come closer, kit."**_

Naruto didn't want to. He didn't want to get any closer to Kyuubi than he had to. Still, he moved into the darkness until the massive bars came in sight and Naruto trembled at the sight of Kyuubi's fearsome eyes watching him. "What's happening? Why does it hurt so badly?"

**_"Burnt blood. Ruined, wasted blood. They spoiled it. The air is perfumed with that noxious poison and you breathed it in simply because you were concerned for that human."_** The terrible eyes glared at Naruto, even as Kyuubi let out a laugh. **_"And you do not need me."_** The massive eyes were wider than Naruto remembered them being. The grinning maw was no longer grinning, but tight and unhappy. _**"I am not all-powerful. Demons do die. If you wished our death, there are less painful ways than this slow burning."**_

Naruto stared and got angry. He put one arm around himself, holding his opposite arm. "I'm not trying to kill either of us. I just… I just don't NEED you. Don't you understand?"

_**"Understand what? Pride? No. I am not burdened with such a human failing. I make you stronger than any human could dream to become and you refuse. Do you see how it is? Without me, you are weak. You are just another human fluttering towards death. If you would see what we can do, together, your life could be so much more interesting."**_

That was the whole trouble. Naruto DID know that Kyuubi could be a great advantage. He DID understand that with Kyuubi, he was stronger than anyone with the possible exception of Gaara. But Neji was strong without a demon's aid. Tsunade was strong without a demon. So was Jiraiya. So was Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was strong. If they could be strong and respected without the help of a demon, then Naruto knew he could, too. He didn't want to rely on Kyuubi's strength. "I'm not weak. I'm just as strong as… "

**_"And there lies your misconception,"_** Kyuubi purred. From the look of his glowing eyes and fearsome teeth, he lay down and looked Naruto in the eyes.**_ "You are not an 'I'."_**

"What?"

_**"There is no 'I' between us. We are one."**_

Naruto felt cold. "I'm not a demon. I'm me!"

**_"Nor am I a human, but we are both one. There is no separating us. From the moment of your birth and my downfall, we have been one. A combined being. Our minds… our bodies… we are not truly separate. I will not have your pride endanger our life. The ruined blood of the spider weakens you, it is meant to kill. It befouls us. Taints our blood."_** Kyuubi let out a great roar and Naruto felt the anger surge through him. Kyuubi clawed at the floor making it shake and sent Naruto to his knees.

Naruto covered his ears with his hands to block out the nightmarish sound on Kyuubi's fury. "Why are you doing this? I'm not trying to kill you! I just… I can be strong without you. It's not like you're always helping out. What about when I was sick? Iruka-sensei said I almost died. You can heal every little scratch I have, but you'll let a stupid germ kill me?"

Kyuubi's mouth curved back into a smile, showing off rows of sword-like teeth. **_"You were being stubborn then, as well. Perhaps I allowed the fever to run too long. You seem to have forgotten our little… discussion. Regardless, it seems you've made up your mind to be stubborn. Enjoy your pride and suffer alone."_**

Naruto was pushed roughly away from Kyuubi…

… Sakura-chan was dragging her finger around his lips. She smiled softly. "It's about time you woke up. Kakashi-sensei told me everything. I've got the blisters around your mouth mostly taken care of. Where else hurts?"

Naruto tried to raise a hand to his mouth. He could barely move. "Everything. My throat… lungs, mostly."

Over Sakura's shoulder, Naruto could see Gai and Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei's back was to Naruto and, strangely enough, his mask was off. Kakashi-sensei shook the mask out as he spoke to Gai. It seemed odd to hear Kakashi-sensei's voice without being muffled by the mask. "I don't know how or why, but that mist will be a good weapon, if they manage to polish it. As it is, it's too dangerous to use. It just goes everywhere without direction. They're a threat to the school - and to us."

"It is a good thing you were wearing this." Gai took the mask from Kakashi-sensei and handed him and raised it to his face. He breathed deeply before Kakashi-sensei could stop him. "I don't smell anything. You can put it back on."

Kakashi-sensei snatched the mask from Gai. "Thanks. Next time, think before you do that. If it had any of that stuff lingering on it… "

"Then you would have found out and you would have known not to put it on. Haruno-san, how is Uzumaki-san?" He stepped around Kakashi-sensei to speak to Sakura.

As soon as Gai had left him, Kakashi-sensei tied his mask back on. When he turned around, his face was covered just as it always was. Naruto wondered why Gai got to see Kakashi-sensei's face, but no one else was allowed to. Was even Iruka-sensei barred from seeing Kakashi-sensei's face?

"He'll be fine, as near as I can tell. It was close, though. There's something in his blood, but I believe it will fade given time." Sakura did what she could for Naruto, cleaning the burns around his mouth and nose and giving him a dose of a painkiller as well as some soothing touches of her hands. When she was done, she half-way turned to look at Kakashi-sensei and Gai. "He'll heal, but only because he wasn't exposed too long. Any longer and he'd be dead. Whatever that stuff is, it's bad."

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "We knew there was trouble here. That's why the mission rating was so high. How do you feel, Naruto? Can you continue?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto croaked out the words quickly. "Where is everyone? Tenten and Neji were here when I left."

Sakura smiled. "Neji went exploring, again. When Tenten told me what had happened, Neji was all ready under the school looking around. Just lay still. Oh!" She turned again to Kakashi-sensei. "Almost forgot. I saw a carriage approaching the school. You remember that road we saw? It was there, pulled by half-a-dozen fancy white horses. Might want to have Sasuke keep an eye out."

**Hogwarts-  
Week 2, Day 4-  
Sasuke-**

_"Don't worry, Uchiha. There's nothing you can do to help Uzumaki. Get back to your classes." Get back to class? How can Tenten tell me to get back to class if I don't know what happened to Naruto? What if he's hurt really badly? What if he dies? What would I tell Iruka-sensei?_

It was enough to make Sasuke sweat. Iruka-sensei was very fond of Naruto. He would probably hate Sasuke if he returned to the village without Naruto. What then? He'd kick Sasuke out of his home and Sasuke would have to go back to living at the Uchiha compound.

_Never. Never going to happen. I'll die, first._

In the bitter, gusting wind, Sasuke sat on the high bleachers that surrounded the Quidditch pitch. Just a day after the incident with Boggart, he had learned a good deal from Malfoy-san.

After he'd left the bathroom and his meeting with Sakura, Tenten, and Neji, Sasuke had managed to find Malfoy-san alone in his dorm room. Malfoy-san lay on his bed, looking up at the bright green canopy. The obsession with House colors mystified Sasuke. Malfoy-san was smiling with his hands draped over his chest. Several discarded textbooks lay on the floor around his bed. "What do you want, Snape?"

"Information."

Malfoy-san laughed and turned his head enough to look at Sasuke. "What else? Close the door and ask away. What information, exactly, do you want?"

Sasuke didn't move into the room, but he did close the door as Malfoy-san had told him to. "Tell me exactly what Voldemort wants."

Malfoy-san frowned. "Funny. I thought I had. Ah, well." He told Sasuke, in detail, the plans of Voldemort. He told Sasuke about the man's intractable position that only those of pureblood should be allowed any power at all. He told Sasuke how the man he called 'lord' was poised to begin a civil war, not with the government, but with the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"He's a visionary. He knows how things should be and he knows how to get it done!" Malfoy-san spoke with such passion that Sasuke didn't doubt the boy's absolute belief in Voldemort.

The next day, classes had been canceled for the Quidditch game. Sasuke didn't mind. It just meant there was less chance of being discovered if he wasn't expected to do lessons. Sasuke had around his throat a scarf he'd found in Snape-san's marvelous bag and a heavy cloak. No one sat near him, but that was all the better for observation. With a small spy-glass that everyone seemed to have, Sasuke would be able to watch the game as well as the other students. He could even see those boys, the Marauders, on the opposite side of the pitch.

_They,_ he decided,_ are as big a hazard to Hogwarts as Malfoy-san._

Such easily amused children. Such cruel children.

If he, or any shinobi, were to behave as those boys did they would be sure to face their deaths. Shinobi weren't known for their sense of humor. At the very least, they would have a formal reprimand from the Hokage. At their age, the would have been treated as adults in Konohagakure and their pranks would be crimes at worst and embarassing to the rest of the village at best.

Sasuke focused his spy-glass on Sirius Black-san and his bright, smiling face. Sirius Black-san said something to one of the others and they all laughed. Sasuke imagined any of them facing Zabuza-san, and he almost laughed. Zabuza-san would not take kindly to pranks of any kind.

Sasuke wondered if those boys would ever realize how lucky they were to have such long, carefree childhoods.

"Are you going to actually do anything to them or just stare?" Malfoy-san slid into the seat next to Sasuke and smirked at him. Sasuke wondered if the other boy did it on purpose or if the smug smirks were just natural. "You've been staring at them for ten minutes. Have they done something?"

Sasuke lowered the spy-glass. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Have you planned anything for your revenge, yet?" Malfoy-san ran a hand over his hair to smooth it. "Leave it too long and they won't remember what they're being punished for. Gryffindors don't have notoriously long memories."

"I'm working on something." Actually, Sasuke didn't plan any revenge at all. It wasn't his business. Anything that had happened to Snape-san would be avenged when he returned. "Are you going to be late for your game?"

Malfoy-san held up a broom. "I plan to make an entrance." He was dressed in the uniform of the Slytherin Quidditch players with his hair tied into a braid. "Your uncle's here."

Sasuke looked up at the sky. Clear and bright without a cloud, it was a perfect winter afternoon.

"You didn't say he was coming. Were you expecting him?"

"I don't tell you everything." Sasuke wondered if he should have known. Snape-san had been afraid that they'd been sent by his uncle to kill him. The relationship couldn't have been too close. "Is he looking for me?"

"He's always looking for you. He was trying to get into the Slytherin House when I saw him. Seemed to think he was owed the password by virtue of him being your uncle." Malfoy-san thought it was tremendously amusing and laughed. "Princes have always been in Ravenclaw, correct? I seem to remember mother telling me that. You haven't told him how Slytherin's operate, then? No. I don't suppose you would have." He leaned back and looked up at the sky. He managed to look imperiously relaxed. "Your last visit to the Ministry might have gotten his attention. Then again, maybe he somehow heard about what happened to you in DADA yesterday. Everyone's talking about it." He looked at Sasuke shrewdly. "It was quite the display, I hear."

"Quite." If Malfoy-san was hunting for information, he was going to be disappointed. Sasuke kept silent.

Malfoy-san took the hint. "Just be careful. Now, you're valuable. The Dark Lord is very interested in your talent with potions." With that, he stood, mounted his broom and easily soared down to the pitch just as the Slytherin team was coming out. His grand entrance did cause a stir of cheering from the Slytherin stands as he made wild loops in the air before joining his team.

During the Quidditch game, Sasuke stayed quietly in the back row of the insanely huge bleachers and paid close attention. The whole game opened up another security flaw. Flying. Broomsticks could fly directly over the school… students could fly away… people could fly in… spells or carelessness could knock students off their brooms. There were so many things that could go wrong.

The game had taken several hours and Sasuke was freezing by the time people started leaving the stands. He'd sat with his arms inside the robes he wore for warmth and let his hands brush across all the lumpy little pockets with the little vials of potions. He was curious, of course. What things had Snape-san thought important enough to carry everywhere?

Sasuke hadn't experimented. Not even once. He hadn't dared to so much as unstopped one of the vials after glancing through Snape-san's potion's textbook. There were potions that could do terrible things to people. More terrible than just killing them.

Quidditch was interesting, to say the least. Sasuke had never seen a game like it. The game itself wasn't a harmless children's game, nor was it training. Sasuke didn't understand it. It was a violent, brutal game but from what he'd heard around the school, there was no purpose to it other than enjoyment.

Malfoy-san commanded the Slytherin team sternly to victory. When it was over he marched off, leading his sweating, panting team with his head held high and looking as if he hadn't so much as breathed deeply.

_He's a leader,_ Sasuke thought. _He leads his team and his House. He follows this Voldemort. Therefore… he will lead his House to Voldemort. He may lead others. Perhaps not all, but many people admire him. They will listen to him - he's a good speaker._

"Hey," Tenten's whisper drew Sasuke's attention. He didn't look down to where her voice was coming from below the bleachers or speak back. "Those boys we got the map and the cloak from are headed your way. I saw them get one of those bat things from the Ravenclaw team."

"Don't interfere." It wouldn't be the first time he'd been threatened, though it would be the first time he allowed himself to be beaten in the interests of a mission.

Once Sasuke made the long walk down the bleacher stairs to the ground, most everyone had gone back into the school. At the bottom of the stairs, Potter-san, Pettigrew-san, and Sirius Black-san were waiting for him.

"Where are they?" Potter-san demanded. "We've thought about it and you have to be the one to blame. Then again, you're always the one to blame, aren't you? Can't keep your sticky fingers off other people's things."

Sasuke kept walking as if he would go right passed them. "Where's what?"

Sirius Black-san grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Don't give us that! Where did you hide them? The cloak and the map. You stole them!"

Sasuke blinked as innocently as he possibly could. "Did I really? Maybe you should inform the headmaster. I'm sure he'll be pleased to help you recover your stolen items. Just as pleased as he will be to know that you have them in the first place."

Sirius Black-san wrenched Sasuke's arm and threw him to the ground. Sasuke tried to get to his feet, but Potter-san bludgeoned him in the stomach with the bat.

The two beat him.

It was embarrassing. Sasuke had never been beat by two such weak people. He could have easily torn them apart. They were slow and untrained, the whole fight was pathetic. If it weren't for the mission, he would have rolled his eyes, laughed at them, and been on his way. As it was, he yelled and swore, making deliberately clumsy efforts to reach the wand hidden in his robe.

Some of the vials in Snape-san's robes broke. Sasuke could feel the potions leaking though his clothes. There was some minor burning and some itching, but nothing too terrible. He hoped there would be nothing explosive in the little pockets.

Pettigrew-san got down on the ground near Sasuke and seized his hair. He pulled for all that he was worth and managed to yank out a chunk of hair while he giggled. Sasuke reached up to take to stop him, but Potter-san hit him again and again with the bat.

Sasuke didn't fight back, at first. It didn't really hurt all that much. Why, Haku had done far more damage. Sweet tempered, fatal Haku who had impaled Sasuke with a thousand needles of ice. Sasuke had survived Haku and he would certainly survive these amateurs.

Sirius Black-san kicked Sasuke till he rolled into a fetal position and covered his head with his arms. They spit on him and Pettigrew-san kicked him in the head, once. All the while they demanded to know where he'd hidden the map and the cloak.

Sasuke was bearing it well until Potter-san took hold of his robes. Sasuke feared that the tattoos beneath might be seen and decided that it was a good time to do as Snape-san would do.

He lashed out and kicked Potter-san in the crotch.

It was a low-blow, but effective. Potter-san was stunned enough to drop the bat, which Sasuke grabbed before it hit the ground. He swung around and hit Sirius Black-san in the knee, then simply punched Pettigrew-san in the mouth.

The victory was short lived.

Potter-san had his wand raised. He growled, "Where are they?"

Sasuke dropped the bat. He hadn't even gotten to his feet. "And if I don't tell you? You'll do what?"

There was a long, drawn-out silence.

Potter-san's hand didn't shake. "I'll make sure you can never show your nose in civilized company again. You crawling worm. You took them. You must have!"

"I repeat - what do you intend to do?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Strong words," Sasuke muttered. He looked closely at Potter-san. He was sweating and flushed from the fight. His wand trembled just a bit and his eyes weren't as intense as they should have been if he were that close to killing. _He's never taken a life. I don't believe he has it in him._ "Come one, then. It's not like I have much to lose." Sasuke wiped a hand across his mouth and it came away bloody. "Three on one, such great courage you show."

Potter-san let out a strangled yell, but turned away from Sasuke. "I'll find them if I have to turn Slytherin dorm inside out! You've probably got them on you right now, haven't you? They're valuable. You can't just leave them laying around. Well? Where? Where are they?!" He moved forward with his hands raised, but stopped suddenly. Potter-san paled and stepped back. The attackers all did. "Hagrid…. "

Sasuke looked over his shoulder cautiously and saw the mountain of a man glaring angrily down at the Marauders. "What's going on? You three up to something? What have you done?"

"Nothing," Sirius Black-san said, quickly. "Nothing at all. We were just off. See you later." He and Potter-san took Pettigrew-san's arms and together they all limped away as quickly as they could.

"I told you not to interfere." Sasuke said, without turning. He stood up and watched the trio escape.

"I don't remember agreeing. You just let me do my job." Tenten, as Hagrid-san, looked at her massive hands and smiled. She pushed up the sleeve of Hagrid-san's coat and patted the hairy arm. "I feel like a bear."

Their conversation was interrupted by Lupin-san. He stepped out from behind one of the massive pillars that held up the bleachers and stared at them. He didn't look well. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and torn. There were tiny cuts on his hands and his face. He frowned at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

Sasuke's mind froze. He stared at Lupin's serious hazel eyes and knew it wasn't another prank on Snape-san. He was serious. He knew. "Have you lost your memory, Lupin? How sad. Better go visit the Hospital Wing."

Lupin didn't flinch. "You aren't Snape. I know you aren't." He turned his eyes to Hagrid. "And you aren't Hagrid. Who are you?"

Sasuke frowned, but was saved from answering.

"Mister Lupin!" Madam Ratian called out sharply. She strode purposefully across the lawn from the school until she was next to Lupin-san. "What do you think you're doing out of the Hospital Wing? You were told not to go anywhere. I had thought you were responsible enough that I could take my eyes off you for a few minutes. This irresponsible behavior is just not like you."

"I was just talking," Lupin-san didn't look away from Sasuke until Madam Ratian took hold of his shoulder and then he smiled sweetly at her. "Please, forgive me for running off. It was important."

She smiled down on him. "Of course. I'm sure it was. Really, you must take more care of your health. It's the first night of… " She trailed off and looked sharply at Sasuke. She slowly looked him up and down. "Again? Mister Snape, you had best find a hobby other than fighting. Now, mister Lupin, you should come back and get some rest. You've had a hard night."

Lupin-san looked torn. In the end, he acquiesced and walked away with Madam Ratian though his hands were clenching and unclenching in aggitation.

"He heard us," Sasuke told Tenten. "I'm sure he heard our conversation. How was he quiet enough that we didn't hear him? He's not trained. I'm sure he doesn't move like a shinobi."

"No matter how he did it, we've got a problem." There was a puff of smoke and Tenten stood where Hagrid had been. She frowned after Lupin-san. "That's too close. How does he know? I'm sure you haven't done anything to give yourself away. You've only been in contact with him a few times and no one else has noticed that you're an imposter. This changes things." She faced Sasuke with narrowed eyes and tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Can you take care of yourself for a little while on your own?"

"Yes. Why?"

She looked at Lupin-san still walking with Madam Ratian, then at the Forbidden Forest. "I need to speak with Gai-sensei."

She was gone, then, and Sasuke was left alone. He supposed that he ought to go to the Hospital Wing, but he wouldn't. The injuries were minor. Instead, he would go to Snape-san's room and treat himself. He never made it.

On the steps of Hogwarts, there was a grinning man. He was tall and striking with bright eyes and dark blonde hair. He was dressed well with polished shoes and a dark blue waistcoat. "Good afternoon, Severus." The man spoke with a hearty tone. He looked Sasuke up and down, taking in the darkening bruises and the blood. "My… you do seem to have had a hard day."

Sasuke just stared.

The man reached out and touched Sasuke's face, but Sasuke stepped back. "You haven't changed, I see. Still, this is a warmer greeting than I'd expected. Especially considering your visit to the Ministry earlier this week. Again. What would that be? Your fourth try? When will you learn? It won't work. They'll never believe you."

A rough hand seized Sasuke's shoulder and pull him backwards so forcefully that he literally flew off his feet until he slammed into what felt like a solid wall. He looked up to find Hagrid-san glaring hatefully under his bushy eyebrows at the stranger. It really was Hagrid-san, this time, not Tenten's doppelganger.

"You'd best get yourself checked in with the Headmaster," Hagrid-san grumbled. "Visitors aren't to be talking with the students unless they've been approved by the Headmaster."

"Surely, this is an exception. I'm his family."

Hagrid-san's face turned almost purple with anger. His hand on Sasuke's shoulder tightened painfully. "Family, eh? No exceptions. You just go on and see the Headmaster, mister Prince." Without waiting for a reply, Hagrid-san wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him away, back towards his little round home.

**To be continued…**


	10. Werewolf

**Chapter 10: Werewolf**

**Sasuke-**

"Did your uncle do that to you?" Hagrid-san asked after a long, tense silence. Hagrid-san eyed Sasuke carefully, taking in the cuts and bruises and the torn robe.

"No. He didn't touch me."

"So, where did that," He waved a hand at Sasuke. "Come from?"

"Playing too rough, I guess." What good could it possibly do to admit that the damage had been done by those boys who seemed to hate Snape-san. Adding that would surely only complicate matters and he had to deal with them for only another day or so.

Hagrid-san held open the door of his home for Sasuke to enter first. "You've got to take better care of yourself, lad." Hagrid-san gestured towards the chair by the fire and busied himself making a pot of tea. "Look," he said when he sat and poured the tea. "I know something's wrong. You ain't been yourself this past week. I know I'm not the kind a person folks goes confessing their troubles to, but I'm here… you know?"

"I know. You don't have to worry. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

Hagrid-san laughed loudly and ran a hand over his head. "Nothing wrong? That uncle of yours turns up and you don't start frothing at the mouth? You act like a rabid dog when anyone so much as says his name. Now you meet him and just… walk away? No. I don't think you're as fine as you say you are. Something's wrong."

A knock at the door distracted them both.

Hagrid-san's face was grim. He motioned for Sasuke to stay seated and went to the door. It was not the uncle, but the headmaster who stood at the door. Hagrid-san's demeanor quickly changed from threatening to vaguely submissive. "Come in! Come in!" He welcomed the headmaster with a gracious wave of his arm.

The old man worried Sasuke.

He couldn't say why, precisely, but there was something about those sharp eyes that made him feel like an insect under a microscope.

"Hello, mister Snape," The headmaster greeted him warmly. The old man was no warrior. He moved slowly, his body weakened by age. His voice, however, was strong. "Mister Prince came to me this afternoon. He told me about your little encounter while we spoke about your marks."

Sasuke lowered his face a little - as he'd seen Snape-san often do - and let his hair cover his face.

"I'm very proud of how your handled your meeting with him. It gives me great hopes for the future relationship you have with your uncle. May I ask the reason for your sudden placid temperament? The last time I invited mister Prince to Hogwarts you had to be sedated - twice. What brought on the change?"

"Perhaps I didn't want to be sedated a third time."

Through the curtain of his hair, Sasuke was distinctly aware that he was being watched. He looked up just long enough to see the headmaster's eyes which suddenly seemed too bright - too intense.

Sasuke turned sharply from the headmaster. "Staring is rude."

"Forgive an old man," The headmaster chuckled and Sasuke felt, more than he saw, the eyes turn from him. "You've always been a rather… headstrong young man. This sudden compliance had piqued my curiosity. That's all. Now," He stood. "Your uncle has not pushed for a proper meeting with you, though he was a bit disgruntled about our groundkeeper's lack of manners."

Hagrid-san gaped. "Me? Lack of manners? Me?! I'll have you know if I wasn't minding my manners, I'd have popped him right on the top of the head and knocked him into the ground! Got no business turning up here." His eyes darkened and he moved slightly to stand between Sasuke and the headmaster. "Severus don't lie - not to me. You don't know him like I do. You know I respect you, sir, but you… you're just wrong! This ain't right! You can't just give Severus to that slime. That man murdered his parents!"

The headmaster sighed and shook his head. "Hagrid… we've had this discussion several times. There's not even any proof that mister Prince was anywhere near the Snape house when the incident occurred. Now, I have some work to do. Mister Snape, in light of your surprisingly civil meeting with your uncle, he has kindly signed your permission form. You may visit Hogsmead with the rest of your class this Saturday."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor and away from the headmaster's. "Yes, sir."

He heard the door open and closed and only then did he look up. Hagrid-san was looking at him with pity.

"I'm sorry. I'm real sorry, Severus. He's got to follow the laws, I suppose, but… I'm sorry." He honestly looked like he would cry. "Your not really giving up, are you?"

"Would I do that?" Sasuke left his seat and went to one of the few windows in Hagrid-san's home. He watched the headmaster for a moment, then, certain that no one would see, he activated his sharigan. The world shifted until he saw the it was only an Uchiha could. The headmaster fairly pulsated with power, but it was nothing like any shinobi had. There was nothing Sasuke could interpret. No reason why he should get such grave misgivings just from looking at the man's eyes.

The headmaster stopped walking, abruptly.

Sasuke blinked and the sharigan deactivated.

The headmaster slowly turned his head and looked right at the window Sasuke stood at. Sasuke knew he'd deactivated the sharigan before the headmaster had turned, but he had the unsettling feeling that the headmaster knew more than he should.

After a moment, the headmaster started back for the school.

**Tenten-**

"Keep your eyes on him. Find out how he knows what he knows," Gai-sensei had ordered Tenten when she'd reported that she believed a student had somehow discovered the mission. "Neji will shadow young Uchiha-kun."

Uzumaki instantly threw a tantrum. "I'll do it! Neji doesn't care one way or the other if Sasuke dies. I can do it!"

The idea of Uzumaki trying to carrying out the part of the mission that required silence was almost laughable.

"He's in charge of his own fate," Neji told Uzumaki before he'd left. "Isn't that what you told me? All he has to do is not fail. Of course, if he's found out all ready, perhaps his fate is sealed."

Uzumaki snarled and threw himself to get at Neji, but Hatake-san held him back and Haruno-san threatened to gag him for fear of him damaging his healing throat.

Free of shadowing Uchiha, Tenten found Lupin-san in the school's infirmary.

Lupin-san was a difficult customer, Tenten had to concede. He lay all day in the infirmary where he was pampered and petted like a spoiled child. He was pleasant enough with his visitors and the nurse who cared for him, but tired. He was more than tired. He was exhausted. Tenten had seen the same bone-deep weariness in shinobi freshly returned from missions.

All the while, he knew she was there.

Lupin-san said nothing. He didn't fly into a panic and start shouting that there was an intruder, but Tenten knew her presence wasn't a secret. She wasn't sure how he knew, but Lupin-san was stiff and wary. He glanced cautiously around the room and tensed whenever anyone walked in. The tiniest of sounds was enough to draw his attention. It wasn't until she'd spent hours watching him that Tenten noticed.

He sniffed.

It wasn't just a runny nose. He drew in long, deep breaths through his nose then held it for a moment with a curious expression. He let out the breath just as slowly as he'd drawn in. A short time would pass, but he would do the same thing over. It was as if he were tasting the air. He didn't do it at all when his friends had come to visit and even when he was alone he did it casually, as though he were afraid of being caught.

It wasn't until the old man appeared that Lupin-san voiced his thoughts.

"Sir," He spoke softly when the old man sat by his bedside. "We're not alone. There's someone else in this room. You've got to believe me."

The old man frowned a little and looked around. His eyes flickered over Tenten and she had to fight to keep still. The old man looked right passed her. She knew her illusion was perfect. Training with Neji and Lee did tend to inspire perfection. She knew that no one - certainly no one who was not shinobi! - could see her. She blended in perfectly with the darkness of the high ceiling.

The old man's eyes were sharp, as piercing as lightening. He looked around twice and spoke kindly to Lupin-san. "What can you tell me?"

"It's been about four hours… "

The same amount of time Tenten had been watching him, she realized, stunned. Had she truly been so poor a spy?

"…since I realized it. Sorry, sir, but I couldn't tell anyone else. Every time Madam Ratian came through, the guys were here or someone was here. It started with Snape. Well, not Snape, but someone pretending to be Snape."

"Who would pretend to be mister Snape?"

"I don't know, but I know the one walking around here isn't Snape. He doesn't smell the same at all! I caught up with him this afternoon, after the quidditch match. Hagrid was there and he didn't smell like Hagrid. He didn't smell like earth and trees, he smelled like oil,"

Tenten oiled her weapons and the leather pouches for her shurikens and scrolls.

"There was a smell of ink. Sir, he smelled like a girl. I don't know how, but he was a girl! Snape suddenly started to smell like ink four days ago. Not just a spill, but so much that he must have swam in it. The Hagrid imposter smelled just the same."

The old man patted Lupin-san's arm. "Are you certain of this? The smell of oil and ink? That mister Snape is not who he says he is? No one else has reported anything odd."

Lupin-san sat bolt upright and spoke with great force, "I'm certain! Sir, you have to believe me!"

"Of course I believe you. Please, don't worry about it. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

Tenten waited all day while Lupin-san fretted until madam Ratian-san had to give him a dose of some liquid that forced him to sleep. She stayed where she was while students and teachers came and went on this business or that. It was nearing dusk when the old man returned and Lupin-san was woken with yet another drink that was poured down his throat.

He was groggy, slurring words that Tenten couldn't understand, and swaying when he was pulled into an upright position. Madam Ratian-san kept a hand on his back and arm to steady him while the old man spoke to him.

"It's time to go, mister Lupin. Remus? It's time to leave. The moon will rise, soon. Can you hear me?"

Madam Ratian-san admitted, sheepishly, "My fault, headmaster. I'm afraid I made this batch a bit too strong while the antidote is too weak. Come along, Remus. Let's get you up and walking." Together, they got him to his feet and forced him to walk up and down the length of the room until he could stand on his own.

"Sir," Lupin-san clutched at his headmaster's sleeve. "What… sir, there's still ink. Ink and oil."

Madam Ratian-san frowned. "What's that? Remus, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," The headmaster assured her. "I don't know what you're smelling, Remus, but I have checked the school. I've even spoken with mister Snape. There is nothing for you to worry about. We must go, Remus. We can deal with everything else later." The headmaster led the way out of the infirmary with the other two following behind and Tenten keeping a discrete distance.

She followed them to a wild tree that thrashed and fought of its own will. Tenten gaped at it, marveling at the thing's raw power. She wondered if it were truly alive - if it could think and feel.

The headmaster used a long stick to poke at a spot on the tree and suddenly, so abruptly that it made Tenten blink, the tree froze. Its long branches simply stopped moving wherever they were, several of them bare feet from the heads of the wizards.

Tenten watched as a passage opened and the three of them went in. As soon as they went in the passage closed behind them and the tree came alive, thrashing for all it was worth.

In the fading sunlight, Tenten watched the place where the passage had been. It was perfectly concealed. No shinobi could have done better.

Tenten drew one of her shuriken and threw, hitting her target exactly. The tree kept thrashing furiously, showing no signs of slowly.

With a fist on her hip, Tenten pursed her lips while she thought. She had hit the right place - there was no mistake. She never missed. Therefore the problem obviously lay in the method. The shuriken didn't work. The stick had.

She dashed towards the tree and managed to avoid the swinging limbs. She grabbed a stick from the ground and used it to hit the same spot the headmaster had hit. Instantly, the tree froze. Tenten smirked as the passage opened, again.

It was dark in the passage, but not entirely unpleasant. The walls were smooth and dry. There were no animals that Tenten could see or hear. It was tall enough for her to walk upright and narrow enough that if she stretched her arms out at her sides her fingertips would brush against the walls. All the way through the passage, she didn't stumble once.

After more than twenty minutes of walking in the darkness and feeling that it might never end, Tenten came to a door. It was a very ordinary, wooden door that ended the passage. Tenten put her hand on the door, but paused when she heard voices beyond. Then she heard footsteps moving closer to the door and hid herself.

Tenten pressed her hands together and made the correct hand-signs that turned her virtually invisible. She stepped backwards and changed herself to look like part of the wall - the same way many shinobi would change themselves to look like other people or even innocent objects during a fight.

The door opened and the headmaster and the nurse left, closing the door behind them.

"You have enough healing potions for him when the night is over?"

"Yes, sir," The nurse told him. "I'm always equipped for him. Poor child. I wish there was more we could do for him."

She started down the passage with the headmaster behind her. Just when she thought she was safe, the headmaster stopped. He sharply turned his head and looked directly at Tenten. "Interesting."

"Headmaster?" The nurse asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I thought I saw something. Come along. It's best we go before anyone suspects. Remus will be fine."

They left and Tenten released the jutsu to stand as herself in the passage.

Too close.

She opened the door and stepped in, keeping up the jutsu that hid her. She was struck at once but the absurdity of the room. It was a house. A one room house with absolutely nothing in it but Lupin-san. He sat on the floor in the center of the room - a miserable figure of dejection. His knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried in his arms. He looked up at the single window, then put his head down again.

"Who are you?"

There seemed to be little point in hiding, but all the same Tenten kept still by the wall.

"There's no point," Lupin-san didn't bother to raise his head a second time. "I know you're here. I can smell you. I told the headmaster everything. I don't think he believed me. Maybe he did. It's hard to tell. Will you at least tell me what you've done with Snape?" He laughed harshly when Tenten didn't answer. "Whatever it is, the headmaster will stop you. He won't let anyone hurt the students here."

And yet, they'd all ready kidnapped Snape-san.

"I can hear your heart's steady beat. I can smell that you're a girl and that you're drenched in ink. Stale, dry ink. It's been there for days, now." Lupin-san said, shakily. He stared up at the ceiling of the shack, transfixed. "In the darkness… you're there… hiding." He shuddered violently and curled himself into a ball.

He was sick, Tenten thought. Badly ill. He looked as sick as someone fighting a curse mark.

"Fear," Lupin-san's eyes sprung open. He tilted his face up and inhaled through his nose. "You aren't afraid. They didn't tell you… you don't know. Oh, God…" His voice cracked and he moved, struggling to get to his feet. He moved slowly, but with painful determination. "Get out! You have to leave!"

Tenten knew she couldn't. No matter what the boy's sickness was, she couldn't leave. As far as she'd been able to gather, he didn't actually know anything. He suspected the truth, but didn't actually know. What she had to find out was why he suspected.

"It's coming," Lupin-san's eyes shot to the wall opposite of the only window in the house. The setting sun had colored the wall orange, but Lupin-san wasn't admiring the pleasant color. He was pale and sweating. His lips trembled. He began shaking violently and wrapped his arms around himself. "Closer… it's almost time."

The sun dipped lower and lower and all the while, Lupin-san watched it, transfixed. His shaking stopped. His eyelids dropped for just a moment before a high keening sound ripped painfully from his throat and he doubled over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Leave!" He bit the word out sharply without looking up. "Get out! You have to leave!" He rocked to and fro and fell to his knees. "It's dangerous. I don't want to kill you. Please, I don't want to kill you." When he finally looked up Tenten saw that his face was wet with tears. "Please…" But whatever he wanted to say was stopped by an awful choking. He grimaced and his body tensed. The shaking grew worse and worse until he tilted back his head and screamed.

Tenten actually flinched.

Her breath caught when she saw the transformation begin and she stood frozen in place, frightened for the first time in a long time.

Lupin-san's body morphed, like nothing Tenten had ever seen. The arms and legs grew longer and muscles emerged where none had been before. Flesh ripped and reformed, bones cracked, the whole body reshaped itself.

Tenten thought she knew what it must be. Only a demon could do something so terrible to a person. Like the horror tales the elders of the village had whispered of wicked animals that weren't animals, blood-thirsty creatures who hunted even the fiercest of shinobi.

Tenten's breath grew more rapid and shallow as she watched the thing raise itself to its legs. She couldn't fight a demon. She wasn't like Neji or Lee. She was just herself.

It towered over Tenten at nearly ten feet tall, standing on awkwardly bent legs. It had the face of an animal - a dog of some kind. Its skin was hairy in places and bare in others, but it was dark all over.

What she wouldn't give for her Cell!

The beast threw back its head and let out a howl that shook Tenten's bones. She gritted her teeth and trembled.

The thing looked at her and Tenten froze.

It's lips curled away from long teeth, a jagged, hungry smile. Saliva dripped from it's teeth and a low, pleased rumbled issued from it's jaws. It raised its arms towards her, each hand crowed with five lethal claws. It stepped closer to her hiding place.

Tenten tightened her resolve. Hiding was obviously no good - the thing knew where she was. She drew her weapons and stepped out of concealment, ready and willing to prove she was no helpless rabbit to be trifled with. "Stop there," She ordered.

The thing didn't answer or respond. It stared fixatedly at her. Its massive jaws were dripping with saliva. It stepped closer. She wondered if the prohibition against killing students applied to this creature and thought it better to take no chances. Escape was the most sensible option.

She did not, at once, turn for the passageway. It seemed to her that it would only trap her if the creature turned out to be faster than she was. She went to the window, but the beast was there before she was. It charged without warning and it was all Tenten could do to slip out of its grasp. She spun and twisted to worm her way out of those snapping claws and the ravenous teeth.

At each turn she made away from the beast, Tenten pulled another weapon from her clothes and threw it. Shurikens, kunai, and senbon needles all flew with perfect accuracy. Each one hit the mark just as she'd meant it to, but not a single one slowed it. The beast ignored the weapons protruding from its body and the few that seemed to irritate it, it simply brushed away.

In desperation, Tenten threw herself at the wall she was closed to. She balled her right hand into a fist to smash through it, but the wall easily withstood her blow. Her fist, however, shattered. She could feel the bones break under the force of her punch. She saw stars just long enough for the beast to gain control.

Those massive hands took hold of Tenten by the throat and left arm. It lifted her off her feet and she felt its breath on the back of her head.

With her broken hand, and the panicked vision of herself dying, Tenten reached into her free pocket and pulled out and explosive tag. She managed to curl her fingers around the paper, though the pain was almost too much to stand, and slapped it onto the beast's arm that held her left arm. Without wasting time, she took another kunai and sunk it as deeply as she could into the beast's arm that held her. Instead of just sticking it in, she slashed down, severing the muscle away from the bone. This time - luckily - it had an effect.

The beast dropped her and Tenten instantly rolled away, covering her head with her arms.

The explosive tag ignited at once and the whole house shook. The beast was thrown against a wall and it shrieked in pain the moment it touched the wall.

Magic.

That was what had stopped Tenten's attempt to smash through the wall. They were reinforced with magic to keep the beast in. Just touching the walls had caused the beast more pain than Tenten's many weapons. The whole house was a cage.

The beast fell limply to the floor, but it was quickly regaining its senses. Tenten rushed for the door to the passageway. It wouldn't open. There was no handle to pull it open and it wouldn't push open. There had to be a key or some other system to open it. Tenten hunted urgently around the door pushing and striking different places on the door itself as well as the surrounding wall in hopes of finding a hidden switch.

The beast was on its feet and staggered towards Tenten.

"Magic," Tenten muttered. "Damned magic. A spell or a word?" Time was gone. Now or never time, as Lee would say. Tenten turned and, in the hulking beast, she saw her own death. A messy, undignified death that she wasn't ready for. Tenten took a step back and her elbow - completely by chance - struck against the wall.

The door swung open.

Whatever she had hit, Tenten didn't care about. She dashed through the door and sprinted down the passageway as quickly as she could. All the while, her mind burned going over ideas. She knew many jutsu, but each took time even if it was only a brief moment. The beast was only steps behind her. She couldn't slow down. She couldn't even turn to aim at it.

Tenten emerged from the base of the angry tree and kept running. The beast was still right behind her. She ran into the forest and there, with the familiar surroundings of trees all around, she stopped the chase to fight. They were deep into the forest by that time.

The beast gave very little time for Tenten to think. She made a clone of herself and sent it towards the beast, but even that was no good. The beast batted away the clone and kept staring at where Tenten was hidden.

_That's how he did it. The beast can smell the real me. Even when he looks human, Lupin-san can still smell. That's how he found out Uchiha!_

The beast was persistent. No illusions could deceive it. Any damage Tenten's weapons did healed quickly and pain, if there was any, was ignored. The beast pushed and pushed at her, moving Tenten backwards. She hadn't even had a chance to go on the offensive - it was all she could do to keep away from its hands.

Tenten cursed the client for forbidding serious damage and death.

She needed a shield.

There was a surge of power that rushed through her veins. Like electricity jolting her whole body, Tenten was left breathless.

Calling. Something was calling… pulling.

Tenten started running again. This time, she didn't listen to the heavy tramping of the beast's feet behind her. This time, she could only hear the call that tugged at her blood.

The calling became shout when she neared the river. When she ran into the river, the shout became a joyous song in her mind. She skid to a halt and turned to face the beast. She knew what to do. It was like breathing - natural.

The beast stepped into the water and Tenten froze the water.

When the beast found that it couldn't move, it grew enraged, but even its impressive strength wasn't enough to break it free. Tenten held the beast there all night. It never tired. It never weakened. All night it fought and bellowed and all night Tenten held it steady.

All night, Gai-sensei kept watch nearby. He didn't interfer or speak until dawn approached. "My dear kunoichi, it will be over soon. Hold him a little longer."

"Sir, is it a demon?"

"No. A demon could not be held by a bloodline limit. This is a boy."

The sun had risen and with it, the beast turned back into Lupin-san.

Tenten turned the ice back into water. It was so easy.

"This poor child is diseased," Gai-sensei continued, sadly. "Lycanthropy is a terrible illness. It is good that you remembered the stipulations of the contract and didn't kill him. He didn't really want to attack you. When he wakes, he won't remember anything that happened while he was like this."

Slowly, painfully, the boy reverted back to human when the full moon had gone. Bones cracked and flesh re-shaped itself until the boy, naked and pale, stood frozen in the ice almost up to his knees. He panted heavily, his eyelids drooped. Like a great weight had been taken from him, Lupin-san collapsed to his knees, then fell face down into the water. His body was covered in bruises and scrapes, but there was no damage from Tenten's weapons.

Gai-sensei pulled Lupin-san from the water and lay him on the dry banks of the river.

"He's strong, sir. Fast. Very dangerous. He was able to smell Uchiha-san's scent. That's how he knew the difference. Uchiha-san didn't do anything to give the mission away." Tenten's mind turned back to the mission. "Lupin-san is definitely a threat to this school."

"It will be noted in the report." Gai-sensei brushed her dripping wet hair out of her eyes with his thick fingers. "And now we must tell the Hokage of your talent. The power of the Mist shinobi was thought to be lost with your father's death and your mother's… depression. The Hokage will be pleased."

"That's good."

"Are you pleased?"

Tenten looked away. "I'm happy to serve the Hokage." At least her mother would be pleased… for once.

**Sasuke-**

Surprisingly, though Hagrid-san warned Sasuke that there would be trouble from his encounter with Snape-san's uncle, no trouble came that day.

Everything was quiet. Sasuke feigned illness to get out of several classes - particularly potions, which he wouldn't have been able to bluff his way through. As Snape-san was well-known to everyone as being proficient with potions, Sasuke knew that any little mistake would have been the end of the mission. So he played sick and spent those days observing the school, students, and teachers.

Sakura took her turn watching him at nights and told him about what Tenten had discovered and that Naruto, while doing better, still wasn't entirely well. Kyuubi, for whatever reason, wasn't helping him to heal. Naruto adamantly refused to talk about why Kyuubi had refused. "He's fine, though." Sakura reassured Sasuke. "He's healing like a normal person so it'll take days instead of minutes. In fact, he's almost entirely healed now. You're going to that village tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sasuke told her. "Malfoy-san said he had to buy some things from the village and mentioned that I could go with him if I wanted to get some more hard to get potions ingredients so long as I didn't mention to anyone where we were going."

Sakura chuckled. "Ah… so he knows where the black market dealers are."

"I expect so. I thought it would be interesting to see what kinds of illegal things wizards sell. The village is close to the school, so threats might come from there, also."

They were silent for a time and Sasuke took off Snape-san's robe. That, too, made Sakura smile. "Have you dared to try any of those potions, yet?" She took the robe onto her lap and looked at a few of the little glass vials. "You've got to admire the guy for being prepared."

"Prepared for what, though?" Sasuke liked the idea of carrying around such a vast array of weaponry, especially if all the little bottles could explode like that first one had, though explosive tags were more practical. "There are different colored potions here. Different weapons?"

"Maybe. What about that bag?"

Snape-san's book bag was amazing. After nearly a week, Sasuke still hadn't managed to get to the bottom of it. "I want one."

Sakura laughed loudly. "Who wouldn't? No more carrying around heavy backpacks for a hundred miles only to find out you left the one scroll you need at home. I'd give my front teeth for one of these." Sakura reached into the bag and pulled out a photograph. It was still, unlike many of the photographs and paints they'd seen in the school. There was a young Snape-san in shorts and an orange t-shirt; a tall, brawny man with a bright smile; a skinny woman with ink black hair. The man and woman each had a hand on young Snape-san's shoulders and the other arm around each other. "He's an interesting kid, isn't he? I wonder how he's doing at the village."

A sudden thought struck Sasuke and he winced inwardly. "I don't suppose anyone thought to tell Iruka-sensei that Snape-san would be living with him during his visit?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "… oops."

**To be continued…**


	11. Knockturn Alley

**Chapter 11: Knockturn Alley**

**Week 2, Day 7**

**Sasuke-**

Early Saturday morning, long before the sun rose, Sasuke lounged in the Slytherin's bath, soaking right up to his neck in wonderfully hot water. It had been so long sine he'd taken a long soak. Like or dislike Hogwarts as a whole, he had to admit that the bath was miraculous. The air was filled with steam and, so early in the day, he had the luxury of privacy.

Beside him, Sakura sat on the edge of the pool and idly tapped her fingers on her leg. "Tenten will be here, soon. Are you ready for your big day out?"

"You make it sound like a day at the park."

"Just don't let your guard down, right? I don't trust Malfoy-san."

"Neither do I." After all, he wasn't part of Sasuke's Cell. He wasn't Iruka-sensei. What was there to trust? Sasuke waved a hand through the water and sank a little deeper. "How are things with the others?"

"All right. Naruto's about healed. There's nothing for you to worry about. You'd best hurry before anyone else wakes up. It'll be daybreak soon."

Sasuke wasn't worried. "These people sleep too much. They're lazy. Not one of them would survive a day in the Academy."

"Maybe." She glanced over her shoulder for the fourth time since they'd gone into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"It's making me nervous. We should have been discovered."

Sasuke frowned. "What? Why?"

"Never mind the living paintings or the talking mirrors, but the spirits are everywhere. We can't sense them or hear them. They could be anywhere. At least one of them should have seen or heard one of us." She sighed. "Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. We obviously haven't been reported."

"Yet," Sasuke muttered. The whole place was just as dangerous as the mission briefing had suggested. "It's a defect. All these spirits, paintings, and mirrors could easily be used as defense for the school. They should have reported us to the Headmaster by now.  
It's another fault."

"Not so much fault as discretion," The voice was low and harsh. It managed to startle both Sakura and Sasuke - no mean feat. "You have been under observation." The Bloody Baron, as ominous as anything Sasuke had ever seen, drifted into the room. "Your concern is sensible. Godric's werewolf has discovered your deception. Our gentle giant guesses. Your skills at evasion are commendable. So many suspect, but none know."

Sasuke hadn't exchanged one word with the Bloody Baron since they'd come to Hogwarts, but it occurred to him that he should have been more wary of the spirits. How could one guard against them, though? "And you? Do you suspect or know?"

If anything, the Blood Baron's smile widened. It wasn't a pleasant sight. "I KNOW nothing. Your secret is safe for now."

"You're not worried?" Sakura asked, with a frown.

"Young mister Snape was mine - a child of my House. A true Slytherin," The Bloody Baron told her proudly. "I dislike the children of my House being maltreated. For that, I have decided not to report my suspicions."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Please, explain."

The Bloody Baron didn't seem at all happy. He glowered at her and held himself stiffly. "Long ago, I was a warrior. I was a great man. I fought in defense of my country. I upheld law in my land. I protect my people with my sword and my strength. Now… now I am nothing. Pressed into the service of this school, I am named a guardian of the children. A powerless guardian," He scoffed in derision. "When I see wrongs, I can do nothing. I can not act. I can't help. I merely watch." His eyes fairly blazed at his next words. "I have watched young mister Snape. Life has not been kind to him." He paused again and lowered his voice as if he were revealing a great secret. "I know how young mister Snape is treated in this school. I know how his remaining family treat him. I believe that young mister Snape is in a better place wherever you have taken him. Children should laugh." He glowered at them. Bright red blood was on his cheeks, leaking from his sunken eyes. "Young mister Snape has not laughed in two years."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a solemn look.

The Bloody Baron began to withdraw, drifting towards another wall. "Had I not heard much of your plotting and had the others not reported to me of what they'd heard, I would have confided what I suspect to the Headmaster." He smiled wickedly and showed off blood-stained teeth. "Use your wits to preserve your secret from young mister Malfoy." He drifted out of the bathroom just as the bathroom's door opened.

Malfoy-san strolled in still in his pajamas and bathrobe and a towel slung over his shoulder. He stopped the moment he saw them. He seemed shocked, for a moment, then regained himself and smiled. He looked first at Sasuke lounging in the water, then at Sakura, before he closed the door behind him and grinned with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Well, well," Malfoy-san raise an eyebrow and leered at Sakura. "And who might this be, Snape?"

Sasuke blinked. "Who is who?"

"Don't be so dense. I'm talking about this lovely vision," Malfoy-san gestured towards Sakura. "This delicate flower of maidenhood. However did you manage to get such a creature to spend time alone with you?" He laughed. "Not only alone, but while you're naked in the bathtub. You know, it's things like this that could entirely change your reputation, Snape. My dear," He turned his attention to Sakura. "Not finding him too much trouble, are you?"

Sakura didn't answer, but lightly tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and leaned close enough to mutter, "You don't see me."

Malfoy-san stepped closer to Sakura. "I didn't quite get that. You don't mind more company in the tub, do you? Snape, what are all those marks on you? Did you get yourself tattooed?" He frowned when Sasuke didn't immediately answer. "What are you staring at? Answer, won't you?"

"I'm not staring." Sasuke shook his head and turned away. "So, you think you see a girl? Here? In the boy's bathroom?"

"Think I see… what?" Malfoy-san looked again at Sakura who flashed him a brilliant smile and blew him a teasing kiss. "She's right there!"

Sasuke looked directly at Sakura. She stood up and spun in a circle on one heel and spread her arms out to her sides. "Of course she is," Sasuke said, deadpan. He held up three fingers. "How many do you see?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!"

Sakura stepped right up to Malfoy-san and began parroting, very quickly in a high-pitched voice, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me! Me! Me! Idiot! Me!"

Malfoy-san's eyes grew wide and he drew back from her, shocked.

Sasuke gave Malfoy-san a long look. "I think maybe you ought to go back to bed."

Malfoy-san kept backing away from Sakura every time she stepped closer and looked between her and Sasuke. His hand had slipped inside his bathrobe, supposedly for his wand. "I know what I see! Don't play games with me, Snape! And those marks. What have you done to yourself?"

Sasuke looked down at himself, at all the intricacy painted marks Kakashi-sensei had made, then looked back at Malfoy-san. "What marks?"

Malfoy-san couldn't have looked more like a fish, with his mouth hanging open while Sakura made faces at him. "Snape… "

"I think you'd best put this all down to too little sleep." Sasuke scratched at his forehead and hoped, desperately, that Malfoy-san was dim enough to take his advice. "You know I don't have tattoos. There is no girl here. Don't you think I'd be the first one shouting it from the roof if I had a girl? Go back to bed."

Malfoy-san turned to look again at Sakura who stuck her tongue out at him, then at Sasuke. "Ah… perhaps you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Right. Well… I… I'll see you in a little while." Malfoy-san was looking a little lost as he turned and quickly left the bathroom.

Sakura smiled and giggled. "That was easier than I thought."

"That almost gave me an aneurysm," Sasuke sunk a little deeper into the water. "Too many accidents like that will be the end of us."

Sakura, once she was over her mirth at the success of the trick, put a finger to her lips, thoughtfully. "Why didn't we hear him coming? These stone floors make everything echo and these wizards aren't what you'd call stealthy even in the loosest of terms. We should have heard him."

"Partially, because of the spirit. The Bloody Baron distracted us." Sasuke stood while Sakura's back was to him and dried himself off. He kept talking while he redressed. "We're too obvious. Too many people have found out that I'm not Snape-san. I don't like this."

"No," Sakura disagreed. She gave the black robe to Sasuke once his trousers were on, careful of the little vials inside the robe. "Too many people suspect. Not one has any proof and the Bloody Baron is the only one that has an idea of who, exactly, we are. It's nothing to worry about. The contract didn't say anything about people being suspicious. We're fine, for now."

Sasuke didn't feel fine. He felt… incompetent. It left a foul taste in his mouth. "Regardless, a distraction shouldn't get in the way so much. We still should have heard him."

Sakura looked up with her eyes half-narrowed and her finger busily tapping against her lips. "Malfoy-san isn't a fool. From what we've seen, he's rather clever."

"Not clever enough to see a very weak lie," Sasuke protested.

"That won't work again," Sakura warned. "He might not be entirely convinced, now. You woke early to wash in private. It wouldn't surprise me if he did the same. You used your ninjutsu skills to walk through the dormitory without being detected. I expected he used magic to avoid waking anyone." She nodded sharply. "Yes, that makes the most sense."

**Naruto-**

Naruto had never felt so useless in his entire life and that was saying something.

As a child, he'd taken care of himself almost entirely. Though the village had supplied money for essentials, it was Naruto who'd done his own shopping and made his bed and cleaned the toilet. As an Academy student, he'd been kept busy with Iruka-sensei's demanding schedule. Students had often jokingly called Iruka-sensei The Taskmaster because he forced his students to be their best and Naruto had, to the best of his ability, fought to live up to Iruka-sensei's high standards. As a genin he'd done everything he possibly could to prove his worth to his Cell.

Sitting around down nothing - right in the middle of a vital mission! - was not something Naruto enjoyed.

It was on the morning of the seventh day of Sasuke's infiltration that Naruto felt almost entirely well and that he found that he would be allowed to return to the mission.

Gai-san returned to base after being out all night with Tenten. She didn't look well. She was pale and withdrawn when Gai-san brought her back to the base. Soaked head to foot with dull eyes and sagging shoulders, she hardly looked like the proud kunoichi Naruto had gotten to know. Gai-san set her gently on the branch and went to speak quietly with Kakashi-sensei away from her.

"What's up?" Naruto left his resting place and went to sit by Tenten. They'd never been close, but he rather liked her after coming to know her on the mission. She was sensible and calm with merry eyes. She didn't poke fun at him or make snide remarks about his Cellmates. "You don't look so good."

Tenten didn't look at him. Her merry eyes didn't sparkle and she stared at her knees. "I don't feel so good."

"Are you sick?"

"Tired. Just tired." She shivered. "Where's Neiji?"

"Still out. Scouting the tunnels under that school. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

If it had been Sakura who looked so upset, Naruto would have known what to do. He would have sat next to her and spoken in his softest voice. He would have listened to her talk about whatever she wanted to talk about. Then he would tease her and let her hit him. It always made her feel better. However, she wasn't Sakura and he had no idea how to make Tenten feel better.

Kakashi-sensei was suddenly beside Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you say to a bit of a change of plans? Tenten-kun needs some rest. How about you shadow Sasuke for a bit?"

"Yeah! Absolutely!" He jumped to his feet and bounced on his toes, ready to do anything but sit around. "No problems, here!"

Kakashi-sensei chuckled and patted him on the head. "Back to your old self, eh?"

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto stopped bouncing and brushed Kakashi-sensei's hand away from his head. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Good. Come with me," He moved away from Tenten when Gai-san sat next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders but didn't speak until Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were well away. Kakashi-sensei spoke, drawing Naruto's attention away from the other two. "Your… guest? Any trouble with him?"

Naruto stilled. "Kyuubi's still angry."

"You don't know why?"

"I might. It's not important. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Sasuke. I won't let him get in any trouble!"

"In your life, Kyuubi is always important." Kakashi-sensei seemed to smile. "As for Sasuke, I know you'll try to keep him out of trouble. Just remember: you can't make his choices for him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to keep telling me. I know."

"It helps to remember, though. Don't blame yourself. It will always be hard for him. Until his dying day he will remember his fall to Orochimaru, his submission to his own darkness. He will remember what it feels like to have power and a total lack of boundaries. So long as he bowed to Orochimaru's will, he could do as he pleased. I think that it must have been addictive."

Naruto frowned. "You're not supposed to talk like that. He's one of us. You're supposed to be on his side."

Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "I am on his side. Now, about Kyuubi? I need information, Naruto. If you know why he's angry and not helping you…"

Naruto slumped back down on the tree branch and looked back at Tenten and Gai-san who spoke softly together. Tenten raised a hand and stared at it. "He's angry that I live with Iruka-sensei, now. He's more angry that Sasuke moved in, too."

Kakashi-sensei stared. "Funny thing for him to be angry about."

"Yeah," Naruto scowled at his knees, then stood, again. "Real funny. I'm going to catch up with Sasuke." He was off, then, more to avoid talking about Kyuubi than anything. Besides, if it were all that important to Kakashi-sensei, he could easily have caught up with Naruto.

Outside the school, he saw Sasuke leaning easily against the wall of the school while many students, without their uniforms, spilled out of the school. Sakura crouched on a high ledge above him, Naruto waited until most of the students were gone before he made himself known to Sasuke and went to sit next to Sakura. "How's it going?"

She frowned. "What are you doing here? Where's Tenten?"

"Not feeling well."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What's with this mission? Can anything else… ?"

"Don't say it!" Naruto waved his hands in front of her. "That's sure to bring bad luck!"

"True," Sakura-chan gestured with her head down to Sasuke. "He's waiting for his 'escort'."

"Huh?"

"There's a schoolmate of Snape-san's that intends to escort him around the town for the day."

"Ah," Naruto nodded his understanding. "A date?"

Sakura-chan shrugged. "Maybe. It doesn't matter. Unless he tries something nefarious with Sasuke it's not our business."

Naruto looked down at the top of Sasuke's head. Nefarious?

A blonde head walked out of the school and Sakura-chan nudged Naruto in the ribs. "That's him," Sakura-chan whispered. "Malfoy-san. He's trouble."

"How?"

"It's a feeling," Sakura-chan said. They both knew that, in the life of a shinobi, feelings and hunches oftentimes meant the difference of success and failure - life and death. Sakura-chan said good-bye when Malfoy-san left his group of friends and moved to stand in front of Sasuke.

Malfoy-san, unlike Sasuke, was no longer dressed in the school's uniform. Instead, he wore fine looking clothes and carried a flamboyant walking stick. His long hair was tied back into a respectable braid that hung down his back.

Sasuke spoke to Malfoy-san briefly before they set off away from the school and towards the town. Sasuke walked slowly, reluctant to join the milling throng, but Malfoy-san urged him on until they blended in with the crowd and virtually disappeared.

Before Naruto set off at a reasonably distance behind, he took note of the groundskeeper following behind the herd of students. The man walked with a rolling gait and smiled fondly at most of the students while he walked with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his bulky coat. He watched Sasuke a little too closely for Naruto to miss.

Malfoy-san led Sasuke to all kinds of interesting places in Hogsmead, but it was the strangest place, Naruto thought. The students were allowed free rein and they took great liberty with it. There was all kinds of mischief some of which made Naruto want to join in and others that made him turn away in disgust.

The trip became interesting when Malfoy-san had finished having Sasuke dressed in a shop and they walked out together.

Malfoy-san dusted off the shoulders of Sasuke's new coat and sneered at the robe Sasuke carefully slipped back on. "Must you always carry that thing around? Honestly - just keep a few of the more important ones in your pockets, won't you?"

Sasuke didn't answer but carefully retied the strings holding the robe together at the front.

Malfoy-san impatiently waited until Sasuke was done, then the two set off together. There was a great potential for threats, but no one so much as approached the pair unless Malfoy-san initiated the conversation.

They toured the town for hours with Malfoy-san strutting like a little lord and Sasuke skulking behind him - a wraith trailing a false god.

"Those three are following us," Malfoy-san told Sasuke, softly. "Looks like they left Lupin behind, again. Shall we have fun?"

Naruto almost laughed. It wasn't surprising that Malfoy-san had seen the three lurkers tagging behind. Anyone would. They were blindingly obvious.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked, lowering his voice as he drew even with Malfoy-san.

"Leave it to me," He smiled charmingly at Sasuke. "I know what I'm doing."

A swarm of bees chased the three Gryffindors down the street until their yelping could no longer be heard.

"Crass," Sasuke murmured.

"Maybe. But it was amusing. Come along. There's a shop in Knockturn Alley I need to visit. Mother asked me to pick something up for her and you might find something interesting there."

Getting to Knockturn Alley was an adventure in itself. Malfoy-san led Sasuke to a very ordinary looking wall at the between two stores. He looked around with a smirk. "It's a secret, you know. Can't have just anyone walking in." He whistled sharply, a high-pitched note, then walked right into the wall and vanished.

Sasuke looked as stunned as Naruto had ever seen him.

Malfoy-san poked his head out of the wall and frowned at Sasuke. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," Sasuke glanced to the right and met Naruto's eyes just as Naruto turned to look in a petshop window. Naruto waited until Sasuke started though and Malfoy-san's head had gone back through the wall before he dashed over and slipped in behind Sasuke, walking though a seemingly solid wall.

Malfoy-san was waiting impatiently on the other side, thankfully with his back turned from Sasuke long enough for Naruto to slip away and hide. "There are more illusions like that around than most people notice." Malfoy-san told Sasuke. "Everyone knows about the one at King's Cross Station, but this one is more closely guarded. It's not the same, either. That illusion just blocks the doorway. This one actually takes us away."

"Away?"

Malfoy-san gave him an annoyed look. "Yes. Away. Turn left there," He pointed. "And you'll be in Diagon Alley. We're miles from Hogwarts, now."

Sasuke asked, "How do we go back? Whistle the same note?"

"Oh, you don't need to activate it from this side. The note is just to keep people from getting in, not to stop them from leaving. We'll just walk out."

There were fewer people in Knockturn Alley and Naruto's first impression of them was that they were the poor of the Wizard world. The people dressed in rags and many seemed nearly starved. There were scrawny women with hard eyes who wrapped shawls over their heads and men with scowls that seemed permanently marring their faces. Everyone had a terrible, deep hunger in their eyes.

Knockturn Alley had shops and street venders like the main part of Hogsmead Naruto had seen, but the atmosphere was entirely different. There were no merry school children or shouting merchants hawking their wares. Few people spoke. They passed one another with their eyes lowered and shoulders hunched, as if to protect themselves.

Ominous, Naruto decided was the right word.

Malfoy-san never changed his posture or bearing and walked like a king among peasants down the street. Sasuke, with his face lowered and the dark cloak pulled around him, looked as if he belonged on the dark street.

"Here," Malfoy-san announced, gesturing towards a shop. "Don't touch anything and tell me if something catches your interest. I'll make sure you get it for a good price."

Sasuke nodded and followed Malfoy-san obediently, but before he entered the shop he looked around and his eyes fell on Naruto for the briefest of moments.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the shop, but not before hiding himself with the illusion of a black robe. He also dulled his hair to the color of wheat. Iruka-sensei had once told him that his bright hair was one of his most memorable characteristics.

Deep within his mind, Naruto felt Kyuubi stir unhappily. The alien though drifted across Naruto's mind, _Interfering man…_

Naruto pushed the thought away and pushed one of his own towards Kyuubi's cage. _Leave him alone. Mine. He's mine. My dad._

Kyuubi pushed back, _I remember his tears when I ate his mother. The salty scent of his weeping sweetened the air._

It was a sickening thought. Naruto pushed again at Kyuubi, but not with his thoughts. Instead, he let the barrier between them raise, again. The seal was supposed to not only keep Kyuubi imprisoned, but also to keep Kyuubi from overwhelming Naruto's mind. It wasn't the first time Naruto had heard Kyuubi talking to him, though in his childhood he'd thought it was an imaginary friend. That was, until he'd been caught talking back to the voice in his head. As a child, he hadn't realized the danger - he'd been so pleased to have someone - anyone! - to talk to - and spoke out loud to the voice only he could hear. Only minutes after being over heard, Naruto had been taken before the Hokage and the seal on his stomach reinforced. It had been years after that until Naruto had heard Kyuubi whispering to him in the darkness.

Obviously, the seal would, again, have to be reinforced.

_The pain,_ Kyuubi laughed. _You remember the pain? Like hot metal against your skin, they burned us both._

_Quiet,_ Naruto told his enforced guest.

The shop was, if anything, darker than the street outside. There were lanterns lit around the shop, but the paltry light only made the darkness more pronounced in the corners and the deep recesses of the shelves.

Malfoy-san was speaking with a woman Naruto presumed was the shopkeeper while Sasuke browsed slowly at the shelves lining the walls. Naruto slid up to him. "The groundskeeper is still following you. I saw him come though that wall just after you followed Malfoy-san away."

Sasuke lowered his face a little. "He would be hard to miss." He turned his head slightly - away from Malfoy-san and towards Naruto - and Naruto saw that Sasuke's eyes were bright red with the sharigan. "This one shop is far more interesting than Hogsmead."

"What do you see?"

"Power." Sasuke's voice was strange as he turned back to the shelves of things. There were jars of this and that, bottles of colored liquids, and ugly nick-knacks. There were bowls of jagged teeth and delicate crystal sculptures. "I can't see it clearly, but there is something here. It's distorted and dull, but… listen to Malfoy-san and the shopkeeper. You'll hear what I mean."

Naruto stayed by Sasuke's side, but focused his attention on Malfoy-san and the shopkeeper. He made a pretense of examining some books in a glass cabinet and used the glass to watch their reflections.

Only feet away, Malfoy-san took a moment to glare at Naruto and lowered his voice. It did no good.

The shopkeeper was grinning at Malfoy-san. "Orc venom? Your mother is ambitious, isn't she?"

"Hardly your affair," Malfoy-san sneered. "Have you got it or not? My mother will be severely disappointed if I return home without it. You did promise, after all."

"How could I disappoint the head of the Malfoy family?" The shopkeeper pulled a small bottle from deep pockets on her apron and held it up for Malfoy-san to see. "I keep my word. You know the dangers, I presume? It would break my heart to hand over something so hazardous to a child."

"Don't be insulting," Malfoy-san said loftily. "I know what I need to know." He took the bottle from the shopkeeper, but it didn't immediately go into a pocket as Naruto thought it would. Instead, Malfoy-san took hold of the head of his walking stick and twisted sharply. The head unscrewed in his hand and came off. He slipped the bottle neatly into the walking stick and screwed the head back on.

That, more than the shopkeeper's words of caution, shouted at Naruto how dangerous the orc's venom was. Either he didn't want to actually hold it or he didn't want anyone to know he had it. Maybe both.

"Remember, Malfoy-san, if it's found on you or in your family's home, you did not get it from me."

"Yes, yes. Understood."

"No!" The shopkeeper seized him by the arm before she let him go quickly, her eyes flashing to Naruto. She lowered her voice. "Do not dismiss me. Your mother knows to show me respect. I have more than enough power here to make your life very uncomfortable. I can make you wish your parents had never spawned you. Even if I were locked in Azkaban, you would feel my wrath. Look around you."

Malfoy-san did as he was told and, though he showed no outward sign of fear or even wariness, he nodded slowly to the shopkeeper. "I see your point."

Naruto drifted back to Sasuke but didn't stop by him. Instead, he kept walking out the door and onto the street. There was little more to be said. Sasuke was right. These kind of stores could easily be a threat to the school - especially if they were selling things to the students.

**Sasuke-**

"Who was that?"

"No one." Sasuke looked at Malfoy-san, disappointed that he didn't have more time to examine the things in the shop. He couldn't identify even one of them, yet his sharigan told him that there was power in everything there. He knew the names only from occasional cards placed in front of or next to the mysterious items. It struck Sasuke, though, that the things sold in a shop like that one weren't just potential threats. They could also be potential benefits, if used properly. Malfoy-san had told him a good deal about the sort of things that could be purchased in Knockturn Alley. If the headmaster were to strike up some kind of agreement with the shopkeepers of Knockturn Alley he would have a fantastic arsenal at his disposal.

Malfoy-san didn't look convinced, but didn't pursue the subject. "So? See anything that interests you?"

"Not really." As tempting as the offer was, Sasuke couldn't logically take the risk. If he didn't know what it was, he could inadvertently use it and hurt someone. He couldn't ask what anything was for fear of exposing his ignorance of something Snape-san would know.

Malfoy-san's eyes widened. "Really? You surprise me."

They left the shop and walked for a while, all the time, Sasuke falling a little further behind so he could take time to look in the windows of shops that caught his interest. It wasn't too long before a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a dark alley.

Hagrid-san.

He glared angrily at Sasuke. "What do you think you're up to?" He demanded. He shook Sasuke hard enough make his teeth chatter together. "Here? With him? Have you lost your good sense?"

"I'm just looking, mister Hagrid."

"Just looking! Just looking!" Hagrid-san drew himself up and planted both fists on his hips. "I'm not so foolish as you kids think I am! No one comes here to just look! You get yourself back to the school! You'll do yourself no favors by hanging around with the likes of that Malfoy boy. I don't know what's got into you, lately. You've been acting mighty peculiar this past week."

Sasuke couldn't give up at that point. There were too many interesting things to look at and many of them, he knew, could affect the mission. "I can't go with you. I'm sorry."

Hagrid-san's face turned red with anger. He shook a finger at Sasuke. "I'm not giving you much of a choice, lad!" He gave Sasuke a relatively gentle push back out onto the street. "March!"

They walked quietly for a bit until, as they passed another shop with a large glass window, Sasuke happened to caught sight of Naruto, still dressed in his genjutsu created robe, walking behind them.

As subtly as he could, Sasuke made a fist with his left hand. Help. It was their designated sign for help. After a moment, Sasuke suddenly dashed ahead of Hagrid-san and rounded a corner where he met Naruto.

"Lead him off for me," Sasuke told him. "There are other things to investigate here. I must find Malfoy-san, for starters."

"No problem." Naruto drew the hood of his robe over his hair. "I'll lose him somewhere and come back for you. Don't die." He leapt out of hiding just as Hagrid-san was nearly upon them. With his back to Hagrid-san, to hide his face, Naruto called out with Snape-san's voice, "Thought you wanted to go back? Come on! Don't be slow!"

Sasuke nearly choked. It was certainly not something Snape-san would have said.

All the same, Hagrid-san took chase after Naruto with his slow, ungainly run shouting for him to stop.

Sasuke waited a moment until he was certain that Hagrid-san and Naruto were well out of sight before he stepped out of the alley. He started in the direction he'd last seen Malfoy-san but hadn't gone far when he noticed that the street was suddenly empty. There wasn't a single person on the street except him. No. That was wrong. There was someone - behind him. Someone creeping closer and trying to be quiet. Sasuke kept the mission firmly in mind and forced himself not to turn or run - both of which his training screamed at him to do. He kept walking as if nothing were wrong until an intense, mind-numbing pain struck him in the back.

Sasuke stiffened. He couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. He jerked and twitched as stars danced before his eyes. The pain kept ripping though him. Like a bolt of lighting that swam around inside his body, the pain went round and round and when it finally ended Sasuke sagged weakly.

"Still on your feet? Impressive." Snape-san's uncle stood behind Sasuke and lowered his wand when Sasuke looked at him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue wouldn't move. His lips were numb. He tried again but his throat throbbed mercilessly.

The only greater pain had been from Kakashi-sensei when he'd put the seal on Orochimaru's curse mark. That pain had seriously outweighed this.

"It'll wear off soon enough." Snape-san's uncle looked Sasuke up and down. "You ought to be proud of yourself. Not just anyone can take that and stand. I'm all done playing games, Severus. No more of this nonsense of you going to the Ministry about me. The Dark Lord has shown an interest in you. That's nothing to take lightly. You've refused Lucius Malfoy's invitation to meet with him and, therefore, the Dark Lord is unhappy with me. It seems that as I'm your uncle, he thinks I ought to have some influence over you. I can't disappoint him."

Sasuke glared at the man. He hurt, but he was far from helpless. There was so much he could do.

"You'll listen to me now, won't you, Severus? You know I have only your best interests at heart. Whatever you saw or heard that night - it doesn't matter. No one will ever believe you." His hands landed on Sasuke's shoulders. "You're just as foolish as your mother was. Fighting me is only going to cause you more pain."

_Kill,_ Sasuke's darker side whispered. _I'll kill him now. Interfering with the mission. Cruel. I'll burn the flesh from his bones. He's not important. He's no one. Not connected with the mission. He's expendable._

… and Orochimaru would smile to see Sasuke so eager to kill.

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wouldn't kill. There was no real reason to kill. It wasn't as if Sasuke had never dealt with pain before. It would be more appropriate to incapacitate the man then continue on his mission.

Sasuke started to raise a hand. Just one touch and he could break a bone. It would be enough of a distraction to allow him to get away without revealing that he wasn't Snape-san. Sasuke raised his hand a little more, just inches from Snape-san's uncle.

"You'll thank me when this is over, Severus. You'll be very useful to the Dark Lord and when you've proven your worth, you'll have a high standing. So much higher than the one-sided education you're getting under the administration of Dumbledore."

Sasuke lowered his hand back to his side. The mission came before his own safety or comfort.

"The Dark Lord will correct that mistake. Dumbledore can't be allowed to ruin more wizard youth with his propaganda. Allowing such dangerous creatures as the Muggle born into our society… to work and live amongst us. He allows those inferior animals to be educated with decent wizarding children." At that he smirked at Sasuke. "No offense. Now, let's go. The Dark Lord is waiting." He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Don't think of running from me, Severus."

He wouldn't. Sasuke would let himself be led into whatever situation this man was taking him into. After all, it concerned the security of the school and he would surely be negligent if he let such an opportunity pass.

**Naruto-**

Naruto had easily lost Hagrid-san, but when he'd returned to where he'd left Sasuke, the other boy was missing. Naruto didn't worry, at first. He looked all though the town, and even went back to Hogsmead but still couldn't find Sasuke. He even tracked down Malfoy-san, who idled in a café near the middle of Hogsmead, but Sasuke wasn't with him.

"Ten minutes," Naruto moaned when he realized his failure. "I was gone ten minutes and I lost him."

**To be continued…**


	12. The Lost Boy

**Chapter 12: The Lost Boy**

**Week 2, Day 7**

**Neji-**

Deep beneath the school, far deeper than any students or even faculty ventured, Neji and Tenten prowled.

Normally, he would have been with Uzumaki, but Tenten's sudden development had forced the plan to changed. As much as Neji hated deviating from the established plans, he would far rather have Tenten with him during such a critical time in her life than have her alone with an unstable person like Uchiha. Better if she'd stayed with Gai-sensei, but he wouldn't have insulted her by suggesting she was unfit for the mission.

Neji watched Tenten's back while they walked. She'd barely spoken in hours. For someone so opinionated, so confident, it was disturbing.

With a scowl, Neji considered what he should say. He'd been considering thinking about it since Gai-sensei had told him what had happened to Tenten. Aside from the fact that he felt that the wolf-person who'd attacked Tenten ought to be killed - pity that he was a student and therefore protected by the contract - Neji wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation.

"Why is she crying?" Neji had asked Gai-sensei when he'd taken Neji aside to speak with him. "She's more valuable to the village, now."

Gai-sensei had shaken his head. "It's not that easy for her. You're right - she is valuable to the village. I'm sure that's the upper most thing on her mind. Try to understand… she knows that everything is going to change the minute we return to the village. We can't ignore it. I expect her mother, so disappointed and bitter, will suddenly become affectionate."

"Because of the power," Neji concluded. "I understand, I think. That would be awkward." Of course, everyone in Neji's family shared the same power. No matter how he felt about his family, at least he'd had people around who understood what was going on. Tenten was, basically, alone. Her mother had once, supposedly, had control of the bloodline limit, but drink had crippled that talent until it was as good as dead. "There will be no one to teach her?"

"No one." Gai-sensei turned to look at Tenten where she sat, still depressed and sitting alone. "Kakashi once told me of a boy his Cell encountered during one of their first missions. He described the boy as extraordinary. Kakashi never gives empty praise. That boy had power over water and spoke of how his village massacred his clan, how family turned against family to wipe out this power. I believe Tenten's parents had escaped the slaughter. They spoke of something similar. It's very possible that our kunoichi is the last person in the world to have this power. No matter what she wants out of life, she will be under a great deal of pressure to restart her clan for the sake of Konohagakure. I doubt she will be given any choice other than to have as many children as possible, as soon as possible."

Neji didn't like that at all. "She will be forbidden to take missions. It is against the law for pregnant women to be given or to accept missions."

Gai-sensei met Neji's eyes, sadly. "She will likely be permanently removed from our Cell."

"The hokage will assign another to complete our Cell." Neji had images of some giggling fool or an arrogant twit. He'd just gotten used to Tenten and Lee. "I like our Cell the way it is."

"I, too, am more than satisfied. We would be lesser without her." Gai-sensei put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Take her with you in your search of the castle. Distract her for a bit. I will speak with the hokage when we return. She isn't heartless. Perhaps I am worrying for nothing."

But Neji wasn't so sure. He didn't like the thought of vibrant Tenten being confined to the village, protected and pampered like an expensive pet while she produced brat after brat to build a clan she might not want. She would wilt.

Neji kept his thoughts to himself as they crept through dark, unused passages attempting to trace a map of the labyrinth in his mind. Things kept changing, as if the castle had a mind of its own. It was frustrating and made a job that had sounded simple nearly impossible. The passages simply refused to stay in one place! They, like many of the halls above, kept changing themselves in a seemingly random fashion. That, more than any other difficulty of the mission, irritated Neji.

There were cobwebs thick as curtains that draped across the entire passage. They were so thick that Tenten had to use her kunai to cut them apart and it rankled both of them, though neither said it aloud. There was no other way to pass, but Neji didn't like leaving any evidence of their passing - even if it were only a cut spider's web.

"You don't mind me tagging along, I hope." It was the first time Tenten had spoken since leaving Gai-sensei. As she walked, she didn't so much as stir the dust from the floor with her footsteps.

"Of course not." It was far better than working with Uzumaki. Neji tried to do as Gai-sensei had suggested and find some way to distract Tenten, but he couldn't think of anything to talk about and couldn't think of a reason to avoid the conversation that he knew must be playing on Tenten's mind. After all, this was her fate. She couldn't avoid it. "Are you going to tell your mother?"

Tenten's back stiffened, but she kept walking. "I won't have to. Gai-sensei will have to put it in the mission report. My… talent affected the mission. It could have endangered someone. Not only my mother, but everyone will know."

Could have, but didn't. No one of any worth, anyway. Only that wolf-boy. "You'll need to learn control. You need someone to help you train."

Tenten stopped walking and put a hand out to touch one of the walls. She looked tired. "I can feel it. The water… it's everywhere. I can feel the dampness around us, seeping into the walls from the lake outside." She almost smiled and her eyes slid open. "When I was a child, I remember playing in the rain. Father always laughed and said I was getting a head-start."

"He should have taught you when he had the chance."

Tenten let her hand fall back to her side and she started walking again. "Well… he didn't." She paused and looked at him over her shoulder. "Don't look like that. I'm not going to cry on your shoulder anytime soon. I'm a big girl. I'll figure this out."

Neji opened his byakugan and looked through the walls of the passage. He looked up and saw, high above, some professors and students moving around. He looked down and saw earth. To the side there was water, the sea and the lake. "We have to find you a trainer. An untrained talent…"

"I know. I know. Don't worry. I'm sure the hokage will think of something." But her voice was tighter than normal. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could be killed by your own talent." Just as Neji could - his father had once warned - be driven mad by the byakugan. If he couldn't control it then he ran the risk of having random flashes of seeing everything all at once or, worse, having the byakugan permanently locked on. "There's a corridor to the left. Take it. I'll have you in my clan."

"What?"

"Left."

"No! Not that! You'll have me… ?"

"In my clan. Yes. I can help you train, if you like. Techniques shouldn't be so different. Focus and concentration for the most part and… "Neji looked down. "There's that snake, again. It's huge."

Tenten whirled on him. "Stay on one subject! What are you talking about? Your uncle won't let me into the Hyuuga clan!"

"I said MY clan and I meant MY clan." He put a hand on Tenten's arm to stop her and waited until she turned around. "I haven't told anyone, yet. I'd appreciate it if you kept your silence."

"About what?"

"I'm leaving the Hyuuga clan."

Tenten's eyes widened, then narrowed. She pressed her lips together, all the while staring at Neji. Finally, she nodded. "Right. What brought this on?"

"Hinata-sama."

"Ah."

"Now you understand?"

"Yes. It makes a good deal of sense - if the hokage will allow the split it'll be easier."

"She must. I have only one other choice and I would rather not commit myself to such drastic action."

"What drastic action?"

Neji stopped walking and squatted down. He put his hand on the stone on the floor and stared at the massive sleeping snake far below them. He was silent and let his head fall forward enough that his hair shielded his face. "Uchiha Itachi had a way to deal with his family."

Tenten smacked him on the head and snarled. "Don't you dare! After all the grief you've given Uchiha since this mission started, I would have… I never… just don't!" She crossed her arms and stepped away from him. "Do you really think Hinata-sama would ever forgive you if you killed them all?"

"I don't need her forgiveness. I need her safety and… and her happiness." He wanted to explain to Tenten, but didn't know how to say it. To him, it was obvious. "I am Hinata-sama's protector. I alone am responsible for her life. Whether I have liked my destiny or not, I have always accepted it. She is my only reason for living. How can I let her be killed? If her family is dead, they can't hurt her."

"You'll end up a missing-nin, just like Itachi and Orochimaru. You really think Hinata-sama can handle a life like that? Always on the run? Do you want to do that to her?"

Neji thoughtfully rose and turned his eyes up to the ceiling. He looked though it to the levels of the school above. "She won't have to if I do the killing. She'll be the only Hyuuga left and the hokage will ensure that she is the most protected person in the village until she can start spreading the byakugan." Neji felt ill just saying it. He didn't want Hinata-sama turned into a brood-mare anymore than he wanted it for Tenten. If that would save her life, though… "You do realize that if they manage to kill Hinata-sama there will be nothing done about it, don't you? No justice for her. They will burn her body and forget her. The hokage will do nothing because there would be the risk of the Hyuuga clan leaving Konohagakure. Why is it just for them to kill Hinata-sama, but unjust for me to kill them? Why should her life be less worthy?"

"It isn't." Tenten sighed. "Look, just stick with the plan to split the clan, for now. Please? If it doesn't work, we'll think of something else. I can't see any reason why she would refuse you. Protecting the byakugan is a worthy reason to make such a change. Tsunade-sama is very sensible; she'll understand. A clan of two… "

"Three, if you'll join me. Four if Lee chooses to join us." He paused. "Perhaps I will invite Uzumaki. He's rash and not overly intelligent, but I believe he has redeeming qualities. He would be good for my new clan. I'm not certain he would accept. He is very fond of Umino-sensei. I don't think he would want to leave that household."

Tenten smirked. "Why not invite him, too? Umino-sensei's clan was destroyed by Kyuubi. If you're going to go that far, you may as well take in Hatake-san and Uchiha… "

"No." Neji snapped. "Not Uchiha. I don't trust him."

"No one does… except Cell 7. He's done well, so far."

"So far there has been no real trial for him." Neji's eyes narrowed. "There will come a time when he will be tempted back to Orochimaru's path. Power will come his way and he will… "

"He might."

"He WILL," Neji insisted. "Betray them to get the power he wants. He's selfish. He cares only for himself and nursing his grudge against Itachi. He'll betray his Cell and the village the first time he gets Itachi in his sights."

Tenten smiled gently. "And you? Are you really any better? You would betray the village to save Hinata."

Neji couldn't argue. "Perhaps I am a hypocrite. He is still untrustworthy."

Tenten raised an amused eyebrow. "Can I presume that you won't be arranging a marriage between him and Hinata-sama anytime soon?"

"He doesn't deserve her."

"In your eyes, no one deserves her. How do you plan to fight your clan with… that." Tenten gestured to Neji's forehead where his hitae covered the curse mark his family had placed on him. "At the first sign of resistance they'll activate it."

"It's only pain. I can stand it."

Tenten looked thoughtful. "I suppose. This won't be easy, though. You're strong, but your clan has enough people to stop you."

"It's been done before. That was how the Uchiha clan began." Neji had learned his lessons well, before he'd begun at the Academy. "Uchiha's ancestor was a Hyuuga."

"I'd heard rumors. Something about a family argument."

"That's putting it mildly, but yes. There was a quarrel. The First Uchiha asked the hokage to grant a new name to himself and those who followed him to prevent the Hyuuga's from controlling them. The hokage granted permission and, thanks to that, the village now has - had - the Uchiha's. Unlike myself, however, the first Uchiha had enough supporters to protect him from an unhappy Hyuuga clan."

"Will Hyuuga-sama try to stop you?"

"I don't think so. Uncle may not treat Hinata-sama well, but I don't think he wants her dead. If he did, he could have done it years ago when it became apparent that she would never be the strong leader the clan needs. No. He loves her even if he doesn't show it. I think he will anticipate me fighting for her. He should. It's the rest of the clan that's a threat." If Hiashi helped, it would make everything easier. Neji touched the headband that covered the curse mark on his forehead. "I'm not strong enough alone, but with Hinata, Hanabi, maybe even Hyuuga-sama, and with the hokage's support… maybe I can save her."

**Kakashi-**

…

…

…

The darkness gave way to gentle shadow and Kakashi, fifteen years old, again, wandered the streets of Konohagakure. It wasn't a silent village, not even at night, but it was quieter and softer than the day. Kakashi had always liked the night.

He barely noticed when the shadow eased out of a building to his right.

Kakashi didn't raise his head to look at the shadow or the building. He didn't need to. He'd lived in that building for a few weeks. The Orphan's House. It was full to brink since two years ago. A few adoptions here and there lightened the load, but the children left alone by the kitsune's terrible attack.

The shadow paused in the doorway of the Orphan's House before stealing down the street.

Like they were attached with razor wire, Kakashi followed the shadow.

_Dream. This is a dream. No… a memory._

The realization hit him as he followed the shadow - Iruka - through the streets. He remembered the night, ten years ago. He remembered why he'd left his house - it could no longer be thought of as his home - and whom he'd left there.

"No matter," his dream-self muttered. "No matter at all."

Even in the dream, remembering that painful night, Kakashi's mind was only half on reason for his nightly wandering. Looking back on it, he knew he'd been searching for a distraction and he'd found it in the shadow from the Orphan's House.

He followed the shadow though the village and, strangely, to the edge of the Forest of Death. He crept closer until he could see the face of the shadow under the light of moon. The face was round and soft, frowning as he looked this way and that in his search. His hair was lank and uncared for. An old scar crossed his face over his nose and onto his cheeks.

_Iruka._

Kakashi hadn't known Iruka at the time. It wasn't surprising. He knew hardly anyone close to his own age.

There came, from just at the edge of the Forest of Death, the cry - a loud, unashamed bawling and it tore through the peace of the night.

"There you are!" Iruka dashed to where the awful sound was coming from and knelt down. "Haven't I told you to stop wandering off? Now! Stop the fuss."

The crying eased and Kakashi heard a pitiful sniffle.

Iruka tsked and shook his head. "It's your own fault. Wandering around without me… what if you get hurt?" He sat cross-legged in the grass and pulled the squirming, skinny baby onto his lap. Kakashi could see the coarse hair, yellow as sunshine, and the whisker-like scars on the toddler's cheeks.

_Naruto._

In the gentle light of the moon Iruka smiled down at little Naruto and crossed his eyes.

Naruto giggled and played slapped Iruka on his cheeks.

They both laughed and Kakashi stood there for a very long time, just watching. He felt warm and pain from earlier faded away.

Everything faded and he felt Iruka's soft hands on his face. "Love you." Those fingers ran over his face, bare and vulnerable, lightly tracing the odd shape of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi tried to pull his malformed face away from Iruka's hands.

Iruka held his face, firmly. "Love ALL of you."

"Kakashi? It's your watch."

…

…

…

Gai stood over him and smiled when Kakashi finally opened his eyes. "Ah… sorry. Lost myself for a bit."

"Has anyone told you that you talk in your sleep?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "Am I going to live this down?"

"I doubt it. So… what did Iruka say when he saw you in the forest? Tell the truth."

"Don't I always?"

"No."

"I'm hurt."

"Surprised?"

"No, but hurt all the same. If you must know, I introduced myself. Iruka threw a rock at me and yelled at me for scaring the baby. As if it was my fault Naruto went wandering."

Gai laughed, naturally. "He's always known Naruto, then?"

"Just about. Naruto went into the Orphan's Home as Iruka was getting old enough to get into the Academy. You know how Iruka is. Saw a baby no one wanted and took him under his wing. It wasn't until later he found out what lived inside Naruto."

"If I may say, Naruto doesn't seem to be taking your relationship well. What are you going to do about it?"

Kakashi sat up and ran a hand over his hated face. The mask was still in place. He was safe. "I've lived my whole life hiding myself. Iruka is just about the only person I've met who's been able to look at me - touch me - and not flinch. I'm not giving him up. Naruto will just have to get used to having me around. Any news from the brats?"

Gai shook his head. "Not a thing. I'm worried for Tenten."

"We're all worried. Give me a minute and I'll relieve you." Kakashi left Gai in the tree and went to a stream they'd found in earlier exploration. He listened carefully, but heard no sounds - not even animals. When he was certain he was alone, he pulled down his mask and bent over the stream. With his hands cupped, he splashed cold water onto his face then stared down at his wavering reflection in the water.

_Ugly._ It was a simple fact. There was no self-pity, not any longer. Kakashi had long since gotten over that particular weakness. No, it was realism that led him to keep himself constantly hidden. His face was like a clay sculpture that had been started, but abandoned before it had been finished. The upper part of his face looked perfectly normal. The bottom part of his face… _Ugly. It's a miracle I can speak._

Quickly, Kakashi pulled his mask back over his mouth and nose until he was satisfied nothing could be seen. He was surprised by the little orange toad watching him when he turned around.

"You Kakashi?"

"Ah… yes."

The little toad hopped closer before speaking, again. "Some kid told me to tell you that the lost boy went for a walk."

Kakashi felt his stomach sink. His blood seemed to go cold. "I see."

"He said not to worry. He'll find the lost boy."

"Of course he will. Where is he?"

"The village. Down there. At least he was. Seemed to be in a hurry. Bye now." The toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi stood and looked up at the moon. Then he turned and went back to Gai. "I'll wake you in a few hours. I'm going to see what that group of wizards is up to, those ones who'd made the poisoned air." He moved away to where Sakura rested. "Sakura?"

She woke as if she'd never been asleep. Her eyes were clear and alert. "Yes, sensei?"

"You wanted to look for herbs around the school grounds?"

Questions flickered across her eyes, but to Kakashi's pride, she didn't allow it to show on her face. She answered promptly, "Yes. May I have leave?"

"Try that way." He pointed in the direction that the toad had indicated. "You might find something interesting."

"Yes, sensei." Sakura was gone almost before she'd finished speaking.

Gai was staring at him hard.

It was a feeble deception and they both knew it.

Gai leaned back against the tree, exactly where Kakashi had been sleeping, and closed his eyes. "You'd better go, then."

**Gai-**

He didn't open his eyes until after he'd heard Kakashi and Haruno-kun leave and knew he was alone. "Good luck," Gai muttered. "Whatever's happened, solve it before I'm forced to."

He knew something was wrong with Uchiha-kun.

Kakashi would have let Haruno-kun sleep, otherwise.

Kakashi would have told Gai what the trouble was, otherwise.

All the same, Gai settled back and let his eyes close.

It was wrong, no matter how he looked at it. He should have followed Kakashi or Haruno-kun. He should have questioned Kakashi at the very least. _But until I know something,' he thought 'I don't have to act against him._

**Diagon Alley-  
Sasuke-**

Sasuke silently walked alongside Snape-san's uncle, Prince-san, but had no intention of leaving his back-up behind. Before they'd gone far, he stopped and squatted down with Snape-san's book bag resting between his knees. It was enough to hide his hand from Prince-san.

"What's the problem?" Prince-san barked when he realized Sasuke had stopped walking. "Get moving."

"No problem." Sasuke concentrated his chakra and focused it as hard as he could on the tip of his index finger. He made a show of opening the book bag with his free hand and rifling though it. "I've misplaced something."

"Hurry it up. I haven't got time to waste."

Prince-san watched Sasuke carefully, but he wasn't watching correctly. He watched Sasuke hunt in the book bag and watched him pat down his robe with one hand. He didn't watch Sasuke's free hand hidden behind the book bag. Sasuke discharged the pent up energy, a finely controlled chidori, and used the power to scrawled a crude likeness of the Uchiha emblem in the stone street, certain that no one just passing by would notice and, if they did notice, they certainly wouldn't know what it meant. As a last touch, he quickly drew an arrow in the direction Prince-san was taking him.

"Enough!" Prince-san took Sasuke by the shoulder - he tried to.

Sasuke shied away before he'd caught himself and forced himself back into his role. Sasuke slowed his body's movements and allowed Prince-san to take hold of his hair. The man twisted Sasuke's hair painfully, but not unbearably, and pulled up until Sasuke was pulled to his feet. Sasuke gripped the book bag hard and winced when Prince-san gave a yank, jerking Sasuke's head to the side.

"I have appointments to keep and if you think you're going to be able to wiggle out of this, Severus, then…"

"Pardon me," Sasuke interrupted, softly. "Are you so certain you want to be doing that?"

"What?" He yanked again, hard enough that Sasuke wondered if his scalp would be bleeding when Prince-san released him.

"Manhandling someone laden down with such dangerous treasure." Sasuke ran one hand down the front of Snape-san's robes then pulled them open slightly to let Prince-san see some of the little bottles.

Prince-san instantly released Sasuke. His face turned red and pinched. "Threats?"

"Warnings," Sasuke insisted. "We wouldn't want accidents, would we?"

He pulled Sasuke in close enough that Sasuke was right against the man's chest. Close enough to kill. "Don't threaten me, Severus. You know what I can do. For all your bluster, you're smart enough to remember what happened to your parents. It would be a shame if you, too, were to have a sad end."

Sasuke knew, then, that Snape-san had valid cause to think his uncle would kill him.

"You've given me enough trouble over the past two years," Prince-san continued hissed. "That you're value is diminishing. The only thing saving your life is young master Malfoy's interest in your skills at potions. If it weren't for him and for my lord's need of useful servants, you would be dead, now." He pushed Sasuke roughly away. "Walk."

Sasuke stumbled away, grateful to have distance between them. He heaved the book bag over his shoulder before he started walking, confident that one of his Cell would find his sign. Sasuke didn't like having Prince-san behind him.

_Orochimaru stood close enough behind Sasuke that he could feel the man's chest moving with every breath. Sasuke grimaced when Orochimaru's hands touched the open wounds on Sasuke's back. "You fought my people, my Sasuke?"_

_"I don't want them touching me."_

_"They were acting under my orders. They've been disciplined for the damage they did to your body. I wanted you perfect. I wanted you… unmarred. These wounds are deep. I fear they won't heal well."_

_Sasuke cringed at Orochimaru's breath on his ear. "Why? Why order that?"_

_"Your body is mine. You agreed. You said you would be mine to use so long as I gave you power. When I've finished with you," he laughed. "Your body will be the most powerful of all shinobi."_

Sasuke fought down the bile. Orochimaru hadn't been lying. He had just neglected to mention that Sasuke, himself, would have been dead while Orochimaru would have crawled inside Sasuke's body. He understood, now, what Orochimaru had been thinking. After long talks with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, he knew that Orochimaru had wanted to watch his future-self having intercourse and that it really had nothing to do with Sasuke except that it was his body.

After confessing what had happened to Iruka-sensei, Sasuke had seen Iruka-sensei in full fury for the first time.

No, Sasuke definitely didn't want anyone so close to his back. Even if it weren't for his personal problems, there was just too much that was unknown about wizards for Sasuke to be comfortable with them. They were too dangerous. It was all the worse that Sasuke couldn't see Prince-san as they walked.

_The hokage should have at least one shinobi whose sole job is to study the wizards. They're too dangerous for us to have such a limited understanding of them._

Of course, the village did know about them, but not the details. While they knew enough about wizards to complete missions, they didn't know all the spells or the various other types of magic. They didn't know the politics of the wizards or the social arrangements - all important information.

As they walked Prince-san only spoke to snap directions until they came to the door of a tanner's. Sasuke thought it was a tanner's, at least. It turned out to be just another senseless waste of magic. The tanner was doing no work at all. He watched his tools work on their own with only an occasional spell from the tanner to keep them animate.

The building reeked and Sasuke was hard pressed not to put his hand over his nose. Like the rest of Diagon Alley, the tanner's was a dark shop and felt dangerous. Sasuke raised a hand to touch his throat out of habit.

The tanner, a short, plain man with a stained leather apron, smiled broadly when he saw Prince-san. "Mister Prince." He held out a hand and the two men shook like old friends. "I thought you might not be coming. You've cut it pretty close."

"I know. It took time to find him." Prince-san set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and ignored Sasuke even when he twisted away from the hand. "You know how children are - always running here and there. Now that he's here, I'm sure he'll understand what's for the best."

The tanner smiled approving and winked at Sasuke. "It's always good to know the future, young man. You just mind your manners when you meet him and you'll be fine."

It made Sasuke nervous. For one, he didn't like people winking at him. For another, there seemed to be a conspiracy.

The tanner retrieved a nail for Prince-san and handed it to him as though he were holding a precious jewel. "Have a good trip." He looked at a large clock on the wall. "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes. Let's get this done with. I hate this." Prince-san took the nail and looked sternly at Sasuke. "Touch it."

Sasuke looked at the nail, then at Prince-san. "Why?"

"Oh! For the love of… !" Prince-san took Sasuke's hand and slapped it onto his own, touching the nail in the process.

There was a pull and dizziness… then darkness and pain.

**Hogsmead-  
Naruto-**

He'd searched twice more, everywhere that he could think of going, but still, there was no sign of Sasuke. Desperate for his friend and sick at the idea of returning to face Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan without Sasuke, Naruto returned to the alley where he'd last seen Sasuke.

As he was still wrapped in the universal wizards robes, Naruto felt himself very well hidden and was comfortable enough to search the streets. With a negligent brush of his hand, Naruto tucked his, now, lank black hair behind an ear as he searched the village. It was just by chance that he happened to look down and see the Uchiha Fan.

"There you are." The symbol of the Uchiha Clan had been hastily carved into the stone sidewalk. Naruto squatted down and traced the crude fan with a fingertip. It was Sasuke, Naruto was certain. His smile broadened. "And you left me directions. Clever. Very clever." At the top of the fan there was a tiny arrow, so small that Naruto almost missed it.

It was only a guess, really. Naruto had no proof at all that Sasuke had meant the fan to be any indication of which direction he'd gone in. Still, it was hope and it was all Naruto had.

Naruto stood and frowned at the mark he was sure Sasuke had made. He looked in the direction the arrow indicated, then looked back the way he came. He should go back. It was the correct thing to do. He should inform his Cell leader what had happened and allow Kakashi-sensei to decide what to do.

_Waste of time!_ Naruto thought, unhappily. _Sasuke will get further away. I want to find him now. What if he's in trouble? What if he's hurt?_ Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he thought and finally smiled, again.

Naruto went back to Hogsmead and found a secluded area, a small, empty lot with overgrown weeds. They were nearly two feet tall and were plenty thick enough to hide what he had decided to do. Naruto bit into his thumb and watch blood well to the surface before he slammed his hand to the ground.

There was a tiny puff of mist and when it cleared, there was a small toad sitting in front of Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto smiled and patted the toad on the head. "You gotta deliver a message for me. In the forest, that way," he pointed to the far off trees. "There are some shinobi marked by leaf." Naruto pointed to his forehead protector with the engraved leaf - Konohagakure's symbol. "One of them is a man with silver hair. Kakashi." Naruto frowned. Gai-san would be with Kakashi-sensei. While Cell 9 wasn't exactly the enemy, Naruto didn't entirely trust them. If they overheard the toad talking to Kakashi-sensei and found out that Sasuke was missing, for any reason, it would look bad. "WAit until you can talk to him alone. Then tell him the lost boy went for a walk, but not to worry. I'm going to find him."

The toad glared up at him, but nodded.

Not more than a half-an-hour later, back in Diagon Alley, Naruto was stopped by a smelly man stepping out of a shop that smelled even worse. The man seemed astonished to see Naruto. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Malfoy's!"

Naruto stared, then remembered that the man saw him as Snape-san. "Ah… "

The man glowered. "How did you get back here so quickly?"

"Well… I just forgot something." Naruto knew he wasn't as good at espionage as Sasuke. Still, he was shamed by how much suspicion he was drawing. "I'll just go now."

"You'll do no such thing!" The smelly man took Naruto's arm and pulled him towards the shop he'd just gone out of himself. It was a leatherworking shop with horse's saddles, boots, gloves, and even money purses hanging on the walls. It stank as badly as the man did. "Do you have any idea what you're playing around with, mister Snape?! You get yourself right back to your uncle before… before…. "

"Before what?"

The man looked at him sharply. "Tell me, what did you think of him?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Him who?"

"HIM. You can't be all that impressed if you can ask _before what?_ so carelessly."

"Look, I should really go. Excuse me… "

"How do you expect to get there without me?" The man stomped away and returned a short while later with a tin can. He set it on a counter and put his fists on his hips. "Without this," he jabbed a finger at the tin can. "You won't get to Malfoy Manor today. It's miles away!"

"Of course." More magic. Naruto took the tin can, but nothing happened. "It's just a can."

"You think I can set one of these up to work on just a touch? You've got five minutes before it's active." His eyes gleamed suddenly. "I think, young man, that you'd better be honest with me and tell me exactly how and why you suddenly find yourself back here. I've been an associate of your uncle's for many years. You wouldn't want bad news to reach his ears. He went to a lot of trouble to help arrange this meeting."

Naruto opened his mouth, but at that moment, the shop's door slammed open and Hagrid-san filled the doorway. His face, like a thundercloud, was black and forbidding.

The smelly man nearly spit at Hagrid-san. "We don't take YOUR kind in here!"

Hagrid-san wasn't intimidated. He reached out and snagged Naruto by the back of the robe and pulled him backwards. "You're not to take innocent children in places like this, either! You come with me, Severus!" Hagrid-san hauled him out onto the street. "Giving me a run like that! Ought to be ashamed! You just come with me and you can spend the rest of the day at the school. Coming to a place like this… " Hagrid-san kept a firm grip on his arm while he pulled Naruto down Diagon Alley.

Naruto knew he had to get away from Hagrid-san, but as Snape-san, he couldn't do anything out of the ordinary. Naruto's hand clenched around the tin can.

_Five minutes. What does it do? How many minutes have passed already? Two? Three?_

Hagrid-san brought them through the passage that led from Diagon Alley and back into Hogsmead. Almost the moment they stepped into the sunlight Naruto's eyes fell on Sakura-chan's bright hair. She passed him and Hagird-san casually enough, but took a split second to meet his eyes. The message was clear enough - they'd followed him. The toad had gotten to Kakashi-sensei.

Discretely, Naruto dropped the tin can and made a show out of pointing to it.

Sakura-chan didn't stop walking, but gave a minute nod of her head to show she'd seen.

Naruto took a look over his shoulder when he and Hagrid-san passed and saw Sakura-chan pick up the tin can. She looked at it, then turn to look at Naruto with a puzzled eyebrow raised.

Then, she vanished.

Naruto stared, horrified, at where Sakura-chan had been.

**Sasuke-**

When it was over, Sasuke's eyes focused first on the sign: Malfoy Manor. Secondly, he heard a choked gagging and smelled vomit.

Prince-san was bent over and holding his stomach. He groaned miserably, then retched, again. The foul smell made Sasuke turn away. Prince-san slowly stood upright and wiped a hand across his mouth. He spat onto the ground, then used a spell to clean the mess he'd made. "I'll never get used to that. Come along."

Sasuke could understand the man's illness. The pain in his stomach was awful.

The sign for Malfoy Manor was large; words carefully welded onto a metal plate. The whole thing hung above the gate of a tall wrought iron fence that appeared to surrounded a vast, well manicured property. The building beyond the gate was tall and stately. It was a house that looked as if it had stood for years upon years.

Prince-san was entirely unaffected by the sight of the house and pushed Sasuke along to the front doors. He used a doorknocker - a brass dragon's head - to rap on the door, then stood back. Only moments later the door was answered by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy-san grinned pleasantly as a small, hairless creature appeared and snatched away Prince-san's cloak. The little creature vanished without a word to anyone. Malfoy-san met Sasuke's eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Malfoy-san said, cheerfully. "You seemed a bit hesitant."

"So you thought you'd send HIM after me? That was an interesting idea." Sasuke forced as much abhorrence into his voice as he could. Malfoy-san knew about the hatred Snape-san bore for Prince-san. He knew what Snape-san accused his uncle of.

"It was a good idea. Our guest approved."

"Yes… your guest." A kidnapping to meet someone? To meet a child? It seemed like too much effort, a foolish thing to even think about. Malfoy-san had proven that he was no fool, so Sasuke reasoned that the guest must be fairly important to risk so much. No. There was no risk. As far as the wizard's government was concerned, Snape-san belonged to Prince-san which meant that it wasn't a kidnapping.

Malfoy-san scowled. "You didn't get your hair cut."

"I was busy getting kidnapped. When do I meet your guest?"

"So impatient. And who have you brought to my humble doorstep, Marcus?" The woman who'd spoken was tall and skinny with ink black hair and hard eyes. She looked down on Sasuke, critically.

"I've told you about my nephew, Loria." Prince-san went to the woman and kissed the back of her hand.

"Ah. I remember. He did ask to meet Lucius' schoolmate. A pleasure to meet you." The woman held out a hand which Sasuke dutifully shook. "I'm sure my Lucius has mentioned me once or twice."

"My mother," Malfoy-san elaborated. He went to stand at her side. "Mother, this is my classmate - Severus Snape. I've asked him over for the day. If you don't mind."

"Of course not, my dear. I hope you're hungry, mister Snape. Lunch will be served shortly. Please, join us in the parlor. Lucius has given me glowing reports of you. He thinks so highly of your talents that we simply had to introduce you to our guest." Her eyes sparkled, disturbingly. "Let's see if you can impress him."

Sasuke was led to the parlor which turned out to be a room bigger than Iruka-sensei's entire house. The floor, like that of the entryway, was a solid sheet of polished stone. There were ornate decorations and nick-knacks everywhere. Huge windows let sunlight in and seemed to make a halo glow around the head of a man standing in the parlor.

The man smiled at Sasuke when he entered and extended a hand. "Good afternoon. I've been eager to meet you, mister Snape." He was as fair and skinny as Loria Malfoy but with a head of curly brown hair with a charming smile and gentle eyes. "I am called Lord Voldemort."

"It's a pleasure, sir." Sasuke stepped forward when the other man offered his hand and shook it firmly. He let it go as quickly as he could and stepped back.

Lord Voldemort kept smiling. "Mister Malfoy has told me that you might be a valuable addition to my entourage. He speaks very highly of your ambition, your determination, and, mostly, of your intelligence. I think you could be of great use to me, but more importantly, I think I could help you. Slytherin's are ambitious." He chuckled. "We've always been that way. It's our best trait. Sadly, it's one that is often maligned. I'm sure you've come across this trouble often enough."

Sasuke nodded, dumbly, but felt uncomfortable when he looked at Lord Voldemort. Discretely as he could, Sasuke shifted his eyes to stare at the man's mouth instead of his eyes.

"I can help you to reach your goals, Severus." Lord Voldemort stood gracefully and stood at the window, looking out. "No matter what it is that you want, I can help you. Such a person as you are should not be left alone in the world." He gave another chuckle. "Look at me. Talking and talking. Forgive me, Loria. You've gone to the trouble of having your staff make a meal for us and here I am - indulging myself in business. You will forgive me, I hope." He turned that charming smile onto Loria Malfoy.

Loria Malfoy blushed. "No. It's not trouble at all, my lord. Take all the time you need."

"I think our discussion can wait until after dinner, don't you, mister Snape?" Lord Voldemort moved closer to Sasuke. "There are so many things to talk about."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, stepping away.

Lord Voldemort's eyes seemed to glow. "The future. Your place in the future. I can guarantee that your name will hold of place of high renowned when history is written. You will never be forgotten - not if you walk at my side. Lucius has told me about your life at that school. He's told me of the cruelty and the indifference you're forced to live with, not to mention the disrespect you endure. There's time enough for this, later. Before we go to the dining room, I would like to introduce my associate: Sing Fan. Sing Fan is interested in my political work and has traveled a great distance to see the effects my policies have on the people of Great Britain."

"Greetings, mister Snape. I have heard high praise about you. Your family must be proud."

Sasuke felt his blood freeze at the voice. The other man stepped out of the shadows of the far corner of the room that he'd lurked in.

"Sing Fan will be dining with us," Loria Malfoy said. "He's proven to be an interesting conversationalist and… "

Her voice faded into nothing and Sasuke felt like there was nothing around him. He felt distant from everything. There was no one in the room but him and the red-eyed man. He wore the strange clothes the male wizards wore under their robes - slacks and a button-up white shirt with polished shoes. His dark hair was combed back, away from his face.

But the shadowed eyes were the same as they were in Sasuke's memories.

Itachi.

He held out a hand out to Sasuke. A hand Sasuke had once seen covered in blood.

"Severus," Prince-san elbowed Sasuke. "Show your manners."

_The mission,_ Sasuke thought, desperately. _Mission must be completed. No one can know._ "Good evening." He held out his hand and allowed his brother's hand to grip him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and he wanted to kill. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Itachi smiled, cheerfully. "So obedient, but you do seem tense. In fact, I would almost say you looks angry with me. Have we met before?"

**To be continued…**


	13. Stupefy

**Chapter 13: Stupefy**

**Naruto-**

Hagrid-san hadn't seemed to trust that Naruto wouldn't run away a second time. He didn't let go of Naruto's collar all the while that they walked back towards the school. Naruto couldn't think of anyway to get away from Hagrid-san without giving the mission away. The whole walk back through Hogsmead and up to the school Hagrid-san spoke long and loudly with the general message that Naruto - or Sasuke, rather - was a fool for going to Diagon Alley, what did he think he was doing playing down there, and how did he ever manage to find the passage?

Naruto kept quiet. It wasn't easy, but his mouth stayed shut. It was at the gates of the school, just at the edge of the forest, that the Headmaster of the school met them. He seemed ancient - as old as the third Hokage or maybe older. The man's beard was very long and his little spectacles, perched on the end of his nose, made him look all the older. For all that, his eyes were bright and lively.

"Ah! Hagrid. How good to see you this evening. And what are you doing with mister Snape?"

Hagrid-san didn't release Naruto. "Just takin' the boy home, sir."

"Dragging him? Has something happened?"

Hagrid-san paused. "No, sir. Nothin' for you to worry about."

The old man nodded slowly. "All the same, why don't you let him go? I'd like a word with the boy."

Hagrid-san shifted around a little and pouted, but he did let Naruto go. He gave Naruto a sever look. "You go straight back to the school after you've spoken to the headmaster, here? You're not to go traipsing back down there!"

Naruto nodded and stood sullenly while Hagrid-san made his way towards his home.

"Naruto," The old man turned into Kakashi-sensei. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for that jerk!" Naruto huffed. "Didn't my toad talk to you?"

"Lower your voice! Come on." He led Naruto into the forest before speaking, again. "Yes, your toad found me. Where did you lose Sasuke?"

"I didn't lose him!"

"Fine. Tell me what happened."

"Sasuke got spotted by Hagrid-san. I changed myself to look like Snape-san and I tried to distract Hagrid-san. Sasuke was supposed to stay in one spot till I got back. When I lost Hagrid-san I went back, but Sasuke was gone. I followed his trail for a bit and it led me to a shop. The shopkeeper thought I was Snape-san and was surprised to see me. He said I was supposed to be at Malfoy Manor and seemed to think I should be with Snape-san's uncle. He gave me a tin can and said I couldn't get to Malfoy Manor today without it. Hagrid-san found me and dragged me away. When we were going down the street Sakura-chan saw me. I dropped the can for her. She picked up it, then disappeared. I'm not talking about a transportation jutsu, it was definitely the tin can." Naruto felt sick. Lost half his Cell… _incompetent._

Kakashi-sensei closed his eye and cursed softly. "A port key, I think. Trouble."

"What's it do?"

"Just what you saw - makes people disappear. What I've been told is that it's a way to take people directly from one point to another. They should be together."

"Good. How do we find Malfoy Manor?"

Kakashi-sensei's shoulders tensed. "We don't."

"What?"

"I know this is going to be hard for you to accept, Naruto, but you and I aren't going after them." Kakashi-sensei turned sharply and jumped up into the tree branches. "In the long run, that would do more harm than good."

Shocked, Naruto could only stare, then spluttered as he took off after Kakashi-sensei. "What are you talking about! We have to go after them! What if they're hurt? Sasuke was kidnapped!"

"Keep moving, Naruto. We need to share this information with Gai."

"Are you crazy?! He'll tell Neji and Neji will think Sasuke skipped out on us and go after him. He's been on Sasuke's case since the mission started! Can't we just not tell Cell 9?"

"They'll notice Sakura's gone, shortly. We could lie about her disappearance, but what would that solve? Think about it - what is this mission for?"

Naruto frowned. "To observe… "

"No. What is this mission really for? What is the most important thing we can get out of this mission?"

It struck Naruto hard. "Proof of Sasuke's trustworthiness."

"And lying to our partners about him would look really back when the hokage heard about it in our mission report and it would get into the mission report. Do you trust Sasuke?"

"Yes!"

"Then trust him, now. We both know he didn't betray us, again. We tell Cell 9 the truth and what comes, comes."

"Neji will kill him if he thinks Sasuke's betrayed us!"

"He will try to. We will stop him. Have faith. I told you before… I'll never let my comrades die." As they virtually flew through the trees, Kakashi-sensei asked, "How's your throat?"

"Better. Mostly." Naruto didn't tell him about the lingering soreness as Sakura-chan had already assured him it was normal with healing. "It's funny… I've never taken so long to heal from anything. Without Kyuubi, things are going to get harder."

Kakashi-sensei glanced at him, then looked away. "That's something I've wanted to talk to you about, now that we're away from the others. What's going on with Kyuubi? Has he said anything?"

Naruto scowled and clenched his fists. No one ever understood. "I don't talk to him. That only happened once and that was when I was going to die. He didn't make me sick, he just didn't help and yes, I know why he's not helping. He's angry with me."

"Angry enough to affect the mission?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't think so. He's not trying to get me killed, really. He's just angry. He thinks I'm not taking care of myself and… oh! I don't know! He's just not happy with me. It's a feeling he keeps giving me. He's trying to punish me."

"Do you know why?"

"Kyuubi doesn't like Sasuke… or you."

Kakashi-sensei cast him a look, but with his mask, Naruto couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You'll have to explain a bit more."

Naruto shifted uneasily. "Kyuubi liked it how things were. He liked me being alone. He thought it made me stronger, that I would have to learn to defend myself. He was right, I guess. Then I went to live with Iruka-sensei. That was okay because Iruka-sensei was helping me stay alive by giving me food and a warm place to sleep. Kyuubi could understand that. Then Sasuke came to live with us. Kyuubi thinks Sasuke's a threat and wants me to get rid of him. When I didn't, he said he wouldn't protect me if I didn't protect myself. Then you started coming around. I think… " Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. "I think Kyuubi sees you and Sasuke as threats because Iruka-sensei will start feeding you and there will be less food for me… or something. I'm not sure, but that's what it feels like. Like I said, he doesn't actually talk to me."

Kakashi-sensei was silent for a long while. "And what do you think of this? Without Kyuubi, you won't be as powerful as you've been in the past."

"So what? I don't think he wants me to die. He's just not going to help with little things."

"That fever was no little thing, according to Iruka. He said you came close to dying, at the end. None of the healers could help you - not even Tsunade."

Naruto clenched his fists. "But I didn't die. Tsunada said it was only bad because I'd never been sick before. Kyuubi's powerful… you can't imagine… if he wanted me dead, I think he could do it. He hasn't. All my life, he hasn't tried to hurt me at all."

"He's sealed…"

"It's more than that!" Naruto insisted. "A seal keeps him inside me, but he can lend me his power whenever he choses. If he can do that, shouldn't he be able to just kill me with it? I think so. Anyway, no matter what, I'm not giving into him! He doesn't get his way in this! I can cope without him healing every little cold or scrape. I'm shinobi, not him! I'm the one with all the training! He's just inside me. I'm strong without him and even if I'm not strong enough, well… that just means more training!" Naruto stared determinedly ahead. "I'm not weak. I can live without him."

Kakashi-sensei's eye narrowed as it often did when he was amused, though Naruto didn't know what could have pleased him. "Just wanted to hear you say it. So long as you believe it, you'll do just fine. Don't worry about Sasuke and Sakura. I'm not abandoning them."

They met Neji and Tenten halfway to the base, but Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything about Sasuke until they met with Gai-san at the base. When Kakashi-sensei finished telling what Naruto had told him, Neji frowned. "He just happened to disappear after sending you off? Convenient."

Naruto snapped, "He didn't run off! He was kidnapped!"

Neji stood up and stepped away from Gai-san. "Possibly. It's also possible that he's left of his own volition. You've got no proof either way. Frankly, I'd be shocked if someone with his power were kidnapped."

Naruto's anger flared in his eyes. "You've seen what the wizards can do. They're stronger than I ever thought. They could have done something to him."

"Regardless of your hopeful wishes, I say there are reasonable grounds for questioning his actions."

It stifled Naruto momentarily. Neji was perfectly correct in his logic. "Sasuke didn't disappear. He and Sakura-chan are danger and we have to find them."

"We have to continue the mission, also." Tenten broke into the conversation. "We know where they are, Malfoy Manor, all we have to do is find it, presuming that they haven't left, already."

"Right." Kakashi-sensei nodded, then lazily lowered himself to sit on the tree's branch. "Gai, why don't you and Tenten go after my two brats? I'll baby-sit Neji for you."

Neji said, "I should go."

"No." Gai looked hard at Kakashi-sensei, then at Neji. "I need your eyes here to complete the mission. You said you still had some places you hadn't finished mapping. Trust me."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto hated it. He saw the logic. If it were Gai and Tenten who rescued Sasuke and Sakura-chan, then no one would be able to say that Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were covering for Sasuke. Gai would see for himself that Sasuke wasn't at fault and Gai was a well-respected jonin. Tsunade would listen to him. More importantly, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't send Gai if he didn't trust him. In the end, it was only Kakashi-sensei's trust that let Naruto keep his mouth shut and not protest when Tenten and Gai left.

**Malfoy Manor-  
Sasuke-**

Itachi smiled and repeated himself. "We have. Haven't we? Why, you look so like my younger brother that it's uncanny."

Sasuke felt very small.

It was like that night - _that damnable night!_ - so long ago when he'd sat on his knees in the blood and Itachi had stood over him. He couldn't breathe… couldn't move.

"Don't be frightened." Itachi's hand, still held out, was steady and calm. "I'm not a bad person. Not really."

_Why?_

_Blood everywhere. Mama on the floor… eyes empty and staring._

Sasuke tried to swallow, but his throat was bone dry. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were burning, but he couldn't make himself breathe. His whole body felt cold. _Mission!_ "No. We've never met. I'm Severus Snape. Pleased to meet you."

"And you." Itachi leaned fractionally closer and whispered so softly that only a shinobi could hear his voice. "Do not look Voldemort in the eyes." Then, louder, with a teasing smile, "Breathe, young man. They'll think I've done something untrustworthy."

Sasuke's breath returned to him and he was more aware than ever of everyone in the room watching him. Even as he bit back the bile rising in his throat, he knew he'd fouled up - again.

Dinner was a formal affair, and the table itself was like nothing Sasuke had seen before. The table was decorated, as if it were meant to be looked at. There were large vases of flowers and bowls of fruit that seemed too perfect to be real. The table was hidden by a white cloth and tall candelabras stood every few feet along the length. There was so much decoration that there seemed hardly any room for the food. All the same, Itachi and Sasuke had a perfect view of one another.

Sasuke spent more time focused on Itachi than on the Malfoy's, Prince-san, or Lord Voldemort. Sasuke ate mechanically, hardly tasting the food he put into his mouth but to smell for any scent of familiar poisons, and he often forgot to listen to their conversation. He was too focused on Itachi, sitting across from him at the table.

Itachi laughed. He smiled and joked with the elder Malfoy-san. He sipped at his wine and, after nibbling at his food, dabbed his lips with a linen napkin. Though it all, he gave no sign that he knew Sasuke.

Cruel.

Prince-san gave Sasuke a nudge. "Forgive him, my Lord. My nephew's head seems to be in the clouds, today." He said it through clenched teeth, a poor attempt at hiding his short temper. "He's not used to such esteemed company. Answer Lord Voldemort, Severus."

Lord Voldermort smiled benignly. "No trouble at all. I'm eager to see what interesting things young Severus has hidden away. I asked, what do you want out of the future, Severus?"

The same thing everyone wanted, surely. Respect. He shrugged and poked at some kind of meat with his fork. "I haven't decided, exactly. Things are… up in the air."

Prince-san rapped Sasuke's hand with his knuckles. "Look at Lord Voldemort when he speaks to you!"

Sasuke did look up, but his eyes first fell on Itachi, who raised an eyebrow. Sasuke then focused on Lord Voldemort, but instead of looking at his eyes, he looked a the man's eyebrows.

"Ah. Yes. School and all." Lord Voldemort stood and gestured to the room's door. "Would you walk with me, Severus? Perhaps away from extra ears you'll be less inhibited and speak to me more candidly."

Sasuke stood and followed Lord Voldemort from the room. They didn't stop until they were several rooms away and Lord Voldemort stood at a large window looking out over a pristine garden.

Lord Voldemort stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his face turned to the sun. "I know. About your uncle. I know he murdered your parents. I know you were there. How painful it must have been for you. I suppose you think I'm a heartless man for allowing him to go unpunished. I'm not. He was useful. I'm sure you - a Slytherin - understand." He said it very easily. "It must have hurt more to return to Hogwarts and have no one believe you."

"How do you know all this?"

"Your uncle told me. He thought I would be pleased to know he killed two muggle sympathizers. Foolish. He also told me how he is working to gain legal control of you. He and young mister Malfoy have sung me praises of your skills. He wants to give you to me." He turned and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your parents did not deserve to be butchered at the hands of their own family. I don't condone the murder of innocents, no matter what foolish choices she made in life. Your uncle is influential in the government and I have need of information he gives me. I hope you can forgive my use of him."

Sasuke turned his head back to the doorway they'd passed through. Two murderers sitting at the same table. Both were family killers. He wondered if Itachi found the whole thing amusing.

"You must feel so alone. Desperately trying to convince everyone around you of your honesty. Fighting the laws to keep yourself away from a killer. Through it all, you have to live with the torment of your classmates. No one to help you… support you… it must be so tiring. I can help. Let me see your arm."

Curious, Sasuke held out one arm.

Lord Voldemort took hold of Sasuke's wrist and pushed his sleeve back. "Here." He placed the palm of one hand on Sasuke's forearm. "Here I can place my mark on you and forever more you will live under my protection. You doubt my word, perhaps. Many have already allowed me to mark them. Even your friend, mister Malfoy, has already given his word that he will submit to me after his graduation from Hogwarts - when he is a man."

"Why not now?"

"Because Dumbledore would be… upset. He is the enemy, after all. Such ideas he has… such treacherous ideas. He's got too much power for one man. He controls too much of the Ministry, even if he does it discretely. He must be removed from that power so the will of the people - to remain segregated from muggles - is heard. His will can not be allowed to supercede all others, can it?"

It sounded logical.

Lord Voldemort's hand tightened around Sasuke's forearm. "I would like to sponsor you."

"Sponsor me in what, exactly?"

"Everything." The smile never left his face. Never faltered, never twitched even when he spoke. It was unnerving. "I can help you go far in life."

Sasuke understood the main point - Lord Voldemort was enticing young followers into his company in a long-term strategy to gain political power. Obviously, he had already ensnared the Malfoy's and Prince-san. He had clearly stated that he was a threat to the Headmaster of the school, but not to the school itself or the students. Sasuke judged the man not a threat. "I will consider your offer. If you will excuse me… "

Lord Voldemort's hand tightened more on Sasuke's arm. "Consider carefully. I have so much to offer you."

Sasuke knew the moment Itachi entered the room. He pulled away from Lord Voldemort and spun to face his brother.

"Forgive me," Itachi bowed his head slightly to Lord Voldemort. "If I may, Lady Malfoy is asking after you."

Lord Voldemort released Sasuke's arm and went back to the dining room without a word.

The atmosphere in the room went still as Sasuke stared at Itachi's mouth. Sasuke knew he couldn't risk looking into Itachi's eyes. The mangekyo sharigan had destroyed better shinobi than he.

Itachi closed the door behind him and Sasuke suddenly felt all the more vulnerable, even though he knew no one in the house could, and probably wouldn't, help should he need it.

"You were wise enough to heed my warning, little brother." Itachi's smile had faded into the empty expression Sasuke had seen that last night before Itachi had left Konohagakure. "Very good. Voldemort is able to see thoughts of those who are unable to shield their mind by simply looking into the eyes of his opponent."

Sasuke said nothing.

"No words for me? It's been such a long time."

"You were my hero." Sasuke felt like throwing-up. "I trusted you."

"Trust is a handicap is ill-befitting a shinobi." Itachi face was as still as it had been that last night in the Uchiha Compound. No anger, hate, regret… nothing. Just emptiness. "You've already been hurt almost more than you could bear. Let's hope your current Cell does not disappoint you so bitterly."

Sasuke snarled. He had faith in his Cell… though once he'd had faith in Itachi.

Itachi slowly walked towards Sasuke. "What is your mission?"

"It's not your business." Sasuke's heart began to race, painfully thumping against his ribs. He felt cold with fear.

"Isn't it? Does your mission have to do with me? Or does it overlap my own mission? I wonder. Still, be cautious. Voldemort plans on marking the boy you're imitating. Don't let it be done to you. You've already got one mark too many."

Sasuke unthinkingly put a hand to his throat.

"Yes. I know. Your defection to Orochimaru's side was news that spread through the world rather quickly. It wasn't hard to learn a few facts. I'm glad you didn't stay with him. He was weak." He paused a moment. "I didn't come here for you. I didn't even know you'd be here. It is a fortunate coincidence, however. By village customs, where you go, so goes your Cell. But I have been watching and have seen no sign of Hatake-san or your other Cellmates. I have seen no sign of Naruto. Though I didn't come looking for him, he would be an excellent bonus to this trip."

Sasuke felt himself tense. "You can't have him."

"It's not Naruto I want, but Kyuubi. You can have your friend's corpse when I'm finished. I don't expect he'll live through the ceremony."

It broke Sasuke's control. He leapt at Itachi with both arms outstretched but, as could be imagined, he was easily held back.

Itachi seized him by the throat and held him off the floor. "You'll fight for your Cell?"

"I have no one else to fight for." Sasuke swung both fists at Itachi's head and kicked as hard as he could, but Itachi took the blows without complaint. Sasuke took hold of Itachi's arms with both hands and began to focus the chidori.

"So very determined, aren't you? I'm proud." Itachi's hands tightened around Sasuke's throat. He kept increasing the pressure until Sasuke couldn't force air into his lungs. Stars danced before his eyes and the world turned gray around the edges of Sasuke's vision. Itachi shook him hard enough to jar Sasuke's teeth. "Hatake-san's favorite trick won't work. You'll pass out before you can focus enough chakra for the chidori."

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. He kicked again, but it was weak. He could feel the chakra he'd been forcing into the chidori fade as his body frantically drew back what energy it could to keep him alive. Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut and dug his fingernails into Itachi's arm.

Weak. Always weak. No matter what jutsu he tried, no matter how fast or how strong he'd become, Sasuke knew he was no match for Itachi. He would never match Itachi's strength - not without Orochimaru's power.

_No! Not now! So close… so close!_ Sasuke's eyes sprang open and he stopped trying to breathe. He stopped fighting and focused. The world closed in around him until he could see only Itachi's uncaring eyes. _Left me alone._

With one last stubborn surge of power, the chidori exploded from his hands in a brilliant flare of light. It threw Itachi backwards, but he stopped himself before he hit the wall and tightened his grip on Sasuke's throat as if he meant to pop Sasuke's head right off. He didn't so much as cry out.

"Such a lot of noise, little brother. If you can't be quieter, you'll be heard."

Sasuke felt sluggish and weak. His lungs burned from lack of air. Desperately, he aimed his fingers at Itachi's eyes, only to have his hand batted away like it was nothing more than an annoying insect.

Everything he'd gone through… everything he'd given up and nearly lost forever…

"While I am curious about your mission, I'm more than happy to let you go on your way. Are you willing to do the same?"

Sasuke felt numb, but for the tingling in his hand. Everything he wanted. Everything he'd worked for. He shook his head as much as he could.

Itachi was laughing. "So much anger, but you're not there, yet. You haven't taken the final step to the mangekyo sharigan. If you hated me, truly hated me, you would do it."

It WAS hate. Sasuke did truly hate Itachi. Itachi had destroyed so much. He'd cracked the safe world Sasuke had lived in as a child and he'd taken away what meant most to Sasuke - Itachi's love. However, in the end, it was Sasuke who'd thrown away what was left of his life, not Itachi. It was Sasuke who'd betrayed the people who had grown to mean so much to him. Sasuke alone who'd turned away from the Village that had given him nothing but respect and honor and it was Sasuke who'd cemented the idea in everyone's mind that the name Uchiha was synonymous with traitor.

It wasn't all Itachi's fault.

As much as Sasuke hated Itachi, there was one overpowering reason why he didn't follow through with the ritual to gain the mangekyo sharigan - Itachi wasn't worth the life of any of Sasuke's friends.

Itachi released Sasuke and let him fall to the floor.

Sasuke caught himself on his hands and feet and looked up at Itachi. He balled a fist and leapt at Itachi, but Itachi vanished and Sasuke's fist crashed through the wall.

There was the sound of footsteps and voices.

Sasuke yanked his hand out of the hole in the wall he'd made. He looked quickly around the room, but Itachi was gone and had left him with a fist-sized hole in the wall that he had no way to explain. Sasuke heard the doorknob being turned and made his decision - for good or ill. Pulling his arm out of the hole Sasuke pressed his hands together to make the hand-sign he needed.

Instantly, in a puff of smoke, he was outside Malfoy Manor, crouched on the grass.

There was a man, staring at Sasuke The person was masked and it took Sasuke a moment to realize it wasn't an ANBU mask, but one of plain, featureless white.

"Stupefy!"

**Earlier-  
Sakura-**

The world shifted and suddenly Sakura was in another place entirely.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a moan when her stomach twisted painfully.

She looked around at the grove of trees she suddenly found herself in. It wasn't a forest, it was too tamed to be called a forest, but the trees gave some comfort. There was a cobblestone road and Sakura could just see the rooftops of a few hours above the trees. She could smell smoke and saw it rising from tall chimneys.

Ignoring the discomfort she felt from the magic travel as best as she could, Sakura looked around , once, before she took off for what seemed to offer the best cover - the trees.

Once she felt safely concealed, Sakura took a moment to look at the tin can Naruto had dropped. She turned it over in her hands, but it was just a rusty tin with fading wrapping.

The tin can was the obvious answer. Naruto had looked so urgent when he'd dropped it.

_Sasuke's gone. Naruto near panic about this tin can. Magic._ She looked down at the can in her hand. _Naruto was looking for Sasuke and this can brought me here. It's possible that Sasuke's here, too. Where?_ She frowned and tapped her fingers on the tree trunk. _Forest or houses? House. He was brought here. He doesn't know enough about magic to come himself, therefore he was brought here. A person would likely take him to a building for some purpose._ Her frown deepened. It wasn't impossible that they would have gone into the forest.

Sakura went back to the place where she'd arrived and studied the ground. There were faint traces of someone standing there, but nothing that dictated it had to be Sasuke. In fact, as soon as the footsteps began to walk, one set of them seemed to become heavier. That person had been dragging their feet. Sakura smiled. Sasuke would have tried to give them a sign to follow. The trail was obvious and led Sakura to the gates of a large house surrounded by a colorful garden.

There were guards. It surprised Sakura, but she supposed that it shouldn't. The guards wore the impractical robes all wizards wore and had their faces hidden by white masks similar to ANBU masks. There weren't many of them, but enough that Sakura spotted them all around the house. She'd counted thirteen patrolling the exterior of the house in a seemingly haphazard manner. She guessed that they must be amateurs. They weren't efficient enough to be profession guards.

She crept quietly, staying close to the tree-line as long as she could, then slunk around the large shrubs that decorated the garden until she could get close to the house. When she drew close to a window with heavy curtains and muted voices coming thought it, Sakura paused. Too far from the house to tell whether Sasuke was inside or not, Sakura could feel herself being watched. It wasn't one of the cloaked people, she was sure of that.

Sakura watched the house's windows, but though she saw movement inside, she couldn't make out any faces because of heavy curtains covering the windows. She had almost decided to venture into the house when one of the first-floor windows lit with a bright like - like lightening.

Her heart leapt.

_Chidori!_

The flare of light only lasted an instant before it was extinguished. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip until she got close enough to the window that she could have reached out and touched it. She heard voices and smelled the lingering burn of the chidori. All at once, there was a great crack and raised voices.

Sasuke appeared about twenty feet away from where Sakura crouched near the house. He looked quickly around with wide, fearful eyes.

Fear.

Sakura had only ever seen Sasuke afraid when they'd faced Zabuza and Haku. He'd hadn't even looked so afraid when he'd faced Gaara's monstrous power in the chuunin exams.

Sakura opened her mouth to call out to him, but one of the masked guards rounded the house at that moment and had a wand out, aimed at Sasuke.

"Stupefy!"

Sasuke's face froze. When the guard put their wand away and casually approached Sasuke, Sakura became worried. Sasuke didn't move. When the guard reared back and struck Sasuke hard enough across the face to knock him over, she was astounded. He didn't move even as he fell. He fell onto his side in exactly the same position he'd been in when the spell had hit him. It was like watching a chair being knocked over, as if Sasuke weren't even alive.

Sakura felt a terrible chill overtake her. Wizards were capable of terrible things.

"Hey!" The guard called out. "We've got an… "

Sakura launched out of her hiding and threw herself at the guard.

The guard, a man by his voice, let out a yelp when she knocked him to the ground and gasped when she slammed her fist into his stomach. He started to reach for his weapon, but Sakura swung her fist and caught him in the side of the head. It dazed the man long enough for Sakura to yank his mask off. He opened his mouth to yell, but Sakura took one last strike and punched him in the head. His eyes rolled and he fell limp.

Sakura jumped to her feet and went to Sasuke, still as he'd been when the spell first struck him. "Come on. Up! Can you hear me?"

Sasuke stared straight ahead with unblinking eyes. He didn't so much as twitch.

Sakura carefully picked Sasuke up and balanced him in her arms, but she heard someone behind her before she'd taken so much as one step.

"Curio!"

When the spell hit her, it was enough to make her drop Sasuke. The world went white with pain . It was incredible. It reached every part of her. The pain shot through her veins and seeped into his mind. It coursed through her whole body until there seemed to be nothing but the pain.

There was shouting from behind. Despite the pain, Sakura snatched a kunai from her holster and charged the wizard. It was another masked person, but this time she didn't intent to disable them. She struck him in the side of the head with her kunai. The blade sunk in clear down to her hand clenched around the handle and the man fell. Blood oozed out around her hand.

The pain didn't end with the wizard's death as Sakura had hoped. She left the body and went back to Sasuke. She picked him up and began running. She kept to the trees, but in sight of the road until she was certain she was far from house Sasuke had come from. When there were no houses to be seen and she was certain they were far enough from danger, she stopped and lay Sasuke down.

For a moment, Sakura breathed deeply. The pain still lingered in her system, even after the long run.

"Well… what now? No idea where we are or how to get back to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. No idea how to wake you up." She touched his face lightly and extended her power into him, searching. He seemed untouched, physically, except for Orochimaru's mark and a ring of darkening bruises around his throat. His heart was strong and his breathing steady. She took care of the bruises on Sasuke's throat easily enough, but after that had no idea what to do. "When in doubt, fall back on logic." Sakura pressed her hands together in the correct sign and broke Sasuke's jutsu.

Sasuke's face faded back to his own. All that was left of the illusion of Snape-san was the robe with the green snake crest.

"There," Sakura sat heavily on the ground. "Save your energy. So long as we're not at that school, there's no reason for you to be disguised." She stood and picked up his stiff body. "Let's find out where we are and how to get back to Kakashi-sensei."

**To be continued…**


	14. Sasuke's Choice

**Chapter 14: Sasuke's Choice**

**Week 3, day 2-  
Tenten-**

It wasn't hard to trail Uchiha. The name of Malfoy was renowned and their family's address simple to track down. Tenten obediently followed Gai-sensei, running as fast as they could for a day, covering as much ground as it would have taken wizards several days to cover.

Near the end of one day of traveling they arrived at Malfoy Manor where they waited in concealment until dark because of white-masked guards milling around the property. They watched silently even when the white-masked guards came to attention at the appearance of a skinny, brown-haired man.

Tenten pulled a thread of wire from one of her weapon pouches and, with the skill that she'd worked so hard to attain, three one end of the wire towards the people talking. Just as she knew it would, the wire embedded itself in the house.

"Well?" Gai-sensei whispered. "What do you hear?"

"Hush." Tenten held the wire carefully, almost gingerly. Subtle vibrations tickled her palms and, while it wasn't as clear as she might have wished for, Tenten was confident when she spoke, relaying what the vibrations were telling her.

"No! I won't wait for confirmation. More than a day has been wasted while you have all been hunting in the immediate area. Mister Sing has just told me where the boy is before he left. Prince will be coming with me." Tenten whispered the words as she felt the man's voice vibrate through the wire and watched his lips when he spoke. The wire was too far from the person who answered for Tenten to feel their voice. Even if it had been close enough, the voice would have been muffled through the mask they wore and she couldn't read their lips. " I don't need help for this. I'll find mister Snape and convince him of the wisdom of joining us." The skinny man smiled all around. "You've done excellent work tonight. We're gaining power. Shortly, we can move and bring power back to those who have the right to lead - the pureblood!"

A cheer went up amongst the people as the skinny man and his companion set off down the road in a horse-drawn carriage. The masked people watched until the carriage was out of sight, then began to disperse.

Tenten yanked on her wire and it flew easily back to her. "Sir?"

"Let's get a closer look."

By that time, darkness had set in so getting closer to the house wasn't hard. They slipped passed two guards before they found a place in the garden where a scuffle had taken place and a single pair of small boot prints.

"Haruno-san," Tenten judged, running her fingertips along the distinctive tread print. Konoha shinobi all wore the same uniform boot. While it wasn't impossible for a wizard or even a regular civilian to have the same tread on their shoes, it was highly unlikely that they would be in this place where Haruno-san and Uchiha had been. "They look too small to have been made by a boy." She looked up from the footprints at the road where the carriage had gone. "The foot prints are deeper than they should be. She's carrying extra weight."

Gai-sensei smiled. "She can't be moving too fast, then. She wouldn't have left Uchiha-kun. I expect we simply have to follow that carriage and we will find them both."

"Only if that mister Sing was correct."

**Sakura-**

As she had done hundreds of times since slipping away from Malfoy Manor, Sakura strained her senses trying to find any pursuers. She wasn't arrogant enough to think her modest skills had deceived any threat that could kidnap and put Sasuke into such a state.

_Two days and a night and not a word from Kakashi-sensei or Naruto,_ Sakura bemoaned. _No sign of any enemy following us. No trace of civilization except this road and the longer we stay on it, the sooner the enemy will catch up with us. They can't have given up. No one gives up that easily._

Sakura had left the road minutes after escaping with Sasuke. It was too open, too vulnerable to attack, for her to risk traveling on it. However, she did have to stay close to it for fear of getting herself and Sasuke further from people who could help.

As the sky turned from blue to purple and the moon crept out into the sky, Sakura watched her breath puff out of her mouth in great clouds. She couldn't stop shivering. Her teeth chattered together so badly that her jaws ached. Sakura shifted a little to heave Sasuke up into her tired arms more securely.

Iruka-sensei had told them, "Leave no trace of your presence. No footprint. No broken twig. No disturbed stone. Secrecy is life. No enemy can kill you if they can not find you."

Sakura looked over her shoulder. She'd left no footprints. Of course she hadn't. Walking on snow was a simple matter of control, but, as Iruka-sensei said, "better safe than dead."

The daylight faded and the long shadows of twilight stretched across the forest. The air grew colder, but the snow stopped falling.

Sakura looked up at the trees branches and deliberated, her brow creased. She looked back behind them.

"Who were you scared of, Sasuke? Who's behind us?"

Blank, black eyes stared up at Sakura.

_If only he could speak to me!_ Sakura thought. _If I knew who the enemy was, I'm sure it would be easier to defend us._

As it was, Sakura knew she had to prepare for the worst. She would have been happier in the trees, but with Sasuke debilitated and herself still having brief seizures of pain, she hadn't dared to take the chance of climbing.

"I haven't felt that pain all day, Sasuke." Sakura looked up, again. "What say we give it a try? Just to get off the ground - it's too open, here." Sakura shivered, despite the winter jacket she wore. "Can't get too far from the road, though. So long as I can see it, I know we have to find civilization in the end and then we can have someone direct us to Hogwarts." She went to a wide tree and leaned back to out one foot on it. "Don't worry. I won't drop you." She walked up the tree, balancing Sasuke as well as she could on her chest and stomach.

When she'd walked halfway up the tree a shot of pain, like electricity, shot through Sakura's body. Her knees shook and she felt her control slipping. Her feet slid down the tree trunk until she grit her teeth and focused though the pain. Her feet stuck again to the tree and she stayed like that until the pain ebbed and then faded entirely.

It wasn't so bad. Not nearly so terrible as the first attack had been. A moment or two and it began to fade, again. The duration of the pain lessened each time it struck, Sakura had noticed. In a few days, she doubted there would be any pain at all.

Panting for breath and light-headed, Sakura looked down at the ground below and sighed. "Sorry, Sasuke." She turned and started walking down. "This is going to take longer than I'd thought. If I drop you like you are, you could die."

The night set in with Sakura running as fast as she could through the forest, keeping parallel to the road. Sakura held Sasuke tightly against herself, worried about how blue his nose and fingers were turning as the air got colder and colder. She had taken off her jacket and draped it over his head and face to keep in at least a little warmth, but she didn't think it would be enough. He couldn't even shiver to keep warm. She wished she could make a fire for him, but that would draw even more attention than stopping to rest. As she ran, Sakura rearranged Snape-san's heavy clock around Sasuke, wrapping him tighter.

There was a heavy stomping and a soft scraping against snow.

Sakura stopped and cocked her head to the side, listening.

A slow, easy hoof beat of a horse and the voice of a man muttering.

Sakura set Sasuke down with a whispered promise to return and went to the roadside. She crouched down in some thick bushes and watched as a tired-looking nag plodded down the rode, going in the direction Sakura had come from, pulling a small wagon. There was a man walking next to the horse, pulling its reins gently to guide it. He was a small man with gray hair and a floppy hat.

Sakura bit her lip. There was a good chance he had nothing to do with their enemies. Sakura frowned, then stood and rushed to the road. "Help! Please, my friend needs help."

Startled, the man yanked on the reins of his horse and blinked at her. "What on earth are you doing out in this weather, young woman?" Without hesitation or any signs of suspicion, he went to Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you! No coat! You must be freezing. Here, come along and I'll get you somewhere warm. Did you get lost? Are you hungry? I have some biscuits somewhere... "

"Thank you, no. I'm not hungry." Her provisions had run out a day ago, but she'd been able to catch a few small animals to keep herself and Sasuke alive. Sasuke, because of his condition, had to make do with the only liquid protein Sasuke could find - blood. She'd killed squirrels and mice and collected as much of their blood as she could and let it run down his throat. It wasn't enough. She knew he had to have more or he would starve, frozen like a statue. "I need help. Is there a town or village around here?"

"A small town lays not an hour's ride from here." He pointed east, the opposite direction of Malfoy Manor. "My home is closer, though. About fifteen minutes away. What are you doing out here?"

"Getting lost. Please, is there anyway to help my friend? He can't move or speak." Even if he couldn't help, Sakura could surely find help in the town. An hour's ride on a wagon would only be a few minute's run for her, even carrying Sasuke. "He looks so cold."

The man was a thick, solid looking man with hair that was turning gray early and sturdy-looking clothes of gray and brown. He didn't wear a black cloak, but asked, "Is it a physical injury or magical?"

"Magical." Sakura rolled her shoulders to ease the mounting tension. He was a wizard. At least he should know something that would help Sasuke. "Please, sir, can you help me get my friend to Hogwarts? He has to return as quickly as possible." Sakura deliberately widened her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her.

"My boy goes there. About your age, too." The man smiled sweetly. "You don't have to worry about anything. It's no trouble at all and, yes, we can get a message to headmaster Dumbledore." He stopped and slapped himself on the forehead. "Fool that I am! Chatting when you're obviously freezing. Poor dear, your lips are blue. How long have you been out here?"

"Two days and a night," Sakura told him. "He hasn't moved in all this time. Can't you help him? He's that way." She pointed. She waited while the man tied his horse to a tree. He went first, without hesitation and Sakura, walking behind him, readied a shuriken for fear that he should turn hostile.

To Sakura's relief, the man was gentle with Sasuke. He knelt and peeled back Sasuke's eyelids, peering intently into his eyes, then examined his neck, arms, and spine. At last, he sat back on his heels and looked up at Sakura. "What was the spell?"

"Stupefy."

He frowned. "That's a simple enough spell. Why didn't you use ennervate? My boy learned that one last year. You are a student of Hogwarts, are you? My son's already learned that one and you can't be much younger than he is."

"I'm not a student of Hogwarts. Just my friend is. You said you can help him. Please, wake him up."

"Why don't you do it? Where's your wand?"

"Lost," she answered, promptly. The excuse had worked well enough for Sasuke.

"Ah." He pulled a wand from his sleeve. "You'll have to take better care of such important things. Just stand back a moment." He stepped back a pace and leveled his wand at Sasuke. "Ennervate!"

Sasuke slumped limply into the snow, then began trembling. It last only a moment before he went very still. He moaned and started to curl into a ball.

"Poor lad." The man went to Sasuke and touched his shoulders. "It's alright. Stuck like that... "

Sasuke lashed out with both fists and managed to catch the man in the stomach. "Don't touch me! Don't!"

The man grunted and fell backwards, but as he was still moving and breathing, Sakura knew Sasuke hadn't really tried to hurt the man.

Sasuke kept fighting even when the man fell away from him. He yelled out and kicked against nothing but the air.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted. "Stop! It's me!" She didn't try to touch him or even go closer. Instead, she took hold of the kind stranger and pulled him away from Sasuke. "Come on! You can hear me, can't you? Can't you?"

Sasuke started to settle at her voice. He looked at her briefly, then curled himself in a ball and wrapped his arms around his head. He let out a miserable whine.

The stranger, still sitting in the snow and staring at Sasuke, looked up at Sakura. "A stupefy shouldn't do this. What happened to the boy?"

"He's just not himself, now." Sakura inched towards Sasuke. "Hey. Hey? It's me. Wake up. Sorry I couldn't get help sooner. I'm really sorry. Look at me? Come on."

Slowly, Sasuke raised his face. Though his eyes were shining, his face was dry. His mouth set in a tight line. "He's here. We have to get back."

"He? He who?"

"My brother. He's back. Here." Sasuke's fingers dug into the snow. "We have to find Naru... "

"Don't worry," Sakura interrupted, quickly. "We'll get you back to Hogwarts, soon. This man... ah. Sorry. I didn't catch your name, sir."

"Larry."

"Larry. He's going to help us. He said he'll contact the headmaster." She touched Sasuke's face, lightly, and stretched out her talent. He needed food and rest, but was otherwise healthy. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke's eyes were tired and he rubbed at his face. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Well," Larry said, standing and dusting the seat of his trousers off. "Fine or not, you two had best come with me. It's no night to be wandering about out here, even if you are both able to walk." He motioned to his wagon. "Hop on. Your feet will thank you for a bit of rest, even if it is only a few minutes."

They climbed on together and Sakura sat with her back against the side of the wagon. "I'm going to sleep, Sasuke. Don't try to wake me up until I'm done."

He nodded his understanding. He coughed, unused to speaking for two days, then crawled over to Sakura. "We can't linger."

Sakura whispered back, "Can't go back with your face like that. How's your chakra?"

"Better. I hadn't realized how depleted I was until I was able to rest. Thank you."

Sakura drummed her fingers on her knee. "Then you'd better change back, soon. He said his son is a Hogwarts student."

"I know. I will." His voice dropped even lower until it was barely a sigh. "My brother was at Malfoy Manor. He will be trailing us."

"He's that dangerous? To Naruto?"

"To all of us." Sasuke's voice didn't shake. He didn't flinch. His hand, covering Sakura's around his waist, tightened. He looked at her over his shoulder when Larry began to guide the horse down the road. "He... he is heartless. Are you alright?"

"No." Sakura let out a breath and rested her cheek on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke stopped moving.

"Pain. The spell caused nerve damage, I think. It comes and goes. Can't look after you properly until it's gone. I need to heal." Her words became softer and softer as she spoke. The world began to dim as Sakura turned her attention inwards. "Give me some time." Sakura supposed that she must look asleep as she focused entirely on herself and the inner workings of her body. She didn't know how long it would take to repair the damage done by the spell, but she trusted that Sasuke wouldn't let her get hurt while she slept.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke sat as still as he could, his eyes fixed on Larry, as Sakura lay her head on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't understand healing arts. He really had no idea how they worked, but he had seen a healing trance once or twice. Sakura would be vulnerable and insensible until she'd finished healing whatever needed to be healed.

Larry shrugged off his coat and handed it to Sasuke. "No. Not on her. You put it on." He took a heavy blanket from the bed of the wagon and tossed it to Sasuke. "Wrap her in that. What happened to her? She was wide awake a minute ago."

"She's just tired." Sasuke wanted to take her and flee, run far from this wizard who was too powerful and had woken Sasuke's body from a paralysis he hadn't been able to shake off himself. "She was attacked, also, and hasn't had time to rest. Just let her sleep and she'll be fine."

The stranger pulled his woolen hat further over his ears and said something soothingly to his horse as he led it. "What spell hit her? She didn't say anything."

"If she didn't say anything, then it's nothing for you to worry about." Nerve damage, Sakura had said. It was alright. She knew what was wrong and was fixing it. There would be no more helplessly watching while she fell and bit back pain. With his arm still twisted awkwardly around Sakura, Sasuke turned and looked down the road. He looked up at the trees, then ahead.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. How do I get to Hogwarts school from here?"

"Well," The man scratched at the back of his neck and pulled up the collar of his coat. "You don't worry too much on that. I'll get in contact with someone and tell them where you are. They'll send someone to fetch you." He cast Sasuke a look over his shoulder. "It's vacation time, though, isn't it? Don't you want to go home? Isn't your family worried?"

"No. I need to get to school. Could you tell me what direction it is from here? Or where here is, exactly. I don't even know where we are."

Blood.

He could smell it.

"You're a fair distance from Hogwarts, but not so far that you're out of the country. Close enough to London that my boy rides the Hogwart's Express to school. In fact, he's due home in an hour or so. Maybe he's a friend of yours. Remus Lupin?"

"I know him." Sasuke felt as if the weariness pushing down on him had suddenly doubled. So much for a break from using his chakra to generate a disguise jutsu. He'd been looking forward to a few more hours of rest before leaving for Hogwarts. Bad enough that Remus Lupin-san was suspicious, but if he saw Sasuke's real face, but kept smelling Snape-san, he was certain to make even more trouble.

Larry Lupin-san turned around to watch the road and when he did, Sasuke reactivated the jutsu to change himself back to Snape-san. It was only a few more days, he reflected as he ran a hand over his face.

The ride was quiet and uneventful. Larry Lupin-san asked few questions, most of which Sasuke was able to side-step. He did take the precaution of introducing himself as Severus Snape when asked his name.

"Snape?" Larry Lupin spun around on the wagon's bench and stared. "Are you... " He stared, then shook his head. "Forgive me. I thought... "

"Thought what?"

"I thought you looked different than a moment ago. My imagination... ah. So. You're Snape?"

Sasuke stared back at Larry Lupin-san, unsure how to answer.

Larry Lupin-san flushed and turned back around. "Didn't mean to embarrass you. Even out here we read the papers, though. Seen your name once or twice this year. I remember reading about that whole business two years ago. You're not what I expected from what my boy told me."

He took them to a small cabin with piles and piles of cut wood stacked neatly at the front. He laughed when he slid off the seat of the wagon. "I'm a woodcutter, if you can't tell. Your friend caught me when I was on my way to get some more wood. I might not have much to share, but my home is always warm. Here, let me take the girl." He held out his arms for Sakura, but Sasuke glared and pulled Sakura closer. The man's eyes widened and he lowered his arms. "No need to get defensive. I just wanted to help. You've had a rough time of it yourself."

"I can manage. She's not heavy." Sasuke picked her up and jumped out of the wagon.

"Right." Larry Lupin unhitched the horse from the wagon and led the horse into a small barn where he gave it feed and patted its neck, happily. When he left the barn, he opened the door of his home for Sasuke and let him in.

The house was warm, but mostly because the walls cut out the wind. There was no fire until Lupin-san cast a quick spell into the fireplace and it set several logs on fire at once. The house itself was cozy and Sasuke thought that Iruka-sensei would like it. There were braided rugs on the floor and quilts hanging on the walls. Two beds stood against one wall near the fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a square table with two chairs and a few cabinets. There were small windows on all four walls decorated with a simple red and white checkered curtains.

"Come in, then." Lupin-san pulled his hat off and hung it on a peg by the door. "Get the girl on one of the beds and we'll get something to keep her warm." He pulled two quilts from the walls and tucked one around Sakura. The other he handed to Sasuke and told him to lay on the second bed. "Can't imagine how you're still up and walking around. Out there without a decent coat on, no hat or mittens! Don't suppose you want to say how you two ended up out there?"

"No."

Lupin-san shook his head and went to a cupboard and took down a large pot and a wooden spoon to put on the stove. "Hope you don't mind stew. I've never been much of a cook. It's that and bread for dinner."

**Earlier-  
Remus-**

The Monday after Hogsmead Weekend most all the students went home for the Christmas holiday. Remus spent the train ride with the usual sort of conversations and laughter with his three friends, but all the while his thoughts lingered on the past week and Snape. He had no doubt at all that the person who looked like Snape wasn't Snape - no matter what the Headmaster said.

_"You have nothing to worry about, Remus," The Headmaster reassured him when Remus had gone to him just before leaving Hogwarts. He'd patted Remus' shoulder and smiled gently. "Everything seems perfectly normal. None of the professors have noticed any change in his behavior."_

_"Sir, please take this seriously. That isn't Snape! At the Shrieking Shack... "_

_"I have spoken with him, recently and I think you have nothing to worry about. There has been no trouble, no one hurt. There has been no spell of any kind placed on mister Snape. I'm sure it's your mind playing tricks on you."_

_"But... "_

_"You already told me about the smell that's been bothering you. Now you must get going or you'll miss the train."_

Remus chewed nervously on his thumbnail and stared out the train window at the passing countryside. _He's either not listening or he knows something I don't._ _He knows a lot I don't know, but why lie about Snape? If he knows that boy's an imposter, why let him keep on being Snape?_

Sirius made a crude joke and Remus laughed with James and Peter without thinking.

They would say that even Dumbledore doesn't want Snape around and that he'd figured out a way to have him replaced by some kind of clone. They'd laugh. Remus kept chewing on his thumbnail until he tasted blood. There has to be a reason. _But what? If this person isn't Snape, then where is he?_

At King's Cross Station, Remus found out that his worry hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" James pulled his trunk off the luggage car and it landed on the ground with a thud. "You've been real quiet the whole train ride."

"I'm fine." Remus picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. There were people rushing to and fro and the terrible hissing of the train as it released steam. People rushed here and there, desperate to collect their families and leave. Remus wrinkled his nose at the scents all mixing together. It made him feel dizzy. "You know I don't get along with crowds. Too many things going on. The exams were a bit harder than I'd expected, too. I'm worried about transfigurations."

Sirius snorted. "You know you passed all the exams with flying colors. What's really wrong?"

"Nothing. Honestly." If there was one thing Remus had learned to do, it was lie. He could lie with a smile and without thinking. He didn't even feel badly about it, anymore. "I've got to go and your rides are here." Remus pointed to where the Potter and the Black families waited, eyeing each other distrustfully. "Better go before they start another war."

James and Sirius laughed. "Good," Sirius nudged James on the arm. "It's about time something shook up all these old families. Hey, there goes Petey. Wave by to the little guy. He'll be lost without us."

James laughed, but waved.

"You should be kinder," Remus told Sirius. "Peter admires both of you."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed once Peter had gone from view with his mother. "He's good for a laugh. Ah, mother looks like she's ready to start foaming at the mouth. I suppose I have to go, now. I'll see you both in a few days."

It wasn't long before Remus was left alone on the platform. For a moment, he forgot about Snape and the smell of ink. He felt very alone as he watched the students drift away with their family. In the end, he squared his shoulders and forced a smile onto his face. The trip to his home would be easier with a good attitude.

Outside of King's Cross Station, snow drifted lazily down from a steel gray sky. The biting wind made Remus start to shiver at once. He pulled his robes closer to his throat and ducked his head as he started to walk to the bus station.

Remus had never given much thought to Snape. There had never been any reason to and, if Remus thought about it, he was guilty of 'getting used to' seeing Snape as little more than a walking joke. He was a target to amuse James, Sirius, and Peter when they were bored. Me, too. I'm not blameless. I've laughed. Snape would yell and curse then slink away to wait for the next time that he would make the whole school laugh.

_And now, he's all I've got on my mind._ There was no way that Remus could say that sentence to any of his friends. They would take it entirely the wrong way. Oh, he was certain they'd understand his meaning, but he also knew they'd tease him until they were all at least thirty. _But my nose doesn't lie. Everything else might be confused, but I'm certain of the scent. Ink, like Snape, but not him. At the Shrieking Shack it was still there, but more of a female scent. I'm sure I remember a girl. _The change had come and Remus hadn't been aware of anything until he'd woken up on the banks of a river in the Forbidden Forest with more injuries he could shake a stick at and wet feet.

A hand touched Remus' shoulder, making him jump. His breath caught in his throat until he saw the man standing behind him. "Dad! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He chuckled and patted Remus on the head. "I didn't want you to have to come all the way by yourself. You have your belongings? Good." He waved his wand at Remus' trunk and it shrunk to pocket-size. He picked it up and put it in his own pocket and draped an arm over Remus' shoulders. "Let's go, shall we? We have guests."

Apperating home took only a moment and then they stood before the cottage Remus and his dad had lived in for years. The small cottage was surrounded by old trees and moss on the ground. It was because Remus was a werewolf that they had to live there, so far from civilization.

He was justifiably shocked to find Snape in his home. He was even more surprised that Snape was sitting on the floor next to a very pretty girl who lay on Remus' bed.

Snape nodded at him. "Good evening."

"Good evening." Remus swallowed hard and turned to look at his dad. "These are our guests?"

"Yes. Mister Snape and his friend... ah. I forgot to ask her name."

Snape turned away.

"Well, whatever her name is, they were in the forest as I was returning from my day. Mister Snape, this is my son, Remus. I told you about him. You've probably met at school."

"Yes," Snape answered. "We've met in the halls once or twice."

Remus was shocked. Why Snape wasn't spitting venom about how the Marauders treated him at school, he had no idea. He would've thought it was the first time Snape would do when he found out whose home he was staying in.

"Good!" Remus' dad said, brightly. "It's always good to have friends around. How's the young lady?"

"Still tired. It was a very long trip." In a gesture that seemed alien to the Snape Remus had thought he'd known, Snape patted the girl's hair.

"Yes," Remus' dad said. "You never did tell me what happened. How did you end up out there?"

"Not on purpose. You said you would be able to return me to Hogwarts."

"And I will." Remus' dad shook snow off his coat and kicked off his boots before going further into the cottage. "Dinner first and then we'll wait until the young lady is feeling better."

Snape nodded, but looked at the window. He didn't release the girl's hand.

"Remus," his dad called. "Come help me finish dinner, won't you?"

Remus waited until he stood close to his dad before speaking, keeping his voice low enough that he hoped Snape wouldn't hear. "What are they doing all the way out here?"

"As I said, we met in the forest when I was going out for wood. It was just coincidence, but it was lucky that I'd happened by. Poor kids would have likely frozen to death if they'd stayed out another night. Be nice. They've had a rough few days. That girl fell asleep and hasn't woken up, so I was a bit worried about her. He said it was nothing to worry about, though. I told him I was coming to get you and that they should wait here. They're both very nice, don't look so worried." He handed Remus a loaf of bread and bowl of salad. "Get the table ready for our guests. "

Remus looked over at Snape and the girl. Snape holding the hand of a pretty girl. Remus put the food on the table, then went to stand by Snape. It felt reassuring to be looking down at him.

Snape met his eyes, silently.

Remus put a hand to his aching stomach. It would have been bad enough to have anyone from school see his home - his sanctuary - but that it had been a Slytherin was even worse. He didn't even want Sirius to see his home. That it was Snape made Remus want to beat his fists against the walls. But it wasn't Snape... wasn't even a real Slytherin, probably.

"Dinner's ready. Will you eat with us?"

Snape did, but his mind wasn't wholly on his food, which he ate with relish.

Remus frowned at his stew as he watched Snape from the corner of his eyes. He'd never watched Snape eat, but considering how skinny he was, it didn't seem as if Snape could continually eat so much and so quickly without gaining some weight.

All through dinner, though Snape sat with them at the table, his attention seemed to be everywhere else. He kept looking over his shoulder at the sleeping girl while he shoveled food into his mouth. Not a bite was wasted. If he spilled any crumbs, no matter how small, he would pick them up off the plate, his lap, or the floor - wherever they happened to land - and pop them into his mouth. It was as if he'd never eaten.

He stopped eating, abruptly, stood up and walked out of the house. The sounds of retching were clearly audible. He walked back in, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and took the glass of water he'd been given. He gargled, swished the water around in his mouth, then went to the door and spit. Even with Remus and Remus' dad staring at him, Snape sat at the table and started to eat as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Fool." The pink haired girl snatched the spoon from Snape's hand and glared at him. "Don't you ever learn? You haven't eaten in two days, then gorge yourself? Of course it's going to upset your stomach. Slow down."

Snape gave a little smile at seeing her on her feet and nodded before he pushed the remaining stew in his bowl to her.

The girl pushed it right back. "You need it more than I do. You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine. Just enough time."

Snape stood and jerked his head. He and the girl went together to the far corner of the house. In a gesture Remus thought too intimate for Snape to tolerate, Snape leaned close to her and whispered. Remus' sharp ears picked up their words. "My brother's here. I have to go back." Snape turned to glance at Remus' and Remus' dad before whispering, again, "Go back to Hogwarts. Kakashi-sensei will know what to do."

"But... " The girl didn't look happy and grabbed at his sleeve.

"No." He pulled away from her. "He'll follow us back if I don't go. He's here now. Somewhere."

The girl hesitated. "If your brother is a threat... "

"Just go. Trust me."

She didn't look at all happy, but nodded. "Go, then."

Snape turned towards the door, but before Remus or his dad could protest Snape leaving when it was as dark as midnight, there was a knock at the door.

Snape's hand hesitated over the doorknob. It was only a moment, but Remus saw something odd (Doubt? Fear?) flash across Snape's face. Snape tightened his mouth and opened the door.

The man on the front step wasn't one of the villagers. He was far too well-dressed. "Good evening." He tipped his hat towards Remus' dad. "Forgive me for interrupting so late in the day. I'd been told my nephew was here and I've come to retrieve him." He clapped a hand on Snape's shoulder. "You'll get yourself into real trouble one of these days, Severus. Come and take a walk with me."

Snape started walking without so much as a glance at the girl he'd come with.

Remus stared at the still open door. "Dad, the fire's getting low. I'm getting some wood."

Remus' dad nodded. "Go on, but give them some privacy. Dont' interfer with another family's matters."

Remus didn't have to go far to hear what was going on.

Snape's uncle, apparently, didn't believe in discretion. He hadn't bothered to go into the forest before laying into Snape. He loomed over Snape. "Don't you have even half a brain? What do you think you're doing?"

Snape muttered, "Leaving. I was bored."

"Bored? You were bored?! I put you right before the Dark Lord and you were bored? You stupid brat! I told you! I warned you! Just like your parents - your filthy parents! How did you get away from the estate?"

Snape said, "None of your business. "

"How dare you! All this time, I spared you and this is how you repay me? Make a mockery of me in front of the whole of the wizarding community! You humiliate me in front of the future ruler of the world! Slytherin scum!" He took a deep breath and when he spoke again sounded more in control. "If you won't make yourself useful, you're of no good to me. You can die like your paren... "

There was a flare of green light before Snape's uncle jerked and fell face first into the snow. He didn't get up.

Snape didn't so much as twitch and, instead, stared at a man emerging from the trees.

"You should go back inside." The girl suddenly stood next to Remus and stared grimly at the scene near the road. "Your father will be worried and come to investigate."

Remus turned to her, but whatever he'd been about to say was lost when he suddenly realized that he'd seen her before.

_The boggart's hands were dripping with blood. Two figures appeared at its feet. There was a boy in orange and a pink haired girl laying lifelessly on the ground between the two Snape's. They'd been savagely killed. The girl's neck was bent at an unnatural angle._

Remus' mouth fell open. "Who are you?"

The girl shot him a glare then turned back to the road.

They'd brought this trouble to his home... to his dad. Remus felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. He looked over his shoulder to the warm light from the window of his home. He could see his dad moving around inside.

Unforgivables... he was smart enough to know what had made the green light that struck down Snape's uncle.

At the road, Snape watched the thin, small man. He was deep in the shadows, but his voice carried easily enough in the still night.

"Why did you run? Lucius told you how much I could do for you, didn't he? Perhaps you didn't believe me when I told you before, but I truly believe you can go far in life. And see," he gestured down to the dead man between them. "I have taken away one of your greatest obstacles. You never have to worry about him, again."

"Tell me," Snape said. "Why are you trying so hard to win me to your side? There has been a good deal of rumor about you flying around Hogwarts. I've listened to talk about how you will make the wizards strong again, but why does so much of your effort revolve around Hogwarts? Why not the government?"

"Who better to help shape the future than children who share my vision? Don't you want to be strong?"

Beside Remus, the girl stiffened.

"Strong enough to defend those you love. Strong enough to punish wrongdoers. This one," he gestured to Snape's dead uncle. "Will never trouble you again. You could have done it yourself with what I can teach you. I can teach you so much more than you can learn at that school. I can give you such power with just a mark. All the power within Hogwarts could be at your fingertips - all the knowledge contained in the library of everything from blessings to curses... "

Snape tensed visibly and his hand drifted towards his throat.

Remus didn't think he could move to save his life. The girl with pink hair. The smell of ink. The mark on the throat of Snape's boggart.

"Ah," The stranger let out a pleased sounding sigh. "That got your attention. I thought it might. Yes. You could learn every curse that has ever been. You could delve through the dusty corners of the Forbidden Section if you wished."

"How did you find me?"

"Mister Sing told me where you would be."

"Where is mister Sing?"

"He won't be joining us tonight. Said something about visiting people from his old home town."

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke was going to vomit, again. He knew he would.

_Lupin-san's watching._ _The mission. Itachi saw Snape-san's uniform. He knows where I've been. He'll find Naruto._

Sasuke felt numb. "I'll ask you to excuse me, Lord Voldemort. There is something I must do."

"Don't just walk away," Voldemort crossed the road with just a few long paces and took hold of Sasuke's wrists. "Give me an answer. I am not the most patient of men. Tell me where you stand - with Hogwarts or myself?"

"I stand with myself."

Voldemort laughed, but didn't let go of Sasuke. "You're too valuable for me to lose. You have so much potential for power." He paused. "Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want most - I will deliver it to you. Just look at me and I will mark you as mine. When I have accomplished my goal, I will make you a king above all others. None of my other followers have your potential or your drive. Look at me and you will have what you want."

_Itachi at my feet, begging forgiveness._

_Orochimaru's head on a pike left for the ravens to pick at. Never hurt me, again._

_Mother... father..._

"Can you bring the dead to life?"

"Yes."

Sasuke put his hand to his throat. Orochimaru's curse mark. "Can you negate a curse?"

"Easily."

"Can you give me my brother back?"

Voldemort moved his hands from Sasuke's wrists to his shoulders, then patted his hair. "I can do all that and more for you. Look at my eyes."

Sasuke shuddered, but didn't move away.

It was tempting. Like the sweetest fruit set before a starving man, it was tempting enough to hurt. Sasuke swallowed hard. He didn't believe Voldemort had the power to kill Itachi or Orochimaru, but if it was possible... if there was any chance that Voldemort with his strange magic might be able to give him advantage, Sasuke wanted it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Orochimaru had made such promises, too.

Sakura... Naruto... Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei... they needed him. They believed in him.

"No."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he stepped away from Sasuke. "A poor choice." He raised a hand, but no sooner had he raised it than his eyes closed and he, like Snape-san's uncle, slumped to the ground, four long senbon needles protruding from his neck.

"I would say it was a rather good choice, Uchiha-kun." Gai-san with his ever-present sparkling grin stood beside Tenten. She went to Voldemort and retrieved her needles. "Had you said 'yes', Tenten would have used her senbon on you."

Sasuke looked at Tenten and suddenly realized that Neji hadn't been his only threat on this mission.

"Sasuke?" Sakura had done something to Lupin-san. He lay on his back in the snow.

"Pressure point at the back of the neck," Sakura said. "He didn't see or hear anything important. The mission's secure." Her smile, when she looked at Sasuke, was bright. "I knew you wouldn't do it. Did you kill him, Tenten?"

"No." She carefully pulled the needles from the man's neck. "He'll wake up in ten minutes. He won't remember a thing."

Gai-san picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder. "We will take him a distance, first. His horse and carriage were left not far down the road. If he should wake angry and do something to the people of this house... that boy is a student of Hogwarts and his death or injury could be seen as partially our responsibilty if this man wakes angry."

"We have to be fast," Sasuke told Gai-san. "Itachi's here. He's after Naruto and Kyuubi."

**To be continued...**


	15. The Return of Severus Snape

**Chapter 15: The Return of Severus Snape**

**Lupin-**

Remus woke with the warmth of the fire against his face. He turned towards that warmth .

"Remus?"

A familiar, safe voice.

"Remus. Wake up."

The darkness was calming, as warm as sleeping under a quilt in the dead of winter. That strange man the fake Snape had met outside Remus' home. The smell of ink and oil. The invisible stranger in the Shrieking Shack tempting the waking wolf. Remus had felt it, so powerful, just under his skin. He'd felt the wolf pushing at him from the inside until Remus, himself, had been pushed to the back and had lost all sense of reality. Snape…

"Remus?"

There was warmth against his face. A hand on his.

"Come on. Please, Remy."

The wolf pushed him to wake, a burning, tearing feeling of something inside him fighting to get free.

Remus grimaced and tossed. The blanket was warm. He didn't want to move, but his dad's voice was calling. The man who'd cast an unforgivable not a hundred yards from Remus' house could still be around.

The wolf pushed, again. It caused pain around his throat, as if it were biting him. 'Stop. Leave me alone. I just want to sleep.' The pressure increased and Remus whimpered and fought to open his eyes. 'Alright. Fine.'

His dad jumped back when Remus opened his eyes, but his surprise quickly turned into a smile. "There you are. What happened? You were passed out in the snow out there. Where are your friends?"

"They aren't my friends. Dad, if they come back, don't talk to them."

"What?"

Remus sat up and shook his head. "Don't talk to them. Don't let them in the house. They're bad news. I don't know how, I can't even really explain it. Please, you've got to trust me." Remus pushed himself up and found that he was laying in his bed. Remus rolled over and pressed his nose into his pillow - the pillow the pink haired girl had been laying on. There - ink, oil, and other things. He inhaled deeply, concentrating. When he had the girl's scent firmly in mind, he slipped off the bed and landed on the floor next to his bed.

"Remus? What…"

Remus didn't answer. Instead, he crouched down enough to touch his nose to the wooden floor where the fake Snape had sat. Again - Ink, oil, and something else. That something else, Remus knew, was the smell of the fake Snape. He stood when he was sure of the scent and threw his arms around his dad, hugging him hard. "I'm alright. I promise I'm alright. I've got to go, though."

"Oh, no you don't!" Remus' dad held tight when Remus tried to pull away. "What kind of fool do you think I am? You'll go nowhere until I know what's going on! There was a dead man outside when I found you. What happened?"

Remus bit on his lip and chewed it. "I don't know, but I've got to find out. As soon as I know what's going on, I'll tell you - I promise. I've got to know, dad. I really have to know. I'm sorry. I really am, but it's driving me mad!" Remus put both hands on his dad's shoulders and pushed, sending the man backwards until he fell on his backside. Remus jumped up and ran for the door and into the forest.

"Remus! Come back!"

Remus didn't answer. He kept running until the sounds of his dad's footsteps faded into the distance and he heard nothing but the wind twisting through the trees and the animals scattering away from him. After a time, Remus came to a stop. Still as a stone, Remus raised his face and closed his eyes. The scents were still there - clear as daylight to him. They were traveling quickly and with more people.

His eyes snapped open and he stared up at the stars visible though the treetops. He licked his lips and slowly sank down to the ground. When he was crouched on the balls of his feet and the palms of his hands, Remus lowered his face and exhaled. He rolled his head from side-to-side until the muscles in his neck were relaxed.

"If I ever needed you," Remus said, aloud. "This is it. Come on, Wolf. Show me what we're made of. Run!" At that, Remus took off, running on all fours. He followed the scent trail and let his mind empty. His home, his friends, his dad - all of it faded into the back of his mind, like mist, until he knew of nothing but the scent and the feel of the earth under his hands and feet.

He would find the fake Snape and he would satisfy his curiosity.

**Hogwart's Library-**

**Naruto-**

Days after Gai-san had left with Tenten to find Sakura-chan and Sasuke, Naruto skulked in the impressive library of Hogwarts. Libraries were always full of useful stuff and though Hogwart's Library was vastly different than Konohagakure's, Naruto smiled when he prowled. The smell of old paper made him think of home, not only of the large library in the village where Naruto had spent so many of his childhood days just looking for somewhere to not be alone, but also of Iruka-sensei's modest bookshelf.

_Kakashi-sensei's dirty book was on the bookshelf. _Naruto frowned. _He's making himself at home._

It seemed that, lately, Kakashi-sensei had been on Naruto's mind a lot and even he had to admit he was being unfair. Even Sasuke thought Iruka-sensei and Kakahsi-sensei would be happy together. Besides, when Kakashi-sensei was around, Iruka-sensei laughed more.

_And I shouldn't have said anything about his home. _That comment had shamed Naruto more than anything. He knew Kakashi-sensei had a home, he'd seen it, but he'd had to open his big mouth, anyway. _He doesn't have anything. Two photographs and a bed, no food or knickknacks, dirty windows and cobwebs in the corners. _Naruto sighed. He would make good on his word. He wouldn't say another word about Kakashi-sensei joining the family. It was what Iruka-sensei wanted and it wasn't fair for Naruto to be selfish. _Besides, _Naruto thought. _If he lives with us he'll eat properly. He eats a lot of junk for someone who's always telling me and Sasuke to eat more vegetables._

Drawing his mind away from family issues, Naruto turned his attention to the bookshelves.

DREAMS AND MEANINGS

USES OF OAK LEAVES

HIGHER NUMBERS AND THEIR PERSONALITIES

Naruto ran his finger down the spines of the books and grinned. Such power lay in those books. They held as much power as the scrolls in the library of Konohagakure, Naruto was sure. With his mouth hanging open, he moved through the stacks of books. He would have liked to stay a while and look though the books, but the mission came first - as always.

He casually moved towards the back of the library where he could get a good look at the doorway leading to the Restricted Section.

He lingered near the doorway, disguised in student robes until the librarian had turned her back. Naruto glanced around the library. It wasn't full as so many students had left the school for a holiday - only two students at the long tables and one girl reading while standing at a bookshelf. At a wooden desk near the library's entrance a young woman with hard eyes watched the students carefully every few moments before returning to her work of cataloging her books.

Naruto strolled away from the doorway of the Restricted Section, weaving in and out of the shelves while he watched the librarian. She looked up from her work approximately every three minutes for only forty seconds. When he was sure that she wouldn't vary from her timing, Naruto went back to the doorway of the Restricted Section. He hid with a book in front of his face when she looked up and didn't lower the book until he counted to forty.

Peering over the top of the book Naruto watched the librarian's eyes go back to the work on her desk. When the girl went to the librarian's desk with a book, the librarian's mouth tightened. She looked at her work then at the girl, then sighed and put her work aside to check the book out for the girl. The girl left and the librarian scanned the library, again. Another forty seconds later and her attention was back on whatever work she was doing.

Naruto set the book he'd used back on a nearby shelf and inched towards the doorway of the Restricted Section - the stacks of books none of the students were allowed to so much as glance at.

_Then why have them at a school at all if the students can't learn from them? Why take the chance?_

Without using any justsu at all, without even being particularly careful, Naruto slipped into the Restricted Section of the library.

It had been laughably easy. So easy, in fact, that Naruto lingered near the doorway, waiting to hear an alarm or something to give him away. He heard nothing.

Naruto shrugged his bewilderment away and went to explore the dimly lit Restricted Section. The wooden floors were polished to shine brightly enough to reflect the light of lanterns hanging on the ends of every shelf. Long, ornate rugs lay on the floor, stretching as far as the bookshelves ran. The shelves were immense, a hundred feet long, so long that Naruto could barely see the wall on the opposite side of the room. He looked right, then left and scratched the side of his head. Those walls were unbelievably far away, too.

Magic, Naruto concluded with a shrug. He dismissed how the room could be so big and went prowling through the stacks. The titles were just as interesting as the ones in the outside library, but one title, in particular, caught his eye. It made his mouth drop and made him stare.

CURSES AND THEIR CURES

Naruto blinked. He rubbed at his eyes and looked again. The title was bold and clear. He looked at the book next to it and saw that it was another book relating to curses. Another, and another. Naruto counted until he realized it would take him hours to count all the books about curses. With a shaking hand, he took the book of CURSES AND THEIR CURES from the shelf and flipped it open. He couldn't understand a bit of it, but when he looked at the words, none of which he could pronounce, he knew somewhere in the book there might be a cure for the curse mark on Sasuke's neck.

"Words," Naruto muttered, running his fingertips over the writing. He almost laughed. "Words can defeat Orochimaru?" Naruto slipped the book beneath his jutsu conjured robe and inside his jacket. _It's not stealing. I'll bring it back. That's what libraries are for, right? Borrowing._

After another quick look around Naruto left with the information he'd come for. The Restricted Section of the library, where reportedly the most dangerous magic was housed, had no defense other than a distracted librarian and a rule to keep people out.

Deep below the school, Naruto found his temporary partner staring at a wall. The veins around Neji eyes bulged and he wore a little smirk.

"Well?"

Neji didn't so much as twitch at Naruto's voice. "It's behind this wall. A big snake. Not nearly as big as Orochimaru's, but a respectable sized one. I've been trying to track it since we got here, but the walls in this place… No matter. It's no threat, it sleeps. It could be listed as a future threat, though." Neji pulled a small scroll from his belt and wrote BASEMENT SNAKE at the end of the list.

"I've got one more." Naruto snatched the list and wrote, DANGEROUS BOOKS, NO GUARD. He admired what he'd written then unrolled the scroll to see the long list of security faults they'd found. "We can't have missed anything. Just in time, too. The mission ends at sundown tonight."

"I have successfully mapped out this school." Neji's smirk didn't fade even when the veins around his eyes returned to normal and he turned to face Naruto. "The pattern of changes in the building's architecture is not random. While the changes are a significant security measure, it is not foolproof. An enemy who is able to, can simply wait to find the pattern. With that, infiltrating the school will be much easier. Come, we should report. No. Wait." Neji looked at Naruto, sharply. "There's something I want you to see before we leave."

"What kind of something?"

"Just follow me." He led Naruto through the dark passages with the unerring certainly of the Hyuuga's near perfect sight. "There is also something I wished to ask you. I have been debating over a certain problem for some time. The solution has become clear of late."

"Yeah?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. You may be part of the solution. How attached are you to your name? Uzumaki?"

Naruto stopped walking. "Huh?"

"Try to sound intelligent, won't you? I'm asking how attached you are to it. Your parents died in the kitsune attack and if there are more of the Uzumaki family around, I haven't heard of them. Some people would want to keep their family name alive for the memory of their family but you never knew your family so I wasn't sure how you would feel about giving it up."

"Well, it's my name. You can't just give up a name like a pair of old boots."

Neji shrugged. "Depends." He turned abruptly bringing him nose to nose with Naruto. "I am going to start a clan of my own, hopefully, with the Hokage's blessing. I would like to invite you to join."

Naruto burst into laughter. "Right. Almost had me there… wait. You're serious?"

"Very. You would make an excellent addition to a new clan. I've heard about your unusual power. You are stronger than you look and wiser than you're given credit for." Neji looked at him seriously. "My clan needs power to survive, Naruto. I can offer little except a home and a shared name."

"Hyuuga?"

"No. I am abandoning that name. Another will come to light soon."

Naruto started walking again, unsure how to answer. "Where's this thing you want to show me?"

"Just ahead." Neji quickened his pace to get ahead of Naruto. "I understand that you're happy with Umino-sensei. I'll just ask you to think about it. Would it be easier if I asked Umino-sensei to join me, also?"

"What about Sasuke?"

Neji didn't answer.

"He's almost like my brother, now," Naruto said. "He's my Cellmate and my best friend. I won't leave him behind."

"I thought as much. Still, I had to ask. Never mind. Come on. The mirror's just ahead."

Naruto watched Neji's back a moment. _What brought that on? _"Why do you want a new clan anyway?"

Neji didn't stop walking. "It would be beneficial."

When Neji didn't say anything else, Naruto didn't ask. "So, what mirror are we looking for?"

"The one behind this door." Neji stopped at a door and stared at it just as he had stared at the wall the snake slept behind. The only difference was that he didn't look at all smug. Instead, he frowned. "This door is locked."

"So? You don't need the door opened to look at the mirror. Even if you wanted to be in the room, we can unlock the door. Even I can pick locks."

"Why would they lock a door with nothing in the room but a mirror?"

"It's weird, but nothing to get worked up about. For all we know, it's just a storage closet."

When Neji spoke his voice was brittle, as if he were trying to hide his temper. "No. A storage closet would surely have more than just one thing in it. There's nothing in there but the mirror. Why lock up a mirror and why hide it so far below the school that no one will ever find it?"

Naruto put a hand on the door. "Any traps in there?"

"None I can see."

"Then let's take a look."

Neji put his palm against the door in front of them. The veins around his eyes throbbed. "I can already see it. The trouble is, I can't believe my eyes. It can't be true, but why would the wizards have a lying mirror? That's why I need you to see it." Neji didn't look away from the wall, but raised both hands and untied the hitai-ate from around his forehead. His long hair fell on either side of his face, framing the mark - like a bent spider - that more than half the Hyuuga clan wore. "Is it still there?"

"Is what still there?"

"The curse mark. Is it there?"

"Sure. Of course it is." The Hyuuga curse mark had been permanently sealed onto Neji's forehead when he had been only four-years-old and Naruto wondered what it had been like. Sasuke said Orochimaru's curse mark had hurt terribly. If Sasuke, one of the strongest people Naruto had ever known, admitted that that curse marks hurt, what had it been like for a little four-year-old Neji? Maybe it hadn't hurt. Maybe the Hyuuga's had a certain way to do it to cancel any pain. Orochimaru certainly didn't care whether or not he hurt people, but surely the Hyuuga's wouldn't want to cause each other pain.

Neji's shoulders slumped. "I thought so." He put a fingertip to the curse mark and traced it lightly. "The mirror doesn't show the curse mark. It's like I never had it. The funny thing is, when I first saw the mirror, I was wearing my hitai-ate, but my reflection wasn't."

"Huh. That's weird." Naruto considered the wall, thoughtfully. "I wanna see it, too."

Neji snorted. "Why do you think I brought you here? I want to know if it's just me."

Naruto crouched low enough to look at the lock on the door. It was old, but popped open when Naruto drove his index finger through it. The door swung open without a creek and Naruto saw the mirror that had caught Neji's attention.

It was tall, as tall as Kakashi-sensei, and broad enough that Naruto was sure two people could stand side-by-side and see their reflections.

Neji strode to stand right in front of the mirror and stared at himself. "Well? Is it there?" He put his hand to his forehead.

"Your curse mark? Yeah." Naruto looked from Neji to the mirror and stopped. He didn't see Neji's reflection at all. He saw only himself. Then Iruka-sensei, amazingly, appeared behind Naruto's reflection and smiled. Naruto stared at his reflection and he could almost feel Iruka-sensei's hands on his shoulders. Sasuke strolled in from the left with his hands jammed deep into his pockets. Sakura-chan came into view on the right and stood with her hands on her hips, smiling broadly back at him. Finally, there was Kakashi-sensei who put an arm around Iruka-sensei's shoulders and a hand on the top of Sakura-chan's head.

Family.

Naruto felt a warm glow.

"Well?" Neji asked. "What do you see?"

"What I want." Naruto reached out to touch the image and his fingers slid against cool glass, but the moment his fingertips touched the glass, he saw fire and jerked his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

Naruto shook his head and looked closer at the glass. "I… I thought I saw…"

The village was burning. A young Kakashi-sensei fought alongside a young Gai-san. Above everything towered the fearsome Kyuubi, all the tails lashing as it raged against Konohagakure.

"You're shaking." Neji scowled. "What are you looking at? Tell me!"

Naruto tried to bring back the image of his family, tried to see Sakura-chan's pink hair and Kakashi-sensei's single eye, but all he saw was Kyuubi laughing. Crushing the village under his paws, so powerful. Naruto began to feel dizzy. Kyuubi's face in the mirror turned to look at him and Naruto could almost hear the kitsune laughing at him. A force of nature… trapped within him. Like stopping a tsunami in a bottle.

Naruto's hand wandered down to his navel and he wondered, just a moment, what would happen if the cork were released from the bottle Kyuubi was held in.

"Hey!" Neji grabbed Naruto by the arm and spun him around so hard that Naruto almost fell. "How long are you going to stare?"

It was like floating out of a fog. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

Neji smirked. "Hypnotic, isn't it? The first time I saw it, I almost couldn't pull away. I didn't even realize how long I'd stood staring at it. This thing would be a fine weapon if one didn't know what it was. When you realize what it can do, it isn't so powerful. I'll add it to the list, though."

"You think it's a threat to the school? I'll agree that it's strange, but dangerous… ?"

"I think it's dangerous to leave such a potentially powerful weapon collecting dust in a forgotten room beneath the school. It will be difficult to use, hidden. This lax attitude in defense… stop looking at it."

Naruto pulled his eyes away from the sight of his family smiling at him of Kyuubi, behind them, snarling with his tails lashing violently. "If this mirror shows you want you want to see most, what would you see if two people looked at it through one set of eyes?"

"You aren't making any sense." Neji tied his hitai-ate back on, covering his curse mark.

"No. I guess not." Naruto looked away from the mirror and felt sick. Kyuubi wasn't only inside him, Kyuubi was awake and watching. That thought had never felt so dismally real. "Let's go. Oh! Speaking of your curse mark, I got a present for you and Sasuke." Naruto pulled the library book out of his jacket and handed it to Neji. "Maybe you and he can find a use for it and if you can't, their library has a lot of books like these."

Neji stopped walking in the doorway and stared, open-mouthed, at the book. Very slowly, he raised his eyes up to Naruto. "For… me?"

"Yup. You and Sasuke. Why? You don't think it'll work? It looked like a good one."

"No." Neji tightened his hands around the book. "It looks… perfect. Thank you. We should go, now. The time limit for this mission has almost expired. Uchiha-san must be back and deliver his report to the client by nightfall. We should see if he's returned." He gave Naruto a dark look. "Or see if Gai-sensei has had to… deal… with him."

They left the little room and Naruto took only one last look at the mirror behind him. He turned away, quickly, and followed Neji down the hall. It was surely only his imagination that he could almost still heard Kyuubi's laughter.

Kakashi-sensei was watching the people who'd made the poison fog when they found him. He lay on a tree branch, propped up against the trunk, with his hands clasped on his lap. "Have you finished?"

"Yes." Neji reached into his jacket and pulled out a large scroll. "The school is completely mapped out, including secret rooms, traps, and hidden dangers."

"Good. Good." Kakashi-sensei slouched down a little and went back to watching the wizards and witches in the clearing below. "You know, this place is amusing. They've been trying to make the poison fog for days. I keep sabotaging them, but they just keep trying. Not for much longer, though. They're in for a nasty surprise right about… now."

There was a thunder of hoof beats before the centaurs attacked. The cauldron was upturned and the potion inside ruined. The people screamed and ran. Soon, only the centaurs were left in the clearing.

"That's happened a couple of times, now," Kakashi-sensei said. "They've killed two of those people. You'd think they'd learn. I don't think wizards are very bright."

"They aren't," Neji agreed. "We found a mirror that, apparently, shows the beholder what they most want to see. Do they keep it in a convenient place to use as a weapon? No. They keep it in a locked room beneath the school. They keep most of their weapons locked up and hidden. What good will that do when they need them?"

There was a push at the back of Naruto's mind. "Cub… "

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto interrupted the rough, low voice in his head. "Is Sasuke back, yet?"

"Not yet. They'll be here before the deadline, though. Gai hasn't missed one, yet. Hyuuga-kun, go see if there's any sign of them to the east. Naruto, you and I will go south. Go on."

Neji took off at once, but Kakashi-sensei stopped Naruto when he started to move. "No. We'll just wait here."

"But you said… "

"You wanted to tell me something. Your face is like an open book. Neji mentioned that mirror and… there. You got that look in your eyes. Like you wanted to run."

Naruto plopped down on the branch at Kakashi-sensei's feet. "Remember when I told you Kyuubi didn't talk to me?"

"Yes."

"I lied. Sorry."

"Ah." Kakashi-sensei rubbed his hair with a hand. "That's kind of important. How long?"

"When I was little, he used to talk to me all the time. He stopped for a while, but he's still there." Naruto couldn't look at Kakashi-sensei. "When Neji showed me that mirror I saw what I wanted most, but Kyuubi did, too. I saw what he wants."

"Which is?"

"The war that killed Iruka-sensei's parents. He wants that war, again. If he gets loose, I'm afraid of what will happen. Do you know how he was sealed into me?"

Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "Sorry. That was done in a bit of a rush. I wasn't there and the Third hokage never spoke of it."

"Do you know what will happen if he gets free? I do. He can't get loose. It can't be allowed to happen."

"I know."

"Do you? I saw it."

Kakashi-sensei's eye hardened. "So did I. I was there."

"Yeh." Naruto met Kakashi-sensei's eyes. "So I was. I saw what he wanted to do and I saw what he was going to do if the Fourth Hokage hadn't stopped him. He was having so much fun. I watched him burn everything. Sir, if he breaks his seal… if he gets loose… he wants to do it, again." Naruto's shoulders slumped. "I keep having nightmares about him ripping out of my stomach, like a butterfly out of a cocoon. I just… I wanted you to know he isn't asleep."

"What?"

"Whatever the Fourth Hokage did to Kyuubi, he isn't sleeping inside me. He's awake and I think he can see and hear everything I do. I know it doesn't have much to do with this mission and I know I should have told you or Iruka-sensei or the Hokage sooner, but it didn't seem like a big deal."

"And it does now?"

"Now… I didn't just see it, sir. I felt it. I could feel how happy he was, how eager to see his dream become reality. I wanted someone to know. He hasn't given up. I don't know if he can get passed the seal, but he's aware and looking forward to being free." Naruto couldn't quite look Kakashi-sensei in the eye. Just saying it made him want to be sick. "So, any sign of Sasuke? Are you sure he'll be back in time? It's almost dusk, now."

"Have faith." Kakashi-sensei reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. "We must believe in him."

They were interrupted when Neji returned. "Kakashi-san, problem."

"Oh?"

Neji's expression was, as usual, bleak. He stared off from where he had come with his bloodline limit activated. "I have never seen Uchiha Itachi, but I'm going to guess he looks like an older Uchiha Sasuke. Am I right?"

Kakashi-sensei sat bolt upright. "Pale with circles under his eyes? Looks tired?"

"Yes."

Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "Hmmm … this complicates matters." He looked hard as Naruto, at Neji, then back to Naruto. "You know his story?"

"Who doesn't?" Neji snorted.

"All the horror stories you heard? They're true. He is that strong and he is that ruthless. Until we know why he's here, we have to assume it has something to do with us. If we've led him here it could, possibly, be reasoned that any damage done to this school or its people, could be blamed on us which would threaten our payment. The sun sets very shortly. We have to keep him occupied until the report is delivered to the client."

"What if Sasuke doesn't get back in time?"

"He will. I haven't yet known Gai to fail."

**Forbidden Forest-**

**Rubeus Hagrid-**

In the Forbidden Forest, Rubeus Hagrid pushed aside a low-hanging tree branch. He walked with slumped shoulders and his head bent. Even Old Man seemed to have lost hope of finding Severus. "Let's sit a bit." Rubeus sat on a fallen log and stroked Old Man's ears when he lay down at Rubeus' feet. "All week and nothing. Damned fool boy. That uncle's gonna catch up with him or he'll go messing about in one of them Knockturn Alley shops… damned fool boy." Rubeus' eyes stung. He wiped his face with his big hands.

In the days since Severus had run from him at Knockturn Alley, there hadn't been a sign of him. It was strange, really. Severus had just ducked behind a building and then was gone. Days had passed and the Yule vacation week was almost over. The children would return to the school in the morning and Rubeus would be expected to greet them and get everyone settled whether Severus had been found or not.

"It's that uncle of his," Rubeus grumbled. "Ruining that boy's life. 'N me here, can't do a thing about it."

Searching had done no good at all and there was no one willing to help him. Even the headmaster had said that Severus, wherever he was, was surely smart enough to keep himself out of mischief. Besides, didn't Rubeus know there were more important things going on in the world than the fate of just one boy?

It had been the first time he'd wanted to sock the headmaster.

For all his indifference about Severus, the boy's disappearance wasn't the headmaster's fault. That, Rubeus was ashamed to admit, was his fault. He'd known something wasn't quite right, but he'd done nothing. The signs had been so plain. Severus panicking at the greenhouse when he'd known there was really nothing to fear. Severus' remarkable show of strength when he'd broken the greenhouse's nearly unbreakable glass.

'If he was that strong, he'd have used it. Against his uncle… or those bully boys that bother him. He wouldn't have hid it. I don't think. He does keep his secrets close, though. Maybe… no. He'd have told me. Maybe no one else, but he'd have told me.'

Most worrying of all, the calm Severus had shown in the presence of that damned uncle of his.

A wet tongue lapped at Rubeus' face.

"Where's he got to?" Rubeus rubbed at his face and looked at Old Man. So patient and steady, always there when Rubeus needed to talk to someone who didn't think he was dumb as a sack of hammers. "He's running from me." It hurt. "Never did him no harm. You think I scared him? In that shop? Didn't mean to. I just don't want him getting messed up in that dark stuff. Maybe I grabbed hold of him too hard? You think? Never raised my voice to him before. He's scared of me." Rubeus put a hand to his stomach and rubbed. He felt sick. "Of all the people who don't need more fear in his life…"

Rubeus' dark thoughts were interrupted by a sharp squeak. He looked down and saw a tiny black nose poking out of his coat pocket.

"Here now," Rubeus reached into his pocket and pulled out the fox kit. "Thought I left you at home. When did you sneak aboard?" The poor thing was squeaking and shivering so badly that Rubeus wrapped his hands around it to keep it warm. " Poor mite." Even as Rubeus stroked the kit's head, it trembled and yipped. "What's wrong with you?"

There was a crashing sound and a little, dark figure dressed in short pants and a high-necked shirt bolted out of the forest. Pale, sharp features and long black hair made Rubeus jump to his feet and stuff the fox kit back into his pocket. "Severus!"

Severus, dressed short pants and an over-sized blue shirt with a very wide, high collar, didn't stop or even slow down when Rubeus yelled. Instead, Severus stumbled over his own feet and crashed to the ground. Before Rubeus could go help him up, Severus was on his feet again and dashed to Rubeus' side, latching onto his arm with one hand while his other hand clutched a book to his chest. "Mister Hagrid! We have to go. We have to go now!" He pulled for all he was worth, yanking Rubeus' towards Hogwarts.

"Severus, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, lad!" Though Severus' pulling was little more than a gentle tug to him, Rubeus allowed Severus to guide him towards the school.

"Doesn't matter. Run. Please!" Severus pulled for all he was worth, shooting glances over his shoulder. "Right behind us… "

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters! You've been acting mighty odd, lately. And where did you get those clothes?"

Severus looked behind him, again. "It's a long story. Please. Please, believe me. We have to go."

It was the fear in Severus' eyes, the unwavering terror that made Rubeus move. "Alright. Let's get you back." There was a sound - it might have been a yell - from the direction Severus had come from. "What what that?"

"No!" Severus let go of Rubeus' arm. "I'm going back to the school. Unless you want me to be eaten by giant spiders, trampled by centaurs, or… or anything else you'd better follow me!" He took off running.

Rubeus, stunned at the recklessness, went after him at once with Old Man at his heels, shouting for Severus to wait.

Rubeus paused only a moment when the fox kit jumped out of his hand and dashed into the forest before he ran after Severus.

**To be continued…**


	16. Mission Report

**A/N: A good long while ago, I had someone send me an email asking if Sasuke would be paired up with anyone. I frankly think Sasuke is too emotionally damaged to get into a healthy romantic relationship at this point in his life. He's doing pretty well just getting used to having a family he can trust with siblings (Naruto and Sakura) and parents (Iruka and Kakashi).**

**Chapter 16: Mission Report**

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke was gasping for breath. His lungs burned. Still, he pushed on, very aware that the others had surrounded him; Tenten and Sakura raced in front while Gai-san followed, all of them hopping from branch to branch like frogs. Sasuke realized he was going to fall short of the branch he'd aimed for and had to land on a lower branch, then move up, again.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called.

"I'm alright. Keep going." Sasuke glowered at the trees in front of them, disgusted with himself for his lack of attention. No matter that they'd been running for hours on end, no matter that he knew his brother was hunting his best friend, Sasuke couldn't lose focus. Naruto was depending on them.

Sasuke had no idea how long they'd been moving. He could hear Sakura panting just as deeply as he was. His own legs felt weak and he wished, not for the first time, that he had Naruto's limitless energy.

Gai-san moved up to Sasuke's side. "When we get to the others, you will keep going to the school and deliver your report to the client." Gai-san's face was tense and set. He hadn't laughed or smiled once since Sasuke had said Itachi's name. "I can fight Itachi and Kakashi will keep Naruto safe. You have no other responsibility other than giving your report."

Sasuke shook his head. He felt cold. Not just from the snow and the icy wind, but his bones felt cold. Naruto was brave and strong, without a doubt, but Itachi was unstoppable. He was bigger than life. "Gai-san, you don't understand. I know you're strong, but… "

Sakura turned her head while she ran and never once missed a step. "No buts! You have to trust us, Sasuke."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Itachi butchered my whole family. Everyone. He escaped Konohagakure and no one could stop him. They just let him go because no one was strong enough to stand against him."

Gai-san didn't look at Sasuke. "When your family was killed, I was on a mission. If I had been there, Itachi would not have escaped."

The utter confidence on Gai-san's face was almost enough to reassure Sasuke. Reassured or not, Sasuke knew Gai-san was right. The mission came first - before revenge, before saving his Cellmate.

_It's not like I'm leaving him alone. The others will be there. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei will keep him safe. I have to believe that. I have to trust them._

As they entered the Forbidden Forest, darker and older than the forest they'd previously been in, one of their comrades rejoined them. A green blur at first, Lee drew up beside Gai-san, and exchanged a happy greeting, though Gai-san didn't smile. On Lee's back, Snape-san rode, far more willingly than he'd left. Lee spoke to Gai-san a moment, then moved up to run beside Sasuke.

Snape-san clung to Lee's back with his legs wrapped around Lee's waist and holding onto Lee's shoulders with one arm while his other clutched at the schoolbook he'd taken with him the day they'd kidnapped him. His long hair was pulled away from his face by the wind. "Staring is rude, Uchiha-san." Snape-san turned to look at Sasuke. "Your… guardian sends his regards." He seemed amused and it almost looked as if he would smile. "I believe my arrival took him by surprise."

Sasuke winced.

"And how did you like life as me?" Snape-san watched Sasuke with narrow, sharp eyes. His thin lips pressed together. "Not too uncomfortable, I hope."

"I've had worse," Sasuke answered. "Lee, you'll want to keep him out of the way for a while. My brother… "

"Gai-sensei has already told me," Lee said. "Do not worry for Severus-kun. I will keep him safe and he will not try to escape me. He understands the importance of what we're doing."

Snape-san looked grim and kept his eyes focused ahead. "Can't give away the mission."

If Sasuke could have been more surprised by Snape-san's words, he would have fallen out of the trees.

Wearing Sasuke's clothes, right down to the boots, and the winter jacket Snape-san almost looked as if he could have been a citizen of Konohagakura. Snape-san looked, again, at Sasuke. "Well? What happened while I was gone?"

"Your uncle was killed."

Snape-san almost smiled. "Ah."

Lee glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, but didn't ask.

They went a fair while before Sasuke heard it - a fast crunching of snow and heavy breathing.

"We're being followed," Tenten muttered. "Can you hear it?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "His running sounds odd. Off."

"Whoever it is running on all fours," Sakura-chan said. "An animal?"

Tenten stopped and crouched low on a tree branch. Everyone stopped with her and followed her gaze to where Lupin-san ran into view. He skid to a halt almost directly beneath them, sending snow flying everywhere.

"He moves like Kiba," Sakura whispered.

She was right. Sasuke thought of his classmate who was of a clan of Inuzuka and his faithful dog, Akamaru. They were fearsome fighters and Lupin-san did have similar animalistic movements to Kiba.

Funny… Sasuke hadn't noticed it during previous encounters with Lupin-san.

Lupin-san's head jerked when Sakura spoke. His shoulders hunched. Very carefully, he tilted his head from side-to-side. He raised his face and sniffed. Lupin-san slowly moved forward, but he didn't continue on. He knew they were there.

Naruto dropped down next to Sasuke and gave him a rough elbow in the side. He grinned widely and leaned close enough to whisper, "'bout time you got here." He might have said more if Sakura hadn't slapped her hand over his mouth.

'Being watched,' Sakura used hand signals to tell Naruto. 'Quiet.'

Naruto frowned and looked down. He looked at Lupin-san, then at Itachi. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his jacket and handed it to Sasuke. A glance told Sasuke that it was the mission record. 'Go,' Naruto signed to Sasuke with a few quick hand gestures. 'Leader take brother. I take boy.' He grinned again when he turned himself to look like Snape-san then let himself drop out of the tree, right in front of Lupin-san.

It was a good idea, Sasuke thought. Naruto could distract Lupin-san and lead him away from not only Sasuke and the real Snape-san, but also away from Itachi so Lupin-san wouldn't be hurt. It was good, solid plan. If Lupin-san hadn't drawn his wand and fired off a spell before Naruto had even hit the ground, it would have been the perfect plan.

Naruto's jutsu was disrupted and in that puff of smoke, before Naruto became visible as himself, Sakura dropped down behind Lupin-san and covered his eyes with her hands.

Lupin-san yelled and tried to pull away, but Sakura was nothing if not strong. She held tight until Tenten pulled one of her many weapons, wire, from her supplies and bound Lupin-san's arms and legs. He wriggled on the ground like a worm, but Sakura doggedly kept his eyes covered.

No student could be harmed, even such a small harm as rendering them unconscious.

A short distance away, Naruto's jutsu disguise dissipated in a puff of smoke. He sat on his knees in the snow with both hands clutching at his stomach and his face twisted. A soft whimper escaped from his lips.

Everyone crept closer, though no one but Lupin-san spoke.

"Who are you?!" Lupin-san demanded. "Get away from me! Get away!" His terror was real. Despite his thrashing for freedom, Sasuke could see the boy was pale and shaking. When they all gathered around the bound boy he stiffened and sniffed, then went very still. "Snape? You're here? The real Snape?"

Snape-san opened his mouth, but Gai-san held up a hand to stop him from speaking. When Gai-san spoke, he spoke with Snape-san's voice. "I'm here, Lupin. What did you do?"

"Get me loose, Snape! Whatever's going on… "

Gai-san persisted, "What did you do?" When Lupin-san didn't answer right away, Gai-san added, "Tell me what spell you cast and you'll be free."

"Nothing to hurt him."

Considering how Kakashi-sensei was stroking Naruto's back to soothe him, that hardly seemed the truth.

Lupin-san went on, "You… aren't you. You weren't. I know it's you, now." He sniffed, again, so subtly that if Sasuke hadn't been looking for it he would have missed it. "No. No. It's not you speaking." He stopped struggling. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, just find out what's going on. The spell, it was just to see the truth of what lies inside. It's to see who's masquerading as you."

Kakashi-sensei's head jerked up. He looked sharply at Naruto, then back at Lupin-san. "Damn. Blindfold and hide him."

Tenten took off her hitai-ate and blindfolded Lupin-san so Sakura could take her hands away. Sakura ripped long strips of fabric from her knee-length tunic and used the pink material to cover Lupin-san's eyes and ears. After that was done, Neji picked Lupin-san up and tossed him over one shoulder. He carried Lupin-san into the forest without a word then returned a moment later, alone.

It was Naruto's laugh that drew everyone's attention back to him. Not his usual, bubbly laugh, but a low, wicked laugh that had no business coming from Naruto's mouth. His eyes, when he raised his face, were bright. His grin was broad, like a madman's. "Freeeee…. " The word hissed from his mouth. Spittle dribbled down his chin.

Sasuke moved to go to Naruto, but Lee grabbed his arm. "No."

"I can't leave him like this!" Sasuke said. He pulled, but Lee, for all that he was a chakra cripple, was simply too strong for Sasuke to break away from. "He wouldn't leave me!"

"I know he wouldn't, but you've got a mission to complete. Naruto-kun is strong. We must go." Lee tugged Sasuke's arm once more, then took off with Snape-san.

Kakashi-sensei stepped in front of Sasuke. "Finish your mission, Sasuke-kun."

"But… Naruto?"

Kakashi-sensei didn't take his eyes from the grinning Naruto, but said, "Make us proud, Sasuke-kun. Complete your mission." He stepped closer to Naruto and addressed him. "You won't have him, demon."

With eyes that flashed, Naruto hissed, "He's already mine. What will you do? Kill this little one to finish me? Are you certain I will die with him? If that were so, surely your kind would have killed the cub when he was newborn, when you'd forced him to be my jailer. No. I think you can not kill the him." Naruto… no. Kyuubi launched himself at Kakashi-sensei who moved to meet him.

Sasuke watched them battle long enough to see Sakura-chan get batted aside by an offhand swat from Naruto. Kakashi-ssensei caught her arm and prevented her from being tossed against a tree. The moment he'd caught her, he let her go and ran into the fray. Naruto fought quickly and brutally. He slashed with his fingernails, his hands bent like claws. He made to bite at Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke swallowed hard, turned, and ran.

**Naruto-**

It was like being turned inside-out, but as that had never happened to Naruto, he wasn't sure how he knew this was like that. All he knew was that it hurt. Not like a punch or being burned or anything else he could describe, but a powerful, consuming agony. Everything hurt. When he hit the ground, he knew, distantly, that his attacker was being dealt with. He knew Kakashi-sensei was at his side. He knew the snow was cold under his knees, but all of it was somehow far away.

Kakashi-sensei stroked Naruto's back and it helped. Kakashi-sensei said something, but pain pulsed through Naruto and someone was laughing inside his head… Naruto was sure it wasn't him.

The world went fuzzy, as if a sudden fog descended, and Naruto felt himself shift. He was no longer in control. He watched and felt as his other self - Kyuubi - attacked Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan. He watched as Kyuubi tried to kill Sakura-chan by throwing her against a tree and he felt his other self's disappointment when Kakashi-sensei saved her. From then on, Kyuubi concentrated on fighting Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto screamed at himself to stop. He tried with all his might to get his body to obey him, but he still felt 'not-quite-there' and completely out of control.

The fight went on and on, with both Kyuubi and Kakashi-sensei giving as much as they could and all the while Kyuubi laughed. When Naruto saw his hand lash out claw Kakashi-sensei across the face and felt Kakashi-sensei's warm blood splash onto his face, Kyuubi laughed all the harder.

Kakashi-sensei's mask fell off in strips. For the first time since their Cell had been formed, Naruto saw his sensei's face. Kakashi-sensei put his hands to face, covering where the mask should have been.

"Ugly." Naruto heard his voice snicker. "Twisted. Malformed."

A hand grabbed his ankle and Kyuubi looked down. A small, dirt-covered hand protruded from the ground. It held tightly to his ankle, just above the boot.

Kyuubi kicked, trying to shake the hand off. The touch warmed, then became hot. The pain made Kyuubi snarl. He reached down and took hold of the hand, but when he did, the pain and heat seared his hands and he recoiled, falling backwards to the ground. He kicked again, but the hand wouldn't shake free. He used his other foot to kick at the hand, but it was stubborn and held on. Fingernails dug into Naruto's legs and the pain increased. It felt like wriggling worms were crawling under his skin.

The ground around the hand shifted until an arm followed it out of the earth. Naruto watched from the back of his mind as an elbow followed the arm, then a shoulder. Finally, Sakura-chan's pink hair popped up and she climbed out of the ground, a fierce look on her face.

Kyuubi fought and struggled, so close to freedom that he could taste it. He would rip Sakura-chan's arm off if he could, if she would stop the pain she made run through him.

Sakura-chan grimaced and squeezed.

The pain flared and Kyuubi fought harder until Sakura, bruised and bloody from his attack, increased the pain so much that even Kyuubi yowled and fell backwards helplessly. He was furious to be limited by Naruto's weak human body.

Something cool and moist touched Naruto's hand. A fox kit. It sniffed Naruto's hand, then looked up at him, curiously. _Angry?_

Naruto was startled by the thought, but he felt Kyuubi's temper dull, even though Sakura-chan didn't ease the pain. Kyuubi answered, _Angry!_

The fox kit licked at Naruto's hand.

Kyuubi swatted at it and growled when the kit leaped easily out of the way. _Insolent!_

_Calm. _The kit lapped at Naruto's hand, again. _Calm, Elder._

It amused Kyuubi, Naruto knew, that such a tiny, frail creature would attempt to sooth the great fox demon. Naruto lay on his side and could feel Kyuubi's fury fading. He could smell the clean winter air instead of the smoke and fire Kyuubi had been remembering.

The kit inched closer to Naruto's face and lightly touched it's muzzle to Naruto's nose. _Easy, Elder. Too much noise. Too much stress. _It trembled and shook itself from ears to tail. _Calm. Easy and calm._

_The human causes pain._

The kit jumped away from Naruto's face to Sakura-chan where she held Naruto's ankle. With his tiny jaws, the fox kit bit Sakura-chan's wrist. It growled, but Sakura-chan held on tightly.

_O, fearsome protector! _Kyuubi was laughing. The fury and hunger for freedom eased until it was nearly gone. _Infant who would be my parent! _The idea of it was so amusing that Kyuubi surrendered control to Naruto with a whispered, _I've waited this long. I can wait a time more. _It had been a very long time since Kyuubi had been so amused.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto breathed out the word when he felt Kyuubi give in. "Please, Sakura-chan… hurts."

Sakura-chan looked at him, sharply, then at Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto whimpered. "Sakura-chan, whatever you're doing - stop it!"

Kakashi-sensei patted Sakura-chan on the shoulder and she let go. Where she'd been holding Naruto, there were little, bright red handprints like sunburns.

"Sorry," Sakura-chan said. "I didn't do anything permanent."

"How do you mean - permanent?" Naruto drew his leg up closer to examine his ankle, but stopped when the slight movement caused a shock of pain. "What's this? What!"

Sakura-chan sat up and rubbed her hands together. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just… something Tsunade-sama taught me." Sakura-chan sat up on her knees and looked at her hands. She shook her head and started rubbing them together, again. "Healing… it's using chakra to manipulate flesh. That's all it is, really." She paused only a moment when Kakashi-sensei took her wrists to examine her hands. "Using it to hurt instead of heal isn't all that difficult."

Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura-chan's hands. She looked like she'd stuck them in an open fire. They were furiously red and covered in blisters. "You did that to yourself?"

Sakura-chan looked as if she'd smack him. "Don't be dense. Kyuubi didn't like having the bones of your ankle fused together. He fought me." She scowled. "Don't you dare feel guilty! It's over, anyway. Come on. Let me fix your bones and we'll go after Sasuke."

"You did well, Sakura-chan," Kakashi-sensei told her. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." She looked up at Kakashi-sensei. He still held a hand over his face. "Sir, you're injured… "

"It's nothing," Kakashi-sensei turned away from them. He untied the long white strip of fabric he habitually wore around his right thigh and used it to mask his face by tying it multiple times around his head. All the while he spoke. "Sasuke will be just fine. I'm sure we can count on him."

Sakura rubbed Naruto's ankle. Her touch was warm, but not hot. "Sir, how did Kyuubi get free? Shouldn't the seal have stopped the magic?"

Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "Eh. Who knows? I thought it would, but it didn't. We'll strengthen the seal before we do anything, Naruto. Sorry. It won't be pleasant."

"I can take it." The fox kit crept onto Naruto's chest while Sakura-chan fixed what she'd done to Naruto's ankle with considerably less pain than before. Naruto patted the kit before he saw Kakashi-sensei watching him. "What?"

Kakashi-sensei looked pointedly at the kit. "Do you know what that is?"

"A baby fox."

Kakashi-sensei rubbed his forehead. Blood had begun to seep through the white bandages covering his face. "No, it isn't."

Naruto lifted the fox kit to get a closer look.

The fox kit licked his nose.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Naruto giggled and wiped his sleeve across his nose. "It's cute."

"It's a kitsune."

Naruto lowered the kit until it was sitting in his lap. "You could be wrong. It looks like a baby fox."

"I'm not. I know it looks like a normal fox. It will until it grows another tail and starts gaining power. I can feel it, though. It feels like a kitsune." Kakashi stuck his hands deep into his pockets. "Well… It's doing no harm, I suppose. At the moment."

**Sasuke-**

Gai-san, Tenten, and Neji all ran along with him, with Lee and Snape-san ahead. After a few moments, when Sasuke couldn't hear the battle between his Cell and Kyuubi behind them, Sasuke set his glare on Gai-san. "Go back and help Kakashi-sensei and Sakura!"

Gai-san's face was unusually firm. For too long Sasuke had thought of the man as being a light-headed fool - no matter how good he was at taijutsu - even though he knew it was a mistake. No one could make the rank of jonin and be a fool. Even now, as they were stuck between a waking demon and Sasuke's homicidal big brother with the mission's deadline drawing closer, Gai-san seemed calm. He kept his eyes focused ahead. "Calmly, Uchiha-kun. Kakashi is well able to deal with Kyuubi. I am better suited for your brother."

Neji bound from one branch to another with his long hair caught behind him in the wind. "Naruto is not our mission, nor is this unexpected development. Our mission is to see you safely to the end of yours. Keep going."

Sasuke hated Neji, just then.

Before long, Lee held up one hand and everyone stopped. Lee silently pointed down. There, below in a clearing, Itachi stood. He looked backwards, towards where they'd left the rest of Sasuke's Cell.

"Little brother? Show yourself, little brother."

Sasuke's whole body stilled. He couldn't breathe. In a clearing ahead of them, a lone figure in a nice black suit strolled towards the school.

Itachi stopped and started to turn in a circle, as if trying to pinpoint where Sasuke was. "Little brother?"

_Kill!_

"Little brother, I know you're there."

_You killed everyone. You left me alone. Kill!_

When Itachi's gaze drew too close, Sasuke lowered his face. Better than anyone, he knew what it would mean to be caught in Itachi's Mangekyou Sharigan. He knew the nightmares his brother could force a person to live through. A heavy hand landed on Sasuke's head and made him look up.

Gai-san stared at Itachi. "Go."

Sasuke started to shake his head, but stopped. He nodded and took off, again, with only Lee and Snape-san. As they passed over Itachi's head, he felt rather than saw Itachi's attention zero in on him. He couldn't help looking and saw Itachi flying upwards towards him. Gai-san threw himself at Itachi and knocked him off course. The last Sasuke saw of them the two men were facing off.

He ran as fast as he could, desperate to think of anything but the boiling fury that urged him to turn back and face his brother. It took a moment before Sasuke realized he wasn't running alone.

Lee easily kept pace with Snape-san on his back.

"Don't let him go until I have time to report to the client," Sasuke told Lee.

Lee said, "Snape-san will do nothing to endanger the mission. I could let him go now and he'd stay silent."

Snape-san's oily hair was pulled back by the wind. His long, crooked nose protruded like a hawk's nose. He silently watched Sasuke.

"You're being very corporative." Sasuke commented. "Why?"

Lee smiled as brightly as he always did. "Severus-kun had an interesting time in the village. He won't betray us."

"You trust him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

Snape-san's face didn't move, but his eyes lit up.

**Tenten-**

Gai-sensei was magnificent, Tenten knew. She watched with Neji while Gai-sensei attacked the infamous Uchiha murderer. Both men fell to the forest floor in a flurry of thrown fists. They crashed hard enough to send up a cloud of snow.

Neji was moving before the cloud of snow fully cleared and threw himself at Uchiha's back. Uchiha easily dodged, even with Neji's considerable skill.

"No Byakyugan!" Gai-sensei shouted. "He'll catch your gaze for certain if you do!"

The fight, for Neji, was awkward, a clumsy mess that made him look slower than he'd been when he first entered the Academy. His missed blows and kicks. His Gentle First style of fighting was powerful, but against someone like Uchiha, who far surpassed even Orochimaru's skills, Neji moved like a slug.

Tenten watched the fight and chewed on her bottom lip. She wished for the boy she'd heard Cell 7 had met, the boy who controlled water so effortlessly. He could have told her how to control her new weapon. She knew that it had only been fear that had brought out the power, before. She didn't know the hand signs to focus the power.

_It's just a weapon. A tool. I can use any weapon, but I need time to learn it. _Tenten closed her eyes and thought furiously. She smiled and opened her eyes. Tenten turned and bolted away from the fight.

Gai-sensei had been very clear when he'd told her about them and, just as he'd reported, they still mixed things in the giant cauldron in the clearing, though the poisoned misted didn't yet pour from it. It was luck that they were bringing the last ingredient - blood.

Tenten's hand snaked down to her weapon's pouch hanging from her belt as a woman approached the cauldron with the final ingredient. She found her plastic vial of soldier pills and smirked. It was perfect. She emptied the soldier pills out into the pouch, but kept the vial and its cork stopper in hand.

Tenten watched them kill a giant spider and she watched a woman knife it. The woman held up the knife, slick with black blood, and approached the cauldron. Her eyes darted nervously around. It was no mystery, if Gai-sensei and Hatake-san had been telling the truth and Tenten knew for certain that Gai-sensei never lied to them. The centaurs who lived in the forest had disrupted every single attempt to make the poison mist.

Thundering hoof beats of the centaurs rang through the forest.

The woman and her companions turned as one towards the noise.

Tenten launched herself out of the trees. She ran to the cauldron and scooped out of a vial full of the solution, hissing in pain when some of it splashed onto his fingers. She went behind the woman with the knife and ran the cork along the flat of the blade, coating it with the spider's black blood. She was back in the trees and out of sight before anyone had seen her. She corked the vial and started back for the fight.

It wasn't going well.

Gai-sensei held him own well, but Neji lay crumpled on the ground some distance away. Gai-sensei's arm hung limply at his side. One eye was swollen shut. Even from where she watched, Tenten could see him panting and sweating. Clearly, though he surely lasted longer than anyone else would against Uchiha, Gai-sensei was losing.

Tenten waited. She watched until Gai-sensei landed a blow to Uchiha's face that made the other man stumble backwards a pace or two. In that moment, Tenten gave the vial a hard shake, mixing the solution with the spider's blood. Inside the vial, the solution turned to mist.

Uchiha Itachi had, of course, gotten control of himself and waited for Gai-sensei to go to him. Behind him, Neji roused himself. He caught sight of Gai-sensei's injuries and glared at Uchiha's back. Tenten waved her arm and was relieved when Neji looked at her.

Tenten made the hand signs for, 'Two-side attack. Tell Sensei.'

Neji nodded and repeated the gestures to Gai-sensei. Gai-sensei attacked Uchiha from the front. Neji attacked from the rear.

Uchiha fought the two-sided attack, but it took more of his attention having to counter Gai-sensei's powerful punches and kicks as well as avoid Neji's deadly touches.

In the middle of that brawl, when she had the best chance of catching Uchiha off guard, Tenten rushed in. She slipped under Gai-sensei's arm and uncorked the vial right under Uchiha's nose. The fumes rose at once, nearly engulfing Uchiha's face. He choked and put both hands to his face.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her away from Uchiha and the poisoned mist. Gai-sensei jumped away, also.

Uchiha groaned softly. He hunched over for a moment, then dashed quickly into the forest. He was gone in only a moment. The forest was quiet. So quiet Tenten would almost swear she could the silence.

Neji put his arm over Tenten's shoulder and leaned against her. "He's not dead."

"But he's gone for now and it'll take him time to recover. More than enough time for Uchiha-san to complete his mission." Tenten watched where Uchiha had gone. "We'll be well away from here if Uchiha comes back."

Gai-sensei slapped her on the back and managed a rough laugh. "Quick thinking as always, my dear kunoichi."

**Sasuke-**

They paused a moment when Snape-san lightly slapped Lee on the shoulder and pointed down. "Stop here. There. It's Mister Hagrid. Let me off here."

Hagrid-san, indeed, was just ahead, sitting on a fallen tree with his head in his hands.

"You're still wearing Uchiha-san's clothes," Lee said. "Won't he find them odd? You should both exchange clothes before you meet Hagrid-san."

"The mission doesn't end for another ten minutes," Sasuke said. "I can't be discovered until then."

Snape-san shook his head, also. "It doesn't matter. Mister Hagrid will believe what I tell him. He knows I'd never lie to him. I won't lie to him now."

"Is that wise?" Lee looked over his shoulder. "If you don't lie, how will you explain yourself without giving away our mission? You did promise."

"I won't break my word," Snape-san assured him. "Trust me. I know Mister Hagrid. I can do this. You DID say you trust me."

Lee smiled so brightly that Sasuke almost though his face would split. "And so I do!" Lee let himself drop to the forest floor, just out of sight of Hagrid-san. He waited until Snape-san slid off his back and the two spoke a moment, quietly enough that Sasuke couldn't hear what they said. They both smiled before Snape-san took off running towards the giant man.

Sasuke and Lee watched while Snape-san tripped and fell. He jumped quickly to his feet and ran to Hagrid-san's side, grabbed the man's arm while holding onto his precious school book with the other hand.

"Mister Hagrid! We have to go. We have to go now!" Snape-san pulled for all he was worth, yanking Hagrid-san towards Hogwarts.

"Severus, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, lad!"

"Doesn't matter. Run. Please!" Snape-san pulled for all he was worth, glancing over his shoulder. "Right behind us… "

Sasuke understood the rush. If Gai-san wasn't able to stop Itachi… if Kakashi-sensei wasn't able to subdue Kyuubi… Then everyone would be in terrible danger.

"I'll keep close to them until the mission is over," Lee promised Sasuke. "Go."

Sasuke took off, again, alone. He ran until the trees of the Forbidden Forest thinned. He ran until the darkening sky, painted with red, yellow, orange, and purple burst through the canopy of the forest. He ran until he left the forest and Hogwarts School loomed like a mountain over the snow covered grounds. The setting sun made the snow glitter, like diamonds had been scattered upon it. The glass windows of the school gleamed while shadows, grown long by the late hour, began to creep across the land - from the school, the trees of the forest, the groundkeeper's little home, and the gruesome Whoomping Willow.

Sasuke kept running until running and the goal was all there was. Itachi and even Naruto faded to the back of his mind at the sound of his feet thudding against the snow and the cold wind against his face.

Up stairs and though the winding halls Sasuke raced, desperate to find the client. He ran passed students and professors who barely spared him a glance. After precious minutes had been wasted in the search, Sasuke finally found the old man strolling in a high corridor that overlooked the Forbidden Forest.

The old man raise a bushy eyebrow. "Mister Snape? Can I help you?"

Sasuke stood before the headmaster and he straightened his shoulders. He looked out an arched window and saw more purple in the sky than red or yellow. "I'd like a minute of your time, sir."

"I'm here. Go ahead."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "No, sir. In confidence. Your office would be preferable."

Headmaster Dumbledore frowned, but nodded. "Very well. Follow me."

Neither of them spoke until they reached the headmaster's office. Even then, Sasuke moved immediately to one of the ornate leaded windows and watched the sun creeping closer to the horizon, the last streaks of brightly colored clouds giving way to deep purple.

"Mister Snape, what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke kept watching the sky, waiting.

There. The day was done.

"Mister Snape?"

Sasuke spun on his heel and faced the wizard. He stood perfectly straight and put his hands behind his back. "Snape-san isn't here at the moment. I am the Konohagakure shinobi you hired to inspect and report upon your school's security. The contracted time is over. I'm here to deliver my report."

Dumbledore-san's smile wilted. He blinked owlishly at Sasuke from behind his little, half-moon spectacles. "I see. The resemblance… "

"Is fabricated." Sasuke raised his hands and made the correct sign to dispel the jutsu giving him Snape-san's face. It was like a weight lifted off him.

The headmaster stared for a long time. He raised, then lowered his spectacles as if he were trying to figure out how his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Oh, my. That is most impressive. May I ask your name young man?"

"No." Sasuke looked once out the window of the headmaster's office at the Forbidden Forest. He could neither see nor hear anything. "I am here only to deliver my report."

With a curious glint in his eyes, the headmaster leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap. "I see. I had thought I would be informed when you arrived."

"You thought wrong, obviously. I can assure you that Snape-san has been perfectly safe and protected by our people for the purposes of this mission. He is, at this moment, being returned to the school grounds in the care of a respected chuunin. Now, allow me to deliver my report. My research concludes that security arrangements of the premises of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are lacking. The details includes:

1. Students are permitted to fight with few consequences. Your lax of discipline does nothing to discourage future fights which only weakens your school as a whole. In the event of an attack, your students are unlikely to stand with together if they distrust or hate one another.

2. The House system fosters further animosity amongst the students. Again, if there is an attack, they will not fight well together.

3. Lack of supervision in general. I managed to run into the Forbidden Forest. You had a student lost in the freezing rain and snow for a full night and half a day before I was found. Any ordinary student probably would have died.

4. Your school is riddled with secret passages leading around the school and off school grounds. It would be simple for an enemy to use one of these passages to get in considering that you don't have them monitored."

Dumbledore interrupted, "How do you know about these hidden passages?"

"That's number 5," Sasuke said. "This map." He tossed the map he'd stolen from Black-san, Potter-san, Pettigrew-san, and Lupin-san onto the headmaster's desk along with the shimmery invisibility cloak. "It was found in the possession of students who were noted for violence and violation of rules. They used a password to operate the map which is able to show where everyone in the school is. An enemy would find this a valuable tool.

6. Another valuable tool would be the invisibility cloak, taken from the same group who had the map. It would be almost as dangerous in the hands of an attacker as the map.

7. The village nearby is populated with merchants selling dangerous items that could be used to harm students and faculty, yet the students are permitted access to this village nearly unsupervised and what they bring back into the school is rarely checked.

8. The Forbidden Forest is unguarded. I have seen centaurs, who admit to disliking humans and show blatant violent tendencies, living there. In your own school you have books that teach centaur will kill humans if they catch them, yet you have no spells set to bar students from entering the forest or to keep the dangers of the forest off school grounds. You don't even have a fence."

Sasuke broke off his report a moment. "Really, chicken wire would be better than what you have now."

9. Political enemies who may strike at you would endanger your school. During my visit to the Forbidden Forest I found a group of people, apparently from your own government, who have been watching you. So far, they haven't done anything, but that could end anytime. Also, there was another group who mixed a noxious vapor so powerful that it burned the mouth, nose, throat, and lungs from being inhaled.

10. A student infected with lycanthropy and unable to control it is permitted access to this school with only minimal security arrangements. One mistake could mean the end of many lives.

11. Beneath this school you have a snake big enough to eat several students in one bite. It's sleeping, but should it wake, you'll be in trouble. If it's a pet, the student body ought to be told that it's there so they don't stumble upon it accidentally. If it's not a pet, you should kill it or relocate it into the Forbidden Forest.

12. Your students get kidnapped and no one notices. At least I don't think anyone noticed. Did you? I've been gone for several days. Considering that I saw no search parties and considering that you seemed to be under no stress, I have presumed that you were unconcerned."

The headmaster leaned back in his chair and looked pale. "I… I hadn't been notified about a student's disappearance."

"That's twice, then. Once when we took Snape-san and once when I was taken. Onto the next risk.

13. A mirror which has the ability to distract a person to the point of them losing themselves in a dream. This mirror is hidden deep below your school. This mirror could be called a security flaw as it could ensnare a passing student who didn't know better, but it would also be a handy weapon should you need an intruder to be captured without injuring them."

There were a few more points here and there. People could fly in on broomsticks whenever it suited them. The teachers themselves seemed careless about the safety of the students. When Sasuke finished reading the scroll and said everything he could think of, he began to re-roll the scroll. "Should I point out the obvious fact that almost anyone can get in and out of your school without you noticing? I wasn't alone in this mission and you had no idea that we'd taken one of your students let alone that there were two teams of us here." Sasuke placed the scroll on the headmaster's desk. "There are further details noted in the report. You may contact the Hokage if you have questions, concerns, or complains of our services. Have a nice day." Sasuke bowed at the waist without taking his eyes off the headmaster, then went to the window. He pushed it open and climbed onto the ledge.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The headmaster demanded. "Young man… !"

Sasuke turned his dark glare on the headmaster. "Our contract is complete. If you have complains… "

The headmaster's eyes were wide and his hands clutched on the edge of his desktop. "Just… come back in."

"Why?"

"You'll fall."

Sasuke snorted. "Hardly." He stood on the windowsill and began walking down the side of the castle.

He walked a few steps, then took off running as quickly as he could. He hit the ground easily and kept running, right back to the Forbidden Forest. He passed Hagrid-san's cabin and saw, for just an instant, Hagrid-san and Snape-san walking up the front steps while Lee perched on the rooftop. He kept running until he found Neji, with his arm over Tenten's shoulders and leaning on her, grumbling at Gai-san for poking at a bleeding cut over Neji's right eye.

"He's gone," Tenten told Sasuke when he stopped running. "Not dead, I'm afraid, but gone for now."

Sasuke bowed his head and bit the inside of his cheek. "No matter. Lee's at the groundkeeper's home."

"Excellent," Gai-san beamed. "We'll fetch him."

Gai-san might have said more, but Sasuke was already running. He ran until he found his own Cell and, for just a moment, Sasuke felt almost faint with relief. Kakashi-sensei looked worse for wear. Sakura was dirty and slightly bashed. Naruto was sweating and pale. Still, Sasuke was glad for the simple fact that they were alive.

Naruto nearly threw himself at Sasuke and lightly punched Sasuke's shoulder. "Well? Well?"

"The report has been delivered. Snape-san's back on school grounds. Itachi's runaway. No one's injured. We're done."

"Not quite." Kakashi wandered into the dark forest and returned a moment later with a bound and gagged Lupin-san draped over his shoulder. He was still blindfolded and his ears muffled. He squirmed and wiggled as much as he could. "We've still got one more delivery to make. We drop him off on the school grounds and we'll be all set."

"Will he be able to give us away?" Naruto asked, poking Lupin-san in the ribs.

Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "No. He'll have a good many suspicions, but no evidence of anything. Let's go."

After delivering Lupin-san to the doorstep of Hagrid-san's home, Sasuke had met with Snape-san and they'd exchanged clothes. Sasuke gave back the wonderful book bag and the robe of potions and he got his own clothes back. Snape-san had accepted his belongings wordlessly, but as he'd retied his robe around his throat, he'd given Sasuke a long look.

"Tell Mister Umino I'll miss him. And Miss Hyuuga." Then Snape-san turned and stalked back to Hagrid-san's home.

Hours later, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Kakashi-sensei stood in front of a shirtless Sasuke and ran a scratchy, wet cloth over Sasuke's throat. The solution was a mix of water and sand. It scoured the ink off leaving everyone's skin raw. Sakura and Naruto had already been done. All of Cell 9 were done and just waiting for Sasuke to finish. After it felt like Kakashi-sensei had rubbed the skin right off Sasuke's throat, Kakashi-sensei stepped away and handed Sasuke the cloth. "You can do the rest on your own."

"Thank you." Sasuke took the warm, wet cloth from Kakashi-sensei and started to scrub himself. He looked down at himself and wished, as he had everyday since Naruto had retrieved him, that he could wipe everything away. Those first few days he'd lived with Iruka-sensei, he'd tried several times to wash his life clean with hot water. Once, Iruka-sensei had taken him to the hospital for burns. Washing never really helped. As the ink dripped off his body and his skin turned pink, Sasuke asked, "Sir?"

"Um?"

"I still have nightmares about Orochimaru."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I still want to kill my brother. I want it so badly that it eats at me. Sometimes, I can't think of anything else."

Kakashi-sensei squatted down and double-checked that the bandages around his face were secured. "I suppose that's normal, too. Can't let go of that kind of thing easily."

Sasuke watched the last of the blue ink drip off his chest until he was completely bare. Just as he used to be, though he knew that the curse mark was still on his throat. "Sensei? Did I do well?"

Kakashi-sensei stood and chuckled. "Brat." He patted Sasuke's head. "You carried out the mission. You faced Itachi twice and twice you didn't let your emotions interfere with the mission. Yes. You did very well. Iruka will be very proud of you." Kakashi-sensei put his hands in his pockets and slouched as they walked. "Let's go home, eh?"

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and Naruto threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. Kakashi-sensei slouched next to them and Sasuke smiled. He felt lighter. He felt happy… for the first time in a very long time, he was happy. The world seemed brighter than it had just a few days ago and Sasuke wanted to go home.

Finally.

Finally, he felt strong.

**The End**

**If anyone would like to read what happened to Severus Snape after Lee took him to Konohagakure, you'll find his side of the story in:**

**A Mile In His Shoes - Severus Snape**

**The first chapter should be posted shortly in the Harry Potter section. First chapter should be out in a week or so.**


End file.
